To Live By
by nim1980
Summary: The world goes on living in peace, basking in modern civilization. Yet, this peace hid exploits, both in good and bad means. Mai and Mikoto, brought together by fate, would have to face the ugly 'system' in civilization. Or perhaps... that was never their interest... [AU-verse and Yuri content]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

On the eve of winter, chilly air and flakes of snow have yet to fall. It was best to wear clothes that protected the body from winter's cold. No one knows when the snow would fall. Despite the precaution, a teenage girl was in hiding, from someone or something. The girl wore a loose T-shirt that went below her hips, denim-shorts that covered little of her legs, and ankle-high casual-shoes with loose socks on.

The twin-braided jet-haired girl was leaning against the narrow walls between two buildings; hiding in anticipation and hope in her hungry state. The girl had been running for a long while, and the group that was chasing her were a bunch of money launders. The girl had stumbled upon them by accident, and while she could have fought them there, guns were in their hands. It was her job after all, to serve the people that had kept her fed and clothed. That did not matter anymore, as the girl was now alone and happy not to serve them anymore.

"Find that brat! Mikoto could not have gone far!" One of the woman in a group ordered, running pass Mikoto hiding in between the buildings.

A solemn and sad look was on Mikoto's face. The woman that was barking orders was Mikoto's friend. Now the woman was after Mikoto for abandoning her master, and for revealing their blackmailing attempts. Mikoto did that because she thought it was wrong to corner a person's life, sucking them dry of their life long efforts. When Mikoto worked for them, she believed and thought they were good people, because they were after people that did not keep on their promises. Mikoto was wrong, when she found out that they had burned down a building along with the family inside and the secrets they did not confide to her.

Mikoto shimmed her way out between the buildings and looked around. It was safe for now. They would not pull out a gun in the middle of the street or out in the public. That does not mean they would not resort to violence with their bare-hands. At any rate, as Mikoto walked along the path, away from the group had ran off to and hoped that there would be a fast-food stand for a quick grub. Mikoto was very hungry from the running and fighting a couple hours ago.

It did not take a while to find a fast-food stand, after turning to some corners and crossing a few traffic lights. Mikoto immediately headed over to the food stand and ordered a couple of snacks. With two hotdogs in Mikoto's hands, she immediately chomped on them, after paying for them of course. The taste of fresh, warm bread and hotdog, lingered in Mikoto's mouth. Mikoto savoured the taste and desired for more, easily devouring the hotdogs in her hand in a few bites. With a big grin and turning around to the stand again, Mikoto was about to order for more, until…

"She's over here!"

The shout of a man prompted Mikoto to look at him, and immediately declined for more hotdogs. Mikoto sprung off without hesitation, as the man and two others chased her. Running was easy, but going in a clueless direction was sure to be more dangerous. Mikoto was not wrong when a man and a woman stood in front of her. Mikoto charged onwards, knowing that she and they were in the public, they would not reveal their guns or weapons.

The man in front of Mikoto leapt forward with his arms wide-open. Instead of easily weaving around him, Mikoto dashed and grabbed at the man's waist. Immediately carrying the man along and throwing him over to the woman behind him. The man was the distraction so that the woman behind would slip behind to trap Mikoto in a submission. The man and woman tumbled together to the ground with a heavy thud. Mikoto front-flipped over them with her hands planted on the man's chest as she threw her legs over swiftly, causing the man to let out a harsh exhale. Mikoto landed successfully and continued to run onwards without stumbling in her steps.

A gate stood before Mikoto, and without bothering to know where it led, she agilely climbed over the gate with ease. It was tall for an average adult to reach above it, so the group chasing her would take a little more time to climb. Mikoto's master had sent her alone to be the best fighter, to both protect her master and fight what they ordered her to do. Moreover, Mikoto was the only person out of the many others to be the best; the reasons remained unknown to her.

Mikoto stopped at a fork in her path leading to the left or right. Quickly glancing behind, they had a woman to climb over the gate and open it. Mikoto immediately chose to run to the left of the fork. They were not far behind Mikoto, as she heard them call in her direction.

Suddenly, a man tackled Mikoto to the wall with a ferocious force. Mikoto grunted in pain as her shoulder slammed against the wall, but she had no time to dwell on the pain. With the man's arm at Mikoto's neck, Mikoto grasped onto the man's arm and shot a knee to his rib. The man jerked back with a cough, slightly slipping his arm away from Mikoto. With a swift and decisive moment, Mikoto ducked her head, looped the man's arm over her shoulder and swept her foot to the back of his heel. The man tumbled backwards as Mikoto grabbed his waist with an arm whilst holding onto the man's arm on her shoulder.

Mikoto immediately spun around as she held the man, carrying him around like a ragdoll. Then Mikoto threw the man at the oncoming group that was behind her. The man yelled as he flew over to the group, slamming his large back onto five people, crashing them to the ground. Mikoto did not waste time to look at them and ran off.

To the front, there was an intersection of traffic lights, packed with vehicles and people standing by the traffic lights. Mikoto grinned as she was close to hiding amongst the mass of people; she had the advantage in terms of height. Freedom and escape was on sight, so Mikoto picked up speed and burned the remaining excess energy she had just regained. The traffic light turned green and the mass body of people began to cross the roads. Mikoto knew this would be her one chance to hide amongst them.

Suddenly, a black rope looped around Mikoto's neck before she could even reach the crowds. Mikoto's eyes widened in sheer shock, and she was pulled to the side as her hands tugged on the rope around her neck, chocking her with a strong pull. The sight of the escape was a glimpse away, disappearing as the rope threw Mikoto to the ground, beside a wide and deep pool.

"There is no escape for you Mikoto." A woman said, standing beside Mikoto and holding onto the same rope that was around Mikoto's neck.

Mikoto gave a chocking gasp as the rope wrung tightly around her neck. Mikoto fought against it, prying it with all her force, but it was no use as the woman stepped on her neck, blocking her hands from the rope.

"If you surrender and obey the master's will, I will set you free." The woman said with a stoic face, and slightly loosened the rope.

Mikoto immediately retaliated with a quick breath of air, and threw her feet to the woman's side. The swiftness and force of the kick was sudden, sending the woman staggering away from Mikoto. Mikoto immediately twisted her body around as she stood up, unwinding it from around her neck and looped it around her wrists. The woman tried to counter with a strong pull of the rope, but she was slammed back as Mikoto used the momentum and pull to throw a pair of fists at her stomach. The woman lunched away from Mikoto and fell onto the lounging chair, perfectly.

"Huooogh!"

Mikoto immediately turned to the side, only to meet a powerful kick to the side of her stomach by a man. The last thing Mikoto saw as she fell into the pool was the wide and triumphant grin of the man's face. The kick had forced out the air in Mikoto lungs. Mikoto had no time to suck in some air before she fell in the water with a huge splash.

"Sayonara, little bug." The man said with a lopsided, winning grin.

Then the group turned and left Mikoto in the pool's water, not staying behind to mark any presence of themselves. As Mikoto sunk into the water, she tried to unwind the ropes around her wrist. The struggle was short, as Mikoto felt the burn in her lungs and nostrils. Mikoto could only manage a few loops of the rope to unwind, but it was too much to go any further, her mind burning up the more she struggled not to breathe underwater.

There was no flash of life in Mikoto's death, as darkness consumed her, and the heavy weight of her body was growing – as if sinking even lower than the undefined depths of the abyss. Fear welled into Mikoto, as water invaded her nose and mouth, letting out a hopeless plea – it was too much. Before Mikoto fully closed her eyes, there was a silhouette approaching her. What Mikoto saw were shades of orange-hair, and a pair of violet-eyes determinedly staring at her.

* * *

Meanwhile and before Mikoto drowned in the pool, the silhouette Mikoto saw was performing on a stage. Children were cheering on and there were adults going along with them too. This orange-haired silhouette was doing awesome kicks and punches, throws and stunts on the stage with the other performers. The orange-haired silhouette wore a costume with a red scarf wrapped around the neck.

"Curses! The Flaming Princess Warrior has defeated my minions!" The 'monster' said on the stage, as it retreated frightfully.

'The Flaming Princess Warrior' grinned, "Oh tortured creature!" She said as four rings around her wrists and ankles appeared.

"Cease this mindless action! And go back to whence you came!" 'The Flaming Princess Warrior' struck an awesome pose and flames erupted at her sides.

The audiences roared cheerfully as the image of a white-dragon with fiery-wings appeared on the screen. The dragon roared and sparks exploded around the stage, and 'The Flaming Princess Warrior's' rings glowed and spun with flames on it. Another cheer roared as 'The Flaming Princess Warrior' swiftly threw a punch to the side just as the stage's door slid down. Out came within the darkness of that door was a beam of light fired at her, which was deflected by 'The Flaming Princess Warrior's' punch.

The crowd goes wild as 'The Flaming Princess Warrior' leaped into the air with a backflip. As 'The Flaming Princess Warrior' landed and immediately got into her combat-pose, she slammed her elbow down to rebound a knee at her side. Then a kick slammed down above 'The Flaming Princess Warrior', but with a quick reflex, she leaned her body to the side with an arm blocking the leg and following down at its arch.

Once the leg nearly touched the ground, 'The Flaming Princess Warrior' immediately lunged forward, grabbing the leg and the attacker in a quick succession. However, the attacker slipped away from 'The Flaming Princess Warrior's' hold with her slippery legs and flipped over 'The Flaming Princess Warrior' to stand beside the 'monster'.

"Dark Koumori!" 'The Flaming Princess Warrior' glared at the attacker.

"Koumori! You have arrived!" the 'monster' cried joyously as he approached the attacker.

'The Dark Koumori' turned and threw a kick at the 'monster'. The audiences gasped, but it was not of fear or intimidation, but of anticipation and awe. The 'monster' smashed itself to the wall of the stage and slumped down with a groan. Black flakes popped from above the stage, shimmering down and bringing elegance to 'The Dark Koumori'.

"Koumori!" 'The Flaming Princess Warrior' yelled and earned 'Dark Koumori's' attention with a graceful turn and pose.

"Monsters deserve their punishment. Do not avail from this Princess." 'Dark Koumori' said with a cold tone.

'The Flaming Princess Warrior' shook her head, "We must not feed The Obsidian Lord with such cold and malicious punishment."

"Hahahaha!" An echoic cackle caught the two heroines' attention and turned to it with their combat-poses ready.

"Yes! Feed me! Feed me with your constant attempts against me!" A large moving eyeball appeared and hovered above the stage.

There were whimpers around the stage, mostly from children; otherwise, it was whimpers of excitement and anticipation. The large eyeball had single enlarged, red slit-eye, looking bloodshot as if deprived, insane, or madly angry as it blinked and bulged out its eye from its horrid-looking black fleshed socket. They were amazing props thankfully.

"Yes! Yes! Let me hear your whimpers! The Dark Lord commands you!" 'The Obsidian Lord' cackled maniacally as it menacingly stared at the audiences.

"Hyah!" "Hwoh!"

"Argh!" 'The Obsidian Lord' retreated as two kicks plunged at the sides of its flesh, near the eye.

"Fear not citizens!" 'The Flaming Princess Warrior' said as she back-flipped in the air and onto the stage.

"Evil shall not prevail!" 'The Dark Koumori' twisted in the air gracefully and landed onto the stage with a flip of the cape.

"Cry out the name of our justice!" 'The Flaming Princess Warrior' and 'The Dark Koumori' roared in a battle cry as they posed heroically on the stage.

The crowd roared and went wild; even the winter's cold could not touch the heat from the crowds. Standing on their seat and shouting with pure excitement with utter satisfaction on their faces. 'The Flaming Princess Warrior' grinned at the crowds with a fist pump, while 'The Dark Koumori' elegantly swept a hand across the crowd.

"Your justice is weak! Argh!" 'The Obsidian Lord' cowered back as a hail of flames and a swarm of dark bats attacked it.

The show goes on becoming wilder and wilder, burning up the crowd with pure excitement and joy as they watched the two heroines attack 'The Obsidian Lord'. They cheered on both heroines, each favouring the sets of stylish poses, attacks, stunts and 'powers'. Goodness, the producer sure did have a huge grin on his face with all that wild script.

* * *

"Excellent work Flaming Princess! You too Koumori!" said a man, as the two women have just stepped out of the dressing room.

"Producer…" Both women said with a huge grin on their faces.

"What do you say we celebrate and party our success?" The producer asked with a glint in his eyes, happy to show-off the two women.

"I have to decline." The blonde-haired woman said with an apologetic smile.

"That's a shame Miss Sara." The producer said with a small frown, and then turned to the orange-haired woman.

"I'm too exhausted." The orange-haired woman replied.

The producer sighed, "Very well Miss Mai. Mr Tate was expecting you." He added coyly.

Mai hummed in thought for a short a moment, "Tell him I'm very sorry and has my best regards." She said and walked pass the producer with a big grin.

Sara giggled as she followed Mai, leaving the producer to stutter and fiddle with his thumbs. Apparently, the two women had worked for entertainment in a television show under the same man, Yuuichi Tate. Yuuichi had scouted them and told them about his reminiscent childhood shows that fit the two women's role perfectly. More than that, Yuuichi wanted the show to feel awesome, inspiring and energising that the kids and adults would love it. It was a huge success thanks to their producer and their entertainment president.

"Are you going to see your mothers Sara?" Mai wiped the beads of sweat on her neck with her towel that was around her neck.

"Mm. Elliot and Lena have been gushing over each other. But I'm glad Lena has moved on ever since her husband's death." Sara said with a gentle love and joy in her voice.

"Hmm… How did Arika take it?" Mai turned her head to Sara as she walked onwards.

Sara grinned brightly, "She's very happy for her mother, and she has called me 'Sister'."

Mai giggled, as she looked forward, "One happy family." She said and smirked delightfully.

"Ha-ha~. I love them still. What about you?" Sara pulled the door open, leading the way out of the stage's backroom.

"I'm amazing and happy." Mai replied, as Sara glanced at her questionably, seeing the sincerity in both her reply and in those violet-eyes.

Sara amusedly smiled and shook her head. Mai had gotten through the toughest and difficult things with such a carefree and relaxed attitude. How Mai had gone with it, perplexed Sara, not to mention the other party of Mai's friend.

"Great work Sara! See ya'!" Mai said, as she jovially smirked and pat on Sara's shoulder.

"Oh! You did great too! Bye-bye Mai!" Sara replied in her brief startle, and waved at each other as Mai went on.

Sara sighed mirthfully, and then she head off to her home with a nice grin on her lips.

While Mai had an early start from Sara, she was thinking of taking a new job. The contract Mai and Sara has was about to end. They had renewals of their contracts a couple of times, and this was their last. Their reasons were their own, and the adrenaline has burned out on Mai as she worked on the shows. Mai needed a shift in her job and lifestyle to cool down and gather some thoughts. As for Sara, she wanted to stop working on entertainment. Sara enjoyed helping her mothers on their floras and tailors shop, it was something new and similarly to cool down.

As Mai walked along the pathway, after a fork, she heard a group with a boisterous laughter. In front of Mai was a group that had just hopped over a chained fence. They seem rowdy and while they looked prim and proper, they oozed with trouble. Nevertheless, Mai walked behind them, keeping her distance.

"Hah! I hope that girl drowns in the pool." One of them said aloud.

Mai froze on the spot wide-eyed, had she heard wrongly, or was it her exhaustion causing mishearing.

"Oh, she will, my kick made sure of that. Besides, I saw her eyes looking at me." Another one said, gloating gleefully and confidently.

Mai wasted no time and hoped over the chained gate, and quickly head over to the poolside. The pool was deep and wide, but Mai found the victim in the pool's water. Without stripping off the clothes, Mai bravely dived into the pool and paddled her way towards the victim. Mai saw the victim's golden-eyes; it was bright and clear looking at her, before it hid behind shut eyelids.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

The cold sting of water was quick and merciless as Mai dived into the pool. Mai's body was aching to get out of the water, but not after she saved the victim in the water. Mai kicked her legs desperately to reach the victim as quick as she could, but it was taking a toll on her as she went deeper and further down the pool to its base. This section of the pool was no doubt for high diving.

Once Mai was near the victim, she looped an arm around the victim's chest, not bothering to unwind the rope. How long the victim, a girl, had been in the water, Mai did not know. Mai pulled the girl along with her to the surface, thankful that the girl was light. However, as Mai came up to the surface, she felt the sharpest sting of cold winds, numbing her almost instantaneously.

Mai refused to succumb to the numbness, slapping away heavily on the water and kicking her feet to reach the poolside. Mai thanked herself for building up on her endurance and stamina, although she should have stripped off some her clothes as it weighed her down. Mai was soaking wet as she reached the poolside, and the clothes were not helping her shelter from the chilly winds.

Shivering in cold as Mai reached the poolside, she pushed the girl out of the water and then herself. It was even colder as Mai fully rose from the surface and knelt on the poolside. That did not bother Mai as much as the unconscious girl beside her. Mai kneeled beside the girl and placed her ear onto the girl's chest for a heartbeat. It was faintly beating.

Then Mai checked on the girl's breathing, placing a finger beneath girl's nose as she leaned back up. The girl was not breathing. Mai panicked and thought of carrying the girl to the hospital. Mai slapped her forehead, by then girl would already be dead. CPR, Mai thought, like a light bulb appeared above her head. Trying to recall how they did it from what Mai had seen in some of the studio sets, which she had never done it at all. Mai tugged the rope off the girl's wrists and threw it away, and then she checked for the girl's response with a light slap on the girl's cheek.

"Hello? Please wake up!" Mai checked the girl's eyes with a gentle push to the eyelids.

The girl's eyes were not moving or responding. Panic was setting in and the girl could have been dead long before. Mai refused to give up, and carefully open the girl's lips. Chanting mantras and blushing as Mai stole the girl's and her first kiss, maybe. With a full breath, Mai attached her lips to the girl's mouth, and blew an air full into the lungs. Then, Mai put her hands on the girl's chest as she leaned back up and started pressing on the girl's chest. Mai did not know how much of a strength she should be pumping, but she continued anyway for thirty times.

The girl did not stir awake, so Mai continued to breathe air into her lungs and pump her chest. It took two more times until the girl coughed and spitted out water. Mai watched the girl jerk awake for a brief time as golden-eyes painfully looked at her, before it hid behind pale eyelids. Mai rubbed her palms together and then placed her hands on the girl's cheeks, heating up the girl the best she can. The girl groaned and tried to move her body, but it ached and stung as the cold air bit her.

Mai repeated the pattern, rubbing her palms together, and then rubbing them on the girl's wet arms, legs, neck, cheeks and shoulders. Laboured breath turned into soft puffs eventually, but the girl had little strength to move or speak. Both of them were shivering, more so for the girl than it was for Mai. Mai gently raised the girl's head onto her shoulder and hooked an arm under the girl's knees.

They needed to leave and find warm shelter immediately, and Mai's apartment was the closest. The hospital was simply too far for Mai to get there, and the cold would most likely drain her. Mai cradled the girl to her chest, trying to provide as much warmth as possible, but she was not sure if her soaked clothes repelled the bodily-heat. Either way, Mai stood up and carried the girl, pressing the girl's front to hers with a hand holding on the girl's neck, and an arm hooked under the girl's knees. It was an inefficient way to warm-up the girl, even with Mai's hand rubbing on the girl's neck.

Immediately, Mai sprinted off without a moment's hesitation, leaping over the gated-fence, and running through the mass crowd in their completely soaked form. Mai did not care what the public thought about her. The girl's life was far more important than the many rumours Mai had to endure.

Not a moment too soon, Mai's apartment came into view and climbed up the stairs with haste. Mai's body was aching and she feared that she would slip or fall before she has even reached home. Mai's room was on the third level and at the end of the corridor. Upon reaching the door to Mai's room, she prayed and hoped the keys she had were still in her pants pocket. Gently lowering and laying the girl down at the side of the door, Mai quickly dug into the pocket for keys.

Mai's pocket had some water puddled in it as she felt for her keys, bringing the cold back through her fingers with a stinging shiver. When Mai found her keys in a couple of seconds, she jammed the key to her room to unlock the door. With a click, turning the door's knob and pushing the door open, Mai rushed in and placed the key on the counter with her shoes quickly discarded at the entranceway.

"I'm home!" Mai called out; even though she resided alone in the apartment, it was still proper etiquette and security.

Then Mai went back outside to pull the girl's shoes off and place them at the entranceway. After that, Mai carried the girl into the bathroom. There, Mai striped the girl's clothes along with hers to get rid of the cold and sticky wetness. The clothes were not going to the laundry basket just yet, as there might be surviving valuables to salvage. Now that the soaked clothes were in a separate basket, Mai picked up two bathing towels to dry off herself and the girl.

A moment later, Mai carried the girl to the living room and laid the girl on the sofa, after they were both dry and dressed in warm clothes. It was an oversized T-shirt and boxers for the both of them, except they fit well on Mai than the girl. Mai turned on the electric heater to a fair warmth in the living room, leaving the windows slightly ajar to balance cold and warm. Mai remembered that she left the door open in her rush, and went to close it.

Mai sighed in relief, feeling comfortable and warm in her home, for now. Mai wanted to take a relaxing bath, but after saving the girl, she decided otherwise and made two cups of hot chocolate for them. As Mai began working about the kitchen, she wondered if the girl was still alive and breathing. The hospital was too far and Mai should have called for ambulance, but she carried no mobile phone.

Then there was the public, who was familiar of Mai as an acting heroine that many kids and adults adored. Mai loved playing the heroine, and she enjoyed the big grins and awes on the audience's face. It made Mai want to show more of her strength and willpower to fight many obstacles, giving hope and inspiration to people. The letters from the fans, friends and Mai's little brother as well as his girlfriend, praised and teased Mai that they enjoyed watching the show. After all, Mai did many of the commercials with actual stunts and actions, ending it with a cliché selling line.

A big silly grin was on Mai's face as she remembered the letters, autographs and audiences asking for a handshake. Mai did not like going to parties however, as they felt like going to mixers, and no karaoke. Mai had gone to a couple of mixers and one party, which led her into having a bad experience. Mai enjoyed karaoke, but not the intimacy to get into a relationship with them as they tried hard to get in a duet with her. Whatever, Mai had bought her own karaoke to sing to her heart's content, until she remembered about the girl in her room.

With a sigh and a lopsided grin, Mai had two cups of hot chocolate done and ready to drink. Mai put them on a small tray and went to the living the room with the tray in her hands. The girl was still asleep when Mai stepped into the warm living room as she put the tray down on the table. Mai checked for the girl's breathing and temperature. A peaceful and happy smile was on Mai's lips, as the girl slept peacefully and warmly. Then Mai realised the girl was not covered in a blanket, and a pillow too. Heading off again from the living room, Mai grabbed two blankets and one pillow in the bedroom.

Returning with a pillow and two blankets in Mai's arms to the living room, she put down the two blankets on the sofa's armrest and tenderly placed the pillow under the girl's head. Mai made sure that girl was comfortably resting on the pillow and sofa, and then she draped a blanket over the girl's body. Now it was Mai's turn to snuggle up in a blanket on a single-seat sofa with the television turned on.

The television blared suddenly and startled Mai as it powered up. Mai quickly scrambled for the remote and lowered the volume. Glancing back at the girl when Mai heard a groan, she was thankfully asleep on the sofa as she cuddled deeper into the blanket. Mai sighed in relief and put the remote on the table. Mai sat down on the sofa and stretched her legs and arms first, and then she laid back with the blanket wrapped around her.

The programme currently broadcasted did not catch Mai's interests, so she changed it to a show that featured her playing 'The Flaming Princess Warrior'. Sadly, the news had taken over the programme, reporting about the show and performance since it was their third and final season of 'The Flaming Princess Warrior'.

Mai was not sad to see it end in all honesty. Working with the producer and crew was fun and creative, but there were times they had dumped down some of the stunts and actions. That did not feel right to Mai, so she stepped up to the producer and confidently said she can do these stunts and actions better. The producer thought Mai was just talking her mouth off, but when she showed them that she could do it, the producer went haywire with crazy ideas.

Mai laughed as she recalled the times bruising herself and some of the casts as they talked about her in the news. Then the camera panned towards the president, Yuuichi Tate, who was all smiles and charming in his not so formal wears. Mai had to admit, if it was not for him to have hired and scouted her, she would not be able to send a message to her brother. It eventually changed into giving hope and inspiration with her acting role.

The news then briefly showed a brief video about Mai and the girl she was carrying, running across the public in their soaked clothes. Mai winced and gritted her teeth, it was just as she had expected, and not a moment too soon too. Yuuichi and the reporter showed up after the video ended. Yuuichi's face was composed as he spoke, and told the media that the girl was someone Mai must have saved; she played the acting heroine after all.

Mai sighed and shook her head with a lopsided thin smile. The reporter startled the president when she asked if Mai used to have a relationship with any women, or any girl for that matter. Yuuichi nearly sputtered, while Mai accidentally dipped her fingers into the hot chocolate and hissed as she jerked her fingers back. Looking at the television slack-jawed as Mai blew her fingers and anticipated what Yuuichi would answer.

However, Mai's attention shifted to the girl that was groaning. The girl groaned as her eyes fluttered and moved her hands to clutch at her shoulder. Mai immediately went over to the girl and looked to the shoulder.

"Are you in pain? I can call the ambulance." Mai was about to get up, but the girl lashed out and caught her wrist.

"Do-Don't! Danger…" The girl weakly said as her hand shivered.

Mai frowned and looked to the girl, "They can help you, and the doctors can help you." She said sternly.

The girl shook her head and pushed herself up, "Someone's…" The girl hissed as she laid on her back with Mai's help.

"Bad people… are looking for me." The girl tiredly added and let go of Mai's wrist.

"What if I call my doctor to come over?" Mai looked to the girl with pleading eyes.

Mai did not know the girl's shoulder was bad. There were no swellings or marks on the girl's body Mai had seen in the bathroom.

The girl had a thoughtful look as she hung her head back on the sofa, "Okay." She answered.

"Okay." Mai replied as she draped the blanket around the girl and pushing the soft, long hair behind the shoulders.

Mai left the girl on the sofa and went to call a doctor with haste. The pain might have worsened since the girl was lying on the side, and the cold might have added to that. Thankfully, the doctor picked up the call in a couple of seconds. Mai almost yelled and rambled, but she stopped and took in a deep breath to calm down and talk in a clear and urgent manner. The doctor answered that she will be there immediately, and instructed Mai on what to do for the moment.

As soon as the call ended, Mai rushed back into the living room and knelt in front of the girl. Following the doctor's instruction, Mai gently asked the girl to lean forward.

"I'm sorry." Mai apologised, she was sure the girl's pain was her fault, but the girl laughed it off.

"You didn't… know." The girl huffed, trying to maintain her breath through the pain.

"Well… does it count if I stole your first kiss and stripped you of your clothes to save you?" Mai bit on her bottom lip in worry.

The girl laughed and hissed, "Take responsibility?" she grinned, as it did not matter compared to being alive.

Mai rolled her eyes with a lopsided smile, "Did they hurt you bad? Where are you hurt?" pushing back the girl's bangs and wiping away the tiny sheen of sweat.

The girl smiled, "Mikoto." She said, earning a brief puzzled look on Mai.

"Mikoto?" Mai repeated, and the girl nodded with a grin.

"Yes?" Mikoto replied as her golden-eyes looked into violet-eyes.

Mai blinked and blushed at the intense, yet soft gaze, "Mikoto, whe-… where does it hurt?"

Mikoto grinned, "The shoulder, the back, and Mikoto's throat feels dry."

"Is hot chocolate alright? You'll have to sip as you lean though." Mai took the cup of hot chocolate from the tray and brought it to Mikoto's lips.

Mikoto reached up to take the cup, but Mai gently pushed her hand down. Mikoto looked at Mai with a raised brow. Mai thinly smiled and raised the cup to Mikoto's lips again, insistent on helping Mikoto drink since Mikoto was leaning forward. Mikoto smirked and then placed her lips to the rim of the cup. Mai gently canted the cup to pour the drink into Mikoto's mouth, following the weight and press of Mikoto's mouth. The drink sank into Mikoto's throat, soothing the dry feeling caught in her throat. Mikoto rose her lips, which prompted Mai to cant the cup upright. Keeping the cup next to Mikoto's lips, Mai waited patiently for her to drink some more.

Mikoto took the moment to breathe and taste the warm drink in her mouth, licking her lips of chocolate leftovers. The wide and satisfied grin on Mikoto's face brought a peaceful and warm feeling in Mai. Mikoto thirstily looked to Mai, and Mai obliged with a warm smile. Mai pushed the cup to Mikoto's lips in a soothing tilt for the drink to pour into Mikoto's mouth. Mai grinned as Mikoto slurped soundly on the hot chocolate. Mai pulled back as Mikoto's lips rose up with a satisfied and throaty hum.

Mai giggled, "Do you want more?" She glanced inside the cup that was left with a quarter of hot chocolate.

Mikoto hummed in thought and answered, but three knocks on the door interrupted her answer.

"It's the doctor." Mai placed the cup on the tray, "I'll go get her." As she stood to get the door, Mikoto grasped her wrist, stopping her for a moment.

"No hospital… please." Mikoto pleaded as her golden-eyes firmly looked to Mai.

Mai could not figure out what spurred Mikoto not to, but she decided to believe in Mikoto. Patting on Mikoto's shoulder with a hand and a nod from Mai, she let go of Mai's wrist with a thankful smile. Mai returned the smile warmly and went to the door as another rap sounded. Something about Mikoto made Mai believe in her, like a gut-instinct. Mai shook her head and thought she was overthinking things. Mikoto would go her own way anyway, after the doctor has checked and medicated her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

"Hold her steady Mai." The doctor ordered, taking Mikoto's wrist to her hand with a palm on the back of Mikoto's shoulder.

"A-Are you sure about this, Kei?" Mai enquired with uncertainty, wrapping Mikoto into her arms and legs as she sat on the sofa.

Kei chuckled confidently, "Don't mind~, don't mind~." She said with a fascinated gleam in her eyes.

Mikoto gulped audibly, "This doesn't feel right to Mikoto." She whined nervously, her head nestled between Mai's bosoms.

"Not right? You're lying on the most comfortable pair of pillows!" Kei laughed, as Mai and Mikoto blushed a furious red.

"Kei!" Mai glared at Kei to her own embarrassment.

"Now, Now." Kei grinned as she rose and stretched out Mikoto's arm to the side.

Mikoto gritted her teeth as Mai held her firmly in place, hearing a small yelp as she clutched an arm around Mai's waist.

"Ready?" Kei asked with a serious look.

Mikoto huffed unsteadily, "Yeah." She replied and held in her breath.

Mai soothingly placed her palm to Mikoto's cheek, "Don't worry, you can hold onto me." She said confidently and soothingly.

Mikoto was unsure at first, but as Kei pulled and stretched her arm out. Mikoto gritted her teeth and wrung her arm around Mai's waist. Mai yelped as the arm around her waist painfully pressed her spine. Kei continued to stretch Mikoto's arm, mending the dislocated shoulder back in place with expert technique.

"Just a little more." Kei began to twist Mikoto's arm, clockwise and then anti-clockwise to its limit.

Mikoto held harder, bracing against the pain and unaware of Mai bracing against the pain from the spine. Mai could not believe the strength in Mikoto's arm, she was sure she might have backaches after this. However, Mikoto was trying hard not to crush Mai's spine, if it were not for the pain and Kei's ministrations.

It took a while for Kei to finish stretching, twisting and massaging Mikoto's shoulder and back. Halfway through it, Kei said it was okay to let go of Mikoto, which was a great relief for Mai and Mikoto. Neither of them wanted to hurt the other, and hide their fondness of being close to each other. Although they liked it, it was more likely a passing moment, which they both have agreed and told to themselves.

Then Mai asked if they would like something to eat as she stretched out on the sofa. Kei yipped gleefully as she slapped onto Mikoto's back out of excitement. Mikoto hissed and winced as she took the blows whilst nodding her head. Noticing the pain on Mikoto's face, Mai glared at Kei with an amused grin. Kei sheepishly laughed and continued to soothe Mikoto's pain.

"Are you going back to work later?" Mai asked, surely Kei would have to go back, and there might not be enough time for her to finish cooking.

Kei shook her head, "I'm not working today." She answered and earned a shocked gasp from Mai.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know." Mai put her palms together and bowed in apology for not staying in touch with her friend.

Kei laughed it off, "No worries. I love your cooking anyway." She said and amused Mai with a grin.

"And I get free food from you anyway." Kei mumbled with a lopsided smirk.

"Hmm…" Mai stared suspiciously at Kei as they both grinned, and then she turned to Mikoto with an inquiring look.

"I would love to… unless Mikoto is invading." Mikoto said abashedly; she really was hungry.

Mai shook her head with a warm smile, "It's fine. I welcome you to dinner, please."

Mikoto smiled and nodded her head. Mai turned with a huge smile on her face and went to the kitchen. It has been quite a while since Mai had a gathering. Small or large, Mai treasured it as rare moments of listening, watching and feeling the emotions and presences of people when they were together. In a way, it was like a story of someone's life told without knowing it from one another. Mai giggled and shook her head and thought she was reading into it too much and set herself on cooking instead.

Meanwhile, Mikoto closed her eyes in relief and felt the pain easing down. Kei was rubbing some medication on the back of Mikoto's shoulder with gentle, yet firm presses of her fingers. Kei took notice that Mikoto's body was a lot stronger than it looked. Despite Mikoto's lithe body in her half-nude form, there was strength and energy in those muscles, hidden inside. However, Kei enjoyed the flushed looks on their faces when Mai held Mikoto half-nude as she massaged Mikoto.

Nevertheless, Kei was slightly suspicious of Mikoto, even though a girl that Mai had recently saved. Mikoto took notice of the minimal change in Kei's presses. It still relieved the pain, so Mikoto did not think much about it. Kei was the doctor, and Mikoto was the patient, simple as that. At least that was what Mikoto hoped, until Kei began to question her whilst rubbing on her back.

"Sooo…" Kei drawled out, "What's your relationship with Mai?" She asked and Mikoto's head tilted in bewilderment.

"Relationship…?" Mikoto said with absolute confusion, which in turned confused Kei.

"Eh? The TV showed you being carried by Mai, and boy did she look determined than she was in the shows." Kei looked at Mikoto with a turn of the head and raised brow.

"Show?" Mikoto asked over her shoulder, again with a clear confusion in her vice.

Kei blinked, "You don't know?" She nearly shrieked, making Mikoto wince at the shrill of her voice.

Immediately, Kei forgot about interrogating Mikoto and switched on the television with the remote. It was turned off when Mai had to converse with Kei. Mikoto looked at the television with minor interest, wondering why she was supposed to be interested about it than running for her freedom and life. As the channel came on, the blaring music played as a woman in some sort of costume, stood on some kind of over-watch. It was the programme's intro-sequence of the show, playing its catchy song and exaggerative scenes playing throughout.

Mikoto glanced over her shoulder to find Kei staring starry-eyed on the television and humming its tune. Mikoto looked down at herself; she was still covering her chest with the burrowed T-shirt.

"Can I put on the shirt?" Mikoto asked and turned to Kei.

"Sure, the medicines working and… I-I'll give you the prescriptions later." Kei kept her eyes on the television as she wiped her hands with a towel.

Mikoto grinned amusedly and wore the oversized T-shirt. Surprisingly, the effect was immediate, as Mikoto lifted her arms and slipped the shirt on without trouble. It was a bit stiff however, and that Mikoto did not mind as long as she can move her arm and sleep comfortably.

"Oh! And you can't sleep on your back or the side that hurts. No tight clothes that constrict your back and shoulders, and finally, always sit up straight on your back." Kei grinned amusedly as she heard the wry groan from Mikoto.

"Come on! You have to watch this!" Kei excitedly said, as if a kid with a new toy to play.

Mikoto grinned amusedly and followed Kei's instruction, sitting awkwardly on the sofa with her back straight. It was not relaxing, but somehow comfortable for Mikoto as she put her hands on her lap. Staring at the television just as the intro-sequence ended, an orange-haired woman with a red scarf around her neck appeared on the screen, stalking what looked like a 'shroud'. The camera snapped to the front of the orange-haired woman as she shouted at the 'shroud'.

Unmistakably, those pair of violet-eyes and furrowed brows looked familiarly like Mai. Which of course was true, as Mikoto pointed at the television and turned to Kei with an inquisitive look. Kei grinned and nodded as she gave a quick side-glance to the kitchen. Mikoto turned her head to the kitchen, while Kei watched the show.

Mai shook her hips in some sort of rhythm only she knows, going around the kitchen as if it was natural as she took out utensils, pots and other kitchenware. Mikoto caught a glimpse of a warm and happy smile as Mai worked the kitchen. Turning back to the television, Mikoto did not miss much as the action just began.

Mikoto's mouth went agape as Mai did unbelievable feats of stunts and actions. No way would an untrained and undisciplined person do those kind of stunts, especially when the props were so obvious to the scene, and the safety mats placed about blending along the props. Moreover, the scene deliberately looked too real to be a background prop. Mai fleetingly ran across the wall, literally without thin wires, and delivered a swift kick to the 'shroud'.

As Mai landed on the ground while the 'shroud' evaded and howled back, it charged forth at her just as it successfully evaded. A huge grin spread across Mai's lips. The 'shroud' dissipated and revealed a wolf, baring its fangs and claws right at her. Mai was too quick, shooting an uppercut at the wolf's jaws before the claws ever closed in on her. The wolf stumbled back, and Mai charged in and slammed two fists at its ribs. Mai did not let up, and ended it with a finishing blow with a hook to the wolf's side jaw.

The wolf barely finished its whine and howl, falling with a heavy thud to the ground. However, that was not the end of the action, as more 'creatures' in 'shrouds' surrounded Mai. The scene was about to get intense as Mai stood alone in the dark, facing her opponents with a fiery determination and a wide smirk on her lips. In that moment, everything happened too quickly, 'creatures' revealing themselves as they stepped into the light, dissipating the 'shroud' they once were.

Mikoto starred with awe and familiarity, it was as if, Mai was fighting to survive and live, just as Mikoto was fighting for hers. The difference was that, Mai was acting and portraying a maiden fighting against choreographed actors. Whereas Mikoto was fighting against those who would do her harm for leaving her master, a master that sought dominance and wealth. The thought of Mikoto's master bothered her, so she decided to forget about it and watch the show instead.

As the show progressed, the techniques and actions done by Mai inspired Mikoto. The props were a little hard to differentiate with its screen-effects, as they were exaggerative additions to the scenes. Throws, punches and kicks done by Mai were fiery and fierce with energy that made Mikoto wince and grimace when it hit. In addition, the sound assets go well in emphasising the brutality and danger of Mai's attacks. Mikoto especially liked the throws and grapples that seemed to be from wrestling shows, except they were more practical than stylish.

Mikoto had her eyes glued to the television, noting each attacks done by Mai were actually lethal. If it were not for the minor changes in Mai's attacks, those actors would certainly have died or suffered. At any rate, Mikoto could use those techniques to her own improvisation. They were not that bad, and it offered her a sense of creativity. Then there was a commercial-break at the end of the fight. Mikoto heard Kei whine in protest and slumped back on the sofa.

"They had to stop right there!" Kei protested as her arms fell on her sides, and then she turned her head to Mikoto with a knowing grin.

"So…?" Kei looked at Mikoto with anticipating and expectant eyes.

Mikoto blinked, and then she smirked, "I love it." She said and earned a piercing squeal that made her grimace.

"Of course you should! Mai's the best fighter and action heroine!" Kei folded her arms with a toothy-grin on her face.

Mikoto chuckled, "Fighter? Mikoto never thought of Mai that way." She said and earned a shocked glare from Kei.

"What?!" Kei was ready to argue, which Mikoto did not know why she had to.

"I mean Mai's an actor. Her techniques looked real, but I don't think she had or has ever fought real people." Mikoto stated with certainty, as Mai seemed too peaceful to be involved in anything bad or illegal.

"Hah!" Kei grinned, "Then you should know that 'I' had seen Mai fight real, bad people." She said with a triumphant assertion, as though she knew a secret that none knew of.

Before Kei could spill the secrets, Mai came back and rapped at her head, causing her to bite on her tongue accidentally. Mikoto looked to Mai, who was blushing lightly with a disapproving glare, as Kei turned to Mai with a whine.

"No." Mai firmly said with a twitch of her brows, perplexing and intriguing Mikoto.

"But they were fans of yours…" Kei whined, and then she sheepishly chuckled.

"Besides, I never knew you had that many admirers to choose; makes a guy and gal jealous." Kei yelped as Mai pinched her bicep.

"You…" Mai glared at Kei, "tricked me… I was so sure they were assaulting them." Mai folded her arms and huffed at the memory.

Mikoto was lost in their conversation, but it somewhat amused her that Mai was fidgeting and blushing at the same time. Kei caught on the fidgeting and smirked amusedly. Before Kei could spill out what she was going to say, there was a rattling in the kitchen. Mai sighed and head back towards the kitchen.

"If you're going to tell her about it…" Mai grinned as she spoke over her shoulder, "Kei here…" she drawled out, which was now Kei's turn to blush.

"Has a crush, which she still does-" Mai gleefully grinned as Kei leapt over the sofa and covered her mouth with a hand.

"Mai!" Kei whined pleadingly and sheepishly turned to Mikoto with a blush.

Mikoto giggled, "Is Kei's crush amongst Mai's admirers?" she inquired with amusement.

"Iyaa!" Kei girlishly shrieked and hid her head on Mai's shoulder in embarrassment.

Mai laughed and nodded her head, "There~, there~…" she cooed as she pat on Kei's back.

"You'll get him for sure." Mai said and Kei pushed her away to go to the bathroom.

"Call of nature!" Kei yelled as she stomped her way to the bathroom.

Mai and Mikoto grinned and giggled amusedly as Kei murmured on the way to the bathroom. They heard the door creaked open and then lightly slammed close. Mikoto winced and thought they might have gone too far.

"Don't worry, Kei's like that when it comes to her crush." Mai said, easing the little anxiety in Mikoto with a smile.

"Mai!" the muffled shout in the bathroom, caused the two in the living room to burst out laughing.

It was brief moment of joy, one that Mikoto and Mai valued in their own reasons. It was odd and awkward that they could converse warmly and comfortably, especially when Mikoto was the stranger in Mai's apartment. It was somewhat surprising for Mikoto, letting her guard down and soaking up the peaceful atmosphere. Surely, Mai was in no way a fighter.

As Mikoto examined Mai who was laughing, she smiled pleasantly upon hearing Mai's voice giving warm laughter, violet-eyes dancing and sparkling with amusement, and orange-hair bobbing with energetic joy. Mikoto grinned and nodded, no way could Mai be a fighter, especially with the way Mai was warm and soothing when they embraced.

The laughter died down and Mai looked to Mikoto with an amused smile, which she later blushed under the intense gaze of golden-eyes. Mai cleared her throat and approached Mikoto with a warm smile. As the two got closer, their gazes met their eyes, bringing out a jolt of warmth and flutters inside them. They turned away from each other as the heat rose from their bodies to their cheeks. How weird, they thought.

"So…" Mikoto scratched her nose and tentatively looked to Mai, "Please, pardon me on my intrusion Miss…?"

Mai blinked abashedly for brief moment, and looked to Mikoto with a smile, "It's not a problem. I'm Mai Tokiha. Call me Mai… without the formalities." She giggled and warmly spoke.

Mikoto nodded happily, "Thank you… Mai." The name felt nice to say, "I'm Mikoto, pleased to meet you. And thank you very much for saving Mikoto." Standing up from the sofa and stopping before Mai with a hand out.

Mai nodded and shook Mikoto's hand, "Would it be alright for you to stay for dinner?" she asked, almost too eagerly even for herself.

Mikoto let go of Mai's hand with a wide smile, "I would love to. Mikoto's very hungry." Patting on her belly as it growled.

Mai giggled and led Mikoto to the kitchen. As they went into the kitchen, the wonderful aroma of food made Mikoto drool from her lips. Mai briefly glanced over to Mikoto as she turned off the stove, smiling happily and excitedly that she has not lost her touch on cooking. Mikoto shook her head and stared at the pot as Mai lifted the lid.

It looked like Mai was cooking soup with variants of greens and fruits in it. Mai heard a hungry slurp as she pulled out bowls and chopsticks to put on the dining table. Mai was joyously and pleasantly happy that she made soup for three people that would enjoy her food. Mikoto sat down at the dining table and wiped the drool on her lips, only to let it fall once more with hungry-eyes glued to the pot.

Then Kei came out from the bathroom and stood before the kitchen, noticing the oddly happy atmosphere from Mai and Mikoto. Of course, Mikoto was obvious as she was staring at the pot. But for Mai, she was far too happy for inviting someone she had just saved to eat together. Then again, Mai loved anyone who would eat her food Kei thought, shrugging and sitting down at the dining table in front of Mikoto. Not too soon, the wonderful and delicious aroma of soup entered Kei's nose, drooling and staring at the pot.

When Mai turned with the pot in her hands, she giggled silently at the two drooling on the table. Placing the pot on the table, the two sitting down made an audible gulp and turned to Mai with impatient and eager eyes. Mai amusedly shook her head and sat down between Mikoto and Kei. As soon as they said their graces, Kei and Mikoto dug in and wolfed down on the soup. Mai blinked in surprise and warmly smiled, feeling so much at ease and at home instead of the party.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

Dinner was somewhat fine as they talked, chatted and joked about. It had surprised Mikoto with a welcoming atmosphere, as though she was their friend despite being a stranger. Either way, they indulged Mikoto with their own experiences and it interested her to listen. Mikoto did not have much to talk about really, so she just listened instead. Moreover, they did not interrogate or ask Mikoto about her incident, involvement or privacy. Perhaps it was the simple joy of eating with friends on the table, dissipating any want of discomfort or distress.

Maybe it was because of Mai, her broad, warm and joyous smile that has caused it. Mai would look brightly at either Kei or Mikoto, and talked to them with a voice that warmed and eased their hearts. As if, Mai had possessed a natural aura that was unknown to her. Then again, Mikoto might have dwelled far into it, as she enjoyed the gathering of three and a delicious pot of soup.

Once they had finished the soup, with a slight competitive streak going on between Kei and Mikoto. It was already a couple of hours past noon, and Kei had to leave. Kei gave Mai a big, warm hug and Mikoto a firm handshake with the medicine given before she left.

Now it was just the two of them in the apartment. Mai remembered the soaked clothes that were not yet dry, including the belongings left inside them. Mikoto on the other hand was not too sure, whether she should ask to stay for the night, or to leave and continue running. Mai gently interrupted the decision with a soft tap on Mikoto's shoulder. Mikoto turned to Mai, greeted with an abashed smile and lightly flushed cheeks.

"I'm sorry about your clothes, but you should look through them and see what you can salvage." Mai has not looked through hers, but she wanted Mikoto to do it first.

Mikoto blinked her eyes, and then a look of understanding dawned on her face.

"Why don't we look through them together? It's Mai's house and Mikoto wouldn't want to be a bother." Mikoto insisted sincerely, and was now aware of her untied-hair as she tugged on it.

Mai tilted her head for a short moment, and then laughed inwardly. Mai had gone about things complicatedly.

"If you say so, then please." Mai waved a hand to the bathroom and went ahead to slide open the door.

A comfortable silence ensued between them as they entered the bathroom. With a permissive nod from each other, they rummaged through their slightly dry clothes. Thankfully, Mai did not carry much but a waterproof wallet, a gift from her little brother. Whereas for Mikoto, her coins were easy to dry off, but a bunch of banknotes were damp and slightly torn. Left with only a dozen banknotes that were salvageable, she sighed upsettingly.

Mai heard the sigh and paused midway through the inspection on her wallet. They were intact anyway, so Mai looked at what was on Mikoto's hands. In one hand were a handful of banknotes that were surely useless and torn; while the other hand held a dozen banknotes that require drying. Curiously, the torn banknotes prompted Mai to think Mikoto was a rich girl running away from home, as they were quite a hefty amount. Mai pushed away such assumptions, as it was unnecessary to be nosy.

"I have a fan, you can dry them there." Mai said as she closed her wallet.

Mikoto turned to Mai with a sheepish smile, "Thank you, I'm so sorry to bother Mai like this."

Mai looked to Mikoto firmly with a light frown, "There's nothing to apologise about. And if you're going to apologise again, then you and I are going grocery shopping." She chided softly.

Mikoto blinked, and then she grinned broadly, "Yes ma'am." She saluted and earned an amused brow from Mai.

"Go on ahead and dry them. I'll take the clothes to the laundry." Mai waved Mikoto off as she turned to the basket.

Mikoto gave a thankful smile and nodded, leaving with the banknotes in both hands. Frankly, it did not bother Mai that Mikoto felt intrusive. Mai could have actually brought her to Kei's clinic instead, but it was a spur of the moment. Then, something hit Mai and have just realised this. Why would Mikoto avoid hospitals? Moreover, why was Mikoto's shoulder hurt when she was seen drowning? Mai was very sure there was nothing that looked like injuries on Mikoto's bare back.

Mai blushed furiously as she remembered Mikoto's half-nude form embracing her. Mikoto felt soft and fluffy, yet strong. Mai shook her head and pushed away such thoughts, surely any female body would feel the same. With an irritated sigh, Mai took the soaked clothes and put them in with the other clothes in the laundry basket. After that, she took the laundry basket over to the washing machine, just by the living room and beside the balcony.

As Mai went outside the bathroom, Mikoto was at the counter placing the damp banknotes in front of the fan, while the torn banknotes were in the waste bin. Mai looked worriedly as Mikoto leaned on the counter with arms folded on it.

"Mikoto, please don't lean, your shoulder has not healed yet." Mai said, slightly anxious that she was being overbearing to Mikoto.

Mikoto looked to Mai with an abashed look, "Sorry, Mikoto's habit." She said and put a hand to one of the chairs at the dining table.

"May I sit down?" Mikoto asked and earned a gentle smile from Mai.

"Yes you may. And if you need help with the medicine, please let me know." Mai warmly said and smiled.

"Thank you very much, and pardon my intrusion once again." Mikoto said with gratitude and bowed formally to Mai.

Mai bowed back with the basket in hand, "Not a problem. Make yourself at home."

As they both leaned upright and made eye contact, they froze temporarily. They had more to say, but the words could only gnaw at the back of their minds. So, they simply smiled at each other and allowed them to their own business.

Mai went over to the balcony near the living room. Mai wondered what it was that she had to say, but she tried not to think much of it. Perhaps it was the adrenaline and panic of saving the girl that has caused the agitation.

That was until Mai glanced at a statue of a cat, its pair of golden-eyes shining whilst sitting on top of a shelf. It looked familiarly like Mikoto's eyes, except hers was more vibrant and lively. Mai sighed agitatedly, delving too deep into it once again and decided no more of it as she set herself on cleaning the laundry.

Meanwhile, Mikoto sat on the chair with her back straight and feeling awkward, even without anyone looking at her in the kitchen. Still, Mikoto had to remind herself that she was hurt, and needed a week to heal her shoulder.

Kei had warned Mikoto about overdose of painkillers, to take only one in the mornings and the nights. The other medicine was for Mikoto's back and shoulder that require rubbing or massaging. Mikoto was puzzled on how to do it on her own. Kei answered amusedly and said to let someone else do it for Mikoto.

Mikoto was sure that she can rub the medicine on her own, but that could actually risk hurting herself more. Mikoto would have to twist her arms to reach the back, and there might be spots she could have missed. Mikoto hummed and cupped to her chin, thinking of ways to do it. Suddenly, a ringing noise from the hallway disturbed Mikoto's thoughts.

"Mikoto! Could you kindly answer the call? Thank you and I'm sorry!" Mai yelled from across the living room.

"Okay!" Mikoto replied warmly, laughing silently as she heard something clattered and a pained hiss from Mai.

The telephone was hung on the wall along the hallway, beside the kitchen. At the second ring, Mikoto picked it up and answered politely.

"Hello, this is Mai's residence." Mikoto cheerfully answered and heard a warm giggle in the living room.

"Hello…" A mildly surprised voice replied, "Is Mai there? It's her brother speaking." He eagerly added.

"Yes, let me call her." Mikoto lowered the cordless phone from her ears to call Mai, not hearing the panicked voice on the other end.

"Mai! Your brother-" Just as Mikoto shouted and turned, she yelped and threw the phone up into the air as she jumped back.

Mai caught the phone right after Mikoto threw it, giggling amusedly at the shocked look on Mikoto's face. Blinking a few times, Mikoto grinned and glared at Mai with amusement in her eyes. Mai amusedly apologised and thanked Mikoto with a silent gesture of her lips. Yet, Mikoto found herself looking into beaming violet-eyes and then to those happy lips; it was a very different kind of happy then it was during dinner. Mikoto giggled and gave a short nod to Mai, heading back into the kitchen with a joyous smirk.

"Hello? Takumi?" Mai eagerly said as soon as the phone was next to her ear, awaiting patiently with anticipation of the long-lost voice.

"Er… Mai?" The tentative voice replied in a minute after; he was eager too.

Mai gasped, "Takumi! How are you? Is it alright there? Did they treat you badly? What about your frie-"

"Mai! Sis'!" Takumi grinned happily, as he tried to cut in; he still had some doubts and anxiety still.

"Oh! Takumi, when are you coming back?" Mai immediately asked, hanging up her hopes on having another gathering with a family.

Takumi winced and hissed, "I… I can't come back…" He answered truthfully, turning down his sister for the fourth time in three years.

Mai was silent and struck briefly by the answer, "Oh…" she simply said.

Takumi heard it, and regardless of how much he wanted to be there, work has constantly swamped over his schedule. Mai understood that Takumi was a prince; she had seen him become one right before her eyes. It was right after Takumi's graduation, and the small coronation was from their parent's will. The coronation was sudden and immediate, and Mai did not know anything about it.

Mai should have been angry, mad and hurt, but when she looked at her brother. There was sadness in Takumi's eyes, as though he wanted to quarrel and scold himself for the secrecy. So, Mai smiled brightly and warmly at him, as he stood up and looked at her just as the coronation ended. Takumi was shocked, and then he shrugged off the hands of his escort and ran towards Mai, embracing her and apologising almost infinitely.

Mai gently caressed Takumi's head and rubbed his back with soothing hands. Takumi would tell Mai what it was about when he can, because she entirely trusts him, she said to him that day. Takumi could not hug his sister a little longer as the escorts immediately asked for him. Mai gently pushed Takumi, looking into his glistening eyes that held back his tears, to be strong for her, and her for him.

Sparing little forlorn looks, Mai softly cupped Takumi's cheeks and placed her warm lips on his forehead. Then it was Takumi, gently pulling down on Mai's arm and kissing her cheek as she bent down. The escort asked for Takumi again with haste, placing a hand on his shoulder and dragged him away. They shared one more look at each other, smiling as they parted.

"Mai…?" Takumi called, suppressing a sigh from escaping his lips.

Mai leaned to the side on the wall with the phone to her ears, "I'm here Takumi." She replied happily and warmly.

"I'm sorry… I really miss your cooking. The chefs here kept sanitizing what I eat." Takumi whined and earned a giggle from Mai that made him smile, as he knew his sister was hiding her disappointment.

"You've scolded them, didn't you?" Mai smirked and amusedly asked, a little worried for Takumi's appetite and lack of actual food.

Takumi chuckled, "I didn't. Akira did it instead. She scolded them and then cooked for the whole staffs. She got an A-grade from the whole staffs and shamed the chefs." His cheerful voice replied, and the mention of his girlfriend brought a gladdening relief to Mai.

"Oh! Akira said she loves your cooking and hopes to join us sometime." Takumi had talked to Mai about his girlfriend from the letters to Mai.

"Then she is warmly welcomed to. I take it that she has been taking care of you in a long while." Mai felt relieved that there was someone by Takumi's side, and one that she actually trusts.

"Yup! She scolds me, and we fought and quarrelled sometimes, but I love her because she was thinking and taking care of me." Takumi's tone was gentle and warm as he spoke about his girlfriend.

Mai grinned broadly, "I bet you're thinking about her too." A shy laugh on the other end answered her.

"I am… four years with her, and she's the first girl to have scolded me amongst the others." Takumi wistfully said, remembering his first encounter and how he was at first disinterested and undesired about it.

"Anyway, I've got time to talk, and I wanted to talk to you since then." Takumi cheerfully said, as it had been four months since he had last called.

"I don't mind. I want to hear about your day." Mai stood upright and rubbed on her shoulder with a hand, agitated and slightly sore from leaning on the hard surface.

"Okay! Just give me a moment and I'll be right back!" Takumi said, as the phone made a soft clatter on some surface; the line was not dead though.

A gentle tap at Mai's elbow made her turn and look at Mikoto. A brow raised, an amused smirk and a knowing glare on Mikoto's face, made Mai give her a toothy, sheepish grin. Mikoto smirked as she put down a chair she had taken from the dining table in front of Mai. Mikoto waved a hand to the chair, and Mai looked to Mikoto's sincere eyes and mouthed a thank you to her.

"May I rub Mai's shoulder for a while?" Mikoto asked as Mai sat down on the offered chair.

Mai turned her head to Mikoto with a concerned look, "You might hurt your shoulder." It would require Mikoto to strain the muscles whilst massaging.

Mikoto shook her head, "Mikoto will use one hand." She confidently said with a warm and determined gaze.

Mai smirked and turned around with her back to Mikoto, "Hm-Hm~, I'll be in your care."

There was quite a bit of doubt that Mikoto could even massage Mai. Mai had taken serious blows and falls during her acting sessions, thus building up and hardening her muscles and bones. Even Kei had trouble massaging Mai's body. Mai would let Mikoto do a few rubs on her shoulder, and surely, Mikoto would give up after a few presses.

Mikoto did not know of Mai's durability, and had kept the thought that Mai was just a peaceful woman, living her life. Putting a hand on Mai's shoulder, Mikoto gauged the hardiness with gentle presses. Mai smirked after a few presses on her shoulder and then it stopped. It seemed like Mikoto has wisely chosen not to massage, or so Mai thought.

Before Mai could turn her head to Mikoto, the soothing kneading of palms and fingers on her shoulder stopped her. It felt small, yet precise, slowly rubbing in circles, and then sweeping side to side with the press of Mikoto's palm and fingers. The smirk on Mai's face faltered as she leaned back on the chair, and relaxed as Mikoto massaged her.

Mikoto grinned happily that Mai could relax, even though she was inexperienced. Mikoto gathered and used the knowledge of Kei's administration on her back and shoulder to Mai. Without seeing it or knowing the amount of pressure to administrate, Mikoto relied on feelings and instincts to help Mai. It was the most Mikoto could do to thank Mai for saving her.

"I'm back! Are you there Big Sis'?" Takumi's little voice, shook Mai from her blissful calm with a squeaked yelp.

"I-I'm h-here... Takumi." Mai stuttered in her reply, as Mikoto giggled behind her quietly and continued massaging her.

"What are you doing right now?" Takumi inquired curiously.

Mai glanced behind her for a short moment, "Well, I have just saved this girl, and she's offering a massage for me because I was leaning on the wall." She said amusedly as Mikoto rolled her eyes.

"Oh? It was on the news a few hours ago, and some of the people here said you're a bad influence. I bet against them that you saved the girl and bore no relationship with her." Takumi was proud and glad that his sister was both a heroine in a fictional show and in reality.

"It looked that way, and I haven't seen the news. In fact, I'm sure the girl I saved can assure you." Mai said and warmly smiled to Mikoto as she pulled the phone to Mikoto.

Mikoto grinned, "Hello! Mai really did save Mikoto!" She said with utter gratitude that brought a large smile on Mai and Takumi.

"She's very cheerful." Takumi stated amusedly, as Mai put the phone next to her ear, patting on Mikoto's hand on her shoulder with thanks.

Mai giggled, "What about you?"

The siblings cheerfully talked on the phone for hours. Mikoto did not mind and eventually, Mai patted and squeezed on the kneading hand to stop her. Mai smiled and looked at Mikoto with sincerity. Since they would talk a long while, Mikoto nodded and went back into kitchen, pleasantly smiling in this comfortable atmosphere.

However, Mikoto did not know that she had given away her haven. The echo of Mikoto's saviour and name has spread across the world in its digital form, listened into by specific people, people that have remained a secret.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

It was now evening, and Mai was out after a long chat on the telephone. While Mikoto sat on the couch with the television on. Mikoto was not watching it though, looking up at the ceiling with her eyes closed. Something had bothered Mikoto ever since Mai left the apartment. It was an unsure feeling that griped at Mikoto's spine to the back of her neck.

It had crossed Mikoto's mind a few times that she was being set-up with her guard down. It was not very possible, but Mikoto was having second-guesses. There was no way Mai had known anything about Mikoto. So what has brought Mikoto in a state of anxiety that all she could think about was Mai?

Mikoto sighed and looked back at the television, thinking happy thoughts and memories; anything to distract herself from the anxiety. Commercials and information were not so interesting, so Mikoto switched to another channel. Mikoto stopped changing the channels when a particularly interesting news caught her eyes.

"We're here live and reporting the casualties involving several victims caught in the killing of a gang-war. The said victims' killing came from a particular group called 'Seventh's Joy'."

Mikoto stared wide-eyed as the camera panned across nineteen covered dead-bodies laid across the floor. Mikoto knew that gang and fought against them before. They were no slouch when it came to underworld businesses, taking or stealing resources from anyone, and then selling them worldwide with a brand stapled on their 'products'. Mikoto could guess that their business had something to do with illegal weapons, or perhaps illegal documents containing deeds or ownerships.

"The said gang are the cause of the victims' death. Police investigation has identified that there were no casualties on 'Seventh's Joy'. The police believed that external help other than said gang was involved, as traces of bullets and forced-entries from the outside were evident."

Mikoto raised an eyebrow as she cupped her chin in thought. The only outside-help any gang could get were agents. Not the agents of the law of course, but agents like Mikoto that were out and paid for their master. Mikoto still does not know the motive of her master however. All Mikoto knew was that she was taken in at a very young age, trained to fight, and obey the master for a living. Mikoto never met the master face-to-face or knew the real name, except for an alias 'Aristocrat'.

Then Mikoto remembered her teacher who had been with her since she was there. He was a retired warlord and an old man hired by her master. Mikoto was different from the other agents, and her teacher secretly taught things to her outside the master's vision. Mikoto did not know anything about the activities the master asked or did. Mikoto's teacher told her that when she has learned to understand the 'will' around herself, only then she will know what it is or if she shall.

Mikoto was too young to understand anything anyway, but she soon learned the hurt she had done to other people. Even if Mikoto did not directly hurt them, she was a participant of that hurt either way. Mikoto was their guard for blackmailing, smuggling, sabotaging, and infiltration in their escapes and entries. Moreover, they fooled Mikoto to think that she was serving for the good and virtuous. Mikoto was not prepared when she found out the truth from her teacher, of her own will and curiosity.

The chime of the door's bell shook Mikoto out of her reminiscent, and went over to get the door. As Mikoto went to the door and grasped its handle. Mikoto remembered Mai warning her to look into the peephole and to be wary of strangers. Mikoto did as Mai warned and looked into the peephole, putting her hand away from the handle.

Mai stood in front of the door, worrying her bottom-lip with a paw to her cheek, and a key clearly grasped within her paw. Mikoto could obviously see the worry on Mai's face, but it seemed edgier than the normal kind of worry. Mikoto instinctively thought Mai was in danger, and quickly unchained the lock and opened the door. Mikoto rushed outside and looked around.

A sudden flash of light from the staircase blinded them for a brief moment, and then they heard the hasty thudding of footsteps going down the stairs. Mikoto chased after the stalker. Instead of going down the stairs, Mikoto vaulted over the railing and nimbly held onto the railings as she dropped down level to level.

"Mikoto!" Mai yelled hopelessly and frightfully, worried that at any moment Mikoto would slip and fall.

Mikoto had already gone down and landed on the first floor, although somewhat stiffly in her descent as the stalker ran past her. However, as soon as Mikoto began her chase, she hopped back to avoid a dive kick. A figure cladded in black robe kneeled before Mikoto with the fists clasped together. The stalker that ran behind the figure, exploded and puffed in smokes, revealing nothing but a pile of clothes that fell on the floor. It was one of those ninja tricks, and that made Mikoto wary of the figure.

"Halt!" The figure's masculine voice paused Mikoto from closing in to attack.

Mikoto stood still and heeded his command, but kept her gaze on him. The ninja said nothing, kneeling like a statue with his head bowed. Mai came down from the stairs soon after with a long coat in her hands, rushing over to Mikoto and putting on the coat to cover Mikoto in her not-so-decent clothing. Mikoto looked over to Mai, confused about the situation and along with the coat handed over.

"You're not decently dressed." Mai whispered with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Mikoto looked at herself, and Mai was right. Mikoto laughed it off and covered herself with the burrowed coat. Mai even brought Mikoto a pair of slippers, though it may be a little big and slightly loose. Mikoto warmly smiled and slipped her feet in after Mai had placed them in front of her. The slippers suited comfortably and eased Mikoto's feet from the rough pavement. Mikoto was about to thank Mai, but…

"Miss Mai…" The ninja was still there and ignored what had transpired between them.

"Yes…?" Mai replied and gently put a hand on Mikoto's arm to still Mikoto.

The ninja rose his head and steeled his gaze at Mai, "Our elder seeks your presence immediately. With or without your permission, we will use force. Please come with us quietly… alone."

Mikoto looked at Mai with a curious and worried gaze, perhaps Mai had known about this man. It did not seem that way when Mai shook her head and answered firmly.

"I'm sorry, I won't go. I don't know who you are or your leader." Mai met the man's steely gaze with a calm fervour, as he shifted his hand onto the hilt on his back.

"Then we shall use force. Our elder has deemed your brother an enemy to the world… as are you."

Mai pushed Mikoto back and closed the distance between the man; thrusting her fist out at the man's side-jaw. In a blink, Mikoto faltered a few steps back, while the man met a nearly bone breaking haymaker, throwing him off the ground and sliding across the pavement. Mikoto whistled in awe and underestimated Mai as a peaceful and warm woman. Mikoto sensed another presence as well as the giveaway of 'we' before Mai had knocked out the messenger.

Another ninja snuck behind Mikoto and tried to hold her hostage with a dagger near her neck. The man did not manage to grab her, as Mikoto leaned back at him and hopped up, slamming the back of her head towards his chin. It was very painful for the man... and Mikoto, crouching down and holding her head with a whine while he stumbled back.

Despite the man's quick recovery, Mai was already near him and smashed her elbow at his rib. A sharp pain rattled the man and jolted him upright. Mai threw another attack, grabbing the man's face with a hand and throwing him down to the pavement. An audible thud and a brief, croaked groaned elicited; the man was unconscious and barely marked his presence. Mai ignored the man and immediately went over to Mikoto.

"Are you okay?" Mai worriedly asked, kneeling beside Mikoto, who was whining.

"His chin was sharp." Mikoto replied, looking at Mai with teary and pouting eyes.

Mai took the chance to look at Mikoto's neck, and it was clean of any cuts the dagger could have done. Mikoto was brave to have done that, but it was still dangerously risky. Mai sighed in relief and embraced Mikoto. This surprised Mikoto as she lay her head on Mai's shoulder.

"Mai…?" Mikoto inquired, as she tentatively put her hands on Mai's sides to pull away, only to be enveloped in a tighter embrace instead.

Actually, Mai was blushing beet-red, as she had hugged Mikoto thoughtlessly from worry. Surely, Mikoto would have thought Mai as intrusive and invading on her personal space. Moreover, they were newly met friends. Surely, this intimacy was not what new friends do.

Quiet and wrapped in their embrace, Mai was trying to tell the truth, which was curiously harder than she thought. Mikoto however, had her eyes squinting and looking on the roof of the apartment. There was something sticking out and pointing at them, covered in the dark as the lights barely reached it. But as it made a short and sudden move, Mikoto wrapped her arms around Mai and twirled them around.

"Eei!" Mai yelped, as she felt herself twirled around by the young girl, and then falling on her back.

"Oww… Mikoto…?" Mai groaned, as she rubbed the back of her head.

Mai did not hear Mikoto respond and looked down, shocked and angered as a tiny dart pierced at the side of Mikoto's neck. A light tapping and clicking sound made Mai look up on the roof, as she sat upright and gently pushed Mikoto off her chest. Mai squinted her eyes at the edge of the roof; someone was there and making something as quietly as they can in the shadows.

Whatever it was, Mai did not give them a chance, and gently laid Mikoto on the ground after pulling off the dart and threw it away. Mai went over to the nearest dumpster and grabbed an empty bottle in her hand. Distancing herself and gauging the throw at the silhouette as Mai backed away, she crooked her arm up with the bottle above her shoulder.

As the silhouette went silent and moved again, it was finally aware of Mai and made haste to stop her. Before it could point something at her, the bottle flew at magnificent speed, spinning around in a single throw. Right as the silhouette turned to Mai, the bottle smashed and shattered at the silhouette. Mai could see the silhouette come into the light, rolling and tumbling down the roof. Thankfully, the dumpster that Mai got the bottle from had its lid opened.

The silhouette crashed and fell into the dumpster with a ruckus, closing the lid upon impact. Mai did not care about that silhouette right now and rushed over to Mikoto; the dart could mean anything. However, three more ninjas appeared and blocked her way to Mikoto. Each of them carried weapons: a staff, a nunchaku, and a chain with an iron ball on one end.

They may be armed and while Mai could fight them barehanded, her only worry was taking too much time to evade their attacks. Mai charged onwards despite of it, startling the three men as they had thought to intimidate her. Briefly shocked, one of them failed to recover to dodge an uppercut to the man's chin, knocking out the one wielding the chain.

As Mai showed her back to the two men, she spun around and kicked at the man with the nunchaku. He was fast and leaned to the side as he wrapped the nunchaku around Mai's ankle. With Mai's foot held in place, the staff user jumped over the nunchaku wielder, and slammed the staff down at her. However, Mai kicked off her only foot off the ground, twirling her body as the nunchaku slipped off and threw her to the side.

The staff cracked at the ground and missed its target, but the nunchaku came at Mai with a flurry of sweeps and strikes. Mai retreated with successful strafes, ducks and leans, but the staff came at her from the side with a thrust. As Mai leaned back, she grabbed the staff and pulled it further, blocking the nunchaku at a hair's breadth. Pressing at the advantage, Mai held onto the staff and lowered herself as she swept her foot. The two men fell from her quick low-swipe, allowing Mai to take the staff and throw the nunchaku away wrung around the staff.

Once more with the advantage, Mai firmly grasped the staff and slammed it across their chests. One of them rolled away, while the other took the brunt of the staff on the man's chest with a loud smack. The man groaned as he held his chest in pain on the ground. The man would not get up any time soon.

Then Mai focused on the man that had rolled away, his hand stuffed inside between the slit of his robe. Mai did not approach the man as he pulled out five daggers and stars in either hands. The man would not be taking her unharmed it seem, standing proudly and gracefully as she guarded herself with the staff. It was a showdown now, as they both stood in place to see who would go first.

The man was confident, so he jumped forward and above Mai, throwing two daggers at her. Mai was sharp and quick to roll away, but as soon as the man landed behind her, he threw two stars and daggers. Mai deflected them with three swings of her staff with precision, clinking and slapping the stars and daggers away. At the end of the swing, Mai thrust and lunged the tip of the staff towards the man.

The man twirled around the staff and slammed his elbow at the staff to the side, showing his back to Mai and throwing two stars behind him. Mai ducked down and rolled to the side, avoiding the back of the man's heel just before it hit her. At the end of the roll, Mai swung her staff upwards, forcing the man to reel his arm away and lean to the side. Then Mai twirled and spun the staff to the man's back in a horizontal sweep.

The man flipped away from the staff just in time, and threw two daggers and his last star in the midst. Mai used the centre of the staff to lodge the two daggers at her shoulder, and then easily slapping away one star at her knee. With Mai's hands occupied holding the staff diagonally in front of her, the man charged forth with the last dagger in his hand.

In a blink of an eye, Mai slammed one end of the staff to the ground and shot her knee upwards against the man's thrusting hand. The dagger's tip barely touched her stomach, as her knee had hit his dominant hand by the wrist and stunned it to a stop. Such precision shocked the man that Mai could stop his thrust within a hair's breadth, and made him clumsy in holding his last dagger. The man startled as realisation dawned upon him, only to have it end in the midst as a fist smashed across his face.

Mai threw the staff away and did not bother to look as man fell with a thump. Mai rushed over to Mikoto once more and hoped that there were no others to prevent her. They did not thankfully, but that did not mean the end of them. Kneeling down and looking over Mikoto's face, Mai sighed appalled as a drool went down from her mouth. Mikoto was in fact fine and healthy; she would not have a silly grin on her face, or a drool coming down her jaw otherwise.

"Mmm~… Melon bread…"Mikoto mumbled in her sleep and turned to the side.

Mai giggled and shook her head; all her worries were for nothing. Mai should have been angry or scared out of her wits for not knowing what the dart had plunged inside Mikoto's body. Instead, Mai smiled as Mikoto mumbled some more about food and turning over again, lying on the back. Giggling amusedly, Mai gently ruffled Mikoto's hair and then wiped the drool with the back of her hand.

"Goodness…" Mai said with relief, as she put her palm to Mikoto's cheek.

"Hehe… That tickles…" Mikoto mumbled warmly, leaning and grinning with her teeth shown as she nuzzled into Mai's palm.

Mai giggled and blushed faintly, "Mikoto…" she soothingly caressed Mikoto's cheek, "Thank you… for saving me."

It may have been a harmless dart coated with a sedative meant for Mai, but had Mikoto not taken the shot, they would have kidnapped and used her to negotiate with her brother. Moreover, who were these attackers, and what do they want with Takumi? This was not the first attack, and at that time, two women had 'rescued' Mai from them. Perhaps they would know more about these attackers.

Looking back at Mikoto, Mai wanted to thank and reward her. Although Mai does not know what to offer, a bath would be suitable. Since Mikoto had been lying down on the dirty pavement, her hair and body would be uncomfortable. Therefore, Mai decided to carry Mikoto on her back, and head on over to her 'rescuers' abode. As Mai piggybacked Mikoto and stood up, the black-cladded robed men were gone. Then sirens wailed from the distance, prompting Mai to leave immediately without question.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

Upon reaching their destination, a tall metal gate blocked their path to the abandoned 'palace'. It was a hideout for Mai's two 'saviours' to reside, and for her to know more of what was going on with her brother. It was not that Mai did not trust Takumi, but the strange will departed from her parents' will.

They never spoke about royalty when they were alive, and lived in modesty. Then there was their falsely reported 'accident', which Mai's 'saviours' had revealed the truth. Apparently, many of the company corporates sought for their wealth and ownership of lands after their retirement. Landmarks, agricultural farms, tourist hotspots and more that were harmless. It was no doubt that was how their parents had provided a long-living welfare and stayed with them until their passing.

Upon their passing, they stated in their original will that the lands and deeds would return to the owners and gain independence; whereas their wealth would be passed down to their children, Mai and Takumi. That was not the case. Instead, someone had tampered with their parents' will to keep the deeds and wealth only for Takumi. As for the motive or the objective, neither of Mai's 'saviours' know why, or even the crowning of nobility of Takumi.

The sound of a car engine from behind Mai defused her recollection of information. A black limousine stopped beside Mai and before the metal-gate. One of the black tinted windows lowered down, revealing a brown-haired woman inside.

"Ara~ Ara~…" The brown-haired woman opened the car's door and stepped outside.

"Mrs Shizuru?" The chaperone asked alarmingly from the driver's seat.

"It's okay, Mai is our friend." Shizuru warmly replied and stepped around the car's door.

Mai went closer to Shizuru with Mikoto on her back, "Am I interfering your time with your wife?" She asked and grinned sheepishly.

Shizuru giggled and shook her head, "Not at all. Natsuki seemed stressed about something, and she would not tell me about it." She sighed as she helped Mai and the girl inside the limousine.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad. Natsuki loves you, and I'm sure she's trying to gather the words to say it." Mai said, as she went inside and gently put Mikoto on the long seat.

Shizuru giggled and sat across the girl, "That may be so…" She said amusedly and wantonly, tapping her knuckle on the small sliding gap between the navigator's and driver's seat.

The chaperone nodded and worked the metal gate to open, pressing the buttons on a small panel on the dashboard. Mai sat beside Shizuru after a pushing a few strands of hair from Mikoto's face. The limousine began to move once the gate opened.

"I don't know what's been going on with you two..." Mai said and turned to Shizuru.

"But one look in Natsuki's eyes when she sees you, I promise you that she really does love you." Mai added with certainty.

Shizuru smiled and believed Mai, "I could say the same myself." Giggling warmly, and then she looked at the girl.

"Is she alright?" Shizuru asked worriedly, eyeing at the girl's long coat and slippers that were not suited for outdoors.

"She's fine… She saved my life." Mai answered and added, grinning pleasantly as she turned to Mikoto.

Shizuru giggled and asked no more, enjoying the silent drive and allowed Mai to rest. Shizuru had seen Mai carrying the girl when she first saw them. They might have come a long way, tired and exhausted.

"I'll wake you up when we're there." Shizuru said before Mai could ask of her, scooting a little further for Mai to lay down

"Thanks." Mai whispered, as she lay down on the long seat beside Shizuru and rest.

It was certainly a long drive, even if the road was short towards the abandoned 'palace'. As the limousine drove its way towards the front doors of the 'palace', the stairs towards the doors lifted open. Driving inside the hidden tunnel with the lights on and the entrance closed upon entering. Shizuru took the time to look at the girl and search the database for information. The girl looked familiar to Shizuru, as she tapped on the computer panel built inside the limousine.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mikoto's deep sleep, a memory replayed itself and became her dream. It was not the same memory however, altered in such a state that Mikoto was going somewhere with an unknown purpose. Someone was waiting for Mikoto, a familiar person that was with her until she chose to run from her master.

"Seek your freedom… yet you find independence instead." An elderly, sagely voice spoke.

Mikoto turned to face that voice. There stood Mikoto's teacher, yet not. Mikoto went closer to that elderly man, running instead of walking.

"What will Mikoto do when she has it?" Mikoto spoke, a voice different from reality and unaware of it.

"Hohoho…" The elderly man chuckled, "Know not what to do with freedom. Instead, understand why you have and sought for it. Surely, your own will has the answer." He said and looked to her with his dusty cyan-eyes.

Mikoto sighed and dropped her head on the table, "It's always the 'will' when you answer."

The elderly man chuckled heartily, "If I were to answer, it would be by my own thoughts and heart. Not your own that brew in your will." He said and drew a groan from Mikoto.

"You never answered, what's so special about the 'will'?" Mikoto asked this time.

The elderly man smiled, "None…" He answered, causing Mikoto to grin lopsidedly and unamused.

"Hmhm… Mikoto…" The elderly man called warmly, and Mikoto looked at him.

"You can have your heart, mind and soul. Body, senses and feelings, but they are all of their own will, just as your own will is yours." The elderly man spoke; it did not seem like an advice or wisdom.

Mikoto looked confusedly at the elderly man, "Aren't they but one and the same. They're a part of us."

The elderly man chuckled, "Indeed, a part of us, yet they work apart. The body may ill, the mind in chaos, and the soul in agony, brought together as one instead of three. That is the combination of the will, and just like this dream, will you wake up?"

* * *

Mikoto's eyes fluttered open, her body stiff and chilled for a brief moment. As Mikoto breathed in, she sat upright, and all she did was to breathe, as though she was out of air. The surroundings were not to Mikoto's attention, her mind slowly trying to work into gear. When it did, Mikoto raised her palms up and looked at them, clenching into fists and then opening them.

Mikoto sighed in relief as the warmth in her body returned, and hoped that she would never experience something like that for the first time. It felt like being warped and strung along, heedlessly and unwillingly. It took some time for Mikoto to regain her senses, and realise that she was elsewhere. Looking around, Mikoto saw two women across her. A brown-haired woman sat next to Mai, who was lying down on the long seat and sleeping.

"You're awake…" Shizuru whispered, her red-eyes staring at her with caution.

Mikoto carefully and slowly turned on the seat; she thought those black-cladded men have captured them. As Mikoto looked at Mai, it did not seem like they were captors. Shizuru caught the girl looking at Mai.

"Are you an agent?" Shizuru asked and clasped her hands on her lap.

Mikoto stared shocked at Shizuru, "Not anymore…" She answered after a short stunned silence.

"And I won't go back… Mikoto will not." Mikoto firmly said, her gold-eyes dangerously meeting red-eyes.

Shizuru did not faze from the intimidating stare, but she had not thought that the girl would abandon independently. Not many agents would do so when it comes to 'Aristocrat'.

"Are you the one that wanted to kidnap Mai?" Mikoto glanced at Shizuru's hands, as there may be a hidden object underneath.

Shizuru was appalled and confused at the accusation, "I would do no such thing to a friend of mine. Please explain." She said calmly, yet worried and wondering why she has not known of this.

Now it was Mikoto's turn to be confused, "You didn't send those ninjas?" At the mention of ninjas, Shizuru furrowed her brows and cupped a hand to her chin.

"Who were they?" Shizuru asked in the midst of her thoughts.

Mikoto shook her head, "They never said a name, but they asked for Mai to come alone to meet their elder." She answered and relaxed, Shizuru's voice was of genuine concern.

Shizuru did not ask for more and dwelled in her thoughts. Mikoto meanwhile, looked to Mai resting beside Shizuru. The crane of Mai's neck looked uncomfortable, so Mikoto pulled off the burrowed long coat and went over to Mai. Mikoto folded the coat in such a way it was a pillow for Mai's head to rest on.

Shizuru then noticed that Mikoto has moved from her seat and kneeling beside Mai. Shizuru watched Mikoto gently lift Mai's head and slip the folded coat underneath; far too gentle and caring, she thought. A light mumble escaped Mai's lips, too soft and whispered that Mikoto could not hear. It made Mikoto grin and carefully push the strand of hair away from Mai's lips.

"Mai lets her guard down too easily." Mikoto whispered, sitting on the floor cross-legged.

Shizuru giggled, "She is prone to do that when it's her friends and family." She said, and moved to a miniature cabinet filled with clothes.

"Whereas for you…" Shizuru pulled a shirt from the cabinet and showed it to Mikoto.

"You are too wild in those clothes young lady." Shizuru grinned, as Mikoto looked down at herself, who was still dressed in oversized T-shirt and boxers.

Mikoto sheepishly laughed, "I'm sorry for being inconvenient… and indecent." She whispered the last two amusedly, going over to Shizuru unabashed of her current clothing.

Shizuru giggled and shook her head, "Pick your clothes and change them behind the curtain, would you kindly."

Mikoto nodded and smiled, "Thank you Miss…?" She put a hand out to Shizuru.

"It's Mrs Shizuru Kruger Viola. Please, call me Shizuru." Shizuru proudly, loving and warmly answered her full name and shook Mikoto hand.

"It's nice to meet you Shizuru. I'm Mikoto. Thank you very much for taking care of Mai." Mikoto genuinely and gratefully said, earning a broad and pleasant smile from Shizuru.

"Thank you, for being with Mai." Shizuru replied and ushered Mikoto through the curtain.

As Mikoto went behind the curtain, Shizuru folded the shirt shown to her into the cabinet. The limousine has a variety of utilities thankfully, to which was recommended by Shizuru and her wife, Natsuki Kruger Viola. They had their moments in there that involved lots of 'playing'. Of course, the escorts could not see or hear them.

Apart from their privacy or such, this limousine stashed some emergency weapons, a two-panel computer with a secret intelligence database, and finally, an undetected audio-video communication network. The rest were luxuries, kitchen, dressing 'room' and a television. Yes… a bathroom too, behind the curtain, which was the dressing 'room'.

Mai mumbled again in her sleep, turning on the seat with a whine. Shizuru laughed quietly and sat across the sleeping woman. Shizuru wondered if her wife was sleeping well at this time of the night. Shizuru sighed wistfully, the thought of not being in bed with her wife distraught her. There was also the anxious worry of Natsuki shutting Shizuru out. Shizuru sighed heavily this time just as Mikoto came out from the curtains.

"What worries you Shizuru?" Mikoto asked innocently, "Mikoto can't help much, but she can listen." She said and smiled warmly as she sat across Shizuru and beside Mai.

Shizuru clasped her hands on her lap and suspiciously looked at Mikoto, "Although that is nice of you, surely I would bore you of something you do not know of."

Mikoto laughed, "Mikoto knows not what there is that Shizuru does, but an ear can often provide two sets of mind." She said innocently and smirked, causing Shizuru to stare at her wide-eyed and shocked.

Then Shizuru laughed for a long while, quietly as she tried with a hand covering her mouth. Mikoto laughed along and grinned, happy that she made Shizuru happy, even if the worries did not disperse. When Shizuru regained her composure and looked at Mikoto, she relented and talked her worries through the night. Mikoto listened and asked questions that sometimes made Shizuru turn wistful, annoyed, upset, joyous, and more to name. They were not expressions of disinterest or resentment, but love, wonder, happiness and admiration to the said lover.

It lasted for a few hours until a blinking button on one of the computer panel stopped their chat. Shizuru looked at Mikoto and thanked her with a smile. Mikoto nodded to let Shizuru attend to the panel. Shizuru had to admit, Mikoto only made her recollect her memories and times together with her wife. Never judging or suggesting anything to ease Shizuru's doubts. It was welcoming and appreciated to Shizuru's surprise.

"Hello, this is Shizuru Kruger Viola speaking." Shizuru answered, after pressing the blinking button on the panel.

"Mrs Shizuru, Mrs Natsuki wishes to speak with you." The voice replied, as the video of an irritated, elderly woman appeared on the screen.

Shizuru giggled, "Ara~? Please tell my love I would love to." She said, and the elderly woman grunted with a lopsided annoyed grin.

As the elderly woman left the video, Shizuru turned and thanked Mikoto for listening. Mikoto warmly smiled and said that at a time like this, surely Natsuki wanted to reciprocate Shizuru's love. Shizuru smiled broadly and turned her attention back at the screen. Just then, a blue-haired woman tentatively approached the screen in her pyjamas with a flushed look.

"Shizuru?" The blue-haired woman called, her green-eyes gazing at red-eyes with longing.

The call of Shizuru's name from the blue-haired woman, made her swoon and skip a beat. Just like that, Shizuru remembered and understood why she loved her wife. The sweet chime of Shizuru's name, the joy kept inside, glowing in those green-eyes, and a small smile that was twitching to burst into a broad smile.

"Natsuki~… you look lovely in those pyjamas." Shizuru grinned and teased, causing Nastuki to blush beet red and grip on the hem of the shirt.

"I-I-Idiot… I wore this because… because…" Natsuki squirmed and stuttered, only to make Shizuru swoon and fall in love all over again.

"Hehe~… I remember that shirt. Will Natsuki tell me why she's wearing it to sleep?" Shizuru pleasantly smiled as her eyes looked over Natsuki's figure.

Natsuki smiled and blushed a small red on her cheeks, "I'm wearing it because… I… I… miss… you…" She said, with a loving gaze at Shizuru.

Shizuru squealed and jumped for joy, (in her mind) as she clenched her hands on her skirt to resist her emotions from bursting out. Shizuru truly loved Natsuki, and although she wished to know about the distressed secrecy from Natsuki. Shizuru decided to let it go for the moment, until Natsuki called for her attention.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki called, and despite her serious tone, it was warm.

Shizuru attentively looked at Natsuki, "Natsuki~…" She cooed, and earned a smile from her wife.

"I wanted to say… at that time…" Natsuki's green-eyes never left Shizuru, causing their hearts to beat fast.

"That… that… I… lo… lov…" Natsuki furrowed her brows, as if concentrating and trying to express her feelings stuck inside.

Shizuru waited patiently as her heart thudded loudly and rapidly that she paid no mind to it as everything came to a stop at this moment.

Natsuki sucked in her breath, hissed, slammed her palms on the table and stood up, "I! Love! You! Shizuru!" Natsuki shouted, panting as she gazed at Shizuru.

Shizuru froze and felt the rush of feelings struck through her entire self. Then Shizuru cried, as if the words she thought that had troubled Natsuki and kept hidden were of rejection or separation. Natsuki stood terrified as the tears fell from Shizuru's eyes. It then came to Natsuki's mind that she declared her love digitally and nowhere closer to Shizuru.

"Shizuru! I love you! I LOVE YOU! I! LOVE! YOU!" Natsuki repeated with all her heart, hoping that her feelings got through even from a faraway distance and the digital barrier.

Shizuru hiccupped and covered her mouth, rendered speechless. Natsuki has thrown away Shizuru's anxiety with loud affections of love. It was certain that Shizuru could not be as composed, even when Mai startled awoke by the loud voice, and Mikoto grinning widely.

Natsuki gazed into Shizuru's tearful eyes, and she was certain that Shizuru had longed to hear those words. And so was Natsuki, who had a tough time breaking down the barrier and suppressing her feelings. They both had fragile feelings, and this bold declaration was their trust to each other of their mutual relationship.

Shizuru hiccupped and placed her palms on the screen, "I-… I wanted to hear… them… I thought Natsuki… hated me…" She said and hiccupped.

Natsuki placed her palms on the screen, joining Shizuru's palms, "Never! I… I don't hate you! I really, really love you!" She said and smiled brightly, tears falling from her own cheeks.

"Meanie… I love you too… Natsuki." Shizuru replied lovingly, her own cheeks stained with tears and a red blush on her cheeks.

"Come back… I want to say it again to you... in front of you." Natsuki longingly said, her smile growing brighter and wider, as though her chest had never felt lighter.

Shizuru nodded, "I'd love to hear it… please hear it from me too, my love."

Neither could say more, but they were impatient and longed to see each other sooner than later. Mai caught on the change in atmosphere and did not interrupt them. As soon as Mai heard their reciprocated love for each other, she asked the chaperone to speed up. The chaperone smiled and nodded his head. The chaperone had heard the loud voice of declaration from Natsuki. So, the chaperone wasted no time and sped up across the tunnel, delighted to serve his masters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

In an hour less, a large fortress could be seen outside the limousine's window, standing in the middle of an island connected to several bridges in different directions. It looked like this fortress was important, as several helicopters, boats and cars, went back and forth from the fortress. There were lights almost everywhere in the middle of the nights. The limousine was amongst them, driving along the long bridge after going out of the tunnel.

Driving speedily at the maximum, as not a single car was on that bridge. It did not surprise Shizuru, and no doubt, her wife was waiting for her eagerly. The thought of it made Shizuru blissfully smile and impatiently turn on her seat. The other two sitting across Shizuru giggled and grinned at the suppressed joy withheld.

"We will arrive shortly Milady." The chaperone and driver of the limousine said, hiding his grin as he alerted the security ahead with the panel.

Shizuru nodded, "Thank you." She said too cheerfully, sounding a little less mannered.

While Mai and Shizuru were acquainted with each other, Mikoto did not know of the two women, Shizuru and Natsuki. Nevertheless, seeing Shizuru happy did not bother Mikoto as much as to know them, and perhaps time will offer them friendship. It has been awhile since Mikoto has made any new friends.

Mai was looking outside the car's window, the fortress standing strong and mighty. It was also the place where her 'saviours' brought her to, and learned of her brother's strange coronation. Speaking of Takumi, Mai felt worried that his agents would come here and attack the fortress without his knowledge. Not that Takumi actually knew about them, but if he did, Mai knew it would take more than words to convince him if the agents have found her there.

"Mai?" Mikoto whispered, as she did not want to ruin Shizuru's mood, who was intensely fidgeting impatiently on her seat.

Mai turned and smiled softly at Mikoto, "Yeah?" She replied softly.

"You are tense, is there something Mai does not like about that place?" Mikoto enquired.

Obviously, there were more than just civilian transports, as military and armoured vehicles patrolled around the island. It was than Mai realised that she had brought Mikoto along, without fully knowing or trusting to keep this knowledge a secret. Mai had considered Mikoto a civilian, but the way Mikoto did that stunt to catch up to the stalker made her consider otherwise. Mai decided to tell the truth anyway, and Shizuru had probably spoken to Mikoto since Mikoto has remained here.

"Erm… Can I ask Mikoto to keep this a secret… from the world?" Mai firmly gazed into Mikoto's eyes, her serious voice bringing alarm to Mikoto, but also curious trust.

Mikoto tilted her to the side and hummed, "Hmm… Mikoto has her own secrets… but I trust Mai." Mikoto said and softly smiled.

"Mai saved me, so I will keep Mai's secret, a secret." Mikoto grinned and raised her pinkie.

Mai looked to the offered pinkie and warmly smiled as she hooked her pinkie and shook, "Thank you… it really means a lot to me."

"I haven't told you about myself, so I'll start from there." Mai said and gently separated their pinkies.

Mikoto listened intently and was thankful that Mai trust her, although that trust was as thin as a thread of silk. Likewise, Mai liked Mikoto already and apart from saving her life. Mai knew Mikoto has a good and strong heart. Mikoto would not have taken that dart for Mai otherwise.

Anyway, Mai told Mikoto about her brother's coronation after Takumi's graduation. They were not nobles to begin with, and their family did not mention anything about it. The only thing they possessed were wealth, deeds and ownership of lands; enough to live until their parents' old age, and the children's graduation and marriage.

Upon their parents' retirement, they had lived their lives together for sixteen years with their children. Occasionally they were apart for a few weeks or months, mostly to investigate their firms and shareholders. One day, a curious accident brought them grief and sorrow, right after Mai had graduated. It was an 'accident' they said, their car crashed into a truck departing from the docks. At least their death was not gruesome and cruel, despite the grief and sorrow that followed.

Their parents were not bad people and neither have they involved themselves in anything illegal. Mai did understand that there were greedy companies that want their parents to share the wealth. As for why, Mai did not know until she learned it from her 'saviours', Natsuki and Shizuru. These companies abused the people in those lands, and sought to usurp labour through blackmailing or bribery.

Afraid of their independence exploited by those companies, their parents protected them and allowed them to continue growing. The independent lands were small in power and wealth to begin with. With their parents helping them grow into tourist hotspots, agricultural farms, landmarks and such. It did not take long for the lands to grow quickly in wealth and power in a few years. All thanks to their parents cunning and smart move of using finances and attraction schemes.

However, now that their parents have passed on, Takumi took those lands and deeds. Originally, they were supposed to return to their owners, and become independently free from any company that wants them. Instead, someone sabotaged their parents' will and fell into Takumi's unready hands.

"We are-" The chaperone barely finished.

"Thank you!" Shizuru yelled excitedly, exiting the limousine with a sprint, and dashing towards the large door.

Thankfully, the servants had opened the door for Shizuru, giggling at their masters' reunion. Mai and Mikoto stepped out next, thanking the chaperone and excused for their incursion. The chaperone warmly smiled and shook his head, as they were welcomed friends of his masters.

"Please have a good night's rest, Miladies." The chaperone said, tilting his hat and then driving off with a gentle pace.

Now that Mai and Mikoto stood before the large fortress, a servant went down the stairs to greet them and asked them to follow her. The servant said that there was a task ready for Mai and that it required her help. Going inside and following the servant, Mikoto was quite unsure what to make of Mai and the rest of what she had seen.

"May I ask if the girl would accompany you on your mission, Miss Mai?" The servant asked, as she led them towards the briefing room.

"Is it anything dangerous?" Mai asked with a puzzled and wary look at the servant.

The servant opened the door to the briefing room and shook her head, "Nothing that involves such."

"Well, what about you Mikoto? I'm sorry it's all so sudden." Mai turned to Mikoto with a sheepish look.

Mikoto agreed that it was sudden, but what was Mai involved with these people? Moreover, Mikoto did not want to have a repeat of being a fool into doing something that was 'justified as a good deed'. As much as Mikoto owed Mai for saving her life, she would have to decline until she knows more.

"I'm sorry… until Mikoto knows more, maybe she will reconsider." Mikoto apprehensively stated with a small smile on her lips.

"Don't be sorry, and you're right." Mai put a hand on Mikoto's shoulder and grin broadly.

It eased and assured Mikoto that she was fine as she gazed upon Mai's reassuring violet-eyes, melodiously glowering with warmth and life. Those eyes were not like the ones Mikoto had seen: meticulous, ambitious and deceptive. It took Mikoto three years to learn that after running free from her master and facing the big world alone.

"If that is the case, perhaps I should send her to the guest's room." The servant pleasantly said.

Mai nodded, "My room please, Mikoto needs her painkillers for the pain, and my bed's fine too." She said with a warm reminder.

Mikoto did not remember the ache in her shoulder until Mai reminded her about it. Mikoto rolled her shoulder and winced; she had paid no mind to the pain ever since Kei had eased them. It was kind of Mai to lend Mikoto her bed and medicine, but Mikoto would not like to impose more on her.

"Mikoto, when I come back, I'll rub some massage oil for you. Okay?" Mai's wondrous smile beamed onto Mikoto.

"I… Okay." Mikoto answered, unable to decline from that beautiful smile.

Mai giggled and enveloped Mikoto with a gentle hug, "Thank you… for saving me." She whispered sincerely.

Mikoto found herself smiling broadly ear-to-ear as the words whisked into her ear and two arms safely wrapped around her. Mikoto had never thought another person could make her feel right and safe. The first person to have hugged Mikoto and carried her was her teacher, the retired, elderly warlord. Mai was the second person to have hugged Mikoto, and that made Mikoto happy.

"Mikoto likes Mai. So please, come back safely." Mikoto whispered, and returned the hug with her own arms wrapped around Mai.

They ended up giving soothing and warm tight hugs that neither of them noticed. Amongst that, it also healed their troubles away, by a smidgen that was welcoming nevertheless. They then parted, their hands gently holding at their elbows, and eyes meeting with a shining, joyous fervour. Smiling or grinning ear-to-ear as their heads played little tunes, as if it was home, without a nary of thought.

"Take care, and good luck Mai!" Mikoto cheered.

Mai smirked and patted Mikoto's head, "Thank you. I'll be back."

They parted easily with Mai heading inside the briefing room, and the servant gently closed the door behind her. The servant then faced Mikoto and bowed to her with a wave of a hand to destined direction. Mikoto bowed back and followed beside the servant with a broad grin in place.

"You seem close with Miss Mai, are you her sister?" The servant began, as she had seen the whole interaction between them.

Mikoto hummed thoughtfully, "Hm… not really. Mai saved Mikoto, and she took care of me for the whole day. I like Mai, she's nice." Her words were like childish fondness, causing the servant to giggle.

"A lot of people would envy you. Not many could get a hug from her." The servant said with wry amusement.

Mikoto took notice of the hint, "Eh…?"

The servant turned to Mikoto with a soft, warm smile, "Let's just say some of them wanted more than a just hug." She giggled.

Mikoto shrugged and followed the servant through the hallways. It seemed endless and complicated to go around without a map. There were also a group of maids and butlers going around doing their work. Looking at them closely, Mikoto found it odd that they carried walkie-talkies at their belts. That included the servant she was walking with. As they turned to a corner, from maids and butlers, it turned into soldiers, agents and sailors. Mikoto looked puzzled from the change and looked to the servant beside her.

The servant caught Mikoto looking curiously, "They're employees looking for contracts. This fortress serves as a hub for freelancers, and then the mistresses directs them to their employers. Think of it as a web of network for people looking for risks and rewards."

"Is Mai going to hurt someone?" Mikoto asked suddenly, causing the servant to look at her with alarm and quickly explain.

"Oh! No, not at all! Our mistresses do not endorse weapons or employees for harmful purposes." The servant took out a pamphlet and handed it to Mikoto.

Mikoto glanced at the pamphlet title, 'Kruger's Trained Employees and Viola's Hiring Network', in short with its capitalised letters, 'KTE &amp; VHN'.

"It's a very wordy title." Mikoto stated, as the servant laughed knowingly.

"Yes, it is wordy, but they wanted to get the point in. Anyway, our mistresses bring in anyone who seeks work. Those who don't have credentials for said work, Mrs Natsuki will have them trained and proven. Should they fail constantly, they will be moved to work that suit their actual talents." The servant stopped as she opened the double doors and went inside.

As Mikoto stopped beside the servant and followed inside the next hallway, she could see a group of people sitting on their desk with computers on inside a room. They were listening intently to the lecture given by a smart-looking man near the board. It seemed complicated for Mikoto to understand, but the people listening intently began to write with purpose. All Mikoto heard about were phones, telecoms, meta-communication, and so on.

"They're learning how to use and do satellite administrations. It is a big job I heard, and the wage is alarmingly high, if you can handle multi-tasking and long-hours of divided attention." The servant explained with a sheepish smirk on her lips.

Mikoto nodded understandingly, and the servant waved her hand forward to begin moving. Following the servant, Mikoto saw different groups with different lectures held in different sets of room. The first one she saw, which was about a satellite that had peculiar looking machines beside the lecturer. The next after that room, was a group of people working intensely on plants. They seem to be extracting something from the plants, and then boiling them in those flasks filled with odd-liquid mixed in.

More and more rooms later, Mikoto had to admit that this fortress was far too large, as they endlessly walked along the hallway seeing more intersections than she could count. Eventually, it came to a stop as the servant led Mikoto to large open yard outside of the fortress. Finally, some fresh air that Mikoto definitely missed and loved; it felt like hours since she had went inside.

The servant proceeded onwards with Mikoto taking lengthy breaths of natural air. Then, Mikoto heard the soft whirling of blades coming from the sky. Looking up from under the arch of the next corridor, the helicopters' lights filtered the night sky, like stars amongst men's lamplights.

"What's with the military vehicles and stuff?" Mikoto enquired, as they headed towards a building connected to this corridor.

"They're nothing to fear about, as they have no ammunitions or armaments equipped. Our mistresses thought well to provide factory tests from workers and soldiers. Once they are well tested, our mistresses sell them to buyers, so that the nations won't have to absorb their resources to build them. They're sold expensively of-course, all in a guaranteed price." The servant said with a wide, business-smile.

Mikoto shook her head with a grin; she would rather not underestimated these people. They seem to be powerful and clever with their ways in trade. How it was done remained unknown to Mikoto. Regardless, Mikoto finally reached the building connected by a few other corridors.

"I'm afraid this is as far as I can guide you. This is home for any of mistresses' employees." The servant proudly and fondly stated.

The building was no different from the fortress, equally large and most likely confusing to navigate. Mikoto groaned silently and sighed tiredly, which the servant mistook as exhaustion instead of irritation.

"Miss Rila, who is she?" A blonde-haired girl, a little younger than Mikoto, asked kindly as she approached them.

Rila bowed, "Miss Erstin, a gracious night to you. This is Mai's friend, I believe." She said with a small and unsure smile as her cheeks blushed.

Mikoto laughed, "I'm Mikoto, Mai's recent friend." She said cheerfully to Rila's relief.

Erstin warmly smiled, "Hello Miss Mikoto. I am Erstin, Mai's attendant." She put a hand out to Mikoto, and gladly shook hers with a friendly grasp.

"Miss Erstin, Miss Mai said that Miss Mikoto requires painkillers, and to allow Miss Mikoto to stay in Miss Mai's room." Rila said and relayed.

Erstin nodded, "Thank you Miss Rila. Please go on with your work. And a blessed, gracious night to you as well, Miss Rila." She kindly bowed, causing Rila to flush lightly and bow back.

"Thank you, and farewell Miss Erstin, Miss Mikoto." Rila added sincerely, parting with a pleasant smile.

As Rila left them, Mikoto looked back at the building. Despite having the same size as the fortress, it looked luxurious and pleasant to the eyes. A clean and shining green roof with a few chimney tops, windows wide and alight in some areas; the walls painted with a colour of pale-yellow, while the short flight of stairs a clean white, leading to the light blue double-doors.

"Please, let me bring you to Mai's room." Erstin waved hand towards the building.

Mikoto followed suit, and was welcomed warmly with a classy atmosphere as soon as Erstin opened the doors. Inside was room full of glamour, in a modest way somewhat. The arrangements of assortments and paintings were in such a way not showy, but looking at them when you pass by them with ease. However, Mikoto was a little tired and aching from her pain to pay any attention to them. Thankfully, the travel to Mai's room was shorter than the fortress.

Erstin stood behind the opened door as Mikoto went in, "Is there anything else I could help with, Miss Mikoto?"

Mikoto turned and shook her head, "Call me Mikoto. I'm about Erstin's age and it feels a bit awkward." She said as she scratched her cheek.

Erstin smiled and nodded, "Certainly, Mikoto. The painkiller is in the bathroom, behind the mirror which is a cabinet."

"Thank you Erstin. I'll be alright." Mikoto assured Erstin.

Erstin was a little tentative to leave Mikoto, as she does not know what Mikoto was hurt from. Erstin looked into Mikoto's eyes a little longer just to be certain. Mikoto cheekily grinned and waved her hand.

Erstin giggled and waved back, "If you need anything, my room is one door across." She bowed.

"Have a good rest Mikoto." Erstin said and gently closed the door.

Once the door closed, Mikoto sighed in relief and walked to the bathroom, if she could find it. The pain was rising, and it made Mikoto feel dizzy and tired, most likely from having it supressed by the medicine. Regardless, Mikoto has found the bathroom just beside the arch of the kitchen, and looked for the painkillers in the mirrored-cabinet.

Mikoto was in no rush, and took a single tablet into her mouth and swallowed. Then Mikoto put the bottle back in the cabinet and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. Mikoto used tap water instead, as it was just to swallow the tablet after all.

After that, Mikoto decided to sit down on a chair by the dining table. It was odd for Mikoto to feel exhausted from a short while of pain, but there was also the change of environment and information to take in. Mikoto gently laid her head on the table with her arms crossed on it. Sleep easily taking her without trouble, and a small prayer that Mikoto would not have another warped dream again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Mai had just left the briefing room with a long yawn as she stretched her muscles. Mai had to help the servants clean the briefing room strewn with papers almost everywhere. Their fax machine went haywire and caused the abysmal mess, and most of the servants were occupied with other things. They needed the room sooner than later, so upon Mai's noted arrival, they asked for her help.

Mai did not mind, even if the fortress held a hundred thousand population. It took an entire population to support the small island and fortress alive; mostly dealing with trade offers, business propositions, border administrations, and some other international diplomacy.

Regardless, Mai was not as involved with the fortress, but more with Natsuki and Shizuru in their objective, to stop the warped and manipulative 'Aristocrat'. 'Aristocrat' sabotaged her parents' will and trapped Takumi into nobility, but not their death. 'Aristocrat's objective still remained unknown, and it was assumed that her parents' deeds were the motive and held Takumi hostage for future negotiations. But from who? Takumi was just an ordinary graduated man, barely starting his dreams.

At any rate, Mai decided to get some rest in her room, courtesy and generosity of Natsuki and Shizuru. Mai wondered if Mikoto was resting well on her bed. It was unreasonable of Mai to let Mikoto stay awake, and she never asked Mikoto to do so. Mai's mind had been preoccupied about Mikoto a little too much, which was also unreasonable to her.

Mai could not lull the anxiety regardless of what she had tried to do. It ranged from thinking of goats singing a-b-c's in lullabies, tailors dancing in circles with their measuring tapes stretched above them, and back flipping large-humanoid machines finally. Indeed, they were weird and utterly bizarre, but it helped to slap Mai's mind straight, somewhat. That did not settle the anxiety however.

Mai sighed and hung her head down, and then she smiled as she looked at the striped-coloured carpets throughout the hallway. The carpets adorned in many levels and hallways, helped her and the staffs to find their way around the fortress.

Shizuru once told her that Natsuki once got lost around the fortress and whined silently. It was mean, but Mai could understand why Shizuru found it endearingly cute with Natsuki's anxious expression. Eventually, Shizuru met Natsuki 'coincidentally', and with a brave face, Natsuki strode towards her quickly and buried into her shoulder, shaking.

Mai laughed as Shizuru told her that Natsuki would not leave Shizuru from then onwards. That was before the carpet adorned the hallways and using the map with colour-coded waypoints. It was for Natsuki in mind, Shizuru said. Natsuki brushed it off feeling embarrassed, but she kissed Shizuru, happy that she was cared for in a subtle way.

Mai sighed as she turned to a corner from four-way intersection, following the thin-stripe of white-line along the carpet. The brief amusement did not still Mai's anxiety, but made her worry more. Was Mikoto safely in Mai's room and sleeping well from all this change? Again, Mai sighed from the needless thoughts.

Mai shook her head as she stepped outside the fortress and strolled across the corridor. The air was cold in the sleeveless T-shirt and knee-high pants Mai wore. Mai breathed the cold air in, filling her lungs with slightly thorny air prickling inside. Winter was about to start, and so would Christmas and New Year. It made Mai sad that she would have to celebrate alone. There were Mai's friends, but surely, they have someone they want to be with, including her brother with his girlfriend.

Mai slapped her palms to her cheeks, and decided not to think of any more depressing thoughts. As long as Mai's friends and Takumi were happy, than that was enough to lift her spirit. Yet, Mai's brows furrowed and frowned lightly in sorrow, as the unescapable feeling of loneliness crept in. Despite of being selfish, Mai really wanted someone to be with her. Not a lover necessarily, but someone Mai could find laughter and joy, to share stories in a form of companionship, and watch the fireworks with a fond memory.

"Gosh, I'm such a downer." Mai said aloud, as she went up the short flight of stairs and through the double-doors of a building to her room.

Once Mai entered the building, she stepped on the slightly engraved floor and waited. Suddenly, a tiny machine popped out beside the engraved floor and hovered in front of Mai. There was a panel and a screen shown to Mai on the machine. Mai placed her hand on the panel and waited. The machine hummed quietly and beeped after a few seconds.

'Good evening Miss Mai. Where would you like to go?' The screen said and greeted, as its panel transformed into a keypad. Mai tapped the keys and directed the machine or otherwise, the servant's drone, to bring her to her room. The drone replied with a sincere 'Yes, right away Miss Mai.' and hovered away from Mai. The engraved floor suddenly began to move just as the drone went around a corner.

Mai did not move from the moving floor as it guided her to the room she requested. Mai smiled and bowed back as three women bowed to her on the same moving platform, only they were heading at the opposite direction of her. The travel was certainly short, as Mai stopped at a door with her name engraved on it. The drone that went away from Mai was now beside the door, waiting for her input. 'Is there anything else, Miss Mai?' The screen said.

Mai typed in her thanks and bid farewell on the keypad. The drone chimed cheerfully and closed its screen and panel, slowly descending into the floor with a sweet hum. Mai smirked amusedly as she opened the door and went inside. The lights were already on, and that meant Mikoto was somewhere in the room, asleep or awake.

"I'm home!" Mai called out, earning a soft grumble from the kitchen.

Mai investigated the grumbling noise in the kitchen, and found Mikoto resting at the dining table. Mikoto had just woken up as she heard Mai call out from the door. Mai watched Mikoto rub the sleep in those dazed golden-eyes, and smiling back as Mikoto smiled with a drool.

"Welcome back." Mikoto said, grinning widely with the drool lingering on the corner of her lips.

Mai grinned widely, "I'm back." She replied happily, feeling brightened up when Mikoto welcomed her.

"Sorry for waking you up." Mai went over to Mikoto and wiped the away the drool with the back of her hand.

"Why didn't you take the bed?" Mai asked, as she took the empty glass beside Mikoto's arm to wash and dry it.

"Mikoto wanted to wait, because this is your room." Mikoto answered warmly, as she stretched up her arms and then flinched with a small wince.

Mai giggled and smiled warmly, "Thank you, and don't worry about feeling imposed. I'll get the massage oil while you wait on the bed."

"Okay." Mikoto replied, standing up stiffly from her seat, and then pushing the chair back in place.

"Oh! These clothes belongs to Shizuru, how do I return it?" Mikoto asked, standing under the arch of the kitchen.

"Put them in the basket, inside the closet beside the bed in the bedroom." Mai turned and answered with a mischievous smirk.

Mikoto's lips quirked with intrigue, "Is it magic?" She asked in a childish voice of amusement.

Mai went along with a giggle, "Maybe, and if you need pyjamas, you can ask it from them." She answered with a mirth grin.

Mikoto rose an eyebrow with a puzzled and interested expression. Either this basket must be alive, or Mai was pulling Mikoto's leg with an unconvincing story. Regardless, Mikoto went towards the closet with a lopsided grin, which caused Mai to giggle softly. That gladdened Mikoto, as she had seen a glimpse of a sullen expression when she first saw Mai in the kitchen. Mikoto decided not to ask and instead, to make Mai happy even if it was a little.

After Mikoto went off to the closet, Mai went to get the rubbing oil in the bathroom's cabinet. It did not have the same effect as Kei's medicine does, but they were quite similar in its cool feeling. Mai still wanted to thank Mikoto, so she hoped that this was enough to ease and let Mikoto sleep.

"Mai! The basket ate Shizuru's clothes and spitted out pyjamas!" Mikoto yelled out with an astounded surprise.

Mai smirked amusedly; she did not expect Mikoto to respond happily instead of being scared or surprised. Mikoto might have found out how the closet and basket worked, as there was a panel built inside the closet. Mai went outside the bathroom and headed towards the bedroom, stopping outside with a rap of her knuckles on the door.

"Are you decent?" Mai called out from behind the door.

"Won't it be difficult for you to rub the oil with the shirt on?" Mikoto asked.

Mai blushed faintly as she recalled the time they had clung together. Mai cleared her throat and answered.

"You can put it on, winter will start soon and I'd rather you'd not get a cold." Mai praised herself for coming up with an excuse, but it was also true that it would get cold when the snow began.

"Okay! I'm good." Mikoto called out.

Mai entered with a slow push of the door, warmly smiling as Mikoto twirled around merrily in a comfortable shirt and a pair of shorts. Mikoto finally wore something that was specifically to her own wants. Mai watched Mikoto hop about in those pyjamas with a pleased smirk, and then giggling when Mikoto finally saw her standing at the door.

"Sorry… It's been some time since I wanted something." Mikoto ducked her head and scratched her cheek with an abashed smile.

Mai shook her head and warmly smiled, "I'm glad you did." She went and patted Mikoto's head.

Mikoto softened up from the touch and grinned as she nuzzled into Mai's palm. It was for a short while, and then Mai went around the bedroom to adjust the curtains at the window. Then Mai turned on the heater and asked Mikoto for its adjustment.

"How would you like the warmth?" Mai asked, as she turned to Mikoto, who was already near her and wrapping her arms around Mai.

"Eh?!" Mai nearly stumbled into the heater as she leaned upright, struck by the sudden embrace.

"Mikoto…?" Mai worriedly called, faintly flushed and flustered.

"Thank you… for caring and being Mikoto's friend." Mikoto's voice hinged between sorrow, joy, and disquiet.

Mai noticed this and warmly embraced Mikoto, but there was more Mikoto wanted to say before she could.

"You…" Mikoto shook her head, "Will you listen to my story? Mikoto…" She pulled Mai with a tighter hug.

"I should have told you, but because Mai has told me her story, I want to do the same." Mikoto said, as her voice shook with suppressed fear and sorrow.

"Mikoto…" Mai whispered, placing a hand to the back of Mikoto's head, but Mikoto caught it.

Mikoto leaned back and looked to Mai with glazed, firm golden-eyes, "It's okay… I want to treasure this thread between us." She said and smiled.

Mai did not know what brought Mikoto's anxiety and sombre words, but she felt more afraid, and alone. As if, Mikoto was going to leave Mai with a mark, her story. But what could Mai do? They were friends and strangers at the same time, yet their attachment was forging fast. Perhaps it was for the best, holding onto each other for a brief moment, and parting with a fragment of memories. Is that what they want?

"Lay on the bed, on your stomach…" Mai said, "I will listen." She added, and Mikoto gently put her hand on the cheek with a small smile.

Mai forced a smile, which Mikoto could see through and gently moved her hand to Mikoto's lip. Placing a small kiss to the back of Mai's hand, Mikoto smiled apologetically and dragged Mai to the bed. It really shook Mai's will to cry out in displeasure, and whilst the kiss to her hand was sweet. Mai's want to put a leash around Mikoto was too much for her, and far too selfish just to ease her loneliness. What a weak woman I am, Mai thought as Mikoto's hand slipped away from her.

Mikoto climbed on the bed and laid down on her stomach, hiding her face from Mai as she faced the headboard of the bed. Mai hesitantly sat down beside Mikoto, as the things in her mind gnawed inside her head. Mai decided to control herself and think rationally instead of her emotions.

"Mai…" Mikoto whispered, "I want to stay and be with you, just a little longer."

Just like that, Mai lost a small control of her emotions, biting on her lip as she clutched onto the bottle of rubbing oil in her hands. Likewise, Mikoto hid her face in the pillows, all because of another dream she had that was a nightmare of her actions.

Mai sighed lengthily, "I want you to… but it would be selfish of me." She smiled as she placed a hand on Mikoto's shoulder, and Mikoto slowly turned to Mai.

"I would feel really lonely in Christmas, and New Year." Mai said, and left her hand from Mikoto's shoulder.

"I want to…" Mikoto said, and turned her head back to the headboard.

"But once you hear Mikoto's story… I'm sure Mai would not want me to." Mikoto closed her eyes and sighed.

Mai smiled softly as she put the bottle on the nightstand, "That is up to me, and for you to hear." She said, and gently pushed the back of Mikoto's shirt up.

Mikoto relaxed and lowered her shoulders with a sigh, as the gentle, warm air caressed the back of her body. The heater was just right, even without Mikoto's answer. Mai was glad to hear the purr from Mikoto's mouth. A pair of gentle hands pressed on and off on Mikoto's back, raising a curious eye as she looked to Mai.

"I'm warming up the body and smoothing up the skin so that the oil absorbs into your body." Mai answered with a gentle smile.

"Mai was a masseur?" Mikoto enquired, earning a shake of Mai's head.

"I used to have cramps and taut muscles, so I asked Kei how to take care of them on the go during my acting career." Mai left her hands from Mikoto's body to apply the oil on her palms.

"Wow…" Mikoto said with mild surprise and turned her head back to the headboard.

Mai giggled and rubbed her palms a few times, and then putting them on Mikoto's back. The two palms rubbed across and around Mikoto's back, alternating from kneading, pressing and then up at her shoulders. Mikoto sighed with relief as the pattern repeated again on her back.

"Comfortable? It's not the same as Kei's medicine, but it works fairly." Mai said as she continued working on Mikoto's back.

"I'm fine…" Mikoto whispered gratefully, "Is it alright for me to talk?" She asked, and earned an approving hum from Mai.

Despite Mai's approval, Mikoto was tense to begin her story, but as the gentle hands kneaded at her nape, she relaxed again. Mai dared not to speak, as it would disturb Mikoto's composure to begin her story. Mai waited and continued her massage on Mikoto's shoulder, nape and back a little softer with slightly longer presses and kneads.

After a while, Mikoto started to talk, her voice a near whisper, but clear and weighted as she spoke. It all began when Mikoto was a child. Mikoto's master sent her to 'work' with her fellow 'friends' or 'colleagues'. Mikoto did not know they were illegal activities that involved arson, robbery, sabotage, bribery, and blackmail. They had fooled Mikoto to think she was doing 'good deeds' and 'helped' them get what they 'deserved'.

* * *

Mikoto was naïve and young at that time, and protected her 'friends' and 'colleagues' to steal and bully the people. They never hurt them physically, but they were efficient and persuasive when it comes to threatening them. Using their identities and sabotaging their name, media folios that were forged and falsely evident, anything to trap them into a corner. They hurt them with their achievement, pride, respect, honour, and fame in line. They were agents, purchased and bought to act as if they were theirs, but actually belonged to Mikoto's master.

However, Mikoto was never an agent, even if they told her she was one of them. Mikoto's master believed her to be too unreliable when it came to persuasion and covert sabotaging. Mikoto's teacher convinced her master otherwise that she could act as the vanguard and defender. Mikoto's master was unconvinced and asked the teacher to test her.

Therefore, Mikoto's teacher sent her out to be tested against a group of mafias and knock them out. This was to impress Mikoto's master, and it worked approvingly. It allowed Mikoto's master to profit from smuggling stolen guns and equipment. Overjoyed, the master praised Mikoto and told her that she was doing 'justice' for the world. Mikoto did not know she was in the wrong, but she was too happy to be the 'heroine'. Because of that, Mikoto had stuck with them and helped them expand their business.

One day in Mikoto's teens, her curiosity got the better of her and wondered what good she was doing. When Mikoto asked her teacher about it, he replied that if you seek them, revisit the past without the presence of others. Thus Mikoto did, going out of sight from her master, 'friends' and 'colleagues' vision with the help of her teacher.

Mikoto had little time to find her answers, so she decided to peek into her master's supply warehouse. Many a times Mikoto had seen many crates, boxes and cases delivered there. They told Mikoto they were resources for a building, vehicles and such, but she never directly see any metal, wood or glass to be sure. Upon investigating and opening them, documents, files, equipment, packages and such were inside them. With further curiosity, Mikoto returned to her teacher to ask about the items in the warehouse.

Upon returning however, Mikoto's teacher was bleeding and dying as she got nearer to him. With the teacher's dying breath, he said that they used Mikoto and him to help her master exploit many people, and now her master has resorted to kidnap and murder. Mikoto asked what was her master going to do next. The teacher answered, to burn a home of good hearts and memories to ashes. Mikoto's teacher died in her arms with his last breath, but she could not cry for him, because her 'friends' would come and attack her.

That was when Mikoto ran from them and looked for her master's group. By the time Mikoto had found them, she was too late and the house was burning. Mikoto could not do much for the house, until she overhead two 'colleagues' that the resident that was there had been taken away before they could. Despite what Mikoto could not do for the house and the many bad things she had done, she decided to ambush and intervene her master's work. Mikoto was successful sometimes and often in failures, until it finally led Mikoto to drown and meet Mai.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

After Mikoto finished her story, an anxious silence filled the room, save for the slight rustling of the bed's fabric. A cool air swept Mikoto's back, coated in oil that Mai had rubbed on her body. The effect was not the same as the oil Kei had given to Mikoto, but it was relaxing the muscles. Stiffly trying to get up from the bed, a pair of hands gently pushed Mikoto down back on the bed, and pulled down the back of her shirt as she settled on her stomach.

"Mai…?" Mikoto called out, her body tensing up in this creepy silence.

"Shhh… I'll be right back. I promise." Mai said pleasantly and kindly to ease the nervousness from Mikoto.

"Oh… Okay…" Mikoto replied, her heart beating in odd sequences, mixed between fear and worry of her own safety.

Mikoto felt a weight lifted from the side of the bed. Mikoto turned to look, out of uncertainty and worry. Mai was there, looking at her with a soft glance and smile as she dried her hands with a tissue. Mikoto's gaze was uncertain and obvious to Mai's eyes.

Mai giggled warmly, "It's late in the night. Could you turn around so that I can change into my pyjamas?" She teasingly grinned, as Mikoto blushed a pink hue and whipped around.

Mikoto yelped and hid under the cover, her cheeks a tint of pink, as the memories of soft mounds pressing at her face roamed in her head. They were certainly soft and… large, Mikoto embarrassingly thought. It was almost as if Mikoto was resting on a pillow. Mikoto frowned and slapped a palm to her forehead for such rude thoughts of her friend.

A few minutes later, the cover was pulled away and then came Mai, climbing on the bed in front of Mikoto and then lied down on the pillow. Mikoto quickly turned to the other side, causing Mai to grin at the cute blush she hid. Frankly, Mai wanted to take the couch, but after hearing Mikoto's story. It felt like Mikoto was alone for a long time and went on her own fights. Clueless to seek something due to the events that had fallen onto Mikoto, yet she kept going where her heart takes.

It was not a bad thing, as Mai too had followed and believed in her heart that Takumi had dreams he wanted to follow. The doubts came along too, wondering if Takumi, a prince, had changed him and his dream. Regardless of that, Mai could only go with what she had known and hoped that her doubts will end in time.

"Mikoto…" Mai whispered, as she looked at the ceiling with her hands folded on her waist.

Mikoto heard the sombreness of Mai's voice and replied with a slight stutter, "Y-yes…?"

"What you're doing… Is it something that you want to do?" Mai asked, and she met the fierce glare from Mikoto turning on the bed.

"They're doing bad things, and Mikoto was the one that made it easier for them. Mai-" Mikoto fell silent as Mai shook her head.

"That's not what I meant Mikoto." Mai said and softly smiled at Mikoto, earning her a puzzled gaze.

"Do you do what you do because it's something you believe you have to do?" Mai asked.

"Mikoto… doesn't understand…" Mikoto replied, her brows furrowed and lips in a tight line.

Mai warmly smiled and patted Mikoto's head, "The things you do feels like you're doing it because of the things that have happened to you. I think that you have never given it thought that if it was what you wanted or wished to do." She stated politely and gently.

Mikoto blinked her eyes, and then she turned on her back, but that was uncomfortable, and then she turned on her side to avoid the irritation in her shoulder. Mai suppressed a laugh as she heard a soft, thoughtful hum coming from Mikoto. It would take a while for Mikoto to consider her thoughts and motives, so Mai looked back up at the ceiling.

A while turned into about an hour, which Mai had been fighting against the lull of silence that put her to sleep. Despite easily going to sleep and letting Mikoto keep the answer to herself, Mai would not want to be a horrible friend.

"Mai…" Mikoto whispered, startling Mai and slapping away the drowsiness that invaded her.

"Yes?" Mai softly replied, keeping her eyes on the ceiling.

"You know… I think Mikoto is stupid for a long time." Mikoto stated, as if it was a fact.

"I was scared…" Mikoto said, before Mai could intervene, "I was scared because of the house. It was the first house I saw that was burning… I had never seen fire until it was that house… and when my teacher said my master was burning down a home of good hearts and memories…" her voice began to strain up.

"I remembered the time together, living with my teacher in his house. It felt like Mikoto was his granddaughter, and it felt right in his arms, even if he was a bit mean sometimes." Mikoto's reminiscent memories took a happy turn in her voice.

"But Mikoto… doesn't deserve it…" Mikoto sighed heavily, "It doesn't feel right when Mikoto has done so many things that caused other people lost and hurt." She said, her hand clenching onto bed's sheet into a fist.

Mai sensed the guilt running inside Mikoto, the shoulders visibly stiffening on suppressing an emotion. Mai could not give out an answer, so she thought things through. Mai was certain that Mikoto was not doing it for revenge, but for answers. However, Mai believed that Mikoto's answer might lie somewhere outside of the things Mikoto have done.

"Do you ever feel accomplished?" Mai asked, and saw Mikoto's shoulder quickly deflate and turned to look at her.

Mikoto was silent for a brief moment, and answered, "No…" She whispered, surprised by her own answer.

"Why…?" Mikoto asked, her own confusion rising even higher and annoying her at the same time.

Mai shook her head, "Not why, whom." She said and earned an irritated look from Mikoto.

"Doing all of what you do, for whom?" Mai gently took Mikoto's hand and squeezed comfortingly.

"Whom did you do it for, and for what?" Mai's eyes were gentle and firmly gazing at Mikoto.

Mikoto fell silent as her face adorned a crestfallen look, until Mai put a hand and gently caressed her cheek. Tiredness resided in their eyes, but a soft comfort embraced them. Mai could tell Mikoto did not want to sleep just yet.

"Mikoto, sleeping helps your thinking too. So please sleep, and when you have the answer, you can tell me." Mai advised, as she herself was tired to properly hear and think of Mikoto's reply.

Mikoto was disagreeable for a short moment, but Mai's advice was sound. Mikoto nodded and turned to the other side that brought least irritation to the back of her shoulder. Mai wondered if Mikoto was ever going to sleep, as it looked like Mikoto would be thinking throughout the night. Mai decided not to say anything of it and let Mikoto be. Perhaps the next day would freshen them up, and even if Mikoto has no answer to her question, Mai would be her companion to help.

"Mai… Thank you… Goodnight." Mikoto said sincerely, her eyes closing and snuggling comfortably under the blanket.

Mai broadly smiled and replied, "Goodnight Mikoto. Sleep tight."

They slept pleasantly, save for Mikoto, who remained invested in her thoughts. Mikoto believed that she was doing things with a lack of consideration, as she had been chasing after her master without conviction or resolve. What made Mikoto have to intervene her master's ambition? That question remained anchored in Mikoto's head, and she felt a wavering feeling that it has something to do with her teacher. Mikoto sighed and decided to sleep.

* * *

Dreams often were said to be visions, revelations, inspirations, motivations, ideas and many more. Or so Mikoto's teacher said, but he believed otherwise and that they were gears and machinations moving according to the power and infinity of the will. It could be any will, Mikoto, her teacher, master, 'friends', 'colleagues', and Mai too. The thought of it was frightening to Mikoto, but here she was in this mysterious astral plane.

Mikoto stood at the centre of several reflections of her pasts, each frozen in time and vivid in what it focused on. The reflections centred on people, names and places in few numbers, while several others focused on the jobs and items Mikoto had guarded. Mikoto decided to look at a few of the reflections, questioning the reason for another warped dream.

That question no longer mattered, as Mikoto stood before a reflection of a sword. This sword attracted Mikoto, like a moth to a flame, mesmerising and drawing her towards it. This sword was heavy and long in its reach, spanning up from Mikoto's feet and all the way up to her shoulders. Mikoto remembered that it was even longer when she was younger. How odd it was to remember it again, but for what reason does it show itself before Mikoto?

Suddenly, a younger girl that was a splitting image of Mikoto stood beside her. Their eyes shared the same spark of admiration when they looked at the sword. The sword had sharp double-edges and made of black steel that showed no flaws of poor forge, heavy yet wieldy. A circular golden guard and a hilt wrapped in red binding protected the wielder's hands, and finally, two red strings were tied at the ring on the back end of the hilt.

The young image of Mikoto turned to the present Mikoto, "Aren't you gonna' take it? It's really cool!" after voicing her excitement, the sword materialised and floated before the present Mikoto.

The present Mikoto swallowed an invisible lump, her fingers and body itching to take that sword. Yet, Mikoto shook her head and turned, only to find her splitting image was gone as well as her reflections.

"Take the sword." A voice echoed in the abyss.

Mikoto knew of that familiar voice; it was her teacher, but where was he in this warped dream?

"Take the sword, Mikoto. For it belongs to no others but you." The teacher's voice echoed again.

Mikoto's doubts welled inside her, as she had never remembered anything about that sword since her master had taken her in. Mikoto's doubts were answered to her when her hand unconsciously reached for the sword's grip. The weight collapsed onto Mikoto's hands and she quickly stood in a combat stance, her heart and blood answering in unity with the sword in her hand. It was bizarre, weird, and yet, stunning and amazing as Mikoto's hands firmly grasped on the sword's grip.

Then, it all rushed into Mikoto's mind, her hands shifting the sword to her side, keeping the grip relaxed next to her waist. Mikoto's hands suddenly felt urgent, precise and strong, as she suddenly swung her sword diagonally across an empty abyss. A weird deafening sound fell on Mikoto's ears, as if she had cut some sort of barrier and sound itself. Mikoto swung once more, following the gravity of her sword that swung to the side with a spin of her body. In a single spin, Mikoto struck diagonally across the abyss, and it felt much more powerful as her sword silently shrieked.

Joy filled Mikoto's body with each strikes, slashes, and pierces she did in the empty abyss. In fact, Mikoto was enjoying the silent shrieks of the sword, as a song sung with each swings she has made. Mikoto was light with her steps, following swings after swings with succession, and she soon felt free of any doubts or hesitations.

"Do you enjoy that sword in your hand?" The teacher asked, standing a distance away from Mikoto's side.

Mikoto stopped and hugged her sword, "It's amazing!" She joyously replied, her very form reverting into a young Mikoto that now rest its guard on her shoulder.

The teacher chuckled and said, "Then keep it and practice it, only when you are not in the master's vision. I will help you."

Mikoto tilted her head and asked, "Why does Mikoto have to hide from my master?"

The teacher grimly smiled at Mikoto, "That sword Mikoto… it represents something that only you possess, passed down from generations to generations, and wields the power of Earth itself. Beware, for if it is in the hands of others, they will carry power and land that no one will understand."

Mikoto felt the importance of the sword and gripped tightly, "How will I understand what Mikoto carries? And what if Mikoto does not have the sword?" She asked with plea and urgency.

The teacher shook his head, "That is something I cannot answer, for only you will learn of it. As for the sword…" He smirked and chuckled.

"If you lost it, get it back. It belongs to you most certainly."

* * *

The morning came in a wink of their sleep, as their bodies… somewhat tangled up into each other. Mai had an arm draped over Mikoto's waist, while Mikoto's hand clenched on her shirt. From a perspective, it would look like they were cuddling for warmth in the already heated room. Their blanket riding down on their stomachs, as the room slowly lit up by the rising sun's ray.

Before the sun's ray could touch them, Mai woke up first with a soft grumble. Mai turned on her back and lifted her hand from Mikoto's waist, resting them on her forehead with a sigh. Mai was not aware that she had placed her arm on Mikoto, but she was aware of the soft snore at her side. Mai smiled softly and wondered who it was that had such a cute snore. Mai lowered her arm from her forehead and tilted her head to the side.

A pleasant sight greeted Mai, as Mikoto's peaceful look warmed her heart. An innocent, pleasant, and youthful expression highlighted Mikoto's face. The fact that Mikoto was also sleeping unguardedly beside Mai was a little worrying. Mai felt that she should not worry about that and let Mikoto feel comfortable sleep on a real bed. Who knows if Mikoto ever had the chance to sleep without feeling guarded? With all the commotion between Mikoto and her master's men, it was unlikely for her to feel at ease with a lengthy sleep.

Mai moved her hand and gently pushed the soft locks of hair that cascaded near Mikoto's nose. Mikoto nuzzled to the slightest touch and graze of Mai's finger as Mai tucked her hair behind the ear. Mai supressed a laugh as Mikoto's brows arched up. Mai wondered if Mikoto was having a good dream. Nevertheless, Mai decided to get up and not bother Mikoto's rest.

As Mai tried to, she felt something tug on her shirt. Mai looked down to find Mikoto's hand clutching onto her shirt. Mai should have felt embarrassed or concerned, but looking at Mikoto's face, she believed that Mikoto trusted her to feel comfortable and safe. It warmed Mai's heart to be able to bring ease in Mikoto's journey that was still in the midst of process.

Mai gently cupped the hand that was holding her shirt, giving it a soft and comforting squeeze as she pulled them off her. Mikoto mumbled in her sleep and turned on her back as soon as Mai placed her hand on the bed. Mai giggled softly as Mikoto's lips parted and mumbled about food.

"Pancakes…" Mikoto muttered, her lips drooling with saliva and snoring with delight.

Mai covered her mouth as she laughed, taking in delight as Mikoto's mouth bit ceremoniously on empty air. Mai shook her head and calmed down. Then Mai got off the bed and stretched her bones and muscles, softly sighing in relief as the bones cracked with a relaxing jolt and loosening her muscles. Mai felt something slightly hot touched her leg. The sun's ray peaked through the gap between the curtains, giving it a warm yet blinding shine outside the window. Oddly enough, it did not feel too warm or hot in the morning, so Mai went over to the window and peaked behind the curtains.

Smirking ceremoniously, the winter greeted Mai with flakes of snow. The sky a fair grey and white, as the snow coated the trees and soil with fluffy snow. Moreover, the fortress looked less busy without the air transports moving about. Obviously due to the snow and perhaps that was why it was so busy yesterday. The clients were likely trying to gain early attention of their trade before the arrival of winter.

Apart from that, Mai wondered if her two 'saviours' would enjoy the winter at this time. Mai knew they were holders of several professional employees, but she worried that they too might not have their vacation. Mai decided not to worry, as her 'saviours' were wonderful and amazing on their jobs.

Closing the curtains back, Mai turned around to see Mikoto sleeping on her side this time. Mai let Mikoto be and went over to raise the blanket over to Mikoto's shoulder. Mikoto snuggled comfortably as the blanket gently wrapped her in warmth. Mai once again tucked Mikoto's soft locks of hair behind the ear, smiling as she thought of braiding Mikoto's hair.

Once Mai had done that, she decided to leave the room after lowering the heater's warmth. Mikoto should wake up soon and Mai would love to have pancakes with her. Before cooking, the first thing that Mai would always do was… radio exercises. A woman loves to feel pretty and fit, even if Mai had grown some abs on her body.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

The radio brought an enthusiastic and warm atmosphere, as Mai followed the warm-up exercises announced. Although it was winter, Mai reminded herself that it would certainly be a long day. Mai had to deal with her employer's insistence on staying with her career as acting heroine. Mai did fondly enjoy her time there and learned the joy of the audience's smile and feelings, and she loved that she made their smiles and eyes brighten up at their performances.

However, it has affected Mai to think of Takumi's dreams, whom she thought that may or may not have changed since his status and nobility. Mai resolved herself to find her brother's answer and ease her doubt. Takumi may have chosen to curtain his dreams for now and take responsibility as a prince and noble. The thought of it made Mai shudder and clouded her with unsettling irritations, wondering if she should cut the leash that wrung around Takumi, or let him be once she had found his answer.

Mai shook her head and buried her worries for now; it could only lead to uncertainty and react without consideration or understanding. As Mai continued with her radio exercises, she heard the click of the bedroom's door and smiled as she heard a cute, light yawn. Mikoto, who had just risen from a good sleep, was still drowsy and rubbing the sand out of her eyes. Mikoto was certainly refreshed, but she was stiff as a board, trudging her way towards the living room to sit on the sofa.

"Good morning Mai." Mikoto said, as she stretched her body and let the bones snap refreshingly into place.

"Good morning Mikoto!" Mai enthusiastically replied, "Come join me in radio exercises." She said and placed a hand on her hip while bending an arm over her head.

"Sure!" Mikoto replied, her lips curving into a pleasant smile as she stood up and went beside Mai.

Mikoto easily fell into routine in the next exercise with Mai, and gradually felt comfortable as her body warmed up and relaxed the stiffness in her muscles. Although, Mikoto still had some difficulty on one side of her aching shoulder, so she had to ease her stretches when it came to that. Mai giggled as Mikoto groaned whenever it came to stretching on the aching side. Mai knew it was rude, but she cannot help it when Mikoto amused her on purpose with funny faces.

"Cut it out Mikoto." Mai amusedly chided, resisting from falling out of routine with Mikoto's cheeks and lips puffing and jutting out.

"Hmm~? Isn't this how you distract yourself from pain?" Mikoto humoured, and started blowing raspberries with her lips pouting out like a fish.

Mai broke into a fit of laughter at the silly antics Mikoto was doing. Mikoto had her arms stretched up and hands clasped together, her legs bent forward and spread out as she stomped her feet, turning around in circles with her eyes wide and blowing raspberries.

"Wh-what is that?" Mai said, holding her fit of laughter for a brief while and then laughing again as Mikoto proceeded to amuse her.

Mai's barrel of laughter filled the room as Mikoto's amusing poses and actions continued. Later, Mai found herself doing silly poses, expressions and actions too, which in turn, amused Mikoto into a fit of laughter. They forgot about the radio exercises easily, and amused each other in their weird, yet humorous antics. It was a pleasant, joyous, and happy experience that made them forgot their troubles for the moment. A while later, their stomachs started to make noises, requesting for food. The grumbling noise made them embarrassed and amused at the same time as their cheeks blushed a light pink hue.

"I should get to cooking then. What would Mikoto like for breakfast?" Mai asked, lying on the floor with Mikoto beside her.

"Anything Mai cooks, because Mikoto loved the soup Mai made yesterday." Mikoto replied with a toothy smile, looking at Mai with excitement.

Mai giggled and sat up, "Okay. While, I am cooking, you take a bath. Is that fine for you?" She said with a broad smile.

Mikoto nodded, "Yup." She replied with certainty and rolled her arm that caused her shoulder to ache.

Despite how it looked, Mai paid attention to the slightest trembling as Mikoto rolled an arm. Mikoto has yet to recover, but it has progressed a lot faster than Mai would have thought. Mikoto noticed the violet-eyes observing her with concern.

"Mikoto will be alright." Mikoto assured Mai with a smile bright and confident.

Mai looked into those golden-eyes and warmly smiled, "Go on then." She nodded and acknowledged Mikoto's confident endurance.

Mikoto beamed a grateful smile and head towards the bathroom, but before she entered inside…

"Mikoto…" Mai called out, and Mikoto paused to turn and look at her.

"Thank you… for the wonderful laughs." Mai's violet-eyes and sincere smile was infectious, and Mikoto returned with a beaming smile and a nod.

Then Mikoto turned and continued towards the bathroom, hearing a pleasant giggle behind her. After Mikoto entered the bathroom, Mai set on cooking breakfast and knew that two more people would come by. Without a doubt, Mai faulted herself for carelessly bringing Mikoto along to this fortress. The two saviours and friends, Shizuru and Natsuki, would most likely come to confront Mikoto. The gentle knock at the door, confirmed Mai's assumption.

"Miss Mai, Mrs Natsuki and Mrs Shizuru are here to see you." Erstin, Mai's attendant, said using the speaker beside the door.

* * *

"Are you sure? I could help with the construction of the shop and funding." Natsuki said, after eagerly chewing down on her food with mayonnaise added to it.

"I'd love that, but maybe some other time." Mai answered with a gratuitous smile, but her eyes betrayed her emotion with a lurking anxiety.

Natsuki sighed and Shizuru placed a gentle hand on her own on the dining table. They were eating breakfast, which Mai had cooked after a small ordeal with Mikoto. After Mikoto went out of the bathroom and Mai was still cooking, Natsuki and Shizuru confronted Mikoto with some questions about her master and work. They were kind to let Mikoto dry off and put some clothes on, but Mai on the other hand, wanted to stop them from pressing on her with questions. But when Mai realised that mischievous gleam in their eyes, she sighed and went back on her cooking after being worried for nothing.

Later and after all four women were settled at the dining table, Mikoto was glad that she was not the only one stopping her master's work, after mentioning her master's name. It did little to surprise Mai, Natsuki and Shizuru, as they told Mikoto that the Aristocrat was slipping up. Aristocrat's murders and kidnaps had left trails of messy rebels and riots in the underground crime world. Due to those murders and kidnaps, gangly factions have risen to subdue and bring order to the underworld.

Mikoto understood this, as the underworld was a necessary root and bacteria of economic shares. Mikoto's teacher had once told her that most items and resources lacked legal passes and privileges from securities and customs. These items could be illegally factorised products and sometimes medicines that doctors would not allow for their patients. Regardless, they used it to help boost efficiency and productivity through discreet trades. Money flowed a lot faster in the underworld, and was extremely harsh to someone who chooses to use brute force.

Anyway, because of Aristocrat's constant harassment and raise of violence, both Aristocrat and the agents had a high profile with the police force. Now cornered and barely incapable of moving anywhere discreetly from the law and gang, they have a chance to apprehend him. Thankfully, the gangsters and the law did not know Aristocrat's location yet, except for Natsuki and Shizuru.

It was an ecstatic news for Mai and Mikoto, and they wanted them to join in on capturing the Aristocrat. Mikoto immediately agreed, and Natsuki and Shizuru shared a look that they were successful. Mai gave them a glare, but she too ended up agreeing, as she wanted to end this before Christmas and New Year. With all of that said and Mikoto revealing her past works with her master, Mai gave them their breakfast and switched the subject at the end of it.

"What about you two? Are you going to continue the business?" Mai smirked and watched the two women share a secret glance.

"It's been an arduous journey for us… but we'll be leaving it." Shizuru said, gently squeezing her lover's hand.

"The rest of the staffs and this fortress can take care of themselves." Natsuki added, blushing a light pink on her cheeks.

Mai tilted her head with a puzzled look, "You're just leaving it like that?"

Natsuki shook her head, "For a long time the people of this island wanted to be a town, but Aristocrat had them slaved into building the fortress. I'm sure after we return the deeds for this land to them; they'll scrap and salvage the fortress to build their town." She smiled with a confident gaze to Mai.

Shizuru giggled, "The people here will continue to thrive and educate themselves to adapt with the current technology. Natsuki made sure to cut off anything illegal that binds them." turned to her wife with a loving smile.

Natsuki blushed and cleared her throat, "Shizuru too… she offered them support from the governess, Mashiro Blan De Windbloom." She added, and in turn, Shizuru blushed as well.

"That's cute, both of you~." Mai cooed as Mikoto nodded amusedly.

"Ara~ Ara~." Shizuru was unable to hide her flushed cheeks as she placed a palm to her cheek.

"Hmph!" Natsuki turned her head to the side with a twisted grin, mixed between proud and embarrassed.

Mikoto laughed and Mai giggled, clearly seeing the gentle squeeze the two married women gave to each other. Mai had always known their subtle ways in supporting each other on what they do, and she had a small hand in making them admit their feelings. However, it was not required when they had reached the limit of bottling up their admiration and love for each other.

"Erm…" Mikoto cut in and earned their attention, "How… and why do you trust and know Mikoto to help you?" She asked with a sheepish smile.

Natsuki and Shizuru warmly smiled and shared a glance to each other, and then to Mai, who raised an eyebrow at them. It took a short while for Mai to decipher in their assuring and confident eyes that they sought for her permission and understanding. Mai nodded to let them continue with a soft smile and took the empty dishes to the sink, but Natsuki grasped her wrist and halted her.

"You might want to take a look too." Natsuki said and released Mai's wrist.

"Mai, please don't be angry with Mikoto just yet. What we are going to show to the both of you has yet to be explained." Shizuru casted an apologetic look to Mikoto and Mai.

Mikoto looked to Mai, feeling slightly nervous and intrigued at the same time. Mai warmly took Mikoto's hand and squeezed them to comfort her. There was a slight discomfort in their eyes, but Mikoto nodded and squeezed Mai's hand. Then they turned their attention back to Natsuki and Shizuru with a steady sigh. Natsuki pulled out a compact device out of her pocket and fiddled with it for a short while.

"We've gathered a lot of surveillance that looked like Mikoto, and they're definitely the same." Natsuki said and turned the device's screen at them on the centre of the dining table.

On that device that looked like a tablet, a video started to play, showing Mikoto in action and fighting a familiar group that Mai had encountered, not ninjas however. Mikoto was taking down unarmed groups with quick flips and powerful counters. When the group had weapons in their hands, Mikoto easily took them down too with her bare hands, until they had their guns out. Mikoto retreated quickly before they got the chance to fire a shot or land a bullet in her.

"They're the same group that went after Mai, but then Mikoto appeared here after we got to Mai first." Natsuki tapped on the screen and slid her finger across to reveal Mikoto standing before a burning house.

Mikoto startled and flinched back on her seat as her eyes widened in fear and horror of the footage. Mai was surprised of Mikoto's strong reaction to the footage, and was unable to comfort her when those golden-eyes looked as if they were staring into Medusa's eyes, petrified. Then Mai recalled that Mikoto was afraid and had nightmares of a burning house. Mai deemed that it was not fear, but overwhelming feelings of guilt, as Mikoto had only spoken of one house.

"Mikoto…" Mai gently called to Mikoto, her hands taking one of Mikoto's hand and gently rubbing her thumbs on them.

Mikoto was distant and trembling, but the soothing feeling on her hand pulled her out from her troubled state. Mikoto breathed in shakily and turned her frightened eyes to warm violet-eyes. Natsuki and Shizuru watched their interaction with wonder and intrigue, but Natsuki had to clarify about the footage.

"Mikoto, this was Mai's home. Do you know why they burned it down?" Natsuki asked as firmly yet softly as possible.

Hearing it was Mai's home, Mikoto felt the rush of guilt weighing down on her body. Mikoto slipped her hand away from Mai's grasp and avoided the violet-eyes with shame. Mai did not take Mikoto's hand but kept her soft gaze on Mikoto. Mai wanted to assure Mikoto that she was not mad or in the wrong, and it was already said that Mikoto arrived after she was with her saviours.

"Mikoto, please look at me." Mai's soft gentle yet firm voice called without a hint of hostility.

Mikoto was hesitant to face Mai, but her ingrained manners taught by her teacher, forced her to act accordingly. Mikoto turned to Mai, her faced strained with fear and rejection, believing that she had already lost her friendship in just one day. However, that was not the case and with mild shock, Mikoto's hand succumbed to the gentle hold in Mai's hands, greeted with a warm smile and soothing violet-eyes gazing at her.

"Mai…?" Mikoto's voice weighted with fear and surprise.

"Please Mikoto, although it was years ago, the truth still remains unanswered. I believe in you. Whatever the answer is, we're still friends." Mai said with trust and promise glazed in her violet-eyes.

Mikoto however, was fighting the turmoil inside her, hopeful and despair. Could Mai be using Mikoto's naivety against Mikoto's own comprehension? Mai remained firm on her gaze, barely showing any discomfort or dishonesty with Mikoto. Mai could see that Mikoto struggled to believe her. No doubt the years enduring and committing thoughtless vendetta against the Aristocrat, has forged Mikoto to make rare friends and see beyond her vendetta.

While Mai and Mikoto were in their own world, they had forgotten about Natsuki and Shizuru who were watching them. Suspiciously, Mai and Mikoto looked as if they had been friends for a long while. Neither Natsuki nor Shizuru knew that, and refused to assume or determine their relationship. Shizuru tugged on Natsuki's arm, her red-eyes requesting to leave the room and wait outside. Natsuki glanced between Mai and Mikoto, and then back at Shizuru. Natsuki nodded with a rare smile and lovingly took Shizuru's hand to leave the room, quietly and discreetly.

Mai and Mikoto never heard the soft closing of the door, locked in their own contemplation. Mikoto truthfully wanted to believe that Mai was a friend that she can hold on to and not feel the sense of insecurity or used for her naivety. That was a few years ago, and Mikoto wanted to open her heart once more without doubts or fears. However, could Mikoto really do it? After all, Mai had made Mikoto think and consider the things committed. Would Mai accept Mikoto after giving the answer?

As for Mai, she had blurted out and inconsiderably sought Mikoto's friendship. It was selfish of Mai to push her desire onto Mikoto, but she cannot help this overwhelming pull and gravity towards Mikoto. Was it attraction, interest, or curious…? Mai was not sure and felt utterly horrid of herself, except that she was very sure that she wanted to be Mikoto's friend. Mai was comfortably fond of Mikoto and hoped they could be together for a little longer.

"Mai…" Mikoto started with a slight strain in her voice, "I… Mikoto… knows what she wants to do… for now." Her golden-eyes looked at Mai with a small plea, and Mai remained silent with a brief nod to let her continue.

"There's something that belongs to Mikoto, and I think it's with my master. I want to get it back… but I don't… or won't know what to do after that." Mikoto hung her head down with her shoulder in a slump.

Mai felt guilty into turning Mikoto's long run in a different direction, as if she made Mikoto feel judged. Mai did not intend to be judgemental, but before Mai could say a word, Mikoto cupped her hand and lifted them next to Mikoto's face. Gold-eyes looked at Mai with a firm certainty, and somehow muddling her body with an unknown, yet welcoming warmth.

"Mikoto definitely wants to be Mai's friend. I might still be clueless and be a burden to Mai, but once I find my answers. I will… leave… so…" Mikoto slowly ran out of words to form, helpless and conflicted.

Mai placed a hand on Mikoto's cheek, ceasing the frantic expression on Mikoto's face. Mikoto's words suddenly died in her throat, captivated by the gentle hand on her cheek and violet-eyes staring at her with a surging calm. Mai giggled at the wide-eyes Mikoto was giving, and Mikoto liked her giggling.

"Mikoto can take all the time she needs to find her answer, but if you're going to leave after you find it…" Mai grinned as her eyes challenged Mikoto's anxious gaze.

"Allow me to accompany you, as a friend." Mai grinned, as Mikoto stared at her with shock.

"But… Mikoto doesn't even know whether it will lead to good or bad things!" Mikoto said with concern and honesty.

Mai shook her head, "That's not a problem, because I want to be there for you… You could say I'm… selfish." She admitted with a sheepish smile, her cheeks a light pink.

Mikoto blinked her eyes in bafflement, "We're strangers Mai… Mikoto could be anything that Mai would not like."

"That's for me to decide." Mai firmly yet gently said, and Mikoto startled with a jump.

Mai giggled, "That is for me to decide, Mikoto. Whether you like it or not, I will be your friend." She said with a determined smirk.

Mikoto sighed as she looked at those unwavering violet-eyes, "Okay…" and before she could add on, Mai wrapped her in an embrace.

"Mai?" Mikoto yelped in surprise as Mai giggled beside her ear.

"I knew you would see it that way!" Mai cheerfully said, though she was not too sure, why she should be so thrilled on her one-day friend and put her thoughts aside for the moment.

Mikoto rolled her eyes and surrendered in the embrace, wrapping her arms around Mai to return the embrace. Mikoto sighed in relief and wondered if she was selfish too. It would be nice to have someone with Mikoto, but uncertainty lingered in her mind. Strangely enough, Mikoto's heart felt lighter with Mai around, and perhaps she could trust Mai over time.

"So…" Mai blushed all of a sudden, now aware that Shizuru and Natsuki were not in the kitchen.

Mikoto pulled back and looked at Mai, "Yes?"

"We should-" Mai's words were cut off as the door slammed open as Shizuru and Natsuki rushed in.

"We have to go right now!" Natsuki said with urgency, and before Mai could ask why, Shizuru answered.

"Mashiro has been kidnapped."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

The news of the governess kidnap, Mashiro Blan De Windbloom, happened a few hours before working time in Windbloom's government prefectural building. Heading there with haste to investigate it, Natsuki and Shizuru examined the site of the kidnap, while Erstin talked to people for witnesses.

Meanwhile, Mai and Mikoto wondered around the building's perimeters to find anything amiss. The kidnap was flawless of any signs of breaching into the building; no explosives, hacking, or even defected securities, leaving strong suspicions towards the employees and staffs in the building. Unable to find anything, they head back inside the building and wait for their friends to finish their tasks.

However, as they returned to the front of the building, Mikoto spotted something curious and out of place. An amphitheatre, packed with crowds and having a blast with the performance, caught Mikoto's attention. What bothered Mikoto was the group near three vans with some doors left opened, looking anywhere but the performance going on. They seemed alert and ready to leave for some reason. Mikoto sighed and maybe she was overthinking too much. Yet, Mikoto wanted to find out what was rousing the crowds in that performance.

"Mai, can we check on that amphitheatre for a moment?" Mikoto asked, prompting Mai to pause and look at where she was looking.

"Hmm… I suppose so. It might take a while for them to finish, but we'll watch for a few, okay?" Mai said with a smile and offered her hand.

"Yay!" Mikoto smirked and took Mai's offered hand with joy.

The walked towards the amphitheatre and found out that it was free to enter. Something about the performance seemed to attract attention from passers-by. As they got closer, an enchanting, angelic voice could be heard, and they were immediately fixated on finding out who sang with such a beautiful voice. Freely entering inside the amphitheatre with the seats full, they stood amongst the crowds that circled around the perimeter of the amphitheatre.

Whoever allowed the beautiful blonde-haired girl to sing and shine on that stage, deserved a hearty praise for the beautiful dress and attention focused on her. The blonde-haired girl had an elegant dress that did not scream gaudy or rich, but modest and graceful. Wrapped around the girl's shoulders was a transparent shawl that glittered and made her sparkle beautifully. Like stars, dancing around the girl as she lifted her arms and hands following the rise and low of her voice. The girl's blue-eyes were enchanting and deep, expressing her feelings alongside her song on the stage.

Singing what felt like a melancholy song, yet it held a sense of anxiety and plea. As if asking for help that sought a brave soul to save the blonde-haired girl. Mai thought she was reading into things too deeply without rationalism. Captured and swayed by the girl's voice that must have been either talent or years of experience. Mai looked among the crowd, and they were all enraptured by the song to feel anything amiss. Then Mai looked to Mikoto, who seemed to stare intensely at the girl with concern.

Mai squeezed Mikoto's hand and asked, "You don't like it?"

Mikoto looked to Mai and shook her head, "Something about that girl feels as if she's scared." She answered with a serious gaze.

Mai furrowed her brows with intrigue and nervousness as she looked back at the girl.

"She's really good at hiding her expression, but not the emotions in her eyes, Mai." Mikoto said with certainty.

As the blonde-haired girl sung, Mai tried to look into those blue-eyes. The girl's blue-eyes appeared unrelaxed and anxious, but fully committed to singing and gazing around the audience as if to search for someone. Mai was not too certain if that was what it looked like, so she looked elsewhere that could possibly stir discomfort for the girl. Mai's eyes caught the group near the vans that Mikoto had looked at. They were very suspicious and especially unpleasant with the frowns on their faces.

Something about them truly prickled Mai's skin, and wondered why the seemed impatient to stay or even enjoy the girl's performance. Mai looked around again to find anything suspicious, and there was nothing. Mai sighed and believed that she was stressed up and edgy early in the afternoon. Yet, an inescapable feeling in her chest and at the back of her neck, made her feel precautious to dismiss her suspicions. Mai looked at the singing girl's blue-eyes carefully, and she noticed they were fading with hope and pain.

Mai gritted her teeth and then sighed, something about this entire performance and the girl simply shouted trouble. Then Mikoto had had enough and dragged Mai away from the crowds with urgency, earshot away from them. Once they were a few distances away, Mikoto stopped and looked to Mai with grave gold-eyes.

"We have to help that girl Mai." Mikoto said with her gold-eyes unwavering and firm.

Mai huffed slowly, "Okay… but what did Mikoto feel from that girl that you're so sure she needs help?" She asked and crossed her arms.

"I don't know…she's singing as if she wants to stay… to not go, because-... because-…" Mikoto lost the words to complete and bring reason to the cause, but her heart ached that she was so certain of it, and yet clueless at the same time.

Mai smiled and placed her hands on Mikoto's shoulders, "If that's what you feel, than let's find out what's causing her problems." She said, and Mikoto's eyes blinked in surprise.

"Mai… believes Mikoto…?" Mikoto said unbelievingly.

"Mikoto…" Mai softly smiled and cupped Mikoto's cheeks, "I believe you, but we need to find out what's causing it before we jump into conclusions." Her violet-eyes were assuring, encouraging to Mikoto and nodded in relief.

"What should we do?" Mikoto asked, ready to do what it takes to help the blonde-haired girl.

Mai grinned and shuffled a hand in her pants pocket to pull out a card. It was Mai's business card and she gave it to Mikoto. Mikoto took the card and examined it, and then she looked at Mai with a questioning look.

"We might not have enough time to find out about her distress, but we can get her to contact us." Mai explained and then took Mikoto around to the back of the amphitheatre with haste.

"While I try to find out about those guys near the van, Mikoto can look around the backstage before the girl finishes her performance." Mai said as Mikoto walked beside her.

"What should I find?" Mikoto asked and put the card in her hand into her pants pocket.

"An actor or a singer, sometimes there's somebody envious or spiteful of them being successful. Look for threats, anything or anyone that intend to do her harm. It might be pranks, hate-letters, threat texts – you'll know when you see them." Mai answered with experience in her voice, stopping behind the amphitheatre that had no one guarding there.

"That's mostly a common thing to endure for idols or stars, but they can still be a potential physical harm to them." Mai said and turned to Mikoto, placing her hands on Mikoto's shoulders.

Mikoto nodded, "Mikoto will search every nook and cranny, even the stage settings and lights."

Mai smirked and ruffled Mikoto's hair, "Good girl, and don't forget to give her the card after she has finished." She reminded pleasantly.

Mikoto giggled and hugged Mai, surprising Mai from the sudden embrace.

"It feels really good to have someone believe Mikoto… Thank you, Mai." Mikoto murmured on Mai's shoulder, smiling as she felt the peace and trust forming inside.

Mai blinked her eyes, briefly puzzled, and then she returned the hug, "Your welcome Mikoto. We're friends remember?" She said, and then she felt a distinct gap when she said that. Mai will ponder about it later.

"Yup…" Mikoto replied and leaned back, gazing into Mai's eyes and smiling.

Mai smiled too, and learned that she felt a lot happier and truer with her feelings around Mikoto. Mai never felt that intensely with her friends, even to her past conditional dates, which she had never kissed or allowed them to until she herself trusts them. It was very selfish and awful of Mai, but she held strong so that she was certain to the person holding her heart and love. Not that made any sense or reasonable to anyone frankly, and yet Mai cannot help that was how she really felt, especially the anxiety when it came to commitment.

"Mai, I'll be going now." Mikoto said and squeezed Mai's hands.

"Good luck, and stay safe, Mikoto." Mai smiled and returned the squeeze before she let go of Mikoto's hand.

As they parted to do about their tasks, an amusing thought passed through their mind. They snickered at how they parted as if they were a couple. Although amusing, they blushed at the thought of being a couple. It was unlikely they could be one, since neither could feel at ease nor settled when they have something to accomplish. Mikoto to find her purpose, whilst Mai looked for answers to settle the doubts about Takumi.

At any rate, Mai carefully approached the group near the three vans, scouting them first before approaching them. Mai was leaning against the wall not far from the amphitheatre at the parking space, looking for someone else other than the suspicious group to enquire information about them.

"Excuse me Miss, the amphitheatre is free to enter." Said a man that seemed to know well about what was going on in the amphitheatre.

Mai turned to look at him with a shock, "I'm so sorry. I have no intention of entering but to meet the girl's manager."

The man blinked his eyes, "Alyssa does not have a manager… in fact, and she used to have one until today. The manager, Miyu, was recently fired or so I've heard." He said more than he should, but it helped Mai.

"Fired?" Mai gasped, "Then are those strangely suited men near the vans her next manager-in-line?" She dumbly asked, and the man chuckled as he shook his head.

"No, they are… 'Escorts'…?" The man himself answered and asked, "I am uncertain, but they are allowed by Alyssa's permission. Strange how there are no crew to set-up or plan her performance. The ex-manager was the one who did them the most." He explained.

"I see… for a minute there, they looked suspicious to be standing around there." Mai said with relief, slyly pressing for more information.

"Haha! They certainly are a suspicious bunch, not even professional. Moreover, it was a quick performance for her, so I suppose that must be reason enough." The man shrugged his shoulders, and thankfully his phone rang.

They waved and bid a curt farewell and thanks, Mai especially was sincere and grateful for his help in raising her suspicions about them. How did they book the amphitheatre without even raising suspicions, or even a crew to prepare the stage? They seemed unlikely to do those, as they have probably been waiting there impatiently a long while.

Mai carefully approached them, avoiding from their line of sight until she could peak inside the van's windows. Thankfully, they were not as active in their lookout, chatting with each other to calm their nerves before they explode from their impatience. Anyway, Mai peaked through the window while leaning at the corner of the closed door of the van, and saw no one inside the van except for crates and cases. Mai was not be able to determine what those crates or cases stored, so checked the next van.

Mai's eyes widened in shock, a girl and a woman were unconscious inside. Their ankles and wrists tied together by a thick rope, and their mouths gagged by a cloth. Mai does not know how long they were in there, but from the looks of their clothes, they easily captured them without knowing of their captors' presence. Regardless of how they have done it or who those two are, Mai must rescue them. Before that, Mai checked the final van before she went on the assault.

As Mai moved to check the finale van, she heard the loud roaring applause inside the amphitheatre. The girl's performance must have finished, so Mai must hurry to check the final van. However, as Mai peaked on the last van, she startled in surprise to find a pair of eyes staring at her. Mai immediately retreated to the side as those eyes charged at her. The van's backdoors kicked opened with one leg thrusting out, just in time to avoid a deadly blow from either the door or the kick.

"Kill that woman!" The woman who had kicked the doors opened, barked and stormed inside the amphitheatre.

Mai caught a glimpse of a handgun from the storming woman going towards the amphitheatre; she could not stop her as she ducked under a throwing object. Ten of the woman's guards stood in a line in front of Mai, blocking her from going towards the van or the amphitheatre. Mai gritted her teeth in worry about Mikoto and the girl's safety from the firearm. For now, Mai must make haste against these guards and then the woman.

Three of the guards charged at mai, two forming in front, while one hid behind those two. Mai presumed that they intend to hold her in place in case she steps to either side. They did not know that Mai was strong and agile, as she stepped forward into their reaching arms, and then stepping back just as they tried to grab her. The two lunging at Mai had their backs lowered, and the one behind them jumped over them with a swing of his legs at her.

Mai responded quickly and shot her palm upwards at the back of the guard's heel, throwing the assailant off-balance at the sudden change of his momentum. The guard fell over onto the two men that were grabbing Mai, the angle of his kick thrown upwards by Mai's counterattack. Mai barely had time to rest as she weaved to the side and jumped to the side with a twirl of her body, dodging a machete swung at her horizontally across her upper-arm, and a double haymaker going down on her. The glimpse of their smirks warned Mai that she had stepped right into their trap, as she heard the roar and heavy hurried steps coming from behind her.

Mai relaxed her body and relied on her senses instantaneously, awaiting for the backstabber to come closer. In just a few seconds, Mai stepped and spun her body, weaving around to the side of the backstabber with her hand grabbing at the backstabber's wrist. Mai flicked the backstabber's wrist and disarmed the weapon, twirling the outstretched arm as she spun around again to face the backstabber. The backstabber could barely retaliate, as she felt powerful blow to her stomach. Mai launched her knee directly at the backstabber's stomach with a surprising knockback.

Mai quickly turned to face the once smirking guardswomen, now charging at her with synchronised flurry of attacks. Mai weaved, parried and kept retreating, until the machete swung across her neck and a fist swung across her stomach. After Mai successfully dodged them, their elbows were sticking out and Mai grasped them with her hands. Mai quickly raised their elbows, throwing their balance off, and slammed them down onto the concrete floor with a sudden jolt of their elbows pushed down as she stepped forward; immediately knocked out as the back of their heads slammed on the concrete.

**BANG! BANG! CRASH!**

Mai eyes widened and turned towards the amphitheatre as smokes but no fire came out. Shrieks of panic cried from the inside of the amphitheatre, debris crashing down as gunfire echoed. Mai barely has the time to pay attention to the crowds thundering steps leaving the amphitheatre, as four more of the guards attacked her. Thankfully, they were easier and uncoordinated to deal with, as Mai grappled, punched and kicked them with ease.

Once the ten guards were unconscious, Mai rushed into the amphitheatre immediate4l. The smoke did not smell as if it was burning anything, but it choked on Mai's throat and made her cough as she made her way through the smoke and stopped beside the stage. The glint of something shining moved from within the smoke, and before Mai could call out Mikoto's name. The gun fired, luckily missing Mai as she threw herself to the ground immediately after the shot. Mai quickly crawled towards a safe cover behind a stack of instruments.

"Come out girls! Or I'll blow this theatre along with you!" The voice roared from within the smoke, muffled by the gasmask.

Mai kept her calm and steadied her breathing, careful not to breathe in too much of the smoke filling the amphitheatre. Mai peaked out from the corners of the instruments, looking for the woman that had stormed inside the amphitheatre. Mai guessed that there must be some kind of bomb in the woman's hands, and hoped the smoke remained to provide her, Mikoto and the girl cover. Fortunately, Mai was able to see the coat of the woman swishing around, constantly on the lookout with a gun pointing about.

"Once this smoke disappears, I swear to you! I will blow this amphitheatre and anyone up!" The woman yelled, as Mai looked at her for any device to indicate a bomb.

Mai saw a cylindrical remote clutched in the woman's hand, near the waist with a thumb hovering over the red button. Mai could not do much alone for now, so she looked for Mikoto and the blonde-haired girl around the smoke. However, as Mai looked around, Mikoto was up hanging on the stage light above the woman. Mai immediately sprang into action and diverted the woman's attention before the woman was about to look up.

"Hey!" Mai shouted and jumped simultaneously to the side, avoiding the bullet just in time.

Mikoto dropped from the stage light and rushed behind the woman, grabbing both wrists and twisting them. The remote and gun fell from the woman's hands, but she could not react and feel only fear as the remote dropped to the floor. Mikoto was quick and slipped her foot between the woman's legs, using the tip of her foot to flick the remote's button from the floor. The remote spun and clattered on the floor, missing the red button from any accidental presses.

Before the woman could retaliate, Mikoto slid her foot back from between the woman's legs to the ankle. The woman fell and Mikoto threw the woman to the side as she fell, resulting in a heavy impact and crash onto the floor. With a hand still in Mikoto's clutch, she straddled over the woman's back and grabbed the other hand to the back, holding them both in place. The woman grunted and seethed as she wriggled and struggled against Mikoto's grasp, all the while trying to use her shoes hidden weapons.

Mai just got up in time to see Mikoto holding the woman down, but not aware the two weapons slowly protruding out from the back of the shoes. Mai immediately sprinted towards Mikoto just in time to push her off the woman's back. Mikoto rolled to the side with a surprised look to Mai, and then to the weapons she was unaware from the shoes, a pair of knives. The woman spun her legs as she got up, forcing Mai to jump back from the flurry of knives.

The woman smirked once she got up, ready to fight them both, but ended as quickly once the smoke dissipated. The woman felt the tip of something sharp touched her back, near the spine and refused to move. Mai and Mikoto smiled as the blonde-haired girl, Alyssa, held the pole of a mic stand to the woman's back. Finally, the authorities have arrived, swarming inside the amphitheatre as Natsuki, Shizuru, Erstin and a blue-haired girl, stood in awe and shock of the spectacle before them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

The situation at the amphitheatre was dealt with quickly, although not as quietly as intended. The media came flourishing in when the authorities had closed off the building for inspection. The bombs have been disarmed by the bomb squad and had quickly left the scene before the media caught them. The only news the media got was the armed woman and her guards arrested for illegal weapons and harming citizens. No casualties, but it was still a crime as the armed woman fired openly in public.

As for the kidnapped victims, they were safely released and out of public's eyes, except for the blonde-haired girl Alyssa. Alyssa was singing on the stage when the attacked happen, so the media would no doubt press on the authorities about her condition. Natsuki apologised to Alyssa that the authorities would have to escort Alyssa through the public. It was not to arouse public suspicions. Alyssa agreed once she had taken notice of the kidnapped victims' condition. They would meet elsewhere privately.

For that reason, the kidnapped victims were a sky blue-haired woman, Miyu, and a lavender-haired girl, Mashiro Blan De Windbloom. Miyu was Alyssa's manager and producer, whereas Alyssa was a singer. Underneath that occupation, they were both important people the governess wanted to meet early. That did not go as planned when the blue-haired girl, Nina, could not warn them.

Erstin's diligent effort in finding witnesses had led her to an early riser, whom witnessed three vans stopping beside a pile of garbage near a district not far from the government's prefectural building. The witness had seen a person coming out from one of the van to dump a sack, and then leaving with haste. Erstin checked on that sack, since the witness thought they must have been in a hurry to consider anything suspicious for dumping garbage.

To Erstin's surprise, she found Nina gagged and bound in wires that could easily cut flesh if any hasty moves were made. Miraculously, the sack had tiny holes and gaps to allow Nina to breathe, but the experience had shaken her a little. Nina was knocked out when she had found a leak about the governess meeting two important people. The kidnappers invaded Nina's home, triggered like a beacon when she had turned on the computer.

Based on Nina's physical condition, the kidnappers tortured her without restrain, bandaged from head to toe. Nina was very resilient, and refused to surrender any information for the kidnappers to gain access inside the government's prefectural building. Unfortunately, Nina was not so lucky when the kidnappers had enough of her wasting their time. Moreover, Nina had been waiting for backup from the secret intelligence, one that had never arrived to help.

The lack of intelligence about Mai's attackers, Nina's disappearance, the leaked meeting, and Mashiro's kidnap was very concerning. Natsuki and Shizuru highly suspected that the Aristocrat's location might not be true too. They decided to investigate their secret intelligence, after Mashiro has her meeting with Alyssa and Miyu. Mai and Mikoto were helpless to assist them for the moment, so they were given an excuse to leave. That included Erstin and Nina, who were now sitting on the bench far away from the commotion at the amphitheatre.

"I'm fine, really." Nina assured to Erstin, who was looking for any of her bandages or injuries that required attention.

Erstin glared at Nina furiously, forcing Nina to be silent under her gaze. Erstin wanted to lash out that Nina was not fine, but she reeled in those emotions, as Nina has had enough to carry on both in mind and body. Nina noticed those conflicted green-eyes filled with worry for her. Nina knew that look and tried to calm down Erstin, only to find herself suddenly embraced. Nina blinked her eyes in surprise, until she noticed Erstin trembling and a hand clutching on her sleeve.

Nina's mouth stuttered to say anything, words failing to come out. Nina was happy that she was cared, and at the same time, she was sad that she was the cause of Erstin's worry. Nina did not know what to do in the embrace, until she felt something wet dripped on her shoulder. Nina panicked and wrapped her arms around Erstin, rubbing her hand soothingly on Erstin's back. Nina whispered assuring words to Erstin's ear that she was fine and alive, glad and thankful that Erstin had found her.

"You could have died… you could have died…" Erstin murmured on Nina's shoulder, tightly winding her arms around Nina.

Nina winced and suppressed the urge to reveal her pain, yet Erstin realised it and loosened a bit. Nina whispered her apologies and comforted Erstin, wrapping her arms around Erstin tightly. Mai and Mikoto had left them alone to allow them their privacy and affection. It felt a little invasive when Mai and Mikoto watched them, so they decided to take a stroll.

* * *

"They're really close." Mikoto said, as they aimlessly strolled along the pathway.

Mai grinned and nodded, "So close, yet they dance around each other." She said and sighed, familiar of the couple's relationship.

Mikoto snickered, "It must've been tough watching them." She smirked amusedly.

"Oh goodness yes! I would just…. Ergh!" Mai amusedly huffed as she threw her hands up.

Mikoto chuckled and changed the subject, "Where do you want to go?"

"What about you? I'll be fine wherever you want to go." Mai stopped and looked at Mikoto with a pensive look.

"Mikoto knows what she wants to do now thanks to Mai, but as to where and how, it remains unknown." Mikoto's golden-eyes firmly looked at Mai, honesty in her soul.

Mai smiled softly, "Okay… would you like to go to a studio with me? I want to validate my resignation on my career." She sheepishly grinned when Mikoto stared at her wide-eyed.

"Tell me what it's like being an actress. Did you enjoy it?" Mikoto toothily grinned and asked.

Mai blinked her eyes, shocked that Mikoto did not tell her to keep her career. Instead, Mikoto's curious golden-eyes were pleasantly looking at her without disbelief or shock. Mai assumed that she would have to keep up with people's expectations of her, but she found it so much comforting and relaxing that Mikoto does not stress her about keeping her career. Mai's lips slowly curved into a broad, warm smile and began talking about her adventures, risks, stunts, and friends in the studio.

Mai's time in the studio was a struggle for her, as the other actors and actresses were competitive. Mai had found them so animated when they played their role, and their performance dazzled her. Mai admitted that she had a few years of acting compared to those who had five years or more. A little timid and out of her element, Mai feared that she would get in their way during the sets.

However, Mai realised that the more stiff and nervous she was in acting, the more obvious and infectious it was to the others on the set. Mai had no teachers or instructors, even if the president scouted her; she had to teach herself. The experience was both self-humiliating and embarrassing, as Mai taught herself through different personas ranging from cute, temperamental, smug, prideful, chivalrous, and so on.

Mikoto herself was enjoying Mai's animated gestures with her hands and poses as they talked. It seemed that Mai actually loved and enjoyed her career, despite of the struggles and frustrations of being incompetent to either of the actors or directors. Mikoto chuckled when Mai confessed that it was because of a crush Mai had on a hot actress. It was a crush that Mikoto found endearing when Mai described everything about the actress.

However, Mai's crush for that actress broke apart when she found out about the actress's lover. Mai blushed and pouted when the actress purposely dragged her around to improve her acting. Then, the actress gave Mai an opportunity to become a heroine based on recommendation. That startled Mai comically, and the actress answered that Mai has a developed body of a fighter, yet the heart of a loving, strong maiden.

Mai squeaked and fiddled her thumbs at that point of the story. The actress actually admired Mai's fierce determination and endurance to hardships. Mai was squealing and jumping for joy, which ultimately made her embarrassingly look idiotic in front of her ex-crush. The actress giggled and said that Mai was endearing to have fallen for, but her heart belonged to her lover. Mai expressed greatly and looked to Mikoto with sparkling eyes, as if she had seen something beautiful. Mai described how the actress and her lover expressed this 'beauty' by their touch, voice, contact, and rhythm.

How their touch seemed to meld and unify them, peaceful and full of affectionate caresses. Their voices tingling about each other's favourites as they talked, noticing the subtle hints of genuine, pure, blissful joy. The way they could easily 'feel' or 'know' each other's presence without raising so much noise or attention, just subtleties that only those two communicated. Finally, the sense of rhythm they had, how they figured one was tired, stressed or frustrated. They moved like the ocean's waves, coiling, consoling, reeling, confronting, and understanding their emotions and feelings. It was far too much to express or describe at how they fit each other beautifully, wonderfully, and perfectly.

Mikoto had a broad grin on her face as she watched Mai continue to talk about her favourite persons. Although the subject has changed, Mikoto was more than glad to see Mai happy and lively talking about them. In fact, Mikoto was interested in Mai's story about those two. They seemed enchanting to Mai's vision, until she realised she had been talking about her favourite persons instead of her job.

Mikoto shook her head with an amused smile, "It's okay. They're your favourite persons that make Mai very happy to admire." She said and giggled as Mai blushed furiously.

"Y-yeah… they're really beautiful to admire… I mean… yeah! Really, really beautiful! But, I don't stare at them too long!" Mai squeaked and bit her lips, impressively embarrassed that she could manage to confess her secret admiration.

Mikoto looked at Mai with a comforting gaze, "Mai, it's okay to admire something that is beautiful to see. Mikoto used to stare at children running to their parents."

Mai looked to Mikoto with blinking eyes, noticing the wistful voice escaping Mikoto's lips. Mikoto smirked and mentioned how she liked the way the children ran into their parents' arms. Though some of the children may not be as expressive, Mikoto could tell by the look in their eyes and body language that they do love their parents. Then Mikoto sighed and folded her arms as she recalled a rare sighting of children absolutely frightened or hateful of their parents.

Mikoto told Mai about her fondness of the bonds she had observed of families. Mikoto was told to do it because of her teacher, so that she may understand and value the sights she has seen. Mikoto was envious to be honest, watching those children in the arms of their parents, while she was with none but her teacher, who was as close as family, yet not. Despite of that, Mikoto did in fact felt a tingling sensation in her heart, yearning. Mikoto chuckled fondly; her yearning was not of desire or want, it was to give what families do.

"Love, acceptance, and friendship… but perhaps there is more…" Mikoto said a loud, her faint smile and gaze lingering at the sky that appeared wistful.

Mai warmly smiled at Mikoto, "I'd love to hear about it." She softly said to avoid breaking Mikoto's trance.

Mikoto looked at Mai with a quirked brow, "Mai doesn't find it weird?"

Mai mirthfully quirked a brow back at Mikoto, "Not as weird as having a crush and obsession at looking two of my favourite couples?"

Mikoto laughed aloud, placing a hand on her forehead as she shook her head. Mai whined and pouted with a stomp of her foot.

"What's so funny?" Mai wrinkled her nose with her lips pouting at Mikoto.

Mikoto toothily grinned at Mai, "I could have mistaken Mai for a fanatic or a stalker. If Mikoto had slept in Mai's room, I might have looked for Mai's secrets."

Mai blushed and gasped, "You wouldn't?!"

"Not if I had a dislocated shoulder, a tired face and accepted your invitation for the bed." Mikoto amusedly smirked and wiggled her eyebrows.

Mai gasped deeply as her blush took a furious red, "You…! You... are a sly and saucy girl." She huffed and crossed her arms with her lips in an amused frown.

Mikoto blew a raspberry, "Mikoto's in her twenties." She chimed cheerfully.

Mai stared at Mikoto wide-eyed, and before she could utter a word, a small pile of snow suddenly fell onto her head. Mikoto blinked her eyes at the comical look on Mai. Mai tightly pressed her lips shut with her brows furrowed in annoyance.

"We're sorry!" Someone shouted from above them, but neither of them turned to look.

Mikoto snickered, and the laughed aloud at how impossibly timed and comical this looked to her. Mai had snow on her shoulders, the jacket's pockets, her hair, and on her face, which was even more amusing with her eyes narrowing on her nose because of the snow. Mai's lips turned into a frown and stomped her feet as she looked at Mikoto laughing at her, which only served Mikoto to laugh even harder as the snow on her hair fell to her face, covering her eyes.

As the bellyaching laughter from Mikoto resounded, Mai growled and wiped away the snow. Mai found herself a little flustered and amused at Mikoto's amusement of her, but that does not mean Mikoto would escape unscathed from snow. So, Mai scooped up a ball of snow from the ground into her hands, and waited for Mikoto to stop laughing. It did not take long for Mikoto to pause and look at Mai, sniffing with a toothy grin on her face, which slowly turned into an expression of shock and then a sheepish fear.

Before Mikoto could utter a word to Mai, Mai grinned amusedly and raised her hand to throw the snowball at Mikoto. Suddenly, the snowball turned into a pile of snow, which was actually because of another pile that fell from above… again.

"We're so sorry!" Someone from above shouted again.

Mai blinked her eyes and looked at the fallen Mikoto, lying flat on the ground with snow covering the entire body, except for the arms and legs. Mai burst out laughing hard, holding her sides as Mikoto's legs and arm flailed to get out of the snow. Mikoto groaned with a twisted amused smile on her face, clearly not expecting another, yet bigger pile to fall onto her.

"Could a twenty years-old Mikoto, please get out of this snow." Mikoto dryly said and huffed, resigned to the snow trapping her as Mai kept on laughing.

Mai sniffed and went over to Mikoto with a broad smirk on her face, "Well then, twenty-two years-old Mai would like to know something about Mikoto."

Mikoto wryly smiled at Mai with a quirk of her brow, gazing at violet-eyes staring at her with a pleasant warmth. Mai raised her hand and swept the sprinkles of snow on Mikoto's face, earning a brief and gentle laugh from Mikoto.

"Would you date with a celibate woman?" Mai asked with a challenging smirk and gaze, as Mikoto mouth gaped open and stared at her with disbelief.

"Wow… I thought a gorgeous woman like Mai had a lot of relationships." Mikoto said, and Mai nodded in confirmation.

"I do, but not a lot of them like my conditions because it's hard and overbearing for them, and my unwillingness to take the next step." Mai easily replied, as Mai gauged Mikoto about her.

Mikoto smiled, "I can understand their 'needs' fulfilled, but I think finding mutual ease, trust and certainty with your partner is something a relationship needs to be understood." She said with an inquisitive look.

"So you think I must meet their demands in physical intimacy to understand each other?" Mai curiously added as she dug out the snow from Mikoto's body

Mikoto shook her head, "Mikoto doesn't believe it in that way. I think that building the sense of familiarity and connection to your partner helps your vulnerabilities feel less exploited, emotionally and physically otherwise." She sat upright as the upper-half of her torso was free of snow.

Mai hummed approvingly, "I'm impressed with you, Mikoto. Did you share a partner or companion?"

Mikoto chuckled, "No, I tended to myself. Mikoto's teacher made me feel awkward with the 'talk' before I reached my teens." She blushed a pink hue as she scratched the back of her head.

Mai giggled, "It is a healthy precaution in a case of awareness, be it of male or female gender really." She brushed off the last of the snow on Mikoto and stood up with an offered hand to Mikoto.

Mikoto took Mai's offered hand and rose up with an embarrassed sigh, "Mikoto was repulsed and upset about it, but soon realised that teacher cared about Mikoto to avoid pregnancy or shotgun-marriage."

Mai faintly smiled, "Even then, did you ever feel left out because of others claiming their experience and youths as part of normalcy?" She asked sombrely.

Mikoto tilted and blinked her eyes at Mai, "Never… Not at all really." She said and looked up at the sky.

Mai placed her hand on Mikoto's arm and squeezed comfortingly, "I'm sorry I've unsettled you."

Mikoto looked at Mai and smiled, "One's heart is like a banner in your hands…" She started and put her hands over Mai's hand on her arm.

"Raise it high or low, the banner will flutter, waver or tear in the protest of several elements." Mikoto's cryptic words seemed to quirk Mai's intrigue with a raised brow.

Mikoto chuckled, "It was teacher's words, and it can mean a lot of things. At that time, Mikoto figured that no matter who or what you are, there will be people who may and may not accept where you belong or stand." She squeezed Mai's hands, whether it was to comfort herself or Mai, she does not know.

Mai stepped closer to Mikoto and put her other hand over Mikoto's hand on hers, "You're teacher is wise, and it's not far from the truth." Her gentle violet-eyes gaze into serene, wistful golden-eyes.

They stood there, locked and staring into mesmerising eyes, as if catching a glimpse of their souls. The blush of their cheeks a pink due to the cold, yet the warmth from their hands made them forget the cold. Then, something small has formed inside them, expanding with each thrumming of their hearts. It urged them to do more than touching, embracing or glancing. However, as they tried to set their mentality straight, they were unable to deny the ebbing desire in them.

"MAAAIIII!" A fanatic shriek startled the life of out of the two from their trance.

They immediately turned to see a group fans with gleeful faces, running for them.

"Run!" Mai grabbed Mikoto's hand and ran as if her life depended on it.

"Wha-wait! They're just-" Mikoto failed to assure Mai when she heard unbelievable requests from the fans.

"Please crush us between your thighs!" "Crush us into your armpits!" "Squeeze my ribs Mai!"

Mikoto was utterly flabbergasted, and Mai sheepishly chuckled and continued to run with Mikoto dragged along. Oh the love and limits you could do for your fans, Mai thought with a grimace.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

After finally shrugging loose of Mai's fanatics, she immediately took Mikoto to her workplace to avoid more of her fans. Not that Mai disliked her fans, but their wishes and demands can be a little too over-the-top to comply. Mikoto amusedly thought aloud that they might have been Mai's zealot followers with their attires that screamed 'Burning Maiden' – Mai's heroine character on their shirts. Mai rolled her eyes and begged that was not the case, ever.

Regardless, the two women were now in the building that Mai worked at, Gasunodi Corporations Entertainment. At the lobby where they stood, Christmas decorations were all around them. The employees and staffs were in a lighter mood, although still busy as they went about back and forth. They could see them filing by the lifts, some taking the stairs, concentrated discussions from the reception desk, and there were more people entering the building.

Mai and Mikoto did not want to get in the way of these busy people, so they sat and waited at the lounging area, which was also busy. Thankfully, Mai did not need to go up the floors of the building to reach the president, as the reception had told her that she was to wait for him at the lounge. Mai was not too sure if she was late or not, but she trusted Yuuichi to validate her resignation.

Whilst waiting, Mai and Mikoto eased and warmed themselves in the lounge. They were sitting there idly chatting, until the president's secretary saw them, Mai specifically. The secretary politely greeted them both and introduced herself, talking with them for a brief while and offered them a cup of warm drinks. They gladly accepted it and bid farewell to the secretary.

However, Mikoto could not help the strange, odd, and bizarre sensation in the depths of her chest. As if her instincts were warning her, and as her fingers touched the cup, the sensation increased and jerked her hands back. Mai giggled and warned her that it was hot, so they should wait a little bit. Mikoto chuckled and nodded, hiding the discomforting feeling from Mai as she glanced around the lounge. Mikoto guessed that there was something awful or wrong with the drinks, but should she warn Mai because of her feelings or instincts?

A little while later, the warm beverages had cooled down for them to drink. Before Mikoto could tell Mai of her instincts, Mai had already sipped her drink. Mikoto watched anxiously as Mai gulped down the liquid into her lips, fearing the worse. Yet there was not, as Mai lowered the cup from her lips with a relieved sigh, and then she took another sip from her drink. Mikoto quirked an eyebrow, had she been overthinking things? Or perhaps the amphitheatre incident had kept her adrenaline going overcautious?

Mai looked at Mikoto and asked if there was something wrong or if Mikoto did not like the drink. Mikoto shrugged and shook her head that she was fine and did not feel the need to drink. Mai softly smiled and reminded Mikoto that it was going to be colder once they head outside, so a sip or few would keep them warm and hydrated. Mikoto nodded and assured Mai she would drink it when the steam from the cup vanished. Mai smirked amusedly and let Mikoto be as she drank her cup in small sips.

Mikoto kept glancing around, occasionally checking on Mai of any changes. It started about half-an-hour later as Mai's drank half of the drink in the cup, while Mikoto left hers as it is. Mai started to nod off, her eyes drooping heavily and then snapping open, rubbing the back of her hand to her eyes, irritated.

"Are you okay, Mai?" Mikoto asked amusedly, coating her concern and confliction with humour.

Mai whined and pouted as she gazed at Mikoto with drooping eyelids, "I'm fine… what's taking him so long?" She yawned and covered her mouth with a hand, and the other to put the cup down on the table.

Mikoto now decided to look around her at the same time Mai was. The lounge was busy, and now it was slowly emptying, except for a few of them who remained. Mikoto noticed a heater at the corner of the room and decided that it might be safer and warmer there for them.

As Mikoto turned back to look at Mai, she smiled amusedly at the tired display before her. Mai was swaying left and right, her head slightly tilted up with her lips and brows in a frown, fighting the exhaustion suddenly coming over her. Mikoto stood up and gently put a hand on Mai's shoulder as to avoid her from falling off the seat. Mai blearily looked at Mikoto, to which Mikoto found her endearing and smiling softly at her.

"Let's go over to the heater area. Mikoto will wake Mai up when he is looking for you." Mikoto softly spoke, still keeping a wary eye and sense around her.

Mai simply nodded, "Yeah… thanks Mikoto. I-…" She yawned and stood up, slightly wobbly and weak that her mind was muddled too.

"Mai?" Mikoto carefully put a hand to Mai's upper-arm, and the other taking Mai's hand as Mai leaned onto her.

Mai groaned frustrated, "Mou… I'm suddenly tired…" She whined and pouted, weakly fighting to stand up herself.

"Okay, let's go over there." Mikoto whispered and gently brought Mai over to the corner of the lounge.

Mikoto realised then that she was at a disadvantage with Mai leaning onto her. Moreover, Mikoto could not figure out who was or were the oppositions after them. Going over to the corner of the room, Mikoto heard the footsteps and rattles of chairs moving; which meant that someone has entered or left the lounge. Mai started to lose her consciousness as Mikoto reached the warmer and comfortable area of the lounge. Thankfully, Mikoto managed to put Mai on the chair before Mai leaned her full weight onto Mikoto. It would be a problem especially when Mikoto needed to defend the both of them.

"Well, well, well…" A familiar voice from behind her started, "Little bug had nine lives, huh?"

Mikoto instantly spun around and snapped her hands out to the side, catching the blade of a knife between her fingers. Then Mikoto's eyes met a familiar cocky grin of the one who kicked her into pool. He was leaning by the table with a gleeful smirk on his lips, slit yellow-eyes looking at her with bloodlust and malicious intent. His messy red-hair mismatching his attire of a brown vest, white buttoned undershirt, yellow tight pants, and wooden-sandals.

"Don't hurt my friend, Zylum." Mikoto firmly said, directing her gaze into the man's predatory yellow-eyes.

Zylum chuckled, "Your friend is none of my interest, bug. They do." He tilted his head and smirked to the twenty black-cladded men and women in the lounge.

Mikoto did not even flinch from being outnumbered. Mikoto glanced at Mai, who had already fallen asleep.

"Heh-heh… That lady is quite the catch, too bad she's got business with our client." Zylum grinned and slowly strode towards Mikoto.

"Is the whole building controlled by Aristocrat?" Mikoto flicked the knife from her fingers and threw it at Zylum.

Zylum caught the knife with his swift hand and threw it back at Mikoto, but not directly at her. The sudden exhale from beside Mikoto was a ninja that tried to sneak around her vision to get to Mai. The ninja was not hurt, except for the mental fright and shock because of the knife stabbed into the wall, right before the bridge of his nose. As Mikoto looked back at Zylum, he clicked his tongue and waved his index finger in disapproval.

"Ah-Ah… We have a deal, an honourable and respectable deal." Zylum smirked, ignoring the heated glares of the ninjas.

One of the ninjas stepped forth and was about draw his sword, but an arm stopped him as the leader of the group spoke.

"You have five minutes." The leader curtly spoke, and the others obeyed as they gave Mikoto and Zylum a wider space.

That did not matter as much when the lounge was mostly filled with tables and chairs, pots and plants, a semi-bar and aisle that was supposedly the kitchen at the centre. As Mikoto was at the corner of the room, she was grateful that tables had no silverwares for Zylum's ammunition to throw at her. Moreover, it would seem that Mikoto has to be careful of the bar and aisle especially, as that must be where some of the silverwares were stored.

Zylum cackled suddenly, "Ahhh… I know that look… it was from your teacher." His insane smirk did not disturb Mikoto compared to the ninjas, but the familiarity of her teacher did.

"He was quite the fighter and warlord that old man. Such a shame that he refused our master, and died without his teachings spread to us." Zylum feigned his sorrowed expression, which Mikoto did not require to react to, but gauge carefully.

Suddenly, Zylum frowned, "But! I am unsatisfied!" He kicked a chair and sent it flying towards Mikoto.

Mikoto ran forward to meet the chair, and before she clashed with it, she jumped over and grabbed the leg of the chair with her hands. Zylum was just right behind the chair Mikoto had grabbed a hold of, and she immediately flung the chair at him. The chair was brutally destroyed by Zylum's high-rise kick, his foot arching high up over his head as they stood and fought on the table. Mikoto immediately got her bearings and footing on the table, quickly circling around Zylum with a twirl of her body and slammed the back of her elbow to his face.

Zylum hissed and jerked back as soon as his feet stomped the table, shaking it and the elbow missed his face. Zylum barely had the chance to counter when Mikoto suddenly flick her wrists and extend her arm. A harsh crack and pained yelp came from Zylum; Mikoto's arm was as hard as three layers of thick wood. Mikoto was relentless and pressed on her attack as Zylum almost tipped backwards over the table's edge.

However, Mikoto dashing towards Zylum with heavy steps, allowed Zylum to regain his balance with the table tilting and shaking. Zylum bent his knees and ducked under Mikoto's swift straight punch, grazing above his shoulder. Too close to Zylum and with no footing as the table flipped to the side, Mikoto shot her knees up at the same time he did. Their knees clashed, but Mikoto was harmless as she used Zylum's knees to lunch off him, as if she was pressing her knee on a spring.

"Hah! Clever girl." Zylum's gleeful grin and approval of Mikoto's hard and soft muscle techniques impressed him.

Mikoto was up in the air, while Zylum grinned and spun around the table, stopping at the centre and immediately ceasing it from shaking. By then, Zylum expected Mikoto to land behind him, and he immediately ducked under her swift backhand. Zylum reacted with the back of his heels kicking one of Mikoto's legs.

Mikoto lost her momentum at the end of her swing, falling forward over Zylum's back. Zylum turned his body around and threw an uppercut. Mikoto used Zylum's uppercut by opening her palms and clashing them against his fist. Zylum's fist clapped against Mikoto's palms, and she reeled back upright, thanks to relaxing her body and using his force for herself. However, Mikoto's footing was not as stable on the shaking table, allowing Zylum to deliver a deadly kick to Mikoto's rib.

Mikoto grunted in pain, the tip of Zylum's shoes dug into her ribs and sent her staggering to the side. The table shook and tilted again as Mikoto fought to regain her balance, nearing the edge of the table. Zylum took the chance with Mikoto's back shown to him and arched his foot high up. Mikoto sensed the change of weight on the table, her instinct screaming at her to jump forward as the uncomfortable tingles surged through her back. Zylum missed as Mikoto lunched off the table and flipped it over.

Zylum flung over to Mikoto as the table threw him forward. Mikoto rolled under Zylum's scissoring legs that threatened to grab her. Mikoto was right under Zylum, and she split her legs open in the midst of her roll, closing them around Zylum's hips and pushed her hands off the ground. Zylum was slammed down on the table, destroying it into splinters as Mikoto flipped over him. Groaning and bleary, Zylum's grin grew into an insane expression, his bloodlust and mind chanting for more.

As soon as Mikoto landed and turned to face Zylum, she grimaced and hid the pain from her shoulder. Not as painful as before, but she had stressed her muscles uncaringly. Zylum slowly recovered and grabbed a splintered wood from the destroyed table. As Zylum turned to face Mikoto, she furrowed her brows and her lips pressed into a thin line. There was something off about Zylum's intent, and his slit yellow-eyes seemed to twitch and pierce her. Mikoto remained unfazed yet wary of the change.

Zylum licked his lips, "A fine display…" He said, smiling for a brief while, and then his lips turned into a scowl and his yellow-eyes burning with envy at Mikoto.

"Your teacher… I once begged him to teach me, to be his student, disciple, anything to learn from him." Zylum raised his hand and shouldered the splintered wood on his shoulder, leaning one side of his shoulders forward and slightly bending his knees.

"I wanted to learn how you, a little bug, could carry the heaviest sword with ease, just like him." Zylum clenched his fist around his 'weapon'.

"He shoved me off, saying I could not hold the lightest weapon with care and worth. Thus, hurting the strength I possess!" Zylum roared as his scowl and brows twitched with anger.

Mikoto clenched her hands into fists, ready for Zylum to attack. Mikoto was very familiar of that stance, and Zylum intended to test Mikoto with brute force against brute force.

"Prove it to me, Mikoto! The strength your teacher has taught you!" Zylum dashed forth, his arm winding back and ready to smash the splintered wood down onto Mikoto with all of his deadly might.

Mikoto immediately got into a stance, relaxing her body and clenching one fist near to the side of her waist, and her other hand in an open palm at the front of her chest. The balls of Mikoto's feet relaxed, ready to make her step at the precise, moment of time to retaliate Zylum. Zylum's roar rumbled from his throat and escaped between his clenched teeth, as if his rage was focused and centred all his strength into his grip and arm.

Zylum's approach was at its end, and Mikoto intended to honour and show it. Mikoto twisted her fist as she shot out her arm towards Zylum, her palm rising upwards and turning her body to the side, stomping and planting her foot forward in between Zylum's legs. Zylum was already throwing his arm down to strike at Mikoto, but Mikoto won.

As Zylum swung his arm down, his wrist met the heel of Mikoto's palm and unaligned his strike. All the while, Zylum lost his balance as soon as Mikoto stepped forward and clashed her shoulder to his. Next was Zylum's breath, exhaling right out of his lungs as the added momentum from his own charge met Mikoto's fist, below his abdomen. That was not all, just as Zylum's breath escaped him; Mikoto slid her foot from between Zylum's legs, and swipe her foot across his heel. Zylum fell and Mikoto added to the impact of his fall with a push her shoulder, gripping his wrist, and pulling his wrist to the side as he fell down.

Zylum's lost was certain, wordlessly and soundlessly defeated as the world slowed down and whirled around him. The only thing that came across Zylum's mind was, 'That was not strength it was finesse.' The loud bang and slam of Zylum's body meeting the hard floor echoed, and he was so sure that he died there, painlessly…

"Huh…?" Zylum simply said, lost in both his body and mind.

Mikoto released Zylum and took away the splintered wood from his hands as she stepped away from him. Mikoto looked around her, and the ninjas were stoic throughout their duel. Mikoto threw away the splintered wood, and suddenly, Zylum roared, twisted, flailed, and screamed in pure, utter rage and displeasure. The ninjas were startled and ready to bolt out of here, certain that the wailings of an insane man would alert the building. The leader raised his arm, and the rest followed suit as they waited.

Zylum rose, grunting and growling as his insane eyes glared at Mikoto, "That… That. Was. Not. Strength!"

"You liar! Your teacher lied! There was no need for strength!" Zylum yelled, and then he rambled constantly about her and her teacher lying.

Mikoto simply stood and watched, cautious and ready to fight again, but she deemed it was unnecessary with the way Zylum was zoning out, rambling. Mikoto looked to the leader of the ninja, sighing and closing his eyes. The leader looked at her with a snap of his eyes, and nodded curtly. The ninjas threw down their smoke bombs with a bang, clouding the lounge with smoke and forcing Mikoto to back away from the smoke.

The last thing Mikoto saw was the smoke slowly engulfing Zylum, and heard him roar that was of complete, utter disgrace and disappointment. Suddenly, the roar was cut off, barely finishing Mikoto's name. Mikoto remained prepared and waited for the smoke to vanish. The smoke vanished timely just as the door of the lounge opened. The people bustled in without a care or worry. Mikoto blinked her eyes and looked around, realising that the destroyed table was gone, along with any evidence of the wreckage and destruction too.

The people paid no mind to Mikoto as they took their seats and go about their own business, and Mikoto wondered if she had gone insane. A pat on Mikoto shoulder startled her, and she whipped around, ready to fight again. Except, it was just Mai, who was rubbing the sleep from her eyes and asking what happened and what was wrong to Mikoto. Mikoto sighed in relief and assured Mai that she was fine and nothing happened.

Mai smiled softly at Mikoto, "You're lying." She said, and Mikoto's breath hitched, staring at her with uncertainty.

Mai leaned closer to Mikoto and circled an arm around Mikoto's arm, "Your brows twitched, your shoulder tensed, and your throat was swallowing heavily." She whispered and felt Mikoto tense for a brief while, dragging her back to the table at the corner.

"I know I was drugged, and my mind was certainly muddled, but I trusted you to protect me." Mai added and sat down with Mikoto next to her.

Mikoto breathed in, and then exhaled heavily. Mikoto was uncertain of what she should say or answer, but with one look at Mai's soft, experienced eyes, she decided to tell Mai. That was if Mikoto could when the president interrupted them with a form in his hand. Mai nodded to Yuuichi and he sat down in front of Mai at the table. Mikoto felt a gentle squeeze on her hand and glanced at Mai, who was both smiling at her while it was facing at Yuuichi. Mikoto squeezed back and smiled as they started to fall in conversation.

It was almost as if everything was planned, simulated and coordinated accordingly. Mikoto could not help the nagging thoughts at the back of her mind. What were they really planning? Why did they not take Mai with the clearest advantage in their hands? Moreover, did they really want to kill Mai? Mikoto does not know but to keep moving on.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

Mai felt awful, but she masked her expression and gently squeezed Mikoto's hand. Mikoto gave a hint of a smile as they looked at each other, and reassured Mai with a gentle squeeze. Mai gave a faint nod and let Mikoto go off on her own. It would seem that Mai's boss, Yuuichi Tate, intended for the two of them to converse alone.

This only made Mai suspicious of Yuuichi, because his secretary might have drugged her by his order. Mai held off on that assumption for the moment and considered carefully what Yuuichi really wanted. Without a doubt, Mai did not receive any training or coaching from any professionals in acting. Mai had to adapt and think fast compared to her friend, Sara. Sara had someone training her when she was scouted and agreed to work for a limited time.

Mai however, was left out because Yuuichi wanted her to rely on him. Mai did not find it charming compared to the few she had conditionally dated, and learned that must how her brother felt. Irritable, frustrating, and stressful as it hindered and poked on their independence. Mai would dutifully remind herself not to be like that for her brother, even if it felt good to be relied on except when Takumi asked or needed Mai's help.

At any rate, Yuuichi was making small talk with Mai. Mai would rather hurry up to resign, but she would allow Yuuichi to open his cards. Mai replied with brief and patient answers, as if to let Yuuichi know she was not challenged for time. Although Mai was slightly concerned for Mikoto, Mikoto is an adult and can take care of herself.

"You should have seen the look on the reporters' faces." Yuuichi chuckled amusedly, something about himself not being able to play an acting role, which he actually did superbly on few occasions.

"You were comically questionable." Mai said, and Yuuichi laughed at the commercial roles he had played.

"Oh no, they were paying attention to you. Then they started to like and try what they thought you liked." Yuuichi remarked with a hint of pride and cleverness.

Mai forced a small smile, "They worked, and I have been swamped by them." She certainly had some commercial products and forced herself to try them, worried about the integrity of the products and advertising them.

Yuuichi sighed amusedly, "For that, I am grateful for your diligence and patience, and I recognise you to be a great heroine." He toothily smiled, as if he had known all along, which Mai thought otherwise.

"Thank you. I'm flattered." Mai forcefully said and clenched her fingers on her lap.

Mai's role and popularity only got better when her ex-crush gave her a chance to debut as a heroine, not Yuuichi. Yuuichi did however, allow Mai to be a stuntwoman in a few films, series, and mostly commercials.

Yuuichi clapped his hands, "No need to, and it's time I let you go." He smiled and pushed the folder to Mai on the table.

Mai gave a brief glance to Yuuichi, and then she opened the folder. Mai knew that Yuuichi was up to something. As Mai opened the folder, she saw two contracts instead of one. Mai did not look up at Yuuichi and read both contracts.

"As I said, it is time to let you go… higher." Yuuichi raised his palms and lifted empty airs.

Mai remained quiet and continued to read through as he rambled on about her potential. That Mai could be at a higher and wider spotlight, with a glorious and astounding fame, tremendous wage and loosely tied taxes. Mai would hear glimpses of what Yuuichi said, but her attention was mostly on the contracts, and she did not like it. Mai raised her hand and stared evenly at Yuuichi. Yuuichi paused and his lips slowly turned into a smirk.

"Do you agree?" Yuuichi asked with two thumbs up to Mai.

Mai leaned back and clasped her hands on the table, "You knew about my brother and the dangers I've gone through." She watched as Yuuichi smiled and nodded.

"You need help, protection, and someone you can trust to rely on." Yuuichi suavely proposed, or otherwise offered.

"I suppose that was what you asked your secretary helped to do." Mai said, and her suspicions to Yuuichi lowered, as he looked at her confused.

Yuuichi masked his confusion with a smile, "Perhaps she was." He said and shrugged his shoulders.

Mai sighed and crossed her arms, "I can defend myself Mr Tate, and you don't know my enemies either."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You underestimate what I can provide you Mai, especially your concerns about your brother." Yuuichi smugly smiled, leaning to the side and resting his head on his fist with his elbow on the armchair.

Mai quirked a brow, "I'm not convinced." She calmly replied.

"Takumi Tokiha, when he was sixteen years-old, he did not or could not apply college because of a noble coronation by his parents." Yuuichi started and grinned as Mai stared at him.

"He was however, specially instituted into a university that only noble bloods were allowed, after his high-school graduation and the coronation." Yuuichi raised a single brow and rubbed his chin.

"What are you insisting?" Mai calmly asked, yet curious herself.

Yuuich shrugged with his palms out, "Perhaps he had wanted to be a noble from the start to gain access to university. His choices were most likely limited at the time of his nobility, but certainly he may have planned to go along with them from the start."

"Your claim about Takumi holds no water Mr Tate. Takumi never had a choice. I know, because he has yet to fulfil his promise to tell me about this." Mai responded casually, closing the folder and looking at him with a neutral expression.

Yuuichi sighed and pressed his finger to his forehead, "Don't be stubborn. Leave your brother alone, he's eighteen years old for goodness sake."

Mai smiled, "Thank kami (god) that he's grown, but that doesn't mean it changes what I feel for him as his sister." She stated with a peculiar and firm warmth.

Yuuichi shook his head and looked at Mai, "What? What is it that you feel?" He asked tiredly.

"It is the feeling of unfairness that has always grasped my heart." Mai placed a hand to her chest, her lips a sad smile.

"The times we talked to each other, can't hide the voice that I know he feel is lost and defeat." Mai's voice was firm and certain, yet Yuuichi could not help but feel that it was just her own selfishness.

"Hm-hm, brother complex." Yuuichi smirked amusedly as Mai gave a shy, sheepish smile of admittance.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that, until I am face-to-face and he stands firmly against me. Then that's the time he will tell me that's what he really wants, and I'll finally be at ease to start my own." Mai confessed with certainty and stood up.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Mr Tate." Mai gave a formal bow to Yuuichi.

Yuuichi sighed and stood up to return the bow, "Thank you for all your hard work Miss Tokiha. You have certainly helped us." He replied with a small hint of defeat.

Mai rose upright and gave a small smile, "Goodbye, Mr Tate." She said, and walked away from him with her head high and shoulders even.

Yuuichi slumped back on the seat and sighed loudly, "Goodbye… Mai." He relaxed onto the chair, defeated and resigned that he could not have Mai remain as an actress… or a heroine.

However, Yuuichi grinned and knew Mai has yet to resign her contract, because the real one was safely kept in his office desk. It was due to the Recession Suppression System (RSS) that allowed Yuuich to keep Mai as en employee legally. Even if Mai no longer worked for Yuuich because of the contract's expiration, he can gain benefits as long as she has not validated her resignation.

RSS ensures that when recessions happened, employees who were laid off would go to a Social Workers Committee to work. From there, the employees would earn their wage by the government instead of the employer's, which resulted in employers' gaining lesser taxes per employees still within their contracts. Whereas employees get equal wages based on the committee's amount of workers working there, and their salaries must be slightly lower than their occupation's salary. This also applied to employers who signed under timed contracts.

It was done in such a way that there was neutrality to bring monetary peace for the people, but there were those who found it unfair because the employees' taxes were lower by one-quarter than the employers. Regardless, it brought balance for the moment until the economy changed. That however, was what Mai knew about, how the economy was affected by the underworld's system itself, and much more than that. Yuuichi has no knowledge of this.

* * *

As Mai got out of the lounge, she had no doubt that Yuuichi was able to keep her as an employee because of her contract. Even if the time of the contract expired, there must be a valid resignation contract to break the bonds. Mai had a backup plan if Yuuichi refused to let her resign, and that involved dealing with the kingpins of the underworld. A kingpin Mai was introduced to by Natsuki and Shizuru, and including Mashiro who kept their allegiances private and secret. Mai wondered if she should bring Mikoto along, as she wanted to know what happened after she was unconscious and what Mikoto wanted to do next.

Speaking of Mikoto, Mai looked around the lobby to find her chatting with a woman, just outside the building. The woman talking to Mikoto was Mai's admired person, her ex-crush. The woman Mikoto was talking to was in her mid-thirties, wearing a coat recognised by Mai from her lover. The woman's curly yet smooth dark brown hair, snuggling inside the fluffy neckline of the coat, hid her elegant, pristine neck and face.

Mai smiled and watched them, talking pleasantly and warmly, standing outside in the snow that was certainly cold. Yet, they were comfortably enjoying the snow and cold around them. Mai decided to have a chat with them, and they welcomed her with a pleasant joy and greeting. The three of them instantly fell into a light-hearted, friendly conversation with Mai feeling abashed and at the same time, elated that she was able to speak with her admired person, Sona Bloom.

Sona was waiting for her lover to pick her up near this building. Mai was humble and generous to offer Sona a warm place to wait nearby. Sona agreed and asked one of them to help text her lover to wait for her at a nearby cafeteria. Mai belched at the thought of drinking another beverage. Mikoto chuckled amusedly and helped Sona with texting to her lover. Sona abashedly and sincerely admitted that she was not handy with technology, an endearing factor about herself.

Anyway, they journeyed a short walk away from the building, and entered a warm, fair bustling cafeteria. The waitress politely led them to a table, and then asked what they wanted. Mai ordered juice along with Mikoto, while Sona asked for a cup of hot coffee. None of them had the desire to eat for the moment, so the waitress thanked them and went to get their beverages. The three of them idly chatted once more, waiting for Sona's lover to arrive.

Although they were pleasantly chatting, Mai noticed the slight crease of worry on Sona's face. Mai asked what worried Sona, and stated the worried expression Mai saw. Sona gave a small smile as she put her drink down on the table and answered Mai's question. Apparently, Sona's lover has been working from the rise of the sun, until it was almost the night of tomorrow. Sona worried about her lover's health, and confronted her lover.

Sona's lover explained with the stress in body and mind about work, because her lover was on the verge of losing the gym, due to the lack of activity, students, and participations in tournaments – to earn money and support the gym. Mai found it bizarre and Mikoto was piqued by this. The gym was clearly popular on its own and successful in disciplining students who wished to learn boxing or kickboxing. Mikoto asked when the gym had met its declination. Sona answered that it was about four months ago, and that it was odd to lose many students in just four months.

Mai then asked Sona about what had caused the students to be worried or frightened, or perhaps an incident near the gym. Sona gave a moment to think about it, but nothing came to her mind that required concern. Then Mikoto asked with a friendly grin what Sona lover's name is, to which a tall and muscular middle-aged woman answered and greeted them.

Tia Fameron, a wrestler, boxer, kick-boxer, and Sona's lover, chastely kissed Sona on the cheek. The two woman smiled and sat beside each other in front of Mai and Mikoto. The atmosphere has taken a slight turn from stressing subjects for a short while. Mai squealed and smiled toothily in her mind from seeing two of her favourite persons. Mikoto hid her amused grin and understood why Mai admired Tia and Sona. Tia and Sona were a bit like Natsuki and Shizuru, but their affections were certain, firm and very supportive.

Tia grinned and commented about Mai's physique shown on her face. Mai blushed and giggled as Sona playfully pinched Tia's bicep. Mikoto laughed and found herself warmly welcomed to listen to them. With the table occupied, Tia explained her situation of the gym after an order of fruit shake from the waitress.

Tia herself was unable to find out what was wrong with her students, and the tournaments that she herself had chosen to participate, refused her without any reasoning or explanation. Sona tried to help by hiring lawyers to reason with the unjustly conduct, but no one wanted to help them. Mikoto leaned back and clasped her hands on the table, and began to think who was tampering them. Mai noticed Mikoto's action and will inquire about it later.

"I wonder if they're afraid of me because of that incident." Tia sighed and scratched her head, rousing her once combed blonde hair that was cut and trimmed just above the nape of her neck.

Sona took Tia's hand and gently squeezed, "That is unlikely. The truth was revealed and the students adore you." She spoke with a gentle calm tone, looking at Tia with faith and affection glowing in her yellow-eyes.

Tia managed a small smile, "I know…" She returned the affectionate squeeze softly, "But that does not change what they can think about me." Her blue-eyes gazing at Sona mixed with sincere love and disturbed sadness.

"I'm not afraid of you…" Mikoto started earning three pairs of eyes on her as she grinned toothily.

"Me and my teacher adore and love you. We watched your matches almost every day. You inspired his old heart to keep fighting and rekindled his spirit as a fighter. Please don't give in just yet." Mikoto's gaze and voice was desperate, firm and honest.

Tia blinked her eyes a few times, and the she smiled broadly, "May I know your name and your teacher's name?"

Mikoto gave a wistful smile, "My teacher passed away without knowing his real name, but he called himself Fracius. My name is Mikoto, pleased to meet you, Mrs Tia." She answered and bowed.

"You have our condolences Mikoto, and to hear your words filled with honesty. Tia Fameron will pledge on her honour to fight in the ring no matter what!" Tia's outburst of promise startled a few of the customers in the cafeteria, but they shrugged their shoulders and went on with their day.

"We'll help you find out what's wrong with your gym and students. You just focus on getting into a tournament Mrs Tia." Mai glanced at Mikoto and they both shared a nod.

Tia was about to reject their help, but Sona raised a hand placed it on her ascending hand. The two woman shared a look as Sona softly smiled at Tia. Tia smiled back and nodded. They turned to look at Mai and Mikoto with hope and faith shining in their eyes and smiles.

"Okay, I'll place my livelihood in your hands, Mai and Mikoto." Tia smirked as Mai and Mikoto gave each other a high-five.

"Thank you, both of you." Sona bowed as her warm, knowing and joyous eyes brought a beaming smile from Mikoto, and a faint blush from Mai.

Tia bowed as well, "Allow me to pay for all of us, because we both need to take our leave." She gave an earnest and sincere apology as she hailed a waiter.

"We're leaving too. It's about to become late for the both of us." Mai said and looked at Mikoto, both sharing a glance that needed questions and answers, answered.

The four woman left the cafeteria after Tia had paid for them. Tia's car was parked elsewhere, but near and in a parking lot, so Tia and Sona had to split off from Mai and Mikoto. As Sona and Tia walked away, Mikoto asked Mai if they were married to each other, because Mikoto saw matching rings on their left hands. Mai eyes widened and bugged out, snapping her head to the retreating forms of her favourite persons, and then giving a short chase after them.

"Wait! What are your last names?" Mai excitedly asked with Mikoto listening excitedly beside her.

Sona and Tia looked at each other with blissful amusement and affection, "Fameron Bloom."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

Mai skipped home joyfully with a silly grin on her face and her hand holding Mikoto's hand, swinging back and fro without concern. Mikoto did not mind being pulled along with Mai, reluctant to interrupt Mai's joy. Mikoto did wonder if Mai felt envious or sad that the one Mai loved belonged to another.

Then again, Mikoto did not have anyone she was romantically attracted to, except that she liked girls and women. Fracius did not mind whomever she loved as long as Mikoto was responsible, honest, and decisive when taking the steps. Fracius admitted that he did not have a relationship at all, as had been taught with nothing but war, until his curiosity about life and philosophy took over. Fracius also told Mikoto that he felt the commitment to such relationship seemed bothersome, boring and exhausting, so he refused any romance.

A wistful smile loomed over Mikoto's face. Fracius was a friend and closest to a grandfather for Mikoto, cared and loved as a friend and granddaughter. Mikoto respected Fracius for teaching her the harshness, bluntness, and chaos of reality. That any desires can and could push people's intentions without considering others beforehand. Moreover, it was impossible not to harm or hurt others regardless of the journey – it was meant to be… good or bad.

"Mikoto…?" Mai's voice shook Mikoto's thoughts.

"Hm?" Mikoto replied and looked at Mai with a smile.

Mai warmly smiled, "Penny for your thoughts?" She asked.

Mikoto grinned and shook her head, "Mikoto was thinking about love." She answered, as her cheeks took a slight pink hue.

Mai smirked and put her hands on her hips, "Is that so?"

Mikoto laughed, "No, nothing like that. I've never liked or fallen for anyone." She confessed with a small smile and a shrug of her shoulders.

Mai smiled and gently squeezed Mikoto's hand, "Tell me your thoughts."

"Mikoto likes girls and women, but I think I've never experienced attraction or love… like Mai having a crush." Mikoto said, her honesty earning a big, warm smile from Mai.

"Well, for starters, having a crush is not akin to love." Mai stated, "A crush is somewhere along the lines of admiration, inspiration or interest." She explained as she walked onwards.

Mikoto quirked a brow as she strolled beside Mai, "What about those girls squealing over some handsome boys? Or boys drooling over some beautiful girls?"

Mai giggled, "That was nothing but appreciation of someone's character or beauty. It's not like they know that person personally compared to how they reveal themselves in public." She shrugged her shoulder as if she had known and understood it.

"Oh… hmm…" Mikoto hummed thoughtfully, as she pondered on her next question.

Mai went on a bit more, "The reasoning for hiding themselves in a mask varies for people. For me, it allows me to find out what people see in me. Do they see an individual woman, or a woman of the show?"

"But… that's not how you know love… I think…" Mikoto said, clearly that was unreasonable when she herself know nothing about love.

Mai nodded, "You're right." She earned an adorable quirk of Mikoto's brow.

"It's not something that can be solved, but it can have a resolve and closure." Mai said with a small sad tone.

"Did Mai love someone before?" Mikoto asked hesitantly and softly.

Mai hummed in agreement, "My first love is a platonic love… it was mutual for the both of us." She answered with small sad smile, yet her eyes shone with wonder.

Mikoto gave a small smile, "Do you miss that person?" She asked instead, and Mai nodded with a giggle.

"I miss her, but I am glad the memories and times we shared helped us grow and mature." Mai answered, her tone had a mix of happy and sorrow.

Mikoto stood next to Mai and gently placed a hand on Mai's shoulder, "I bet she misses you too."

Mai smiled brightly, "We gave each other the strength, support and confidence to move on. Anytime we miss each other, we tell ourselves to smile and be thankful that we have a very special bond." Her tone was full of confidence and strength.

Mikoto chuckled, "So, where are we going?" She decided to ask, as Mai's bright and fiery spirit made her happy not to shatter it.

Mai blinked her eyes and gave a sheepish chuckle, "About that, I couldn't resign from my career, so I need to visit a kingpin in the underworld." She gave an honest reply to find out if Mikoto know about the underworld.

Mikoto sobered and looked at Mai, "Okay… so what is the connection between Mai's career and the underworld?" Her gold-eyes firmly gazed into Mai's eyes without hostility.

Mai challenged Mikoto with a smirk, "Let's trade answers Mikoto. I want to know what happened before I passed out."

Mikoto seemed unfazed and crossed her arms as she challenged Mai into a stare down. Mai had her brows furrowed and lips pursed in, her eyes squinting as her cheeks puffed out a little and her chin jutting out. Mikoto had her lips in a lopsided frown and one of her shoulders lowered, giving Mai a single wide-eyed stare with her nose crinkled.

In a few moment, they burst out laughing at how inane they were over an answer and making fun of their challenge. They loved the sound of joy from their voices and the twisted, humorous expressions they made during their staring. It certainly was not an expression that should be shown towards a serious person. Regardless, having a good bout of laughter was a great stress relief before they got serious.

Mikoto began to explain her situation after Mai had passed out. Surrounded and outnumbered, the ninjas did not take advantage of kidnapping or killing Mai. Mikoto voiced her thoughts that if they wanted Mai dead, they could have done so easily with the beverage the secretary had offered. Mai added in that Yuuichi did not know about the attempt, and Mikoto believed that Aristocrat must have had a hand in this plot.

Zylum, Aristocrat's subordinate and the slyest in the group, was there fighting Mikoto. Zylum seemed to be of his own will when he fought Mikoto, and averted a ninja from coming closer to Mai, a promise that he had mentioned. Mai took in the information with a great deal and concluded that their motives seemed to not want her dead, but it remained unknown what they exactly wanted of her.

It was Mai's turn to answer Mikoto's curiosity about her career and its connection to the underworld. RSS was not only used to provide a neutralizer and equalizer for the citizens, but to provide flow for the underworld and the government. Using the employees' salaries from their occupations, the underworld gained them by a margin, slowly draining them up stealthily. The citizens were not in any harm, except they were used as labour to shift the economics the way they wanted. The people continued to live in peace and steady prosperity, but their work provided help unknowingly to the system.

However, that was only one side of the coin revealed, while the other unfolded only to those who knew more about the system connected by the underworld and government. In the system's databanks filled with countless identified and registered citizens, there were also those 'hidden' citizens. These 'hidden' citizens called, Agendas of Constellation (AOC), were capable of providing particular, peculiar, bizarre, or unique resources. AOC could also mark those outside of the RSS, as it was intended to provide competition.

Thus, Mai faked herself as an AOC in the databanks by tying her assets and tributes to Natsuki, Shizuru, and the kingpin. Mai allowed herself to be the decoy in order for the three of them to look for Aristocrat or otherwise, plan and build away from prying eyes. Natsuki and Shizuru believed that Mai somehow needed to be 'severed' or 'disconnected' from the Tokiha family, as Aristocrat only wanted Takumi.

Hence, Mai chose acting in order to influence the media towards the public in order to let people know and remember Mai Tokiha. This made Aristocrat change his attempt and focus towards controlling Takumi instead. Unfortunately, Mai was too late to stop Aristocrat, because Takumi had become more distant and evasive. Takumi refused to reveal about his coronation and admitted that he liked ruling and taking care of people.

Mai was confused by this, as the first year of being a prince totally sucked for Takumi. Takumi only wanted and dreamed of building a space city, not rule over them. Takumi listed and pictured everything he envisioned about his city. How it was built, how it evolved, what powered it, where it will orbit, and so on. Takumi stated that ruling was not his forte, but he was forced to learn it as a prince and soon-to-be king. Mai wanted to get Takumi out of that position; she believed the burden, responsibility, and duty was incompatible for him.

The first year after that, Takumi called Mai and he was ecstatic to rule. The turnabout was unexpected and questionable. Mai did not have the heart to go against Takumi's choice or decision, but questioned his certainty. Takumi replied firmly and claimed that he needed more time to get used to it. Unbelieving of the change and requiring a heart-to-heart talk between brother and sister, Mai needed to learn what circled around Takumi first.

"So… Mai faked herself as an AOC… but Mikoto thinks that's not Mai's goal only." Mikoto looked to Mai with a meticulous expression.

Mai nodded and explained, "I had to become one so that Natsuki could find out more about Takumi. To find out when exactly did the transition of my parents' assets had gone over to Takumi."

"Was it not after Mai parents' passed away?" Mikoto softly asked, having no intention on hurting Mai's feelings.

Mai gave a small, thankful smile for Mikoto's consideration, "No. It was hidden and Takumi was the co-parent of the resources. My parents and Takumi didn't know, and the resources earned and worked by my parents succeeded in leaving Takumi a huge bounty of lands and resources."

Mikoto hummed and thoughtfully, "Since it was Aristocrat's work, doesn't that mean that Takumi is at Aristocrat's control?"

Mai shrugged her shoulders, "I thought of the same thing, but I fear it might be that Takumi was left alone to get adjusted by the ministers there. Once he is trained, learned, and confident, Aristocrat will somehow crown him as king." Her claim was uncertain and doubtful, yet determined.

"But… if Mai's an AOC possessing resources, why isn't Mai an important person?" Mikoto gazed at Mai with a puzzled look.

Mai smirked and explained, "Because I am 'hired' by a kingpin. Social Workers Committee is just a gathering to herd in people that are AOC, but also mixing them up with those that aren't to avoid suspicion. One side of the RSS was to bring someone to work on 'enquires' by the underworld or government. The other was to provide substitutes in spreading the flow of cash or economy. Barring themselves up and leeching each other's wealth, but not ruining them in either directions."

Mikoto crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "Doesn't that leave the normal or employees into a corner with barely a way out? Their lives don't seem to get any better by the sounds of it."

Mai shook her head, "For the most part, most of them in the RSS are left in the dark of the changes happening behind them. Those not in RSS pretty much live a standard life, but can't escape the system marking."

Mikoto gave a low, amazed whistle, "Wow. The system is trying hard to balance by giving and given back."

Mai sighed, "Anyway, that aside, what about you, Mikoto? I've been wondering if you know something about Tia's gym or so."

Mikoto scratched the back of her head, "It's not much, but Mikoto thinks it's possible."

"Alright, Let's hear it." Mai set her gaze firmly to Mikoto and listened attentively.

Whoever sabotaged Tia's gym and students, as well as being barred from participating tournaments, was most likely cornering her into peer pressure. Although it was obvious between Mai and Mikoto, Mikoto believed otherwise. Mikoto presumed that someone was tampering Tia to motivate something from Tia. Mai gave a lopsided, thoughtful frown and wondered about if that possibility was toward Tia's incident.

Said incident was all over the news a long time ago, before Tia was boxer and kick-boxer. Tia started as a wrestler and inspired many spectators, but some wrestlers were not a fan of her less showy wrestling moves. Wrestling was meant to entertain, aspire, and amuse the crowds with personified characters; characters that people would look and say with fascination and amazement from their entrance, to the battle, the moves, and the climax of the ring.

However, Tia was different, she emitted old, lingering flames of many fading or weakening spirits to fight and get themselves back into shape. Tia inspired them with her ancient and traditional wrestling moves of the old ages, completed with how the placement of the hands or feet could change the very moment of the fight. Of course, Tia had improvised it to fit with the modern-age, but lacked the flair that was supposed to be wrestling entertainment, not wrestling fights.

Because of that, the wrestlers commented that Tia was a wannabe wrestler and did not achieve what a wrestler must gain in entertainment. Fans, character, persona, and story were the components of wrestling entertainment. Tia refused and persisted on with her beliefs that her wrestling moves spoke for itself in its actions. That it lit the fires hidden inside of those yearning or pulsating with the spirit of the fighter. The audiences and spectators booed at Tia, wrestlers snickered and grinned with delight upon her demise, and producers, directors, and executives were either displeased or disinterested with Tia.

Despite the sour and bitter pill to swallow, Tia persisted with a grin and fought humbly. Some would have considered that Tia was smug, but she gained and earned fans in a slow rise, causing envy to spread. Thus, by the greed of the directors, they pursued and exploited Tia's influence by arousing the public to a challenge. To enter the ring in a four-way match against Tia. It was clearly unfair and disadvantageous for Tia to face four elite wrestlers.

However, the four elites respected and admired Tia, and demanded that they fight respectfully or they would lose their own fans. The directors were disappointed at the change of events, but they still had an idea. One day, the four elites were attacked in a rendezvous, misled by their producers. Tia was there to save them and attacked the gangly assailants, weilding weapons to murder the four wrestlers. Unknown to Tia, she was taped and recorded across the media for her violence against the assailants.

Bloody and injured, Tia was the main attention of the media accused of violence and hurting the victims, the wrestlers and 'innocents'. The directors soared in greedy delight, earning views and fame for the downfall of Tia, who was framed and lost her fans admiration in the process. Tia had no way out of the accusation, not even the four wrestlers who were victims of the assailants, refused to confess or testify to the court with the truth.

Sona was Tia's saviour; she saw what truly happened during the time of the attack with evident proof, using her mobile phone's video record. It was as clear as day who was attacked and who defended the wrestlers. The court dragged its trial, the lawyer fought to defend Tia, and the prosecutor attacked with contradictions and lacking proofs of her innocence. In the end, the judge banned Tia from wrestling, but declared innocent and not guilty because she did not kill any of the assailants or wrestlers. Furthermore, the police was to investigate the conspiracy of the directors and wrestling entertainment.

"The investigation was led to a stalemate with four wrestlers dead after the trail. The assailants were accused of murder and sentenced to death. Finally, the directors were scot free of any involvement, and you think that they might be the one to have done this?" Mai pointed out, cupping her chin in thought.

Mikoto shrugged her shoulders, "It's possible, but not so. Mikoto thinks that they have lost interest with Tia, but someone else might have proposed an offer for them."

"Who might or could do that?" Mai asked with intrigue in her eyes.

"I only know one person, and that is Mr Portpunch." Mikoto answered, and surprisingly Mai did not find the name amusing.

"Mr Portpunch… That could be bad news, but what does he want with Tia to have done this?" Mai asked and crossed her arms.

"I don't know, but last I heard he has been looking for people who can fight unarmed and train his henchmen. My guess is that Mr Portpunch wants Tia to work for him, forever." Mikoto answered and met Mai's gaze.

"Hmm… even so, we still need to look on the gym and students before we deal with Mr Portpunch. But for now, let's get some rest and refresh ourselves for tomorrow. It won't do us any good feeling exhausted and hungry." Mai warmly smiled.

Mikoto beamed a huge smile for a brief while, and then she frowned, "But your home is most likely being watched."

Mai grinned and gently took Mikoto's hand and dragged them towards a direction, "I have more than one home."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

Mikoto stood at the entrance of a penthouse, slack-jawed and in awe of the interior designs. Mai giggled and entered as she dragged Mikoto to sit down on the couch. Without disturbing Mikoto's eyes wandering about the room, Mai gave a gentle pat on Mikoto's shoulder and then went to the guest room to prepare the bed.

The penthouse was overlooking at what Mai called, the nerves and rivers of the underworld. From where Mikoto sat, she was not paying attention to the outside, but the interior that had high-class furniture and appliances. Even the lights had an elegant design and the walls painted with modest colours that brought a classy ambience blending in with the things around the room.

Mikoto felt slightly timid and swallowed a lump in her throat. Looking down at Mikoto's feet, she saw a comfortable square rug with a peaceful design of flowers and vines. Mikoto brushed the rug with the sole of her foot, and it felt soft to touch or lie on it. Then Mikoto stopped, fearing that the rug would scruff because of how astoundingly clean it looked. Mikoto was uncomfortably out of place in the penthouse. Never had Mikoto seen such an expensive, rich, classy, and tech… wait a minute.

Mikoto caught onto something at the corner of the room, near the balcony that looked like a potted plant. It was not just any plant that had greens, stems, roots or ferns, but neon-highlights that stretched up and out, branching apart into tiny orbs at its ends. It looked colourful and intriguing, but the curious part was why it was placed at the corner of the balcony, alone.

Mikoto shook her head and refused to indulge on her curiosity, but by the time she looked back at the potted plant, it was a normal plant with greens and leaves. Appalled, perplexed and mystified, Mikoto sighed and rubbed her face; probably tired and had been imagining things. It was then Mikoto lowered her hands and blinked her eyes at the sight of Mai's appearance.

Mai wore a tank top and shorts, exposing her soft and peachy skin, revealing visible toned-muscles that smoothly rippled at the stretch of her arms and legs. Had Mikoto not noticed that before? Yet, looking upon Mai's bright and relaxed face that Mikoto had seen a few times, Mikoto could tell that she has released her guard in this home.

"Mmm… It feels good to come back here." Mai took in a deep breath, and then exhaled delightfully.

Mikoto chuckled, "It's pretty big… Mai lived here before?"

"Yup! We had lots of fun here with Mom, Dad, and Takumi. Now it's just me after all the things that happened to us." Mai casually answered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories." Mikoto apologised and earned Mai's friendly smirk.

"No worries. They're happy, good memories that came along together with bad memories." Mai said and walked towards the aisle of her kitchen.

"Do you want any snacks?" Mai asked aloud, already pillaging the cupboards and refrigerator for cereal.

"Yes please!" Mikoto answered excitedly and went towards the kitchen aisle.

Mai giggled and let Mikoto search the kitchen, while she sat down on a stool by the counter and ate her cereal. Once Mikoto had picked up her choice of food, she joined Mai by the counter and talked about what they should do tomorrow. Since snow has begun, the underworld should be a little bit 'tamed' to adventure. Finding Mr Portpunch should be no problem and if he was in a good mood.

Based on the rumour Mikoto spoke off, Mr Portpunch must have suffered a great loss from an organization and wanted Tia to train his henchmen. If so, then it was also possible that those students Tia had mentored must come from Mr Portpunch. Mikoto highly doubted about that, because Mr Portpunch has honour and respect enough not to involve unwilling recruits or innocents. Mr Portpunch would rather have someone hardened and faced the hardships of cruel life and downfall.

Therefore, people who lived the streets and alleys were more preferred for Mr Portpunch. Mai gasped and smacked her fist on the table, causing Mikoto to jump and look at Mai with blinking eyes. Mai sheepishly smiled and apologised to Mikoto that she was shocked because Tia used to live by the streets, homeless. Mikoto hummed thoughtfully and presumed that with what happened to Tia and slowly descending into poverty, Mr Portpunch must be trying to play the role of benefactor. That might be possible since Tia was not an AOC, so Mr Portpunch had to loop around to get Tia to his side 'legally'.

Mai would rather not have that happen to Tia, as others have fallen into such traps. Mikoto suggested that both Tia and Sona have a vow of protection from 'The Mistresses'. Mai choked on her cereal at the mention the duo. 'The Mistresses' were powerful and frighteningly intimidating in persuasion, and they were the ones Mai needed to pay a visit to.

"Huh… Mikoto did not know they are kingpins." Mikoto said and stood up to throw away the empty bag into the bin.

"Were. They are now united as one and working as a kingpin in one organization." Mai got up and went to the sink to wash the empty bowl.

Mikoto nodded and stood beside Mai to use the other pipe in one sink to wash her hands. As Mikoto washed her hands, she noticed a couple of plates and silverwares piled at the corner of the sink. Mai laughed and embarrassingly admitted that she often practiced new recipes here. In excitement of each success, Mai washed, dumped, and left them in the sink. Mikoto chuckled and helped place them back together with Mai in the racks or cabinets.

It was quite the pile to clean up, but with a little bit of washing, drying, and two pair of hands, they got it done in less than twenty minutes. They played around for a bit with their soapy hands grazing and splashing onto their arms, sometimes spraying onto their clothes. Mai had no worries of getting soaked, because she wanted to show off a special bathtub the two of them could share. As it was snowing, Mikoto wondered what kind of bathtub could keep them not freeze from the cold as they soak in. Mai winked at Mikoto and said to wait and see.

* * *

A bathtub? Likely. A spa? Probably. A pool? Somewhat. Mikoto stood slack-jawed in awe and wonder once again, as her eyes took in the natural, steaming water and the environment creating that atmosphere. Mai snickered and set about to get a few things ready before they go in to soak the hot spring. As Mai got a tray and put two cups and a kettle, she asked what sort of tea Mikoto would like. Mikoto stuttered as she answered, her eyes blinking as if she was imagining things.

The wide-open pool had rocks surrounding the steaming water, except for the edge that had a gentle slope. The room was sheltered by an oval glass above and around the sides, preventing the snow from coming in while giving the wonderful view outside. There were plants and soil too to create the atmosphere and ambience of a natural hot spring. The air was invigorating, inviting, and clean, as if nature resided in this room.

Since both of them have washed and cleansed themselves, Mai called out to Mikoto to come in as she placed the tray at the edge of the pool. Mikoto walked over to Mai and stopped before the pool, lifting a foot out to test the warmth of the water. Mai simply watched with a grin on her face as she waited for Mikoto to get in, pouring the cups with tea in the meantime. When Mai felt the gentle ripple of water waving along her body, she smiled as Mikoto moaned blissfully and sunk into the water with great satisfaction.

Mai offered tea to Mikoto and gladly accepted it, drinking together in small sips as they relaxed and bask in the warmth. It was great to lose the tension off their body and relish the beautiful serenity that slowly soothed their minds. Mikoto complimented that the bath felt like haven. Mai laughed and told Mikoto that it actually does when you have the right setup.

Mai's father and mother were rewarded with this amazing penthouse for their hard work. Mikoto replied that the family was well rewarded and deserved it. A soft giggle escaped Mai's lips as she looked at Mikoto, who sunk down into the water just below the ears and bubbles frothing on the surface of the water.

"You love it huh?" Mai smirked amusedly as Mikoto replied with gurgle.

A comfortable silence fell over, calm and pleasant as their eyes gazed across the view outside. A view that constantly sparkled and reminded them of the city life, ebbing and fleeting as the lights flickered, or something like the lights from the speeding vehicles going across the roads.

Speaking ever so softly, they talked about the lights that caught their attention and how it looked in their eyes. Some looked as if they were fairies zipping lights after lights; some looked like stars slowly ascending between two pillars of lights. To some, they might be crazy, but to the both of them, they were enjoying their creative minds and indulging each other with it.

When there was not much more to say, they simply leaned back and enjoyed the warm water. Falling into a crescendo and lull of the air around them, sipping their drink occasionally and giving each other a smile when they looked. It was when Mikoto shook her head and splattered water with her hair onto Mai. Mai yipped and yelped as she asked Mikoto to stop, but it only made Mikoto grin and start splashing water at her. Mai frowned and puffed her cheeks as Mikoto laughed at how her bangs fell and dripped down on her eyes.

Thus began their little war of splashing water at each other, soaking them entirely. It was all just about splashing and slapping the water, but they became less shy and more daring as they 'fought'. Both of them had seen and knew little what they were really capable of, but now was just about time they learn about it. Mikoto snickered, while Mai smirked as they both stood on their stances. They would be mindful of their attacks and keep a friendly bout, if they could.

Instantly, the two charged at each other into a wrestle of speed and technique. Mikoto slipped her arms under Mai's armpits and twisted her body to pull Mai down. Mai followed with a slip of her arm around one of Mikoto's leg and forced her weight as she fell. Mikoto felt the tug of her knee being pushed apart and lost the root of her ground, slipping and countering with a roll over Mai. Mai quickly rose her legs and captured one Mikoto's leg in a scissors hold, followed with a twirl of her body.

Mikoto almost face-planted into the water, but she secured her hands beneath the water and reeled herself towards Mai instead of away. Mai unfolded her legs and kicked her feet out as soon as Mikoto stood upright. Mikoto captured Mai's feet between her armpits, but she could not lift Mai up. Instead, Mai lifted Mikoto up with her feet stuck between Mikoto's armpits, and threw Mikoto over and got back up at the same time. Mikoto laughed at Mai's amazing strength as she twirled in the air and landed gracefully. Mai had a wide grin on her face as her eyes shone with thrill and excitement – marvelled by Mikoto's impressive techniques.

Hoping for more flashing in their eyes, they dashed once more… and their bodies started to become heavy and weak so suddenly. They fell on their knees with laboured breaths, and then they looked at each other to find their faces flushed and visions blurry.

"We're idiots aren't we?" Mai said and earned a brief chuckle from Mikoto.

"We might have to crawl as such." Mikoto said, and they shared a good laugh as they crawled their way out of the pool.

When they have reached the edge of the pool and got off it, they laid on their backs with irremovable smiles on their faces. Their chests heaving in and out as their hearts thudded with excitement from adrenaline. They took a moment to calm down on the floor. Soon, their visions returned and gazed at the sky. There were a few stars in the sky, yet they were very beautiful and gave a strange, pleasant feeling for the both of them. What was it? They thought. The cold bothered them and they shivered, eliciting another laugh out of their mouths. They decided to dry up and rest for the night.

However, they could not stop the smiles from their faces and the constant glances they gave each other as they dry up. Brief words of compliments were stuck in their throats, as they finally realised they had touched each other naked. Though not as intimate, the feeling of each other's skin was too much and caused the heat to rise on their faces. Now they had trouble looking at each other as much as they would not like to bring an awkward air between them.

Finally dry, the two women got out of the 'bathroom' at the same time and walked a few paces along the hallway. Mai had small smile, while Mikoto had a shy smile, as they were unable to look at each other. Mai softly spoke and pointed to the guest room for Mikoto to change and sleep. Mikoto replied with a soft thank you. The air was still awkward, and they did not want to sleep restlessly because of their thoughtlessness.

"Mai." "Mikoto"

They said at the same time as they looked at each other. It surprised and mesmerised them, as the distance of their eyes were close, but not that close. They were sucked in by the purity in their eyes, violet and gold as clear as they can be. Suddenly, a chime from the clock startled them both with a gasp. Looking at each other with blinking eyes, they smiled and bid each other good night. Mikoto and Mai entered their room, but before Mai closed her door.

"Mikoto…" Mai started, just before Mikoto closed her door, "You were great."

Mikoto brightly smiled, "You too, Mai was splendid."

With that and the bright smiles on their faces, they closed their doors and wondered if they had noticed each other blushing. Both of them had myriad of thoughts of what had happened between them.

Mai certainly had so much fun with Mikoto, and she had entrusted her safety so suddenly onto Mikoto. Mai never thought that someone like Mikoto could be so honest and revealed so much to her. That honesty was alarming as much as it was frightfully innocent. Then again, so did Mai, whom revealed herself to Mikoto as much. Mai never thought about that, and she wondered why she did so to Mikoto. Perhaps those golden, soulful eyes persuaded or attracted Mai. Nevertheless, Mai decided to calm this coil in her stomach and her heart from beating too fast with a good rest.

Meanwhile, Mikoto was surprised to have been caught in the excitement. It was much too fun and thrilling, but also intimate in a way. Mikoto frowned, scratching her cheek as she thought that it was too inconsiderate of her and should have stopped. Yet, there was a magnetic impulse that made Mikoto jump when she looked at those… mesmerising violet-eyes. Like that time when Mikoto was drowning and fighting the darkness from claiming her to see those eyes. Mikoto sighed and thought it was probably best to calm down and sleep.

Maybe the rush of the days and things catching up to them did not give them pause. A breather was needed for the both of them to find their centre and search their feelings – away from the things they would do for a while. Probably separate from each other too, but that thought pained and ached them. Maybe they should spend their days together on Christmas and New Years to the last before they go on their separate ways. They were uncertain and felt irresponsible suddenly.

Dried, clothed and lying on their beds, gazing at the ceiling yet not with that distant look in their eyes. Myriads of thoughts whirled around in their minds. What exactly do they want to do when they finally found out what they have felt? Or perhaps, when will they feel that feeling about each other? Their thoughts lay mostly in concerns of each other. With a sigh, they decided to stop thinking and go to sleep, whispering words that either of them wished they heard.

"Sleep tight." Mai whispered.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite." Mikoto whispered.

As if the wish was granted, the two women fell into a peaceful lull that tickled them by the ears. Their grins plastered on their faces, amused by their little charade made by themselves. Tomorrow would certainly be an adventure, especially when they are together.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

The next morning and just as the sun rose above the horizon, Mai woke up early. Tousled orange locks of hair in disarray as Mai stretched and rose on her bed. Mai blissfully sighed as the kinks in her bones set aright, her smile forming as her body found comfort and ease.

Looking around the room, Mai started to feel the loneliness seeping in. It was a home to wake up to with a bit of noise; starting with the shrill laughter of her brother and father, her mother scolding them with a presence of kindness and warmth, and then the smell of breakfast cooked by her mother.

Smiling, Mai got off the bed and made the sheets, remembering her mother's presence that used to wake her up. The memory made Mai happier and finished in just a few seconds. Up next was breakfast, so Mai got out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen. As Mai was about to pass by the guest room Mikoto was inside, she paused for a moment to consider waking Mikoto up.

Mai decided not to, and continued to the kitchen. From there, Mai was not too sure what to cook for today. The snow made Mai ponder to cook something warm and fuzzy to endure the cold. Or perhaps Mai should cook something simple and soothing for the body to find comfort. As Mai pondered on, Mikoto was out and freshly awoke from slumber.

"Good morning Mai." Mikoto said, as she stretched her arms and then taking a seat by the dining table.

"Good morning Mikoto." Mai warmly replied, hiding her amusement of Mikoto's bed hair.

The moment they gazed at each other, a bright smile adorned their faces suddenly. Mai asked Mikoto what would be suitable for breakfast. Mikoto spoke a few things that first came to mind: fish and vegetables. Mai grinned and agreed as she rummaged the refrigerator for ingredients. Mikoto asked to help with the preparation, and Mai gave her the task of chopping vegetables into tiny cubes, while Mai worked on the fish.

Mai turned the radio on after Mikoto gave her the okay. As they resumed back their tasks, the radio started with the broadcaster announcing and briefly talking about the snow. The broadcaster was really good at giving them a welcoming and amusing reception. Then the broadcaster announced the name of a song, and the song began to play. Mai and Mikoto stopped their task as soon as the singer started singing – as a voice recent and familiar reached their ears.

"It's Alyssa!" Mikoto excitedly yelped, looking at Mai who shared the same thought.

"Her voice… I can feel it's different." Mai said, hearing the angelic voice singing freely and more spirited.

"They're okay." Mikoto grinned and got back on her task, assured by the voice that was now certain and full of life.

Mai nodded and resumed her task too. It amazed them that Alyssa's voice has changed greatly after the kidnapping incident. The music playing behind the wonderful voice was smooth, low, enchanting, and gripping. Violins, drums, trumpets, flutes, a piano and guitar smoothly sailed with Alyssa's voice, further empowering her voice, yet not too overwhelmingly.

They loved the voice Alyssa was producing. The song goes on as Mai and Mikoto were done with preparing the ingredients. Now they sat by the stools at the counter, listening to the lyrics that subtly mentioned the two of them, _'brave and swift maidens'_. The song goes on with the lyrics mentioning Alyssa's experience of the incident.

"Alyssa sings it like a bard's tale." Mikoto said, hearing the poetic words fluently.

"Yeah… She's a strong girl thanks to you, Mikoto. Your persistence and believing your instincts brought her hope and courage." Mai smirked and looked at Mikoto who was blushing.

Mikoto shrugged, "Suppose so, and Mikoto could have been wrong were it not for Mai's other solution."

Mai shook her head and ruffled Mikoto's hair, "I had my doubts thinking that Alyssa was nervous or playing her role excellently whilst singing on the stage. How did Mikoto found out about Alyssa's distress?"

"Mikoto used to have a run-in with innocent victims being thrown into the fray of a crime. The look in their eyes, voice, and body language can be shaky, stiff, uncertain, or unnecessary. Alyssa was neither of those, but Mikoto could feel the call and plea as she sung louder and louder." Mikoto explained, a small frown forming on her face.

"I've never noticed that she was getting louder. That must be why the guards looked impatient near the vans." Mai said aloud, earning a look from Mikoto.

"Remember the woman with the gun? I was looking in at the last van and saw her eyes looking right at me. The woman must have heard Alyssa's voice growing louder and wanted to escape, but she had to wait for the performance to end to maintain their notoriety." Mai explained and earned a thoughtful hum.

Their discussions stilled for the moment as the radio broadcaster cut in at the end of the song. Alyssa and Miyu were interviewed and congratulated for arriving at Windbloom's nation. Since the incident was a public incident, the concern for Alyssa did not escape the media's grasp. Alyssa talked about the incident in detail that had happened before arriving Windbloom.

Miyu and Alyssa were activists seeking to improve cultural bonds across the world. It was their dream to bring the world their experiences of the cultures they have seen to the people and making songs of the wonders about them. However, with the increasing popularity and success outside of Windbloom's nation, publishers had been hunting Alyssa and Miyu.

Alyssa and Miyu persisted on their independence, and the incident that happened recently was a kidnap. Mai and Mikoto noticed that there was no mention of the governess's kidnap. Instead, Miyu stated that the kidnapper was trying to profit money from Alyssa, and took the role of manager after she did the setup. The hastily made stage was awful and poorly unrepresentative of what they wanted to do, Alyssa said. They would try again one more time to sing and show the people an experience that they would enjoy and learn about other cultures and nations.

"The snow gives a special feeling for us. We plan to start our concert on Christmas, here in Windbloom." Alyssa said through the radio.

The broadcaster cheered and rejoiced that they would get an amazing concert, because Alyssa and Miyu were blessed by the governess with a gift – an apology for the kidnapping that had happened to them. The broadcasted teased the listeners that the gift will be at a concert in full use.

There was also a message to convey from the voice of the governess, "My dear people of Windbloom, as your governess, I am proud that our nation is strong from the declination of the economy. However, other nations are suffering from what we are suffering. It is by the voice of Alyssa and the efforts of Miyu that I wish to let you, the people of Windbloom, know that you are not alone. Stay strong, Windbloom! May the grace of the wind, bloom our nurturing hearts."

The broadcaster was back on the radio and applauded to the governess's speech. The next song by Alyssa was announced and started to play. It was different in the rhythm of the vocal, as familiar and unfamiliar instruments played.

Mikoto frowned, "Why did they hide about Mashiro's kidnap?" She asked aloud.

"If they didn't, the people would panic if they heard how weak the defences and securities are." Mai casually answered, and checked the food that was steaming in a pot on the stove.

Mikoto fell silent for short while, and the she sighed, "I don't like it, but Mai is right. Grandpa would say 'A white lie is eloquent compared to lying.'"

Mai hummed in a kind of agreement as she placed the lid back on the pot and turned off the stove. Mikoto got up and helped set the plates and utensils for the two of them. Mai gave a grateful smile and nod as she wore a pair of gloves before taking the handles of the pot.

"Your teacher knows a lot huh?" Mai softly said, as she placed the pot on the dining table after Mikoto considerately placed a towel on it as to not singe the table.

Mikoto wistfully smiled, "He imparted too much of his knowledge to me at a very young age. He was my best friend and Gramps since he took me in." She said with a tiny joy in her voice.

"Would you tell me more about you and him?" Mai asked patiently, earning Mikoto's wide grin.

They talked over the dining table as they ate without rushing for time. The music playing and the snow falling did not bother their light chat. The food served best for the both of them was relaxing and nourishing their stomachs warmly.

Mikoto spoke highly of her teacher, whom brought her balance in life to the extreme. That extremity had caused Mikoto to tumble on her daily life, pausing more often than not to literally be balanced in body, mind, and soul as she set out on her task. The teacher realised this and blamed himself, locking himself away from Mikoto and in turn, Mikoto lost herself. The separation did not last long, barely bringing Mikoto to fault herself at disappointing her only friend and family.

Instead of receiving punishment, Mikoto's teacher knelt down and carried her to his shoulder. The teacher wordlessly carried Mikoto around on an outing. Mikoto thought it was her punishment, and stayed as still as a rock. Mikoto was put down when they reached at their destination, the zoo. The teacher knelt down once more to Mikoto and told her that he wanted her to enjoy the zoo together, and someday even more with him.

Mikoto was brimming with joy and felt so right with her grandfather, much to her teacher's constant gentle and patient reprimands. Either way, Mikoto still called her teacher her grandfather and treasured the moments of clarity and simple joys of being together. The teacher even allowed Mikoto to feel as if they were family. Mikoto's happy voice filled the room with her stories of her teacher, her grandfather.

Mai smiled, laughed, giggled and adored the wonderful expressions worn on Mikoto's face. Mikoto was loved, even though her teacher bluntly disliked love; cared for even though Mikoto's teacher was sparsely around her. Finally, acceptance, an acceptance that made Mikoto feel alive and that she was not defected after so many rejected adoptions.

Mikoto looked at Mai with her throat feeling tight, but she received a warm pair of violet-eyes looking at her. Mai smiled and put down her utensils to grab Mikoto's hand that were clenching tightly on the utensils. Mikoto shook her head and chuckled, a chuckle that had a slight hint that she was about to cry, but chose not to.

"Mikoto…" Mai softly called, and Mikoto forced a grin.

"When we're done, let's pay a visit to your grandfather. Okay?" Mai said.

"Mm!" Mikoto dropped her utensils and smiled broadly, as her hands held Mai's hands with a great appreciation.

Mai smiled and gently said, "Dry your tears and eat up." She said and slowly slipped her hands off Mikoto to continue eating.

Mikoto nodded and sniffed, eating vigorously as her golden-eyes glazed with her tears, "It tastes really good!"

Mai smiled and ate silently, as the words filled with thanks, gratitude and sincerity coming from Mikoto truly ached her heart. Mai treasured her family, and to hear those words coming from Mikoto tugged greatly at the memories she had with her dad, mom, and her brother. Sometimes the wonderful and horrible days with the family might happen, but one can never forget the precious times the family have shared.

* * *

After they had their breakfast, a bath and dressed up for winter, Mikoto led the way to where her teacher was buried. Along the way, Mai purchased some flowers for herself and Mikoto for their loved ones' graves. Mai too wanted to pray for her parents' departure. Mikoto thanked Mai for the flowers, but she took a few flowers than a bouquet that Mai offered. Mai complied since Mikoto knew more about what the teacher wanted.

Anyway, the walk to the cemetery would take a while. With thick yet slick scarves worn around their necks, smooth, comfortable coats wrapped around their torso, and a pair of tender, fluffy gloves staving off the cold, the two women felt something amiss. They had their flowers brought and covered in plastic to protect them from the snow. Yet, neither of them felt that it was related to the flowers. Perhaps it was what they wanted to say their loved ones.

"So…" Mai drawled out, shifting the bouquet of flowers in her arms.

"Have you thought of what you would say to your granddad?" Mai asked, looking at Mikoto with a small turn of her head.

Mikoto grinned, "Nope, but Mikoto knows that gramps doesn't like too much flower, and that he really hates people visiting him." She said with a mild amusement in her voice.

Mai softly smiled, "Does he know?"

Mikoto chuckled, "He enters my dreams and gives me lectures." She amusedly replied.

Mai toothily smiled, "Mom and Dad would tease and warn me about my dates."

"Aww." Mikoto cooed and earned a playful nudge from Mai.

"Gramps would tell me to pick a better woman when I wanted to be in a relationship. He would put them up to a set of challenges." Mikoto earned a curious hum from Mai.

"Did anybody succeed?" Mai asked.

Mikoto shook her head with a small lopsided frown, "They turned it down and said he was being unreasonable. But he was right at the same time that if they really loved me, they would do it because they do love me."

Mai nodded, "I learned the same thing too with my best friend. We learned that to love someone is to know that someone is willing to face the challenges, and be responsible of the affection shared by each other." She said with a voice of reason.

Mikoto sighed and folded her arms, "It hurts to know that the one I want to be with chose not to stand up for me. And it hurts more that it was me who believed in them."

Mai looked at Mikoto, whose shoulders slumped down and fingers clenching tightly on the arms. Mai lifted her hand, but then she lowered it down and stayed silent instead. Frankly, Mai had never believed in any of her conditional dates, especially when they displayed obvious intentions that had nothing to do with love. Mai would not know how Mikoto would have felt. Even if Mai had her fallouts with her platonic best friend, they still believed, protected, and loved each other.

Mai suddenly had something in mind and said it aloud, "Yet, such pains gave us the lengths to continue as we experienced."

Mikoto stopped and looked at Mai, puzzled. Mai caught Mikoto's gaze and giggled.

"My friend said that when she had to go abroad for college." Mai said with a smile, but Mikoto caught on the wistful, pained look in her eyes.

"It was really hard and painful for me, because she was the only one who made me feel confident and good about myself." Mai looked up and placed a hand to the back of her neck.

Mai sighed, "I was teased because of my body, and then some had these looks that frightened me. I almost hurt myself by wrapping my breasts to look smaller." She shook her head.

"Unreasonable hurt makes you frightened and weaker to face the challenges." Mikoto said aloud as Mai looked at her, and then Mai smiled and nodded.

"I hated gramps that he was pushing away my relationships and hurt me. But he was actually making me see that my hurt was not necessary for them, because they never turned to try again for me." Mikoto unfolded her arms and looked at the flowers in her hands.

"They tried to sweeten Mikoto with gifts, presents and affection, but I believed in gramps and broke up with them. I felt a lot better after that and loved my grandpa more." Mikoto cheerfully smiled and looked at Mai.

Mai giggled, "For all we may know, we might be the heartbreakers." She amusedly said and shared a laugh with Mikoto.

Throughout their conversations, they have reached the cemetery's entrance. The cemetery had quite a few people visiting this winter. The path had snow piled on it, and the gravestones had snow too, but some of them had been tended recently compared to the others that had snow covering the bottom of it.

"Have you came up with what to say?" Mai asked as a smile formed on her lips.

Mikoto nodded, "Mikoto wants to tell gramps about Mai." Mikoto said with a wide smile.

"Then I'll tell my parents about Mikoto." Mai cheerily said.

They went along the path in companionable silence until they reached the intersection. One of the path goes up the stairs, another goes evenly along the path in a straight line, and the last goes down a slope that curved. It was time to part, and they looked at each other with a gentle smile.

"Nervous?" Mikoto asked.

"Nope. You?" Mai asked back.

Mikoto grinned amusedly and shook her head, and then she went down the slope after winking her eyes to Mai. Mai rolled her eyes and grinned in amusement, waving her hand to Mikoto and then going along the even path. It seemed like a small thing to do, but that had given them a small fluttering in their bodies. They felt like they want to tell their loved ones a lot about each other, and wondering if they should take a step on a relationship.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

Mikoto followed down the path and went beyond its end to find a clearing. There, a platform sheltered a gravestone at the centre of the clearing, where Mikoto's teacher was buried. The roof protected the gravestone from any snow piling down on the platform, but the railing surrounding the platform had bits of snow fallen from the edges of the roof. It was plain, yet serene, cool, and calm – like Mikoto's teacher.

Although the surrounding environment was covered in snow, the sleeping cherry blossom trees still brought a presence that was pleasant. There was a river too, just a little further from the platform, flowing downwards from a hill and towards the open sea.

The burial could not be done were it not for Aristocrat's honour and promise. Aristocrat offered Mikoto the dead body of her teacher as a temporary peace. Mikoto agreed to the offer, knowing that her teacher had planned this up in case he died. Therefore, Aristocrat could not do anything to others, and others could not hurt Aristocrat.

At that time, there was a shift in influence and power in the system, giving rise to groups or organizations. The warlords will had been passed around, all in silence and discretion, causing anxiety and fear of taking a single step in power. The warlord gave out all of his wealth and assets to the people he saw as worthy and responsible. The names were not given, but they have certainly caused Aristocrat efforts to dwindle down further.

Mikoto stepped up the short flight of stairs and went closer to the gravestone. Mikoto offered the flowers to the gravestone, wistfully smiling as she prayed for her grandfather's peace. The gravestone had no name, but a title and words written on it, 'The Warlord – Honoured and Respected. Rest in peace, teacher and grandfather.'

"Thank you, for everything." Mikoto whispered.

Despite of the chaos Mikoto's grandfather had done, she was given the choice of freedom by aiding other groups and organizations onto Aristocrat. This in turn, boosted confidence amongst the organizations that Aristocrat was not invincible. In addition, Mikoto gained favours from them, since her grandfather planned it once again.

Sadly, Mikoto's sole goal was to stop Aristocrat, feeling that it was her purpose to her grandfather. Mikoto did not realise that her grandfather never wanted her to focus her life solely on Aristocrat or him, but a life to find her own. Mikoto talked about Mai fondly and the fool she was for tarnishing what she has learned. 'Stop and step back once in a while, gaze around you to find more than there was.' Those were the words of the teacher, and Mai gave Mikoto the pause to contemplate what Mikoto had thought to believe or do.

"Mikoto trusted Mai so easily. Gramps can call me a naïve fool, but something about Mai is just… different… and Mai saved my life." Mikoto fondly said, her grin forming on her lips.

The violet-eyes sprung into Mikoto's mind, vibrant and valiantly shinning. Mikoto felt revitalised upon seeing them, courageous and attracted to them too. It could have been love at first sight, but Mikoto believed that the adrenaline of the dangers encountered, caused a similar feeling, or it could have been the heat of the moment, or the loneliness that the two of them felt.

"It's unsettling when you can't be certain of your thoughts and feelings of the other, let alone Mikoto's own. Yet… Mikoto wants to try and see where it goes." Mikoto chuckled, and then sighed.

Was Mai feeling the same way and talking to her parents about Mikoto? What will they do, and when will they take that step? Despite the myriads of questions and anxiety swarming around Mikoto's mind, she was grateful and thankful to Mai. Mikoto's life was one thing, but to realise that her goal in life was not to stop Aristocrat, it made her feel unfulfilling without a purpose. Mikoto hoped to find her future with that mysterious sword in her dreams, and she was certain that her grandfather hid them.

"I've been thinking about that sword. I know gramps hid it to open Mikoto's future, free of any binds or ties, but Mikoto wants know what it is and what it meant." Mikoto said with a firm gaze as her voice was void of any uncertainty.

As if spoken to, the snap of a branch alerted Mikoto, instantly turning her head to the sound to see an unknown figure aiming at her with an arrow amongst the trees. The arrow flew and just in time to see it, Mikoto narrowed her eyes into slits and flung her hand out to catch the arrow. Mikoto smoothly caught the arrow in her hand, avoiding them from grazing or touching the metal tip in case it was coated with something acidic.

An audible gasp could be heard as Mikoto quickly got up to chase after the figure, jumping over the rail and almost about to jump over the river. The figure pulled something out onto its hand and threw it down in front of Mikoto. Mikoto jumped back in time and threw the arrow from her hand to bounce the object away from her. The small round object exploded and spewed out smoke as it touched the tip of the arrow.

Mikoto huffed, "Assassins…" She said irritably and stood on her guard, picking out the dangers that might be lurking.

Nothing happened for a few minutes, and this worried Mikoto if an assassin similar to hers was onto Mai. Mikoto returned to the gravestone to say her farewells and peace, but upon reaching there, she noticed a letter lying on top of her offered flowers. It was not there before, so Mikoto picked up the letter and quickly inspected it. There was no name on the letter addressed to. Mikoto shoved the letter into her pants pocket and looked at her grandfather's gravestone with a sombre and urgent face.

"Mikoto has to go now grandpa. Sorry, for cutting it short, but I want to protect Mai. Please rest easy and peacefully, my beloved teacher and dearest grandfather. I'll come back again some time." Mikoto's voice was steady as she spoke.

Even though there was urgency in Mikoto's mind and voice that threatened to hurry, she loved her teacher too much to be disrespectful. Mikoto put her palms together and then chanted a prayer for her grandfather's spirit. Upon finishing her prayer, Mikoto gave a smile to let her grandfather know that she will be fine. Mikoto turned around from the gravestone and peacefully left, wistfully smiling at her teacher's words despite the urgency.

'The spirit, dead or alive, is easily afflicted. Go in peace, so that you are ready.'

* * *

An attack at the cemetery was unlikely to happen, unless someone professional without destroying the graves, could have done it. If the one that attacked Mikoto managed to hide their presence from her, then it was very likely that the same type of assassin might be around Mai. Mikoto has reached the intersection and recalled that Mai took the even path. The assassin might be around Mai right now, but the area there was too exposed and has innocent civilians around to hide their weapons.

Therefore, Mikoto head up the flight of stairs and prayed that it might help her overlook the area where Mai was. Reaching up and at the end of the stairs, Mikoto looked around to find somewhere where she could look down and over Mai's area. A stoned fence was blocking along the direction where Mai visited her parent's graves. Mikoto went to the fence and looked over it. Thankfully, Mikoto could see the area openly without a problem and scouted the area around Mai for any suspicious person. Mai was kneeling and praying at her parents' gravestones.

Would they attack at such an open and exposed area? Mikoto thought, as she saw a few other people somewhere close to Mai to initiate an attack. Moreover, at this angle, elevation and range, it would have gotten the assassin spotted as soon as they pulled out their weapon. That would mean that the assassin should be just below Mai's level, and just as Mai stood up, she would be exposed in the firing line of a silenced pistol from behind.

Mikoto looked over at Mai again and tried to find someone or anyone that was at Mai's back. There was a strangely over-dressed person, standing between two gravestones with a box in its hands. The hat covered the face, and the scarf was thick and long as one of its end winded around one of the hand.

Mikoto wasted no time and hopped over the fence, sliding down the steep slope and rolling her body as she landed on a level. Thankfully, it was snowing as Mikoto landed on it roughly with a little pain and cold surging through. Mikoto was nowhere near Mai yet, and the assassin standing behind has not made his move.

Mikoto continued forward as another fence blocked her way and looked over it. Mikoto was halfway down already, but below the fence was a straight way down to fall than to land safely. Mikoto pulled off her scarf and used it as a sling as she grabbed snow and balled it into her scarf. With the snowball placed on the improvised slingshot, Mikoto looked over the fence again and gritted her teeth. The distance was beyond the range needed for the snowball to hit, but Mikoto was willing to die-try hitting the assassin.

Mikoto stepped away from the fence and started swinging the improvised slingshot over her head, round and round. Rather than aiming straight at the assassin, Mikoto arched her shot precisely at the hat of the assassin. Mikoto recalled a strange technique that her grandfather showed that would help empower her slinging.

Mikoto swung the sling around and over her head, extending her arms and bending her knees, and then extending her legs outward with each step towards the direction she wanted to throw. No doubt Mikoto looked and performed as silly as she was in slinging a simple snowball, but her grandfather believably proved insanely otherwise. As if Mikoto was swinging a chained ball in her hands, she extended her body upwards and swung her arms up with a deep grunt, releasing the snowball into the air, fast and solid.

Mikoto panted as she looked over the fence. Mai was done praying and standing, and the assassin behind her lifted a hand and picked up a silenced pistol inside. Mikoto sucked in her breath and yelled as loud as she can.

"Maaaaiii!"

Mai jumped and gasped with a startle, immediately looking at Mikoto with shocked eyes; and just as the assassin pointed the barrel of the gun at her, the snowball fell and shattered onto the hat. The assassin pulled the trigger almost as soon as the hat blocked its vision. Mai heard the grunt of a man behind her and spun around just as the sound of bullet barrelled out of the gun's barrel. The bullet wheezed by Mai's head and nicked a strand of her hair.

Mai instantly got to her bearings and jumped over the gravestones, unleashing a deadly kick down on the assassin's head. The assassin acted fast and threw his hat away as he jumped to the side, throwing the gun away that suddenly became jammed. Mai missed and turned around to the assassin with another kick across the chest. The assassin grunted as he raised his arms to block the kick. The impact was strong as the assassin staggered back.

Mai stepped forward and relentlessly threw flurries of jabs as the assassin continued to block, his breath becoming rapid and exhausted. The assassin took a risk and ducked as Mai threw in a jab, but his chin firmly slammed into a rising knee from Mai. The assassin jolted his head back, and Mai threw in a quick hook to the head.

However, the assassin recovered and threw his head forward, barely scraping the back of his head from Mai's punch. Mai quickly stepped around to the assassin's side, avoiding the palm aiming for her abdomen. As Mai turned to the assassin's side, she wrung her arm (that missed her hook at the assassin's head) around the assassin's neck and pressed her knee to the assassin's back. The assassin choked in Mai's chokehold as his back felt a slow, sharp and digging pain from Mai's knee.

"Who hired you?" Mai asked as she pressed her knee deeper into the man's back.

"Argh!" The man choked, as Mai's arm was far too strong for him to remove or move his body away from Mai's knee.

Mikoto arrived just then, panting and taking a breather as she let Mai interrogate the man. The commotion had already alerted the civilians to run off, so it was just Mai, Mikoto, and the assassin.

"I-! I don't know!" The assassin shouted, choking as Mai wrapped her arm tighter and pressing her knee again.

"A nickname, profession… anything." Mai kept the pressure on, never letting down until she saw the man's eye glimmer in fear or hesitation.

The assassin hissed and franticly patted around Mai's arm. Feeling the throat rapidly pulsing, Mai relented and loosened the pressure.

"The client sent a henchman and gave me the targets, said you were interfering with their capture, Mrs Tia." The assassin answered as he took in quick breaths.

Mai hummed thoughtfully, "Thanks." She said, and smashed his face down on the floor, knocking him out by the side of his face.

Mikoto winced and did not disapprove of Mai's action. Assassins would always keep in mind of their objectives as long as they were in range, so knocking him out was best then to let him go and backstab them the next minute. Suddenly, Mikoto was pulled into a bear hug as her cheek rubbed against Mai.

"Thank you so much!" Mai pecked her lips to Mikoto's cheek with a soundly 'Mwah!'

"My hero!" Mai cheerfully grinned, as Mikoto turned putty in Mai's arm, dazed and pleasantly happy with a smile.

The siren could be heard coming from the distance.

"Uh oh." Mai blinked her eyes as Mikoto fell into Mai's arm.

"We have to go." Mai said and pecked her lips to Mikoto's cheek again.

Mikoto yipped and jolted in Mai's arm, and then she melted again with a blissful sigh as Mai carried her bridal-style. Mai smirked and carried Mikoto away out of the cemetery.

* * *

After escaping from the cemetery and the police, the two women sat at the back of the bus and had the seat all to themselves. However, Mikoto could not decide if she should feel happy or nervous. Happy that Mikoto was in Mai's arms and on Mai's lap, or nervous that she could feel the well-endowed mounds pressing on her back that she would love to just, lean back, and sleep on them.

Mikoto decided otherwise, "Erm… Mai?" She called and earned a hum that made her shiver.

"Mi-Mikoto… can seat beside Mai. I'm sure Mai's legs would feel numb." Mikoto stammered a little, as much as she actually wanted to be on Mai's lap, it felt a little like taking advantage.

Mai hummed thoughtfully, "Nope." She giggled and wrapped her arms around Mikoto and pulled closer.

Mikoto's face had a full-on blush, but she felt a little safer and peaceful in the embrace – were it not for the wonderful mounds pressing on her back. Mikoto decided not to fight it and gently leaned back, closing her eyes as the aromatic smell entered her nose. Mikoto guessed that it came from the clothes Mai wore, but it did not seem likely. The hands around Mikoto's waist loosened as she placed her hands over Mai's hands.

"Did Mai have a good time with your Mom and Dad?" Mikoto started, trying to distract the bubbling joy in her stomach rising up to her lips.

"Mhm. I talked about my day, Takumi, and you?" Mai answered and asked, smiling as she felt Mikoto's hands rest on top of hers.

"Me too. I was talking to my grandpa until he warned me about the assassin by snapping a branch." Mikoto smirked as she heard Mai giggle.

"Mom and Dad probably did something to the gun. Talk about coincidences." Mai said and turned her hands on Mikoto's waist to take Mikoto's hands.

Mikoto hummed in agreement and unconsciously twined her fingers with Mai's fingers. They were well aware that their intimacy was too fast, but after that close to death experience and unfeeling presence. It made them become aware that one of them could die at any moment and missed their chances to know their feelings.

"Where are we going?" Mikoto whispered.

"Since someone hired an assassin to kill us for interfering, I figured we go to 'them' first and find out more." Mai answered.

Mikoto nodded and let silence take place, lulled by the warm presence and aroma. Mai on the other hand felt overwhelmingly comfortable holding Mikoto like this. Despite the nagging noise in Mai's mind that she was too intimate to be holding Mikoto that way, Mikoto had barged into her heart and brought no discomfort she had felt since her best friend and first love.

Maybe this time, Mikoto could be the one Mai could try to go further physically, spiritually, and intimately. Mai tilted her head to look at Mikoto's closed eyes and a small smile on the face. Mikoto looked peaceful and comfortable, so Mai gently leaned back on the seat to be comfortable. Mai wished the bus would go slower and let her cherish the moment a little longer. It made Mai forgot the complexity she had so long ago, and even now, it remained despite the confidence she have had for herself.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

After getting off the bus at a bus stop, the two women were near a district, crowded by people shopping amongst the shops, stalls and a mall there. Mai took this stop since she needed to pass a message in order to contact the watchers. It was around the afternoon, so the two of them could wade through the crowds fairly. Mikoto did not know how to contact the watchers, so she stuck with Mai to avoid being lost or separated.

The two women hand-in-hand walked across the shops and stalls first, 'browsing' specific items to catch the attention of the watchers. Said watchers were guised amongst the shops and stalls or chilling around the district. It was best not to spot for the watchers, because that would make the ones looking for them the suspect themselves. Hence, Mai and Mikoto 'casually' went about 'shopping'.

Despite of what they were doing, Mikoto had to admit that the district looked civil and astonishing, even though there were a few sightings of delinquents and gangsters about. The people were rather friendly and receptive to anyone here, including to the delinquents and gangsters… perhaps too friendly.

Regardless, Mikoto went along with Mai and noticed that they had gone back and forth, around and backtracking repeatedly; looking for an item that shared the same initial words or alphabets to the shops or stalls. 'M.I.S.T.R.E.S.S' was spelled in order, which took them a lengthy amount of time to find. The items were taken and then asked for a discount, but were not necessary to buy. Mai would slip in the same words after asking for a discount, "Two for one?" and the shopkeeper would respond with a practiced sales speech.

Mikoto was intrigued and sceptical about the process, as it invoked nothing indicative to know they were passing a message. It only made them look like they were window-shopping instead, but it did make them blend in with the other shoppers. Moreover, someone else could have done that by accident, yet the chances of that happening were slim to none. Even the shopkeepers looked as if they were not involved or knew anything about the kingpins and watchers.

Anyway, once they were done 'browsing', it was time to head inside the mall to confirm their message. This was only the start of the message, as a 'paper' would be given to them. That 'paper' would be the three total sum of the items' discounted, original, and both prices. Then, the three total sums would be used as numbers to 'pass the paper'. They looked around the mall to find a boxed phone booth and enter the numbers: the total original price, the total discounted price, and lastly, the sum of both the discounted and original price.

Mikoto wanted to wait outside the booth, but Mai dragged her in and said it was much safer. Mikoto shrugged and started to think that the process to get in touch with the watchers was organic and complex. Economy changed over time, and those prices would be affected. Not to mention the items picked before would have changed to different or newer items. The puzzle stayed the same, but the practical process of it was consistently changing with the economy.

Then there were also the watchers. How would they find out those that **want** to look for the kingpins and differentiate those who did it **coincidentally**? Either way, Mikoto was worried because there might be an assassin around the mall. In fact, they were critically exposed to be killed in this boxed booth. The black-tinted glasses blocked the sound and view outside the booth with the door closed. By now, those watchers should be right outside the booth and idling nearby. This booth was a definite death trap with its fairly tight space inside for one to three persons at best.

Mai finished entering the numbers and did not pick up the phone as it began ringing. Mai placed a gentle hand on Mikoto's arm to assure Mikoto as she locked the door behind them. Mikoto quirked a brow at Mai and earned a wink. The ringing stopped, and a soft hiss began, startling Mikoto into alert, but subdued quickly as Mai gave her a gentle and assuring squeeze on her arm. Then a humming started after the hiss ended, and Mikoto felt a change in gravity and momentum, her body feeling light as if she was on an elevator.

"Password confirmed. Identities identified. Please remain on the platform." A voice spoke and surrounded them from inside the booth.

The phone box suddenly disintegrated as the surroundings around them changed. The walls phased and disappeared, leaving only the platform to stand on revealing that they were taken across a tube. As if brought into or teleported to another world, beyond the tube was just darkness. Mikoto did not even hear the sound of the platform moving, as if levitating across somewhere while her body felt the soft pull on her back.

After a few minutes, the world outside changed into a dusky, sea-blue world. Mikoto gave an awe and a slack-jawed expression. They were literally being transported across underwater, fast. It amazed Mikoto that she did not fall of the platform at such speed. Mai simply grinned at the glimmer of thrill and excitement in Mikoto's eyes. Mikoto dared not to look back at the speed they were going, and it felt almost like a blur in a bullet train.

"Wow… Is the underworld supposed to be a dreamlike utopia?" Mikoto thought aloud, seeing lots of marine life outside the tube.

"I would suppose so, but that's what others would think." Mai answered with a shrug.

Mikoto quirked a brow at Mai, "There's more?" unbelieving of the lengths the kingpins or the underworld would go.

Mai nodded, "Supposedly. Though, that matters little since the reigns of the underworld extended almost everywhere." She answered and hoped Mikoto understood what she meant.

Mikoto tilted her head and gave a moment of thought, and then her eyes widened as the realisation set in. The underworld was and is everywhere; from the civil districts, the government buildings, the prison, the privies, maybe even more than Mikoto could list.

Mikoto did learn from her teacher that as infinite as the underworld was, nobody was in control. The underworld was a stream of chaos, a bay of power waiting to be taken by any hands, an experimental ground without idealism or ethnicity. The most important that lay within the underworld was business – pure, cruel, meticulous, and manipulative business.

"Please present your authentication and name of kingpin." The same voice that surrounded them spoke again.

Mai dug into her pocket and pulled out a slip that Mikoto did not even know where she got it. Mai unfolded the slip and revealed it to the front without looking at it.

"The Mistresses." Mai said aloud, and the slip turned black, solidifying from paper to metal.

"Confirmed." The voice replied.

The world around them changed again, suddenly turning into the depths of the dark abyss.

"Close your eyes." Mai said and closed her eyes.

Mikoto obeyed and closed her eyes without hesitation. There were myriads of noises going around of them. Mikoto held onto Mai's hands tightly, squeezing as the change in gravity happened, as if floating in space. Shrieks, shrills, skidding, and screeching noises surrounded them; so deafening and gritting that Mikoto wished she had closed her ears. Thankfully, it was only for a brief while as the noises died down, turning into lingering echoes.

"Transport successful. Please leave the platform." The voice was a dizzy echo to Mikoto as if slurring.

"Don't open your eyes yet. Take a deep slow breath, and then let it out as you slowly open your eyes." Mai quickly warned just after the voice spoke.

Mikoto did as Mai said, and realised that she had some sort of 'out-of-body experience'. Mikoto felt the chill in her blood turning into warmth across her body, the stiffness in her muscles turning into softness as she felt the griping of her hand to Mai. As Mikoto's eye slowly opened, her vision was a daze and slightly blurry, and her hearing slowly coming back. When Mikoto's vision and hearing became clearer, she saw a world vastly different that even the wildest imaginations cannot comprehend.

Myriads of twists and turns of paths leading up or down around strange architectures. These architectures were ovals and had windows all-over, some alight and some dark. It was almost as if it was a small city of ridiculously overwhelming oval structures grouped together. Looking beyond the buildings and up at the sky, Mikoto believed that they were underwater still. The sea-blue sky was a much darker hue, and Mikoto could feel some sort of pressure in this place, and a strangely, deathly, silent ambience. They were in the deepest sea as strange, bizarre, and horrifying marine life swam about outside the protective dome.

"Are you okay, Mikoto?" Mai whispered with her face close to Mikoto.

Mikoto blinked her eyes and turned to Mai, "Where in the world are we?" She whispered in awe or horror.

Mai grinned and gently pulled Mikoto's hand to leave the platform, "We're in one of the underworld's utopia, or otherwise called an 'astral plane'."

The platform behind them vanished into particles, shutting the way back of the tube with large metal gate. Mai led Mikoto around the area, mostly walking along the eerily empty pathways with lamps hovering above their heads. The pathways could be considered a bridge or a crossing with many intersections and stairs going up or down. The weirdest feeling was that the pathways never seemed to end as it looped around the oval structures, and the doors were scattered in odd spaces linking with the paths.

Then there were the people here scarcely seen along the path. Mikoto could have considered this utopia a haunted or a ghostly dimension, but she could hear faint chatters echoing. There was a chilling vibe too, as if someone was staring from amongst the thousands, if not millions of windows around the structures, gazing at them. A gaze that chilled their bone and made their hairs stand on end, and the gaping silence was unnerving too. Mikoto wondered if the inside of the structures would provide a different atmosphere, because here along the paths, it felt and smelled like lurking deaths and hidden wars stalking at their backs.

"Mikoto has a bad feeling about this place." Mikoto whispered, breaking the silence that was far too threatening and unnerving.

"It gets worse when open war is announced. For anyone's safety, it's best to leave this utopia before the timer reaches zero." Mai gave a subtle tilt of her head to the side of the path.

Mikoto glanced to the side of the path and noticed that along the half-walls, there was a rectangular thing that displayed '-Offline-' on its screen. Mikoto was thankful that there was no open war for now, so maybe this eerie silence was better than a chaotic war. The wars were sometimes mindless, as Mikoto's grandfather had told her that wars in the underworlds were gruesome, gritty, and full of greed.

Once the war began, anyone, including the henchmen, the weak, the strong, the kingpin and so on, can earn their power just through war. It did not matter who or what they were or are. In the underworlds and its wars: authority, deception, influence, survival and power were the keys to anyone. Simply put, if you desire something then the underworlds' wars were the places to take them.

For now, this eerie peace was business only. Starting a fight or war outside of schedule would not get anything, but to become an exploit for others. At any rate, Mikoto finally got a breather when Mai stopped at a door into one of the oval structures. Mai pulled out the metal slip as it flickered with a blue neon light around the edges, and slid it down at the slot of some kind of device. The device beeped and displayed 'Sector M2', and then the door slid open.

Mai and Mikoto entered the structure to be greeted by a classy, large and luxurious area. There was an upper and lower level filled with people idling about in expensive suits, jewels, accessories, and pleasuring themselves with drinks or entertainment amongst the restaurants, shops, salons, and so on. There was a 'city' inside these oval structures. Moreover, while it was lively inside, the air reeked of death, murder, and blood as if they were just passing the time and toying the luxuries offered until war started.

Walking again along the path and finding Sector M2, Mikoto could feel the gazes and stares that lingered on them. Those stares went on as they walked through the corridors and hallways. They were probably curious and intrigued with what Mai and Mikoto possessed on what they could take. Mai gently pulled Mikoto closer to her side and wrapped an arm around Mikoto's waist.

"Mai?" Mikoto whispered, looking ahead as she hesitantly took Mai's hand.

"They'll think we're a couple and two idiots that have no place here. Better that than letting them think we got whatever they thought of." Mai whispered and leaned her head onto Mikoto.

Mikoto blushed and Mai grinned at the desired effect, already lifting the gazes and stares away from them. Mikoto could hear the disinterested grunts and sneers, but she was more thankful feeling safe with Mai. This sudden feeling of safety felt right and more to Mikoto. Mikoto would give some thought about it some other time – somewhere calm, peaceful, and safe to think.

The walk was surprisingly long, and Mikoto guessed it had been three hours or probably six hours considering what they had to go through to get here. At last, Mai and Mikoto were relieved when they finally got to Sector M2. Now they would have to find 'The Mistresses' in that area. Suddenly, a woman approached them and asked them for their metal slip. Mai refused and quickly got away from the woman.

"This thing is our only way in or out. I bet that lady had hers stolen, lost, or destroyed." Mai explained to the puzzled expression of Mikoto's face.

"We could share." Mikoto proposed.

Mai shook her head and turned fully to Mikoto, "We have to be really careful here and in any of the other hubs of the underworld. This metal slip is a one-time use and our gateway out of this underworld. If we lose this and even as much as we want to help others, this slip has registered two person to get out of this underworld."

"Any two persons?" Mikoto asked, and earned a sombre nod.

"I want to help others too, but we have to remember that these guys want and thirst for power. If any fool who thinks they can get power or anything easily here. They're very mistaken once they are trapped here." Mai stated.

Mikoto sighed and nodded, "I agree with Mai about them lusting for power, but sometimes fools are driven to power because of their own frustrations and uselessness." She returned with an upset look that startled Mai.

"Mikoto… I…" Mai stammered and shook her head, "I want to hear what you say from your heart, but not right now. Okay?" She placed a hand on Mikoto's shoulder and gave squeeze.

Mikoto gave a tight, small smile, "I'm sorry for Mikoto's outburst. Lead on, Mai." She took Mai's hand on her shoulder and pulled it down.

Mai nodded and turned away to hide her upsetting expression from Mikoto. They still held each other's hands, but the trivial argument struck Mikoto inside from her own experience. Mai did not mean to hurt Mikoto when those golden-eyes looked at her at the mention of fools. Perhaps Mikoto was right, but Mai standby what has been said. Dying and trapping yourself in the underworld was as foolish and greedy as to knowing when it was enough of what you have gained. Then again, Mai did not know what Mikoto had gone through before they met.

Mai gave a quiet sigh and wished she could leave this place after their business with 'The Mistresses'. If only Mai could find them easily in this ridiculously large, maze and all sorts of chaotic corridors and hallways.

"If you touch my woman again, you can bet your butt I'll send you frying!" A rather loud voice boomed across the corridors.

Mai and Mikoto were startled by that voice, turning to look at the direction of the voice to find a group scuttling with horror on their faces.

"It's flying my love, not frying." A soft and studious voice said, as the loud woman pulled the fallen woman up.

"That's what I said. Did they hurt you anywhere? I knew I should have been with you during the initiation." The loud, gold-haired woman frowned, and then smiled when the brown-haired woman gave her a chaste kiss to the lips.

The brown-haired woman giggled, "Negotiation. And if you were around them, they'll be too nervous to talk. Besides, I can take care of myself, Haruka." She smiled softly in the golden-haired woman's arms.

Haruka hugged the brown-haired woman, "I know you can, but no one touches my Yukino." She pressed a chaste kiss to the brown-haired woman's forehead.

"Hello, Mistresses." Mai greeted and caused the two woman to turn in their embrace.

"Hello Mai." Yukino smiled and got out of Haruka's embraced and hugged Mai.

"Good to see you Firebird." Haruka's deadpanned voice replied for ruining the moment she had with Yukino.

Yukino giggled and pulled away from Mai to stand beside Haruka and wrap an arm around Haruka's waist.

"Who's with you?" Yukino asked, looking at the brave 'girl' staring at her and Haruka.

"Mikoto, this is Haruka and Yukino. Haruka, Yukino, this is Mikoto. Mikoto saved my life, twice." Mai answered with a grin as Mikoto raised a hand to scratch the back of the head.

Haruka whistled in amazement, "Firebird tends to bring danger anywhere. You have my compliments for staying alive, Mikoto." She chuckled as Mikoto stared at her wide-eyed.

"Mou… it's not my fault they kept on attacking me." Mai pouted and twiddled her thumbs.

Yukino smiled amusedly and decided to get into business, "So, what brings you two here?"

Mai and Mikoto looked at each other, and then back at them.

"We need your help. We'll explain somewhere private." Mai said.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

Four women sat around a table in a bar at the VIP upper-level. They took the back corner of the wall where none of them could see below or past the railing, which also helped since no one below could see them there. The problem they had was that it was just the four of them up there, as 'The Mistresses' had scared the other patrons away.

Haruka had shut the manager's babbling mouth with an omnipotent glare and a single brow quirked up. The manager stuttered as he tried to make a point that his patrons have paid money for the VIP access. Yukino hid her amusement and paid the man with a big pack of money, to which the manager's eyes shinned and took the money greedily. Haruka told the manager not to invite anyone into the VIP area until the four women were done.

Although the manager had been dealt with, they did not want to take too long before trouble comes around. Word of 'The Mistresses' at the bar should have spread by now, and no doubt that those who want their power were planning on it. At any rate, Mai had explained the situation to them as soon as the patrons were gone. The VIP level was soundproofed that even audio-trackers cannot listen in, unless someone snuck in an audio recorder somewhere.

Yukino took care of that mischief with her folded laptop that was in her skirt pocket. The laptop looked like a small square on the palm of Yukino's hand at first, but after unfolding it into a medium square and with a swipe of her hand, the shape expanded and morphed into an actual laptop. Yukino immediately worked on the laptop to scan the room. Yukino found nothing to let anyone hear-in on their conversation.

After Mai had finished explaining the situation, Haruka offered to help, but will need Mai and Mikoto's help in return. Yukino confirmed to them that Mr Portpunch was looking to hire a mentor, but at the same time some more henchmen. There were some micro transactions in Mr Portpunch's account related to Tia's gym and training service. The timing and accounting of the transaction appeared to be a group of three to five persons joining the gym and exercises per week, and then leaving after that group have attained two months of Tia's teachings.

As for the gym itself, the billings seemed to have risen only when Mr Portpunch's henchmen were sent to train there. Mr Portpunch had nothing to do with it, but a rival kingpin had caused the bills to rise. Mikoto added in a theory that Mr Portpunch was trying to corner Tia into working for him as the mentor to his henchmen. Yukino cupped her chin and said it was best to ask directly from Mr Portpunch himself. Mr Portpunch might not have known about his rival or rivals contributing to Tia's downfall.

"Yukino is right. Mr Portpunch's henchmen would not have paid for the training otherwise." Haruka said and met two quizzical looks from Mai and Mikoto.

"Mr Portpunch gave his henchmen money to get some training service. The payments in the record add up together by the groups' arrival were similar to the amount Mr Portpunch gave to them." Yukino explained and turned the laptop to Mai and Mikoto.

"So, Tia stayed afloat with their money…" Mai said as she looked down at the list.

"Maybe Mr Portpunch isn't the suspect, but we would have to solidify the facts before we conclude on anything." Mai said and looked at Mikoto who gave an affirmative nod.

"As for your pretence AOC, it's been dealt with. So you can rest easy, Mai." Yukino added with a business smile.

"Thank you, both of you." Mai replied and smiled back.

Even though Mai was off the list, she still has to be careful of her enemies. The amount of enemies hunting for Mai should be decreased, but those who have other things in mind to do with her might continue pursuing her. Mai could at least focus on her brother, and with the money she had earned from her career and connections to the underworld, she could manage herself just fine.

Meanwhile, Mikoto found it odd that Mai did not ask for Mr Portpunch's whereabouts or motive. Perhaps it was best to have faith and trust in Mai than Mikoto's own inexperienced understanding about the underworld. Mai might know where to find Mr Portpunch, probably. Then there was the pretence of being AOC easily and shortly dealt with in just a matter of seconds. Mikoto started to have doubts that 'The Mistresses' would let Mai go easily, but those doubt were brought to the table as Mai said her piece.

"What can I do for you in return?" Mai's tone was all business and not of gratitude or sincerity.

Haruka put her fingers together and placed her hands on the table, "We want to blow up this part of the underworld's utopia."

"They have forgotten what it means to be in the underworld and abiding the rules of it." Haruka added before Mai or Mikoto could intervene, "And they need to know that it takes to be in more than mindless slaughter to earn power." Her eyes were serious and sharp as she spoke.

Yukino allayed Mai and Mikoto's anxiety, "Violence won't be the key on what we needed to do. Fear, a right and proper fear that can render the so-called safe 'haven' of the 'astral planes' to downright 'hell'." She said with a tone cold and chilling.

Mai and Mikoto looked at each other and wondered if they should be helping with such subtle hints of their intent. Seeing as neither of them hesitated, they turned back to Haruka and Yukino with an affirmative nod.

Haruka smirked, "The charges have been set. All that's left is the urgency spear bubble that needs to be disabled before the bombs are set off." A pair of raised brows looked at her.

"Emergency sphere bubble my dear…" Yukino gently amended with a hand on Haruka's hand, who looked at her with a pout.

Yukino turned to look at Mikoto before Haruka could say anything, "Mikoto, we've heard of some of your exploits and interference both on the criminal and on Aristocrat. We need your help, and in return, we owe you a favour." She squeezed her hand to her lover's hand, which was reciprocated and shut Haruka's words.

Mikoto was given a choice, as it was only Yukino staring at her. Mikoto cast a glance at the other two women. Haruka simply grinned and shrugged her shoulders, while Mai scratched her cheek with a sheepish smile. When Mikoto looked at Yukino again, she felt the stare had gone deeper into her soul. It did not seem like desperation, but it certainly was causing Mikoto to feel a bit nervous and cautious.

Mikoto sighed and answered with a nod, "Mikoto will help Haruka and Yukino." She gave a small smile of amusement when Haruka reached over to chastely kiss Yukino on the cheek.

"Two teams will do the job: one team to distract and fend off the guards, and the other team to enter the core security room and let Yukino do her work." Haruka grinned as she folded her arm; a task she believed that could be done without trouble.

Yukino cleared her throat as the blush on her face settled down, "It will be a quick hit-and-run, so the first set of bombs will trigger whenever Haruka and Mai are ready. I and Mikoto will slip around the guards and breach each subsections of the security rooms to set off the alarms until we reach the core."

Mikoto looked pointedly at them, "The both of you expected us and seemed to know me. How?" She felt a hand softly touching hers and looked at Mai.

"Hackers, operators, or tech specialists are valuable to a lot of masterminds. Yukino is one of them, but she is a mastermind herself. Yukino found us the moment the booth sent us away." Mai explained and moved her hands away as Mikoto's hostility subsided.

"I'm sorry that I have caused you necessary concern, but Mai is our trusted friend when it comes to business." Yukino sincerely apologised and bowed her head.

"Besides, Firebird isn't always what she seems." Haruka chuckled and unfolded her arms as she stood up.

Mai rolled her eyes, "Are we doing it now? And where do we rendezvous?" She asked and followed as everyone left the table

Haruka nodded, "We're doing it now before anyone knows about the charges. We'll escape via the safety cubes after it goes off." She said as the rest followed behind her towards the door.

"They are safety tubes, darling~." Yukino corrected and then chastely kissed Haruka's lips just as Haruka's hand was on the door's handle.

Haruka blinked her eyes as Mai and Mikoto giggled, "Right…" She drawled, blushed and then cleared her throat.

"After you, ladies." Haruka pulled open the door and bowed like a gentlewoman, hiding her blushing, flustered face.

* * *

Departing from the bar and now heading towards the centre of the architecture, the gambling den, Mai and Haruka guised themselves in costumes. They were to gather as much attention as they could with security near the restricted area. Of course, the restricted area blended with the many shops, stalls, and establishments within the gambling den. So, they have to be about the area and force the guards to come out and apprehend them. Yukino and Mikoto should be lying in wait with the crowds to spot the guards. Then, the two of them would enter the subsections of the security halls to do their job.

"I can't believe we're wearing this…" Mai mumbled, her cheeks taking a pink hue at the costume both of them wore.

Mai wore a black cap that hid most of her hair with a mask embedded on the front. The mask had ridiculous colours that made Mai look like a prop geisha, but it hid her face well enough. The clothes Mai wore were fitting to keep her on her toes and on the move – a buttoned black vest over her sleeveless buttoned-up white blouse, a black skirt that reached down to the middle of her thigh and has a single slit on the side, and finally a pair of black heel dress shoes. Haruka wore the same clothes, but the mask had a different colour and design.

"Don't worry. We're already turning heads and drools drooping out from their mouths." Haruka remarked as she sauntered with her hands clasped together on the front, looking like a dignified employee.

"It is exactly that I'm worried about." Mai huffed and then feigned a smile as one of the employees looked at them.

Haruka giggled, "It'll be over once we're in position." She said as they waded through the crowds.

"Urgh, I've seen better fashion and appeal than wearing this costume." Mai commented and stood beside Haruka as they waited behind a table they were designated to be dealers.

Haruka chuckled, "And they'll see the best, explosive rambling ever." She smirked as the men and women crowded around their table and placed their bets.

Mai suppressed her giggle and the want to amend Haruka's use of word. Mai focused on the game instead with a competitive spirit and charm to her players. Haruka would do the same until the table became a spectacle for many people. They had plan in mind to arouse suspicion for a guard to join their table by constantly winning the game. Haruka had a sleight of hand to win the game, and Mai had her charms to distract the players to keep their eyes on her and continue playing.

As for Mikoto and Yukino, they were around the crowd themselves, but nowhere near the table. They wore a guise to fit in with the rest of the crowds. Mikoto had her hair twin-braided and a plain mask on her face that exposed the tip of her nose and mouth, while the eyes were see-through black lenses embedded in the mask. The lenses were no ordinary glasses, but a gadget that helped gamblers find their desired table, keeping track of their bets and stacks of coins, demanding a challenge from one of the gamblers in the den, and finally allowing them to spectate the tables currently played.

They were not recognised thanks to the mask, but also the formal attire they wore and arms linked to each other. They wore both around the same height, so they tried to look the part of playing the couple. Mikoto had a grey vest over the white blouse tucked into her black slacks, matching just a bit with her pair of dress shoes. Yukino on her part wore a green blazer over a one-piece white dress that had the skirt stopping at middle of her thighs, and lastly a pair of green high-heel shoes.

The two women were on the second level just above where Mai and Haruka were playing. Mikoto and Yukino stood behind the rail to look across the many tables and players there, but their eyes were looking for the guards to notice Mai and Haruka winning constantly. Winning constantly was not what the staffs were supposed to do, as it would cause the players to lose money. Losing money meant that they would be weaker and poorer to exploit. The gambling den was to feed or supply anyone with wealth, and in turn, they would become the target, the 'ore', 'jewel', or 'ticket' to easily get rich.

"There's a lot more women than men at the table." Mikoto looked over to where Mai and Haruka were playing with the female gamblers.

Yukino giggled, "A believable reception. Mai had ways to get them with her words and 'aura'." She said and smiled as Haruka won the game and Mai working her charm to play again.

"Aura?" Mikoto quizzically said and looked at Yukino for answers.

Yukino nodded, "Mai is sort of a big ball of warm fire, sweeping across anyone in the vicinity with her confidence and courage." She grinned as one of the players switched with another gambler to overcome the toughest dealers.

Mikoto quirked a brow at that and then turned her head back to the table. A small upturn at the corner of Mikoto's lips made her believe that Mai does have such an aura. The players kept losing, but Mai taunted and pressed the players to beat her and Haruka at the game. Mikoto could hear what they were saying thanks to the gadget in the mask to spectate over the table. Haruka was loud and bursting with boastfulness of her skills that made the players determined to beat her. Mai was the friendly and warm pushover to the players who seemed to give up early, making them bet twice as much as they have lost.

"That tall man with the blue jacket and slacks, and wearing the same mask as ours is the guard. He is coming over to inspect them." Yukino whispered as her eyes trailed over to the man.

"How do you know?" Mikoto asked, looking for any indication that he was a guard.

Yukino stepped closer to Mikoto and leaned their arms over the railing, "Look closely at his hands. It's faint, but there are two symbols on each hand."

Mikoto squinted her eyes and looked closer to the man's gloves at the back of his hands specifically. A capital 'U' was on one hand, and a capital 'G' was on the other. The man seemed to show the back of his hand more often than not, and those who noticed it started backing away from the table. The players too noticed it eventually and stopped playing the game. More of the guard started to come over and each of them were in different attires. Mai did not insist the players to play again this time.

"Are you ready Mikoto?" Yukino asked as she straightened her back.

Mikoto nodded and let Yukino lead her around with their linked arms. They were going to stay close to one of the possible hidden entrances for them to sneak inside. All they have to do was wait for Mai and Haruka to cause havoc, and then Yukino and Mikoto would steal a card from one of the guards and enter the security rooms. Yukino had found the least used entrance when the guards needed reinforcement, so they would wait around there in hiding.

Meanwhile and back at Mai and Haruka, they shared a grin and kept with their personas as they played the game. They were waiting for the players to leave and occupy the table with just the guards, acting ignorant of the 'UGs'. The 'UG' were guards that keep the underworld hubs operating according to the function of the facilities.

Those insistent on playing at the table eventually realised that Mai had not encouraged them to play again. Mai stood eerily silent as she let the last three players took notice of the 'UGs' standing behind and sitting beside them. The players immediately dropped their game and left in a haste, not taking their winnings as the 'UGs' took over the seats. The 'UGs' placed their palms on the table, showing them their authority.

"Do you know where and what you're not supposed to do?" One of the guards demanded.

Haruka laughed with a roar and stirred the crowd to look at them, "Exactly… You're in my game now."

Mai lifted her hands and showed them a thin bracelet, and then she pressed the button on it. A deafening boom exploded around the gambling den. The crowd started shrieking and screaming in panic, as the blaring alarm resounded across the utopia. Haruka and Mai flipped the table over and threw away their masks, replacing them with a mask that gave them air to breathe. The 'UGs' retreated and swapped their masks too before they came over to attack Haruka and Mai.

The speaker spoke in a monotone voice, "Emergency! Emergency! Emergency! Life support systems destroyed. Please leave the sector immediately."

As the crowd followed the signs suddenly coming down from the ceilings and appearing from the walls, Mikoto and Yukino were hiding behind a pillar with their air-breathing masks on. The entrance, a vending machine, opened up and inside came out a single guard to repair the life support system. The guard was just about to pass the two of them, but Mikoto knocked the woman unconscious with a chop to the back of the head.

Mikoto quickly swung the unconscious woman around from toppling to the floor and leaned the woman's back to the wall. Mikoto quickly dug her hand inside the woman's pockets for a card. When Mikoto has it, she stood up and took the lead with Yukino following behind as they entered inside the hidden entrance. The destruction has just begun.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

After the first sign of explosives, chaos spread across the sectors of the underworld's utopia. The gambling den was not the only one that was in disarray, as other sectors erupted in flames, smokes, and explosions spreading throughout the oval architectures. All the architectures in this utopia were in rage and war as people screamed for their lives, but bizarrely not dying.

The fear was very real however, as the bubble shook from the force of the torpedoes blowing up at the surface of the protective sphere. Submarines surrounded the protective shield, firing rains of torpedoes to shake the interior. The torpedoes did nothing to damage the invincible shield, but it certainly caused the desired affect for the people to tremble and quiver in fear. The guards were doing their best to guide the people to shelter, whilst chaos waged on with the help of some friends.

"I thought you didn't need violence!" Mai shouted, ducking her head to the side and then swiftly catching the attacker's wrist to throw them over her shoulder.

"They'll have a taste of the real underworld like this!" Haruka cackled, after she slammed her fist down onto the back of the guard who was clumsy with his haymaker.

The people were in pure panic, and the guards of the utopia, 'Ulix Guardom', were forced to protect the people instead of turning their attention to the many attacks across the architectures. Haruka grinned as she caught the glimpse of one stray group, looking at her with fear and terror. That was what Haruka and Yukino desired; a true underworld that was not pictured as a 'haven', 'warzone', 'school', 'playground' or 'tourism'. The group was immediately led away when one of the guard caught Haruka's gaze.

Mai blocked an incoming punch going for her ribs with her elbow. Mai quickly pressed her elbow down and forced the arm to lower as the guard raise a foot to kick her. The kick missed and Mai pulled the guard's supporting leg to topple them down to the floor. The guard grunted as he harshly knocked his head to the floor and fell unconscious.

"I want to hear the whole story from the two of you after this!" Mai quickly said as she faced two guards charging at her.

Those two guards were down and out as Haruka threw a table at the two of them. The table hit them hard and brought them down to the floor, and then it spun over them to hit one more guard who was slow to get away.

Haruka cackled boisterously, "Don't worry! We're not apologising for the construction we've made across the underworlds!" She said with glee in her voice, ignoring her incorrect use of word 'construction' instead of 'destruction'.

Mai groaned and immediately dropped to the floor, sweeping her foot to the heel of the guard's supporting leg who tried to roundhouse kick her. The guard fell and then another jumped over to slam her fist down onto Mai's head. Mai swiftly leaned to the side and shot her palms up at the guards' abdomen. The guard flew to the side with a spin. Mai quickly got up and shot her elbow to the back, hitting at the centre of the guard's chest who taught could have surprised her. The guard croaked as she swayed to the side and thudded to the floor.

"Please be safe Mikoto." Mai mumbled, realising that she had gotten herself into a declaration of war.

* * *

The run through the corridors and room was tough and winding, but thankfully, Mikoto and Yukino have yet to be spotted. They have passed several of sub-securities in order to get a card that opened the main doors to the core security. Their quick progression was thanks to the stellar tactics and gadgets that Yukino used to subdue the guards. Yukino had amazing hand-to-eye coordination and reflex, even if she wore the high-tech spectacles to find their way around the corridors. One side of the lens displayed the blueprints and map towards the security room, while the other was the tactical display that had all sorts of statistics and numbers.

Mikoto was waiting for Yukino's word to enter with a simple slide of the card in her hand across the slit of the panel. Yukino had it all under control with a gun in her hand, while Mikoto barely lifted her hand and foot to attack the guards. Mikoto was more surprised that the gun had the ability to paralyse any living beings, and then drop them unconscious. It bothered Mikoto as to why she was needed in the core security room instead of the gambling den helping Mai. Yukino teased and hinted that it was better to let her handle the weaker guards, while Mikoto saved energy to deal with any elites soon.

"We are fortunate to have one elite in the room, but focus only on that guard Mikoto. Let me handle the rest." Yukino lowered her hand from the button at the side of her glasses, and looked at Mikoto with a meticulous and certain look in her eyes.

"How does Mikoto find the elite? And are they tough?" Mikoto asked, as she pressed her back to the wall with Yukino leaning on the other side of the wall by the double-doors.

Yukino grinned, "They'll be wearing an atrocious cloak on their shoulder with excessive 'U.G.' letters on it, and I think that you can handle seven or more." She answered as she took out a pair of paralysing pollen grenades in her hand.

Mikoto quirked a brow, "Won't those and your gun work on the elite?" She earned a giggle, a shook of Yukino's head, and then a wink as Yukino signalled Mikoto to open the doors.

Mikoto immediately slid the card down the panel and shifted further away from the double-doors. The double-doors hissed opened and Yukino quickly threw in the grenades, shifting further away from the after they were thrown inside. The grenades flew through the air until it reached the centre of the room and exploded. Thousands or hundred thousands of tiny green orbs filtered the room and touched many of the unguarded guards inside. The guards were paralysed in place, save for a few who quickly reacted and ducked into cover to avoid touching the green orbs.

The shimmering sounds of the pollens died soon enough, signalling Mikoto and Yukino to enter. The two women entered instantaneously as the last of the orbs fell to the floor. The few remaining guards not paralysed and have just came out from their cover, were dealt with instantly thanks to Yukino's quick and precise shooting. However, the one elite that Yukino was aware of was running dangerously fast outside of Yukino's firing arc.

Mikoto rushed around to Yukino's side and intercepted the elite's charging knee; pulling the knee towards her and turning the momentum at a bad angle as the elite's leg lifted off the ground. However, the elite took another attack at Mikoto as she spun around to deliver a sweep kick across Mikoto in the air. Mikoto immediately delivered her own kick at the elite. Their blows clashed and the two women reeled back to fight again.

Meanwhile, Yukino was already at the central computer to do her work. Yukino would have fired on the elite, but there was tracer on should the elite be unconscious. That would alert more guards to the central security room and distract Yukino from the computer. Yukino trusted that their accomplices were doing their jobs to cause as much chaos and havoc to pull as many guards and elites away from security. Yukino smirked at the thought of the masterminds' laziness and operation of these 'save havens' of the underworld. The screen flickered on the computer to reveal several walls of digital defences Yukino has to hack.

"Keep her busy! And don't knock her out!" Yukino yelled and started typing across the keyboard.

The elite's eyes widened and realised what they were trying to do, so she changed her attention from Mikoto to Yukino immediately. Mikoto quickly ran after the elite and caught the cloak, tugging it forcefully towards her as the elite grunted in shock. The elite stumbled backward and quickly turned to punch Mikoto. Mikoto used the cloak to wrap it around the arm and tug it to the side. The elite followed the pull and raised her foot to sweep across Mikoto's neck. Mikoto ducked under the kick, but the elite pulled her arm entangled in the same cloak towards the elite.

The elite rolled over with her back to Mikoto's back as she pulled Mikoto's arm over. Mikoto quickly spun around as she dropped to the floor, untangling her arm from the cloak to avoid twisting her arm. The elite quickly rushed over to slam her fist at Mikoto's abdomen. Mikoto rolled to the side away from the attack, but the elite feigned the attack to proceed towards Yukino. Mikoto got up after rolling away and chased after the elite, hopping over the desks to intercept the elite's path.

The elite nearly closed the gap, but Mikoto was over the desk and throwing a foot down vertically in front of the elite. The elite stopped immediately and tried to evade to the side, but the space crammed her and slammed her hips to the edge of the desk. Mikoto quickly thrust the back of her elbow at the elite. The elite laid her back to the desk and whirled her legs like a tornado. Mikoto's arm was caught in a scissor-hold between the elite's legs.

As the elite spun her body to the side and off the desk, Mikoto extended the captured arm just before being spun around with her. The elite's legs shot out towards Mikoto's face, grazing the heel of the elite's boot across Mikoto's cheek. Mikoto would have had her face smashed in from the elite's feet had she not stepped aside at the last second. The elite rolled forward and evasively avoided the desk toppling over her. Mikoto flipped the desk to the side in order to trap the elite, but seeing as it failed, Mikoto hurried over to the elite with light-footed steps across the fallen desk.

The elite turned in time and widened her eyes in surprise at the speed Mikoto travelled over, barely allowing her a chance to react. Mikoto hopped and wrapped her legs around the elite's waist, capturing the arms in her hold. The elite fell backwards and could not move her arms with greater strength, even though Mikoto looked lighter. Before the elite could use her legs, Mikoto had her pinned using the knees on her arms and incapable of making a move, as fingers pressed at the veins of her neck. Mikoto smirked evilly as the elite's eyes quivered in fear.

"So you know what would happen to you? Then stay still and keep quiet." Mikoto said intimidatingly, and the elite responded with a muted nod, wincing as the fingers lightly pierced from the subtle movement.

Mikoto would not kill the woman pinned beneath her anyway, as she was just tired of prolonging the fight. Mikoto should have thought of subduing the elite instead to save more of her energy. Regardless, Mikoto kept her gaze on the elite's eyes to show she was not joking, should the elite choose to resist and continue fighting back. Hearing the keys being tapped, Mikoto hoped that was the only sound she would hear. Time was the only thing Yukino needed along with no distractions.

Whilst Mikoto was fighting with the elite, Yukino found out many suspicious things about the 'havens' of the underworlds. It appeared to be that the government situated these underworlds as breeding grounds to produce 'AOCs'. Yukino had suspected about it before, but finding the evidence right in front of her and on the computer angered her.

The system has played with the lives of the people who have fallen from poverty or scandal to seek resources through the underworld. However, those people were without knowledge of the true criminals that had honour, code, respect, dignity, and pride. Even then, the criminals would take the measures to teach them about the crimes and rules in the underworld, not anymore however.

When the underworlds' utopias were introduced across the world, it was easily seen as the most convenient and competitive locations to earn power. Thus, the criminals had changed their ways and lost their dignity, individuality, pride, and honour to what they once were. Moreover, the disgraceful criminals and masterminds brought the fallen people with them to gain their own rise for the past thirty years.

Yukino, Haruka, and the few remaining malicious but earnest, cunning kingpins, sought to put an end to the systematic underworlds' hubs. Starting right now as Yukino plugged in her laptop to the computer to spread a virus across the hubs. The room suddenly turned red as the alarm blared and warned to evacuate immediately.

"We're done here. Let's go Mikoto." Yukino called out.

"Okay!" Mikoto replied and got up, and the elite scrambled and left the two women immediately.

Mikoto followed Yukino as they ran, "What about the other lives around the utopia?"

"Don't worry; they're safe from inside the shelter." Yukino answered.

* * *

"All personal please evacuate immediately! Shield Units: Failed! Emergency Bubble: Malfunctioned! Safety Tubes: Online." The monotone announcer spread across the utopia, causing much more panic and fear.

Haruka and Mai too were leaving, as the rest of the guards had scuttled off for their own lives. The building still shook from the destruction outside the utopia. According to Haruka, the bomb had set off harmlessly and nowhere anybody, but the shield units alone. The submarines attacking at the shield outside were putting cracks on it and should be broken anytime soon. Then, the utopia should be next and bought enough time to allow many people to escape safely, before the first layer of the shield shattered.

Many hollowed tubes slid open from the walls, doors, entrances, arches, and almost everywhere. It was very easy to access for everyone. Instead of entering the tubes separately, Mai and Haruka entered inside a tube together. They pressed their backs at the soft bed of the pod inside the tube, and the pod trapped them inside as a sheet of glass slid up in front of them. Three clicks from inside could be heard, and suddenly, they were sent off along the pipeline across the deep depths of the sea.

The view was dark, save for the gentle lights from inside the pod. It was too cramped for the two women, and uncomfortable for them considering the way their bodies were pressed together. Their shoulder were leaning on the glass and bed with their back leaning onto each other. It was very clear the pod was intended for one person only, but the trajectory the pod was sent along the pipeline was intensely fast. It should not take too long before the darkness behind the glass dispersed.

They felt the change of the pod ascending upwards, as their heads started to feel light while their legs were heavy. The change in pressure was sudden and made them slightly nauseas. Greeted by the brighter blue colours of the sea, they could sense the warmth of the light just above the surface of the water. Then, the pod rocked as it shot out of the surface, slamming on the surface of the sea and rocking it again.

"Buoyancy in ten seconds. Please enjoy the ride and wait for a rescue boat. Thank you for your cooperation." The soft-toned monotone voice said from within the pod.

The two sighed in relief, but took the moment to rest in such a cramped space for their nausea to settle down. Once they felt well and the rocking of the pod was smooth along the sea, the glass slid down and brought in fresh air. The two got up from the bed and rolled their shoulders to ease the tension.

"Wouldn't it be better to have a bigger room when they built these?" Mai complained, standing up and stretching her body on the improvised pod turned into a boat.

Haruka grunted with agreement and pinched the earring on her ear, "Yukino? Are you above surface?"

There was a moment of silence when Haruka did not get a response, which worried Mai too as they looked worriedly at each other. Mai looked around the sea and saw the same pods as theirs were floating along the sea or had just burst out from the sea. Mai hoped that Mikoto and Yukino were not trapped in there and could not make off with their escape. Sure, there was the shelter that Mikoto and Yukino could get to from the core security room, but the shelter was not so much a shelter.

"Maaaaiii!" A very familiar voice shouted across the sea, causing Mai to turn and look there in pure relief.

Instantly, Mai smiled and waved her hand as Mikoto paddled the improvised pod-to-boat over to them. Haruka grinned proudly and knew the crazy amount of preparedness and gadgets Yukino has in almost any situation. Once the two 'boats' were close, Yukino and Mikoto immediately jumped over to hug their loved ones – Mikoto to Mai, and Yukino to Haruka.

Amazingly, the improvised boat barely shook or sunk from the added weight. They would not be sitting or standing there for long with the others who took the safety tubes. Yukino had called in a helicopter to pick all four of them to Windbloom. Haruka laughed a proud laugh and soundly kissed her lover's lips. Mai and Mikoto giggled and chuckled amusedly at 'The Mistresses'.

"Tonight, let's relax and have a great hot ring." Haruka smirked as she wrapped her arms around Yukino's waist.

Yukino smiled despite of the blush colouring her cheeks, "Hot springs, my lovely Haruka." She mumbled over Haruka's shoulder.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

Mikoto leaned back on the seat as the helicopter flew towards a resort Haruka and Yukino reserved for the four of them. Mikoto was feeling mixed up on her emotions after leaving behind people that needed rescue. The helicopter could carry six passengers and two pilots, but Haruka, Mai, and Yukino brought only themselves. Mikoto joined them without looking back after she saw the shallow and addicted look from the eyes of those who escaped the underworld.

Mikoto could not believe that the people who have escaped wanted to go back to the underworld. Just as they pulled out the metal slip that was the key to the underworld and out of it, the look they gave was of anguish and lost. The metal slips many of them carried no longer worked and turned into rusted metals. Mai and Haruka pulled out their metal slips from their pockets and threw them away, while the others cradled, begged, cried, and pleaded that their life hung on that useless slip.

Mikoto sighed heavily as she listened to Haruka and Yukino's objective and reason for destroying and collapsing the system's underworlds. When the system's underworlds were introduced, the few kingpins including Haruka and Yukino, refused to step foot or enter there because they would become a slave to the system's statistics. That did not stop some of their own accomplices or partners from the temptation however.

The people that had chosen to enter the underworlds, returned with greater wealth and power, all from a piece of that metal slip. However, they were easily defeated and exploited in a short moment, even with such average resources capable of outwitting a criminal leader. The remaining kingpins had expected them to try again and fight much better than before, but they did not expect them to become addicted and reject the stability of their lives. They became shallow, greedy, and addicted as they depend their livelihood in the underworlds' hubs.

This eventually worried the kingpins if the people in the system's underworld were making them reject their stable lives and chose to live there for their benefits. Haruka, Yukino, and surprisingly the Aristocrat and the Seventh's Joy's boss, relayed their concerns in a meeting with the other kingpins. The population was increasing gradually within the system's underworlds, and it was not giving the kingpins good business.

Moreover, they were worried about the psychological and mental health of the people in the underworlds. Even the underworld needed the legal, strict, and justified authorities and laws to fight against the criminal masterminds – a balance and the need for tolerance. It became evident when families were pulled into the underworld hubs. The stability there was not equivalent to the world they struggled to live in. The system's underworld had struggles to live, but no tolerance to persevere, whereas outside the system's underworlds, it was both with struggle and with tolerance to live and persevere.

The logic about the welfare outside the system's underworlds seemed plausible, because the life outside of the system's underworld might be less exciting, but kept them grounded to endure the hardships, or pull themselves up to a better life. Perhaps that void within the system's underworld crumbled the self-preservation and self-esteem in people, as everybody could simply fight each other to take that power and wealth.

Mikoto asked about what would happen to the people waiting for their rescue. Haruka had in mind to put these people back into shape, and if not, she would slap, yell, and throw them so hard they would not be able to beg for anyone's help. Mikoto cringed as Mai and Yukino giggled at Haruka's valorous determination. Yukino allayed Mikoto's frightened worry that Haruka had established places for counsellors and psychiatrists to help the people. Additionally, Haruka and Yukino were working together with Natsuki, Shizuru, and more importantly the governess, Mashiro. It did not surprise Mai and Mikoto as the large grins on Haruka and Yukino's faces gave away their soon-to-be rewards coming to them.

As Mikoto thought back, Mai was right to think that a person would be a fool to think that power could be gained easily. Yet, it nagged Mikoto's mind to see that many people desperately wanting something so easily handed out to them. Mai saw Mikoto's deeply contemplating face with a side-glance. A glint and twitch of conflict could be seen from the brows and jaws clenching subtly. What's bothering her? Mai thought but did not ask about it unless Mikoto chose to open up to her.

The flight was about half-an-hour, until Yukino motioned with a wave of her hand to a resort the helicopter was flying at. Mai and Mikoto looked out the window to see a humble, but very rich and classy resort. The paint on the exterior side of the building was a pristine and fair, sunny yellow, matching up to the warmth of its pleasant garden that had a pathway towards its beach. Although the gardens were sheltered from the snow and the beach dyed in white from snow, it still had a warm ambience about it with its festive decorations.

There seemed to be a variety of people that were tourists, travellers, foreigners, and everyday citizens happily enjoying their time. It was a much welcoming contrast then the people in the system's underworlds. As thanks, Haruka and Yukino would pay the bill of their stay for as long as Mai and Mikoto wanted. Mai and Mikoto had a huge grin on their faces as they turned and gratefully thanked Haruka and Yukino for the treat.

* * *

It amazed Mikoto how time flied, looking at the blue sky that has now turned to yellow, orange, red, pink, purple, and eventually to the colour of the night. Mikoto did not expect to have such an adventure with Mai. There were ninjas, agents, spies, assassins, kingpins, and probably more if Mikoto chose to stay with Mai. It was exciting, thrilling, and full of surprises, even though the dangers were not new to Mikoto. Alas, Mikoto still needed to find that sword to give her a purpose, but it has become redundant and swayed her wilfulness to find it.

With a light sigh, Mikoto leaned her hands on the railing of the balcony just outside the room. The room behind Mikoto was comfortable and spacious with a nice loveseat facing the mounted television on the wall. Two beds placed between an end table with a single beautiful ornate lamp on it, and a cute circular air-conditioner hanging up to the side of the beds, facing the balcony. The air-conditioner was off, so that the tea on the coffee table in front of the love seat would not get cold too soon.

It was just Mikoto in the room for now, as Mai wanted to call-up her friends to let them know she was alive and well. Mai especially wanted to inform Tia and Sona on what they had found out so far. A small smile formed on Mikoto's face, as she did not expect Mai to include her when most of the information found came from Mai. Mikoto was beginning to like Mai's thoughtfulness of her, and she wanted to make it up to Mai by staying for Christmas and New Year.

Mikoto wondered what kind of present she should give to Mai, as she looked across the sea. The flakes of snow were falling from the sky, and Mikoto should be feeling cold from staying out. Yet, Mikoto did not feel as cold as she should, thanks to the heater just above her head hanging on the roof. It was a wonderful room that Mikoto found herself wanting to stay here most of the time.

The staffs here were exceptionally thoughtful, initiative, and observant at keeping their guests and customers pleased and satisfied. The tea was brought over by the staff escorting Mai and Mikoto to their rooms. The tea had a wonderful aroma that pleasantly greeted their nose, and the taste was delightful to savour on their tongues. It made them relaxed and took a thirty-minute break, until Mai spoke up first. Mikoto needed some time alone to think anyway, so here she was, outside and letting her eyes wander across the beach and few of the people that were there strolling leisurely.

There was a tugging of indecision and irritation within Mikoto. Throughout Mikoto's adventure on her own, she had been practicing on learning to read the body and eyes of emotions. Mikoto was nowhere near as keen as Mai or her grandfather. It bothered Mikoto that she could not read the woman who had asked for their metal slip as quick as Mai did. It did faze Mikoto when Mai refused to help that woman, but if it had led to that, Mikoto could certainly see the hollowed look about the woman.

It ridiculed Mikoto that the people were heartbroken not about their life, but the thing that would help them live a better life. Yet, Mikoto could understand the frustrations of the effort and patience to work their way up in life. That did not mean they should lose their self-esteem and self-perseverance. For all your perseverance has led to, stay there and be amongst thrash, Mikoto's grandfather had said to her. Frankly, that kind of talk would have traumatized children or people, but Mikoto at that time was earnest to become better at fighting and wielding the sword.

At first, it was to gain love and approval, but Mikoto soon realised that her grandfather was helping her accept about herself. Mikoto had fallen face first on mud and stones, bruising, dirtying, and scaring her flesh. Mikoto's grandfather would say nothing of it and stand beside Mikoto with patient eyes. Mikoto refused to cry because she wanted to be accepted from her guardian, but when she pulled herself up and looked to her grandfather's eyes, the warmest smile and eyes greeted Mikoto.

Mikoto was relieved and happy to please her guardian, and followed wordlessly beside her grandfather. It was until they reached home that Mikoto's grandfather knelt down in front of her and looked into her eyes.

"You did a good job being strong, Mikoto." The warmest and affectionate voice coated Mikoto with a bubble that she had never felt with other foster parents.

Mikoto cried and could not stop the tears from falling. It was the first time someone praised Mikoto for enduring the hurt and pain. Mikoto's grandfather would chuckle and carry her into his arms, patting on her back as she sobbed. Then, Mikoto was carried away to clean up her face and heal the wounds. Mikoto grimaced as she remembered the awful, horrid smell of herbs her grandfather used to clean the wounds and leave no scars.

Although the smell was bittersweet and sour, the herbs used was commonly for cooking. What was used for cooking can be used as medicine, if one possessed the knowledge of its chemical elements. Life itself would come to a time where it would feel as if, one cannot move away from the roots spreading out from the seed, surrounded in disparity and instability. However, roots would grow and expand, breaking to the surface and standing as a seedling in the midst of misery. How that seedling and root would become and change, was up to itself. The riddling words could be depicted as rebirth after ruin, but 'looking beyond the book/box' would broadened the interpretation.

Mikoto inhaled the cold air one more time, and the she head back inside the room, sliding the doors closed and automatically turning off the heater. Simultaneously the moment Mikoto shut the doors, Mai entered the room with a pair of clothes in an arm by the entrance.

"Gosh, it's cold outside and in these clothes." Mai said as she shivered and closed the door.

Mikoto chuckled and went to turn up the heat in the room with the remote placed on the coffee table.

"Wait…" Mai said with a smile just as Mikoto was about to pick up the remote.

"We're going to the hot springs, and then have dinner with just the two of us in this room." Mai's bright smile and the excited gleam in her eyes intrigued Mikoto as to what was so special about going to the hot springs.

"Mikoto would like that." Mikoto replied and smiled back, going over to Mai to take a set of clothes from Mai's arm.

Mai gave a fist pump in the air as the two of them went out of the room, "You're going to love it!"

* * *

"Ahh…" Mai sighed contently and sunk into the steaming water, allowing her body to relax and feel the muscles ease up.

Mikoto gave a low whistle, "This a very good spot Mai. Is that why you want to see the girls instead of the moon?" She smirked as Mai gave her a sideway glare.

They were at an open-air bath with girls and women of varied ages, mostly from twenties to forties, and then some younger or older than that. They had access to the top-level hot spring where Haruka and Yukino were supposed to join them. Haruka and Yukino however, had a bedroom howl to fulfil – doing adult stuff. Since they would not be joining, they had the bath to themselves, and a wonderful view overlooking the girls and women bathing or playing below.

The roof was high above their heads with a fence surrounding the wide open-air bath. The men's bath was on the other side of the building, and there were no windows to peek on either sides of the baths. As for the snow coming down, the roof had a wind blower around the edges of the roof, blowing diagonally upwards and outwards so that the flakes of snow would not wind up in the baths.

Mai and Mikoto were sitting at the corners of the bath, enjoying the view and openly seeing the girls below. Few of the girls and women below caught the two of them looking. Mai and Mikoto earned either a flirty wink, a teasing pose of their body, or a glare of amusement. Mai and Mikoto just smiled and replied with charming gestures or a simple wave of their hands.

"See anyone that catches your eyes?" Mai asked and turned to face Mikoto.

Mikoto hummed and turned her back to the girls and women below, "That cyan-haired girl with curls looked good. Nice legs and hips." She got a splash of water to her face, and then she quirked a brow to Mai with a small frown on her face.

"Come on, you cannot miss the supple and full breasts the beautiful grey-haired lady have." Mai grinned as Mikoto's eye rolled.

"The lady glared and stuck out her tongue at you." Mikoto chuckled, "But, she is nowhere shapely than the one next to her." Mikoto laughed as Mai gasped appalled.

"She's way over the legal age!" Mai said and then bailed into laughter with Mikoto.

They went on chatting and laughing in the bath, turning their eyes to the stars and moon with the generous gap of the roof. It was nice and easy without feeling awkward and uncomfortable just talking about whatever they like, and averting their eyes from each other's body. Something about the structures of their body attracted them, but they decided to take it easy for tonight.

Mai blurted out that she was starting to like girls or women than boys or men. However, one thing they both agreed when it came to men or women was the smell of colognes and perfumes. They smell was either chafing or uncomfortable to them. The two grimaced and shared their moments of their previous relationships they had to bear on the smell. They were fine with it; they just hope more often than not that the smell was toned down, rather than being overwhelmed by whatever fragrance protruded their noses.

"It gets even horrible especially after consuming alcohol. The breath and all that mixed up." Mai shuddered and stuck her tongue out in grotesque.

Mikoto chuckled and nodded, and then the two women sighed as they slipped into silence. With their backs resting comfortable on the stones, their distance closed companionably as they sat side-by-side, there was a lulling peace comfortably wrapping them. They had to admit that they enjoyed just talking like this without making eye contact. In fact, one and the other had something to say, but they felt the need to draw a line that made them feel secure and ready to speak out their feelings. That line clearly has been drawn.

"Mai…" "Mikoto…"

Both of the women said at the same time as they turned their eyes to each other. Instead of feeling embarrassed, shy or awkward, they laughed it off for a brief while. As the laughter died down, they looked at each other again and gave a small smile.

"Mai can go on first." Mikoto said.

Mai grinned and quirked a brow, "I would have said 'No, you go first', but we'd probably throw the ball back-and-forth in a loop." She smiled as Mikoto laughed genuinely.

The two women settled down and looked at the stars this time, but their ears were sharp and focused on each other.

Mai slowly sucked in her breath, and then she exhaled to even her voice, "I want to apologise to you, Mikoto, if I had offended you in anyway." She did not hear Mikoto responding, so she continued.

"I'm not changing my mind about fools greedy on power; even if there were frustrating moments that can make anyone feel useless. It's not worth losing yourself to the greed when other paths are still open. I won't say no one, including myself, have not been a fool, but it takes greater courage to become aware of it and change it. So, I'm sorry that I sounded judgemental, offending or condescending." Mai finished and had the urge to raise her knees and curl her head to her lap, but she restrained that urge and kept her gaze on the stars.

"Mai has nothing to apologise." Mikoto said, and she could feel the hesitant gaze to her side.

Mikoto chuckled, "Mikoto overreacted towards Mai. It did touch a nerve to Mikoto, but that was long ago. The paths back then were tempting, but Mikoto was so focused on Aristocrat to change my ways. Mikoto would have become like those people if that was the path I took, or made a mistake by helping that person." She slowly stood up with great poise and turned her body fully towards Mai.

Mikoto bowed down and apologised, "The one who should apologise is me. I would have gotten us stuck in vain because of Mikoto's naivety. I am sorry."

Mai quickly stood up and bowed too, "So am I. I was insensitive and should have worded it better." She said and earned a light laugh from Mikoto.

The two women turned their head up, "We're not gonna' throw the ball back-and-forth, are we?" Mikoto said mirthfully.

Mai grinned and shook her head as the two women leaned upright, "Let's forgive each other with dinner." She smiled as Mikoto nodded and the two of them got off the bath.

"Mikoto would love that, and I want to know what Mai would like as a present for Christmas." Mikoto saw the brilliant smile lighting up on Mai's face, as she offered her arm before the descending steps.

"Me too, I want to know yours, but let's give each other hints during dinner and keep the answers to ourselves." Mai said and slipped an arm around Mikoto's offered arm.

Mikoto grinned, "Sure." She replied as the two shared a smile.

Then, they went down the stairs to dry up, dress up, and finally have a lovely dinner. It crossed their mind that this felt like a date with the hot spring and dinner with just the two of them, in their room. Amused, they glanced at each other and knew they were thinking of the same thing. Daringly, Mai leaned closer to Mikoto and put her free hand to Mikoto's arm linked to hers. Mikoto laughed and reciprocated by putting her own free hand over to Mai's hand on her linking arm. They could hear a few whistles on their way out the bath, as their faces glowered with amusement and contentment.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

The next morning before sunrise, Mikoto woke up early to read a letter that she had swapped pockets from clothes to clothes. The letter Mikoto has in her hand was void of any addressee to know if it was for her. Mikoto had thought of sharing the letter with Mai, but since it came personally to her, she opened and read the letter at the room's balcony. The letter had a prim and handsome writing, even though it was short of lengthy messages.

It seemed like someone owed Mikoto's grandfather a favour. The person wrote that Mikoto's grandfather tasked them to prepare her a final test. If Mikoto was interested to know about what she was intended for in her grandfather's care, then she should meet them at the designated abandoned warehouse. The person even wrote a favourite line that Mikoto's grandfather liked, 'It stirs mysteries that stars are the boon to many things in people's eyes. Yet, one cannot deny the hope and desire desperately sought.'

Mikoto grinned at the borrowed line her grandfather took from a space documentary show called, 'Enigma of the Space Odyssey'. The message was concise and to the point, but it left Mikoto uncertain and suspicious. The person did not explain why assassins attacked Mai and Mikoto, or why the assassin used an arrow instead of a bullet only at Mikoto. Moreover, Mikoto had not known any of her grandfather's friends or allies other than those she had worked with Aristocrat. Mikoto held a doubt that the letter meant anything significant but a trap.

Mikoto flipped the letter to see a postscript written above a black rectangle that said, I.V.P (Integrated Video Projection). Mikoto's brows rose a little in awe, as a piece of that technology was incredibly expensive to buy. Mikoto placed her index finger on the corner of the rectangle and swiped her finger diagonally across. The shape expanded and flickered to life and played the video without audio.

'This entire video is void of any audio. Please read the subtitles provided with the video.'

Mikoto gave a lopsided grin at the video's introduction. The technology has long way to go for it to incorporate audio just yet. At any rate, the video started with an empty looking room or a hall from what it looked like to Mikoto. Then a man from the side of the screen appeared and stood at the centre of the screen. The man gestured his actions and the subtitles appeared below the screen conveying what he spoke.

'Hello and if you have found this video before you throw it away because it's rubbish, it means you're smart and sharp. I am Decaporati of the Underworld Armaments, and you, Mikoto, ruined our recent deal with the Aristocrat.' The man gave a lopsided smirk and tilted his fedora hat.

'I owe and thank you for messing up the laundering Aristocrat wants from me. Aristocrat used to have blackmails on me in the past. Too bad, your teacher somehow managed to erase them, but then I owed Aristocrat a favour, to which you screwed it up royally for him.' Decaporati gave a satisfied smile and clapped his hand.

'But that's not what I want to discuss about.' Decaporati snapped his gloved fingers and stepped around as two men pushed a cart to the centre of the screen.

Once the cart was at the centre, Decaporati snapped his fingers again, pointed at the two men, and then to the sword on the cart. Mikoto recognised that sword that was in her dreams, but seeing it there in the video and lifted by the two men struggling to carry the sword on both ends; she wondered if it was authentic or a replica to trick her.

'Now, before you think it's a fake or a replica…' Decaporati put his hands to hold the scabbard and the other to pull the hilt back.

The double-edged black sword shone beautifully as Decaporati slid the blade a quarter opened, keeping the two men carrying the sword. Decaporati smiled expectantly as he pointed at the red stripe at the centre of the double-edged black sword.

The red stripe was on a faded grey background that looked like a miniature sword painted on the centre of the blade. A reversed C faced the hilt with a line touching the hilt and gaping at the middle of the 'C'. Further a bit from that was a tiny four-pointed star placed just before another 'C' facing the tip of the sword; and the line, like the reverse 'C', extended all the way to the tip of the grey paint.

'Watch this.' Decaporati put his index finger on the star and swiped his finger across.

The star pushed the 'C' across the line, and a whirring sound began as the subtitle said. Decaporati leaned and moved away from the sword with a smirk as the two men looked worriedly at him. The whirring stopped, and then an invalid bopping sound was made. The scabbard and the sword suddenly emitted electricity and shocked the two men with a shocking force. The two men carrying the sword were sent flying off the screen. The sword automatically sheathes itself as the guard between the blade and grip spun. The sword fell hard on the cart and shook it, as the subtitle claimed.

Decaporati claps his hand as he approached behind the cart again, 'This sword has a secret I wanted to unlock when I accidentally discovered it. However, I'd rather keep to today's weaponries than this… old-fashioned gadget sword.' He turns his palms up with all ten of his fingers pointed downwards, mocking and disinterested at the sword.

Decaporati clasped his hands together as he gave his final words, 'Regardless, if you want the sword, you know where to get it, or so your teacher said. In addition, if you would like to do business with us, 'Wild Canary's Weaponries' is at your service.' He tilted his fedora hat, leaned a bit to the side, and mocked a pistol fired from the hip with his hand.

The screen turned black and expanded bigger, shrouding the entire letter with it. Mikoto flung the paper away and watched it dissolve into dusts, prompting a cleaner drone to roll over and vacuum the dust off the floor. Mikoto bowed and apologised to the drone for dirtying the floor, and then she went back inside the room. Upon entering, Mai was still asleep and had a foot out at the edge of the bed, hugging the pillow Mikoto slept on.

Mikoto grinned amusedly as she recalled waking up in the midst of the night to see Mai sleepwalking. It frightened Mikoto when she had just gotten out of the bathroom and watched as Mai almost trip over the coffee table. Mikoto was just in time to save Mai from the fall on the table, but she and Mai fell onto the loveseat instead. Fortunately, the loveseat cushioned their fall and to Mikoto's surprise, Mai remained asleep on her chest.

Getting off the loveseat was easy, but with Mai clinging onto Mikoto, singing in her sleep, it was difficult not to laugh. For Mikoto to discover a cute side of Mai, she hoped that she was not taking advantage of the vulnerability Mai exposed. Stifling a laughter as Mikoto carried Mai to bed, she was glad to have had a wonderful time together last night.

Last night's dinner was wonderful and enjoyable with a calm and peaceful conversation between the two women. Then and after dinner, they decided to watch television to give their stomachs time to digest the food they had eaten before going to bed. It was the remote that Mai squealed and excitedly bounced to Mikoto with a starry-eyed look about discovering karaoke. Thankfully, the room was soundproofed (courtesy and knowledge of Yukino) after phoning the staff about the karaoke.

Mikoto joined in with Mai and sang to their hearts content until it was the end of the night. As Mai sang, the expression she had was glowing and free of worries that Mikoto smiled brightly at the pure energy and joy she gave off. It was infectious that Mikoto could not turn down on singing even though she was bad it. Yet, Mai was not bothered by it and insisted Mikoto to try going all out. Mikoto decided to try it since Mai offered, and she liked to sing when she was bored and have no clue on what to do. It was a great stress reliever for Mikoto, and she eventually found herself getting into it.

At about the end of the night, the two women were exhausted and stress-free to have a goodnight's rest. They bid each other good dreams and a peaceful sleep with their brightly, beaming smiles as they flopped on their beds. However, the adrenaline from singing had them pumping, so the two women talked through the night until they dosed off. Mai slept first before Mikoto, and Mikoto could not help but grin at the snores Mai gave off.

Mikoto softly chuckled as she heard Mai mumble the lyrics of an upbeat song from last night. Mikoto went over to Mai and gently pushed Mai's leg back on the bed. Mai stirred a little and waved her hand in the air for a short moment, and then her hand fell and softly rested on the bed. Mikoto grinned amusedly as she pulled the blanket up to Mai's shoulder, tucking Mai's hair away from tickling the nose while she was as it. The peaceful and warm look has Mai enamoured Mikoto into staring at her.

Mikoto shook her head as she leaned back upright, her thoughts almost straying into a forbidden area either of them has yet to meet. Instead, Mikoto thought of returning the favour with breakfast for the great time she had with Mai. With that thought in mind, Mikoto bathed early to head out and prepare breakfast for the two of them. Mikoto doubted that Mai would stay for long since they have something to do for their friends.

* * *

After taking a nice and slow time to eat breakfast, Mai spoke about her concerns for Tia and Sona since the time she called them. The reception was strangely static, although that could have been the snow. Mikoto said that they should check them out, and it made Mai relax a little to hear it from her.

Mai thanked Mikoto for the breakfast and took her bath with an appreciative glance to Mikoto. Mikoto just smiled at her and told Mai that she would clean up the place and tell Haruka and Yukino they were leaving. Mikoto earned a heartfelt thank you from Mai in return.

Later, as they took the subway to the city, Mai told Mikoto of what she thought had happened just before putting the phone down. Mai called Sona's phone number that night and had a clean reception through the winter. It was when they were done talking and Sona saying goodnight that Mai suddenly got a static on the phone.

"A static just after Sona said goodnight?" Mikoto asked with her arms folded.

Mai nodded, "I'm not sure if it was on my end or her end, but the static should have been loud for me if there was interference on my end." She said and logically assumed.

"That is concerning…" Mikoto whispered and tapped her index finger on her elbow.

Mai sighed, "I just hope I'm not wrong." She said and clasped her hands on her lap.

Mikoto glanced at Mai and saw the uncertainty in Mai's eyes, "I'm sure what Mai heard was real. That kind of timing is unlikely coincidental."

Mai looked at Mikoto and asked, "How so?"

Mikoto leaned closer to Mai and whispered, "The old lady sitting at the corner talking on the phone mentioned the city, so Mikoto thinks that M.E.T (Merging Echolocation Telecom) is still working."

Mai took a glance at the old woman for a short moment, and then she leaned back on the seat, "What are you trying to get at Mikoto?"

"There's a possibility that someone had shut Sona's line. Try calling her again and if it doesn't work, try Tia next." Mikoto whispered, standing up to let an elderly couple have a seat.

Mai warmly smiled at the elders and stood up to go to the doors with Mikoto. Their next stop should come around at any moment.

"Mikoto…" Mai said and earned a soft hum from Mikoto, "Thank you." She smiled as Mikoto gave a pat on her shoulder.

Waiting by the door, two man talked about M.E.T as one of them introduced what it does for telecommunication of today. M.E.T converts sound waves into clicking sounds for frequency scaling to send faster and protected communication. The frequency would turn into Morse code before being delivered across by sonar to the closest radio towers. Once it got to the radio towers, the Morse code was then converted into sound waves, and then into electronic signals to go towards the satellites. From there, the process reverses and operated like modern day telephones, only much advanced.

"Dude~… That's like… dolphin talk man." The hip-looking man said.

* * *

"I can't get either of them." Mai said in frustration, worrying her lips as she stared at the mobile phone she had just rented.

Mikoto came out from the clothing shop to see an anxious Mai standing on the cold snow without a coat on. They had to change their clothes since they forgot to ask for one back at the resort. The cold got to them the moment they stepped up the flight of stairs out of the subway. Thankfully, there was a shop nearby and rushed over to change immediately.

Since was Mai popular and the manager noticed her, she was offered a discount for both her and Mikoto, who the manager thought was her girlfriend. They laughed at their implication and said they have not gotten to that point yet. At any rate, Mikoto went over to Mai and gave away the coat she bought with Mai's bank account. Mai smiled as she looked at Mikoto with a thankful gaze, but her brows were creased with anxiety.

"I'm not getting either of them, and the operator said their lines are offline." Mai handed the phone to Mikoto and put the coat on.

Mikoto looked at the phone and read the number of times Mai has called Tia and Sona. Mikoto's instincts started to work and told her to shut the phone off, and so she did and earned a puzzled look from Mai.

Mikoto frowned and looked to Mai, "We're close to Sona's apartment right?"

Mai nodded and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but Mikoto's instinct tells me something happened to Sona and Tia." Mikoto said with a sombre look on her face.

"Then let's go. Sona's apartment is two blocks ahead from here." Mai said, and the two women briskly strode to Sona's apartment.

However, as they head towards their destination, neither could help the sense and feeling that they might not like what they would see. Regardless, they reached where Sona lived and took the elevator to the seventh floor. Then they looked for door 707, which was at the end of the corridor and widely opened. Mai and Mikoto stopped before the entrance and examined the doorknob.

"Someone had it forced open." Mai said, looking at the scratches around the doorknob.

Mikoto entered and looked around at the entrance to the hallway, "Whoever they were, they were rushing from the looks of it." She stated as she stared at the mess in the living room.

"Sona? Are you here?" Mai called out, and there was no reply. So, they searched the rooms.

"Mikoto will check the bedroom." Mikoto earned a nod from Mai and replied.

"I'll go check her office and workout room." Mai carefully stepped around the shattered glass on the floor to the office.

Mikoto took one more look around the living room and assumed that there was fighting taking place. The television's screen was smashed, a piece of the curtain was torn off, a couch was thrown over onto the coffee table, and the lamp stand was broken in half. Mikoto wondered if Sona was the one who fought back the invaders, or perhaps Tia was there to protect Sona. With nothing else to find or look, Mikoto went to the bedroom and saw that the door was smashed open.

At the bedroom, a chair was found not far from the door with its limbs cracked and hanging. The chair must have been used to block the door, so either Sona or Tia was hiding here. Looking around the bedroom, the bed sheet was strewn on the floor along with the pillows. From the look of it, the invader must have thought to find Sona hiding under the sheet, but she was not there. Thankfully, they were not attempting to kill Sona, as Mikoto found no cutting marks on the bed sheet and pillows.

Mikoto pulled and folded the bed sheet neatly to examine the floor. There were handprints and shoeprints on the floor. Could Sona be hiding under the bed? It did not seem possible when the gap under the bed was too small and narrow for anybody to hide. Mikoto searched the closet next and found nothing. Closing the closet, Mikoto looked around to see a balcony out the bedroom. Mikoto went out to the balcony and found out that it was connected to the living room and bedroom. It seemed like the invaders have not checked the balcony, as it was void of shoeprints.

"Sona?" Mikoto called out.

"Help! I'm down here!" Sona yelled from over the balcony's railing.

Mikoto rushed to help Sona up, who was hanging and holding onto a string light. Once the two were safely on the balcony's floor, Sona asked Mikoto with a grave look on her face.

"Tia! You have to-" Sona's word were cut off when…

"Mikoto! I need help in the gym! Tia's trapped under the weights!" Mai yelled.

Sona quickly stood up, but faltered with her hands suffering from cuts of the string lights. Mikoto helped and carried Sona to the workout room with haste. Sona did not complain as Mikoto put her arm over Mikoto's shoulder and supported her waist. In a few seconds, Mikoto and Sona found Mai grunting and lifting the weights that had piled over Tia's body.

Sona pushed Mikoto to Mai, "Go! Help her!" She pleaded and fell to the floor on her knees.

Mikoto nodded and rushed to help Mai with the weights. Sona bit her lips in worry as she watched them save her lover that might have suffocated, or died from being crushed under the weights.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

The dull and deafening silence ticked away as three women waited next to the Emergency Room in a hospital. Mai, Mikoto, and Sona have been waiting for the past two hours for the news of their friend and Sona's wife, Tia Fameron Bloom. After calling the ambulance and getting to the hospital, Mai delicately asked Sona about what had occurred in the apartment. Sona was strong enough to answer Mai's question and said that the attackers were after Tia.

It was around the early morning when Sona and Tia woke up from bed. Tia heard something outside the door of Sona's apartment. There were scraping noises, and then bashing noises outside the door. Tia told Sona to hide somewhere in the bedroom, lock the door and block it. Sona did as she was told and called for the police. However, Sona could not get any reception or connection with the police on her mobile phone.

Then, Sona heard the door broke open; fighting started and there were yelling and destruction going on in the living room. Sona was quick to act and blocked the door with a chair by the vanity. After that, Sona arranged the pillows and bed sheet to fool the invaders that she was hiding on the bed – to buy time or make it look like she had escaped. Once that was done, Sona went out to the balcony and hid at the corner, only to slip off the railing and luckily grab on to the string-lights.

Sona clung on to the string-lights with her life and prayed for Tia's safety. Sona did not know how long she had been left hanging, but the cuts she had on her palms indicate that it might have been longer than an hour. Sona thanked Mikoto and Mai for finding her and Tia, but asked how they knew. Mai talked and explained to Sona about her uncertainty with Mikoto when she heard a strange static noise that suddenly came after Sona said goodnight. Sona did not hear the static because she had put down the phone after saying goodnight.

"I went to bed after that, and nothing happened throughout the night." Sona tilted her head as the corners of her lips went down.

"Do you think that something was going on at the time of the static? It is impossible for the neighbours not to hear or see the commotion." Sona added with a thoughtful frown.

"Probably, and if it was just your line that went offline, then the neighbours should have called for the police. They know how kind and lovable you are." Mai said, causing Sona to softly smile at her.

The sign above the Emergency Room's double doors pinged and dimmed its light. The three women heard the door swung open as the doctor came out from the room, talking to his assistant about the prescription and report of the patient. Sona stumbled a bit as she stood up, but Mai was there to help her and made their way to the doctor with Mikoto next to Mai.

"Doctor, how is Tia?" Sona asked with a controlled urgency in her voice; fearing the worse of her wife's life.

The doctor pulled down his surgical mask and smiled, "She will survive and recuperate healthily."

Sona lips quivered as she smiled, "Thank you… Thank you so much for saving her." The tears dripped down her cheeks, and her knees buckled at the joy of her love staying alive.

The doctor has more to say as his eyes glanced at the Mai and Mikoto. Mai patted on Sona's back as she nodded to Mikoto to fill in on them on what the doctor has to say. Mai brought Sona to sit down on the chairs along the walls not far the Emergency Room. Mai knew how much Sona loved Tia despite how composed and silent Sona was waiting throughout. Even when the nurse patched up Sona's hands, Mai saw her eyes had been staring at the double doors since they were here.

Mikoto walked back to them and gave a brief summary of Tia's recovery, "The doctor said Tia has a concussion and needs to stay in hospital and bed-rest for three weeks to recover. Tia will be in splints in the meantime, and with an IV to heal her for four days because of fractured bones, a damaged lung, and her nerves and tendons."

Sona wiped the tears from her eyes and turned her head up, "Can I see her?" Her eyes and small smile spoke a dozen emotions to Mikoto's eyes.

Mikoto nodded, "They'll be moving her to a room in a while later." As soon as she said that, Sona stood up and strode into the room without a glance back, entering in as politely and quietly as possible.

Mai softly smiled as Mikoto puffed a relieved sigh and sat down next to her. The two sat in silence with a relieved smile on their faces, glad that Tia was alive and recovering from what they have last seen. Tia had ugly bruises and swellings from the side of her head, one from the shoulder down to the chest, her ribs and stomach, and one on her leg and arm.

"What do you think they were trying to do, Mikoto?" Mai asked, rather puzzled by a number of things that were odd with the incident.

Mikoto sighed, "I don't really know Mai, but Mikoto thinks that isn't about recruiting or getting Tia anymore." She slapped her hands on her lap exasperatedly.

"The wounds Tia had could have crushed and crippled her." Mikoto added, clenching her fists so tight that her knuckles turned white with fury.

Mai nodded sombrely and said, "We have to find out who had done it. But first, we need to find a way to protect Tia and Sona."

"They might come for Sona and Tia again?" Mikoto's brows furrowed as her eyes held a fierce gaze to defend Sona and Tia.

Mai stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "Maybe… I don't know… but-"

**CLASH!**

The sudden sound of glass shattering behind the double doors cut their conversation off. Mai and Mikoto rushed into the Emergency Room to see Sona and Tia missing, while the nurses were on the floor knocked unconscious.

"There… took them…" One of the nurse spoke and pointed to the briefing room's double doors, and then he fell unconscious on the floor.

Mai and Mikoto hurried to the briefing room and caught sight of a woman struggling to tie up Sona. Mikoto rushed over and delivered a chop to the woman's nape, quickly knocking her unconscious and pulled the woman away from Sona.

Sona hurriedly pulled the tape from her mouth, "They took Tia!"

Mai and Mikoto hurried out of the briefing room to look for traces of Tia and the kidnappers. Mai found them in the elevator and rushed for it, but she did not make it in time as the doors closed in on her. Mikoto followed Mai when she heard the rush of Mai's footsteps and looked at the numbers above the door.

"They're going down." Mikoto was about to go for the stairwell, but she watched in awe as Mai pulled the elevator's door open with ease.

"Do you know how to slide down a rope?" Mai asked with a grin on her face.

Mikoto grinned back and nodded her head, taking position beside Mai and then leaping forward to catch the rope. As soon as they caught the rope, they slid down until they landed on the roof of the descending elevator. Mikoto opened the hatch and jumped into action against six kidnappers. Mai went down seconds after Mikoto jumped in.

The situation suddenly turned fragile as the kidnappers fought Mai and Mikoto with Tia on the gurney at the centre of the elevator. Thankfully, there was enough space to move around and if they were careful, Tia would not be jerked about from the fighting. Mai and Mikoto charged for the first two kidnappers closest to them.

The two kidnappers barely had the chance to fight back when Mai sent a powerful hook across a kidnapper's face, and Mikoto delivering a swift palm across the other kidnapper's face. With two kidnappers down and away from Tia, Mai and Mikoto fought all four of them going one versus two. The fight ensued simultaneously on both sides of Tia's gurney.

Mai quickly parried a mid-punch going for her ribs and stepped around to the kidnapper's side as she grabbed the wrist she parried, avoiding the vertical punch from the other kidnapper. Mai pressed and stretched the arm she grabbed and forced the kidnapper to bend the torso forward. The other kidnapper dropped to the floor and slid in front and under the bent kidnapper to deliver a straight kick to Mai's shin. Mai swiftly avoided the kick as she released the arm and slipped around the bent kidnappers back.

Once Mai was behind the kidnapper, she slammed her hips to the back of the bent kidnapper's rump. The bent kidnapper fell over and slammed her face to the floor, trapping the legs of the other kidnapper that went for Mai's shin at the same time. Mai raised her heel and kicked the sole of her shoe to the kidnapper's face that was trapped. The kidnapper met the hard base of the shoe and fell flat on the floor with her friend, both knocked out unconscious.

At the same time as Mai fought the two kidnappers, Mikoto jumped back to the wall and avoided their rising knees going for her stomach. Mikoto hopped and planted her feet to the wall, and then she jumped off it to throw her elbows down on to the kidnappers' heads. However, the kidnappers caught on quickly and turned their bodies to the side, facing each other to capture Mikoto's elbow. As soon as the kidnappers caught Mikoto's elbow, they failed to notice her knees shooting straight at their armpits, but it was actually underneath their biceps.

Numbed and reacting to the blow, the kidnappers let go Mikoto's elbow with a jolt, and as she dropped down, she shot up her palms upwards to hit their chins. Mikoto quickly grabbed one of the kidnapper from falling over to Tia and threw him to the side at the other kidnapper. The thrown kidnapper crashed into his friend and knocked the back of his friend's head to the wall. Mikoto delivered the final blow with a chop of her palm to the nape of the conscious kidnaper. The two kidnappers were now unconscious as they slid down the wall with a groan.

Mai and Mikoto has defeated six of the kidnappers, but as the elevator stopped and opened the doors…

"Freeze!"

They saw two police officers pointing their pistols at them. One of them recognised Mai's face.

"Miss Tokiha?" The excited gleam and admiration in the policeman's eyes made the policewoman's eyes beside him quirk a brow.

Mai sheepishly smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "We got them." She said, as Mikoto smirked amusedly at the baffled expressions of the two police officers.

* * *

Seven kidnappers have been handcuffed and handed over to the police officers. Mai and Mikoto were giving their sentences to the two police officers. Meanwhile, Tia had a doctor's inspection and said that she was fine. The nurses immediately brought Tia to the allocated room for the stay. Sona on the other hand, was troubled and insecure after the attempted kidnapping. Sona had given her sentence to the police officers about the kidnap and the attack at her home.

The police officers were concerned and needed Sona to go the police station for her safety, but she refused to go until Tia has police protection. The police officers agreed to the condition, since there were witnesses – the victimised nurses – to provide cause for concern of the kidnappers slipping into the hospital unidentified and unnoticed.

"Thank you for cooperating with us Miss Mai, Mikoto, and Mrs Sona." The policewoman said, pocketing her note and pen away.

"We'll get you the protection Mrs Tia needs. I promise." The policewoman saluted, and then turned to go to her police cruiser to radio headquarters.

"I'll be with Tia, if you need me." Sona smiled at Mai and Mikoto, and then left with a slight quiver as she walked away.

Mai stared at Sona's back that eventually disappeared as Sona turned to a corner in the hospital. Mikoto saw the look of worry and unease on Mai's face. Mikoto put her hand on Mai's back and gently pushed Mai forward. Mai startled as she stumbled forward and turned her head to look at Mikoto.

Mikoto smiled, "Sona needs a friend. Mikoto will check on Tia's gym and the students." She said, winking at Mai and then leaving before Mai could say anything to her.

Mai watched Mikoto go off alone in the cold, staring at the hands that were shoved into the pants pocket. Mai giggled softly and reminded herself to buy a pair of mittens for Mikoto. Mai entered the hospital and went to the reception to ask where the room Tia was staying. The receptionist answered to Mai that Tia was staying in room A1-06, just around the corner of the reception's desk.

Mai thanked the receptionist and went to get Sona, who was walking and looking at the door's window to find Tia. Mai could see the stiffness and rigidness in Sona's posture. The best way to calm Sona was to let her see Tia herself.

Mai went over to Sona and gently called, "Sona…" She watched as Sona tiredly turn to Mai with a tight and small smile on her face.

"Come on, let's go see Tia together." Mai said as she offered her hand to Sona.

Sona tiredly smiled and nodded her head as she took Mai's offered hand. Mai wordlessly guided Sona to the room Tia was located.

"Do you want coffee later?" Mai asked, hoping to bring out the soft and lovable woman in Sona that few people know of.

Sona stopped and suddenly wrapped Mai in a friendly in-need-of-support embrace, "No… and thank you."

Mai felt the stiff hug turn into small shivers as Sona's face rest on her shoulder. Mai gently wrapped her arms around Sona's back and comfortingly patted on Sona's back. Soft, long, and sharp inhale and exhale of Sona's breaths could be felt on Mai's chest. Mai let Sona calm down before meeting Tia, which she was sure that was not what Sona wanted Tia to see – regardless of Tia's state.

About ten minutes later, Sona leaned back and released her arms around Mai to wipe the tears on her eyes. Mai could see the tiredness and wavering strength Sona had was succumbing to pressure. Mai still wanted to know what had transpired or instigated such events to have brought the kidnapping and the attack at Sona's home.

"Better?" Mai warmly smiled as Sona looked at her.

"How do I look?" Sona asked with a light smile.

"Smokey." Mai replied and Sona laughed, as the makeup around Sona's eyes was smudged.

"Give me a moment." Sona dug into her purse out of habit, but she did not carry it with her.

Mai giggled as Sona frowned at the lack of handkerchiefs or tissues to clean up the makeup. Sona sighed and pulled off her favourite shawl that was a present from Tia, and carefully dabbed the material around her eyes. For a few seconds, Mai saw a glimpse of a happy, contented, and relaxed smile form on Sona lips. Once Sona was done cleaning, she looked at Mai again with enquiring eyes.

"Cure Shine~-ing~." Mai answered with a smirk, and earned a quirked brow and mildly amused glare from Sona.

"Very well, Cure Blaze…" Sona gave a haughty smirk and crossed her arms, "Let us go meet our mascot, Teddy." Sona gave a big smile as the nickname left her lips.

The two woman shared a smile and walked to Tia's room with a lighter heart. The walk was a companionable silence that neither of them needed to hold hands for support. Mai was glad for it because Sona had been known to be a calm and strong woman of merit. It was something that Mai saw in Sona, even though Sona had faced scandals and humiliation that others had tried to paint over.

If Mai had been Sona's lover, she would have her faith faltered and her trust shattered easily to Sona. But not for Tia, who loved, cared, trusted, and faithfully believed in Sona despite the constant scandals that threatened to break them up. The media loves gossip, especially when it can be 'made' true. That was something Mai had to learn and realise it in herself, and that she was not worthy to love Sona had she acted that way.

They have reached the room Tia resided for the moment. Mai opened the door and let Sona enter first. Upon entering the room, Mai almost bumped into Sona who stopped past the door. Mai saw Sona's shoulder slowly rise, and then fall, rise, and then fall again. Finally, Sona slowly and quietly walked to her beloved wife.

Mai could not help feel a bit envious of Tia of having an amazing wife. Mai would love to be loved and mattered to that special someone, but not to the point where she caused them to become weaker and less independent. Mai learned that much both from her platonic friend and from her brother. Mai shook her head and avoided going too deep into her thoughts.

Closing the door and entering the room, a gentle smile adorned Mai's face upon looking at the couple. The police have yet to arrive, so Mai decided to keep Sona company until then. Mai hoped Mikoto was okay and found something at Tia's gym in the meantime, be it good or bad news.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

At around the afternoon, the temperature was mildly cold for the winter season. Mikoto had passed by a bunch of children playing around the playground, accompanied with their guardians or parents. Frankly, Mikoto had only herself to blame when she said she would gather information for Mai, because she did not know the whereabouts of Tia's gym. Mikoto had to ask along the way to some passers-by for the location.

Yet, the directions Mikoto had been given made her stop at an antique shop, a salon, a bakery, and then a pet shop. Mikoto was sure that Tia's gym was popular that people would know right away, but it turned out that she was wrong and that there were other 'Tia's' people know of. Not getting anywhere soon enough, Mikoto decided to look into magazines at the convenience store. Mikoto was going there right now, as she had heard from a group of kids that the closest one was next to a playground.

Shortly after, Mikoto found the store and entered in to be greeted with a warm welcome and temperature. Mikoto smiled at the clerk with a curt nod and reply, and then looked for the magazines section in the store. It was just beside the entrance of the store, and there were schoolgirls crowding around a part of the section. They were chatting softly amongst themselves and not bothering anyone, but they did not realise that they were blocking the way to the sports section of the magazines.

Mikoto was about to ask them that she wanted to go pass through them, but it was not necessary when they put down the magazine and turned to her. Mikoto smiled and stepped aside to let the girls go by. The girls smiled back as they went pass Mikoto and leave the store. Mikoto proceeded towards the sports section now that the way was clear.

Standing before the stacks of sports magazines, Mikoto pulled one out of the stack and flipped through the pages, searching for an article or clue about Tia's gym. Mikoto reached the end of the page and found no clue of Tia's gym in the magazine. Mikoto sucked in air through her teeth as she put the magazine back on the stack. Mikoto pulled another and read it quickly. Thankfully, Mikoto found the article to Tia's gym in the magazine.

Tia's gym, Fresh Fitness Community Club, was located next to the National Park of Windbloom. Mikoto knew where the park was located, but she did not recall seeing the gym when she was younger. Then again, Mikoto and her grandfather rarely went to the park on their days off; too much notoriety with the law-enforcement and gangsters would have gotten them in trouble.

Anyway, with the location in mind, Mikoto put the magazine back on the stack and leave the store; thanking the clerk as he said his farewells and thank you for coming by. Walking out of the store, the cold suddenly whipped across Mikoto's face and made her shiver from the immediate chill. Mikoto grinned as the ticklish fluttering sensation across her body. Something Mikoto enjoyed whenever she stepped into the cold after the warmth. Though childish, Mikoto's toothy smile adorned her face as she continued onwards to the National Park.

Mikoto remembered going in and out between the warm and cold places just to feel the fuzzy sensation. It was a magical feeling when Mikoto was a child, and unfortunately, she found out that doing it too many times had gotten her sick. Mikoto fondly remembered her grandfather giving the 'I told you so' look and lectured on her foolishness. Yet, Mikoto's grandfather would say that such experiences were best experienced enough, rather than having it happen repeatedly, as it would spoil the wonders it possessed.

Mikoto sucked in a low, sharp breath through her teeth, giggling to herself as the frosty, fuzzy taste and air tickled her teeth and tongue. Then Mikoto raised her palms to her mouth and slowly blew out air, feeling the funny warmth seep along the flesh and nerves of her hand. Mikoto grinned as the gentle ticklish feeling lasted for a few seconds, and then her hands felt colder than before. Mikoto put her hands into the coat's pockets to keep them warm after a small entertainment she had for herself.

Eventually, the National park was in Mikoto's sight, bustling with people and hearing the joy and laughter as they strolled along the leisurely paths. Mikoto smiled wistfully as she stood under the arch of one of the entrances to the park. Gazing across Windbloom's National Park was always a remarkable sight, even though it has survived for more than forty-years. Mikoto entered the park and head towards the centre of the park.

Like any other parks, it had trees that bloomed and slept with the changing of seasons; floras and faunas lined in rows and columns, or in patterns around the park. There were also three hedge-mazes for the citizens to enjoy, each in its own patterns and colours for aesthetic reasons. Then, there were the famed, rich, and pleasant artistry of gazebos to sit and relax the mind and spirit – a courtesy of the artists and builders' passion and ambition.

Yet, the one that stood out in the park was the rotating tower at the centre of the park. One would have thought it strange and unpleasant for it to be at the park, but not this one. This tower held the gazes of Windbloom's citizens and remembered its history that continued to strive for progression, strength, endurance, and clarity. It used to be a standstill tower made of wood, and as the country progressed, it evolved into stone, marble, and at last, steel.

However, there have been whispers and words of hypocrisy that the tower was just a guise for criminals to gather there, and that it was not built legally. They were right at some point, because a mastermind built that tower for the very purpose of a neutral ground. Said mastermind was acquitted from past crimes after creating a place for authorities and criminals to speak civilly. Of course, the gathering was best dealt in secret to avoid further complicated affairs.

At any rate, looking at the tower had Mikoto thinking that perhaps the sight of Tia's gym got some money-grubbers scheming to make use of the location. After all, Tia's gym was capable of becoming an excellent investment. Maybe, there had been some kind of disagreement that Tia refused to take with the 'sponsors' or 'investors'. Mikoto would keep that possibility in mind and ask that when she got back to Mai.

"Huh…?" Mikoto quirked a brow and wondered why she should be asking Mai instead of Tia or Sona.

Mikoto shook her head and pulled back her mind from wandering astray. Mikoto then noticed that past the trees without its leaves, a building was just up the flight of stairs. Mikoto had never seen that building before when she was younger and visiting the park with her grandfather. Not even when Mikoto was at the rotating tower and playing with her grandfather 'I Spy' did she see the building.

Curiously, Mikoto went up the flight of stairs to the front of the building. Once Mikoto was at the top, she looked at the name of the building hanging above and by the front of the entrance. It was covered in snow, but Mikoto could read the letters saying, F.F.C.C. The initials might be the abbreviation for Tia's gym, Fresh Fitness Community Club, or so Mikoto thought and believed. Mikoto entered the building to find out about it.

Upon entering, Mikoto saw a handsome man behind the reception's desk filing some papers there. The man looked to be around his mid-twenties as the lines on his face were faintly visible. The man had a shaved stubble just around his chin and above his upper lip. The man's dark brown hair was combed and swept back that the scalp line at centre of his head was visible and just stopping a quarter to centre of his head. The man then noticed Mikoto as he picked up the files and stood up.

"Welcome." The handsome man greeted and bowed behind the reception's desk, catching a glimpse of mild surprise in his grey-eyes.

"We apologise for the inconvenience, but this building is currently and temporarily under suspension." The man added with a thin apologetic smile.

"May I know what the F.F.C.C. stands for at the front building?" Mikoto asked and scratched her cheek, looking a bit like a curious girl.

The man had a proud smile and answered, "It stands for Fresh Fitness Community Club, a place for all ages that are welcomed to exercise and practice most sports available."

Mikoto smiled back and asked with interest, "I've been looking for this club for a long while, and I've heard that a famous wrestler, kick-boxer, and boxer owned this building."

The man started to frown and glare at Mikoto, "I'm afraid **Mrs Tia Fameron Bloom**, has no interest in taking any of your sponsorship offers or the hand of her wife." He said with a strong and protective stare at Mikoto.

Mikoto quirked a brow at the man and for a while later, he realised that he had mistaken Mikoto for a sponsor or investor and apologised profusely because she was just an 'interested girl'.

The man confessed and apologised, "I am so sorry! I thought you were here to sponsor or invest with Mrs Tia or take her wife's hand but you're a girl and you must have been looking to apply or-"

Mikoto burst out laughing and paused the man from his rambling apology. The man blushed as he made an embarrassment of himself. Mikoto laughter stopped eventually and smiled at the man, to which he smiled back with a slight quiver.

"You're familiar with them, are you?" Mikoto asked.

The man nodded, "I'm Benner Bloom, Sona's sister, and Mrs Tia is my sister-in-law." He answered with a tone that held fondness to either Sona or Tia, Mikoto guessed.

"My name is Mikoto. Nice to meet cha'." Mikoto gave a toothy childlike grin that the man himself smiled amusedly at her.

"It's nice to meet you, Mikoto. What brought you to this club?" Benner asked.

"Hmm… Well, you said that this club is temporarily suspended. Can Benner tell Mikoto why?" Mikoto asked, earning a puzzled expression from Benner with the way she talked.

Benner answered anyway, "The club is facing financial issues of not meeting the criteria it is supposed to. Moreover, we've been wronged and betrayed of copyright infringement by our sponsors." He sighed heavily and clenched his fists when he mentioned 'sponsors'.

"Why are you asking anyway?" Benner's gaze was curious and suspicious of Mikoto.

Mikoto paused and thought if she should tell Benner about what had happened to his sister and sister-in-law. It would probably be difficult for Benner to believe Mikoto that she was acquainted with his sister and his sister-in-law. Regardless, Mikoto decided to tell Benner about it and bring him to the hospital along the way.

"Mikoto is helping Tia with Mai, and Sona is at the Avena Hospital with the two of them." Mikoto replied and cringed at the shock on Benner's face as he dropped the file with a thud.

"Is she alright?" Benner stiffly asked, barely moving a muscle.

"Tia is in bed-rest, but she is okay. Sona is also okay and at the hospital waiting for police protection." Mikoto answered.

Benner's eyes widened just as he was about to kneel and pick up the file, "Police protection?" His tone rose a bit with the look of anxiety on his face.

"Sona's home was invaded and attacked Tia, but we don't know what they're after or why they're doing this." Mikoto explained and watched as Benner's brows and lips crease into a frown.

Benner fixed his gaze to Mikoto, "I think I might know… and I want to help you. Let me close and lock the building and go to the hospital."

Mikoto nodded and waited outside the building. Mikoto did not wait long as Benner came out of the building, locked the entrance with a key, and stuck a sign at the entrance that said, 'Closed on suspension until further notice'. Benner then followed Mikoto to the hospital and wanted to know more about what happened at Sona's apartment.

Mikoto told Benner the most of what had happened from what Sona told her. As Benner listened, the frown and anger visibly adorned his face; seething and yet, puzzled by the ridiculous handiwork that the invaders have done. Benner did not speak out at the impossibility of the neighbours not hearing the commotion. Benner continued to listen until it was the end of it, and then he provided his story about the sponsors framing Tia and the gym of copyright brands and products.

When Tia first started the gym, Sona suggested promoting some brands and products that Mai had tested to keep the gym financially afloat, and gain side benefits at the same time. Sona believed and trusted Mai about the products and sponsors Mai had worked with. Tia still needed to work on getting members and operating the gym, but she could not do it alone. So, Sona called Benner, who was good at management and organizing finances and investments to help Tia's gym with properly related advertisements and sponsors.

At that time, Tia's gym was a small, but legal building that would soon grow slowly over the years. When it was enough for Tia, she asked Benner to help spread word that she would teach boxing and kickboxing in the gym. Tia was after all a champion of over three titles in boxing, kickboxing, and wrestling. Although seven years of sports history and reputation had helped earned members steadily, Benner was worried that Tia might get some backlash and gossips because of her past.

Hence, Benner looked for more positive and welcoming brands and products to help allay the fears of Tia's past. Tia believed it was not necessary and that she must interact and approach the members and citizens in order to let them understand and know her for who she is now. Benner did not think like Tia and hoped that Sona would see to a different approach. Sona supposed that it would not do any harm to have more sponsors and investors, but they must be investigated and researched before accepting the deals.

That was where things had gotten past Benner's inspection and blamed it on himself. Benner managed to find and gain investors and sponsors for the gym, and it worked out well for a long time, until they slipped in and cheated him of the products and brands advertised. Benner only realised this when he had received letters of misconduct and breach of policy and service agreement.

"This happened four months ago?" Mikoto inquired.

"No. It happened only three months ago, and we were doing so well, until my carelessness led to this." Benner's voice strained with a weight that held blame.

"But you are fighting back?" Mikoto heard a sigh from Benner.

"I'm entirely responsible for the sponsors and investments that Tia agreed to. Although it was me that brought more of the sponsors, I want to make amends for my faults despite of the evidence pinned against Tia." Benner said.

"But why did the gym get suspended instead of being closed down?" Mikoto found it odd that the gym was forced to live its dying breath instead of dying.

"Because of governess Mashiro; she was delighted with Tia's method of training and saw that it encouraged people's state of the mind and spirit healthily. The gym was given an upgrade and expansion of facilities by Mashiro, after Tia had done some thinking and accepted it." Benner explained and opened his file to a document for Mikoto to see.

Mikoto stopped when Benner handed her the file, "This is the government's approval and honorary certification."

Benner nodded, "Yes, and I intend to use this document to convince or 'persuade' a lawyer to defend us." He said with a passive aggressiveness to his tone.

Mikoto closed the file and gave it back to him, "Mikoto wishes you good luck then Benner."

Benner sighed, "Indeed… indeed." He turned and looked at the hospital not far from them.

They saw Mai just outside the hospital sitting on a bench with her hands clasped together on her lap. Mikoto rushed over and surprised Benner at the sudden run and speed towards Mai. Benner blinked his eyes as he watched Mikoto worriedly checked on Mai.

"Are you okay, Mai?" Mikoto asked, seeing the flushed cheeks on Mai's face that must have been staying out in the cold for some time.

Mai raised her head and looked at Mikoto with a soft grin on her face, "I'm fine."

Mikoto frowned and rubbed her palms together to warm them up, and then she placed them on Mai's cheeks

"You're cold." Mikoto's tone was sombre and worried as she felt the prickles on Mai's cheeks.

Mai blushed and sheepishly smiled, "I was kicked out by the police, so that they can better protect Tia and Sona." She said, but Mikoto could hear that it did not sit right with her.

Benner reluctantly spoke up, "They're still in there then?"

Mai gently took Mikoto's hands down from her cheeks and gave a brief smile to Mikoto, before turning her head to Benner.

"They're with the police at the moment. I think you should see them." Mai said.

"I'll do that right now." Benner nodded, and then he bowed, "And thanks for saving my sister and sister-in-law, both of you." He raised his torso and smiled at them before going in the hospital.

Once Benner has entered the hospital, Mikoto turned to look at Mai and knelt down. Mai had her head lowered with a sigh, squeezing Mikoto's hand softly either to assure herself, or to assure Mikoto. Then Mai raised her head and looked at Mikoto with a troubled smile.

"Can we take a walk, please?" Mai softly spoke.

Mikoto nodded and stood up as she held Mai's hand, wordlessly waiting and patiently allowing Mai to set the pace. Mai gave a small thankful smile and got up from the bench. Mai looked at Mikoto and nodded that she was ready to go. Mikoto let go of one Mai's hand, and then she gently pulled Mai along to walk somewhere warm. Although where, Mikoto does not know but to stay beside Mai as they walked in silence.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

The snow crunched beneath their feet, as they walked through the walkway beside a river. Mikoto took a route that departed a little away from the urban areas. Mai's fans or some other people who knew her would have bothered her and become uneasy to compose herself. The walkway ahead led them down the river until it reached the ocean and the coast, where Mikoto hoped that there would be a shelter with a roof and warm place to sit.

Mikoto was worried for Mai, as they have been walking for an hour, and Mai barely spoke or took notice of the things around them. Whatever it was that had Mai deeply staring off into space, Mikoto could only wait and find somewhere warm to talk and bring ease to Mai's mind. The hand Mikoto was holding was getting cold to the touch. Giving a side-glance, Mikoto was relieved that Mai had gotten out of stupor and contemplation.

Mai was staring at the river as the water flowed down towards the ocean. Mai was feeling a bit better and lighter, as she looked and drew the lines of the tiny waves along the river with her forefinger. Mikoto did not bother Mai of the distraction found at the river, and it was cute to see the way Mai's finger swish about and drawing the waves. If somebody else saw Mai doing something like that, people might have thought her insane or childish.

Eventually, they reached the open sea and gaze at the beautiful scene of the grey sky, falling snow, the sea silent of any boats, and the wondrous feeling of nature soaking them with tenderness. It still was cold however.

"Ah, I remember this place." Mai said suddenly, looking at the sea fondly as Mikoto smiled beside her.

Mikoto cast a side-glance and saw the wistful smile on Mai's face. It might be what Mai just needed to make her happy.

"Let's walk along the coast." Mikoto saw a brighter smile on Mai's face.

"Yes please." Mai replied with a warm tone that soothed Mikoto and her.

Mikoto nodded and gently tugged Mai's hand to walk along the walkway of the coast. Mai seemed more animated now with that smile and her violet-eyes glued to the sea. Mikoto wondered what was so memorable or special to Mai about the sea, as she could feel her hand being gently squeezed and swinging back and forth a little. Mikoto grinned as Mai started to walk beside her instead of behind her.

"Have you ever had anything special at the coast, Mikoto?" Mai asked, turning her eyes away from the sea and looking at Mikoto.

Mikoto chuckled, "This one time with my grandfather, we had pizza bought here and ate them. We snuck here deep into the night and chatted all the way until it was sunrise for New Year's cheer." She shook her head and smirked amusedly.

"Gramps sneaked in a bottle of sake – which Mikoto thought it was tea. And when Mikoto drank, Gramps got Mikoto drunk walking along the streets, flirting with women, and confessing my fondness to sleep on a woman's chest." Mikoto groaned and grimaced in embarrassment, while Mai giggled at her embarrassing, yet fond past.

"Was that your first time drinking sake?" Mai asked with an amused smirk on her face.

Mikoto belched, "Yeah, it tasted like fish paste with sweet rice. It was very salty sweet and ran up to Mikoto's nose." She cringed and shuddered as the taste briefly swept across her tongue.

Mai bellowed into laughter at the expression Mikoto had: scrunched back, nose crinkled, the eyebrows furrowing with a single eye twitching, and the lips curled in bitterness, as if something too salty ran into one's mouth. Mikoto's heart fluttered at the warm laughter Mai elicited, soothing and making her happy that she could do that for Mai. Mikoto turned to look at Mai, and she was swept away by the beautiful warmth and expression Mai had.

Mai had a wonderful halo around her, the sort of halo that was hard to see and could make one's heart flutter and fly into the sky. The gentle winter wind blew Mai's hair, and as her laughter stopped, she raised a hand and pushed her hair to the back of her ear. The sight and motion was beautiful, and Mikoto found herself staring tenderly at Mai. When Mai composed herself and looked to Mikoto, she blushed at the intense gaze upon her.

"I-is there something on my face?" Mai touched her cheeks for anything staining on her face.

Mikoto chuckled, "No, but come closer Mai." She grinned amusedly as Mai looked at her suspiciously.

When Mai got closer to Mikoto, she was wrapped in a warm hug as Mikoto's hands intertwined at the back of her neck. Mai froze and blushed furiously, and soon realised the prickling and frosty feeling at the back of her neck. Mikoto heard the hiss coming out from Mai's lips, and tenderly soothed Mai's flesh with gentle strokes of her thumbs. This calmed down and warmed up Mai surprisingly, and she in turn wrapped her arms around Mikoto's back.

"It's cold." Mai said and now realised, as Mikoto chuckled on her shoulder.

"Mai should take a look at her face, you might be Mrs Rudolf." Mikoto grinned and yelped as Mai wrapped her a little tighter.

"Gee, that must be why the fans have been asking for selfies with me." Mai smiled and lowered her head, leaning her cheek to Mikoto's hair since she was taller by half-a-head than Mikoto.

Despite of being embarrassed and cold, Mai welcomed the warm and comfortable hug. Mai could feel her heart beating faster, and her nerves tingling with such a familiar sensation that she has known of, love. Otherwise, how did Mai easily forget about her troubles with just being around Mikoto?

Mai burrowed her head closer to Mikoto and sighed, being close to Mikoto somehow pulled away her worries for now, and it was much appreciated. Mikoto thought Mai was feeling colder, so she raised her hand and brushed Mai's hair and neck to warm up Mai. Mai smiled and hummed appreciatively, as her heart slowed down and soaked in the gentleness Mikoto offered. They hugged for quite a long while, that they did not feel or even think it has them bothered or disturbed. It just felt right and comforting.

Even then, it was not wise to stay in the midst of snow. So, as Mai and Mikoto leaned back in their embrace, and put their hands to each other's elbow. They shared a comforting grin appreciating the support, Mai especially.

"Thank you." Mai's violet-eyes shined with the warmth that made Mikoto beam back a smile at her.

"I like it when Mai has that pretty shine in her eyes, and the nose makes it funny." Mikoto chuckled as Mai pulled away from the embrace and playfully slapped her arm.

Mai laughed and grasped Mikoto's hand, "Now let's go somewhere warm. I owe you an explanation huh?"

Mikoto shrugged and smirked as she let Mai take the lead, "Mikoto wants a snack while we're at it."

"Sure." Mai cheerfully replied, "I know just the place." She said and brought them along the coast of the walkway, heading towards what looked like a fish farm a little further away.

* * *

After a twenty-minute walk along the coast, the two women stopped and rested at in a bar, warmly sheltered. The bar sold sweets, snacks, drinks, and even desserts, but they ate something simpler and sweet – sweet potatoes. As they ate by the counter, facing the sea by the bar's window, they liked the quiet comfort with the other people eating there as well.

Soft whispers and chatters filled the room with a gentle ambiance, and the cosy smell in the air. There were many tables, chairs and stools in the bar, but a handy amount of people and three employees in the bar provided a peaceful aura. Mai could be at ease without any of her fans asking for her autograph, even though she would politely give it them without any qualms.

At any rate, the warmth of the food Mai chewed on was blissfully pleasant and sweet to her tongue. As for Mikoto, she was stuffing her face with a plate of three sweet potatoes on the counter. Not that it had bothered Mai, since they could take their time eating for today, but that was not Mikoto was doing. Mikoto was eating the potato in large bites compared to Mai, who was nibbling instead to savour the taste.

"You really like sweet potatoes." Mai commented with a grin, after swallowing the food down her throat.

"Yhup! Berhy Pasty." Mikoto spoke delightfully with food in her mouth, swallowing with an audible gulp.

"Take it easy Mikoto. We're not pressed for time today, and you might just choke eating like that." Mai chided, and took the last bite of the potato into her mouth.

Mikoto swallowed and said, "They're so good! I want to go wherever Mai goes for food." She took the last piece on the plate, after having eaten the previous two in six large bites.

Mai laughed heartily behind her hand just as she wiped her lips with a tissue. Never would Mai have thought to hear that from someone. Yet, Mai found it endearing and happy to hear it from Mikoto. Mai turned her head to look at Mikoto, and imagined somebody or her exes saying what Mikoto had said.

Somehow, the voices and looks she thought of does not compare to Mikoto's genuine cheer, joy, and energy. Not all of Mai's exes were bad, but they had tried too hard to gain her affection, and then there were some who dimmed her fighting spirit. At the mention of that, Mai sighed and looked out to the sea, worried what her friends would think of her at the hospital.

"Do you have a tummy ache Mai?" Mikoto asked worriedly, stopping herself from eating as she heard the heavy sigh from Mai.

Mai grinned and replied, "No. I don't have a tummy ache, but I do feel sad and worried." She clasped her hands together on the counter and stared at the sea.

"Is it because Mai cannot protect and be with Sona and Tia?" Mikoto resumed eating her potato at a slower pace.

"Sort of, but they can take care of themselves. It's the detective they're with I'm worried about" Mai crumpled the tissue and disposed it on a conveyer belt in front of the counter, which will be disposed towards the garbage.

"The detective was someone I got to know and dated for a day in an arranged dating." Mai said and consciously rubbed her arm nervously.

"He is confident and dedicated to his work, but he is not very… how do I say it…?" Mai crossed her arms and tilted her head as she dug for the word to describe her ex.

Mai shook her head, "Let's just say he tends to enforce 'gender roles' zealously." She sighed with an upset expression.

Mikoto froze just as she was about to take a bite, blinking her eyes, appalled, "Oh…"

"Yeah… Oh." Mai nodded and looked to Mikoto, "I'm hoping he could keep his mouth shut despite of Sona and Tia's relationship, and stay professional on the job." She hoped.

Mikoto hummed and then took a bite of the potato, chewing the food as she thought of something.

Mikoto swallowed and inquired, "When Mai dated him, what was his attitude towards Mai when he learned you're bisexual?"

"He didn't take it well and faulted me for being chaste for too long. I punched his gut, kicked shin, and slammed my knee to his chest for being too disrespectful of my personal space and preference." As Mai recalled that, she quirked a brow and asked agitatedly, "Why?"

"Well, Mikoto thinks that he might have been scared of you and wanted you away, so as to not wound his manly pride to anyone." Mikoto explained.

Mai giggled and smiled, "That's pretty close to his character alright, and he wouldn't like to be humiliated in front of Sona and Tia. Although…"

"Mai's thinking he might try to get back at you for what you did to him?" Mikoto finished her potato and put the plate on the conveyor belt.

"Tch. He can try, but I doubt his words will make any impact on Sona or Tia. If anything, I'm worried for nothing about what they might think of me." Mai said and huffed.

"In any case, I won't get to know about the motive of kidnapping Tia from him. So, there's still Mr Portpunch to figure out. And from where we are, I'd say the harbour and warehouses should be a few miles ahead from here." Mai turned to Mikoto just as Mikoto took the last bite on the sweet potato.

"What are we going to do there?" Mikoto asked, as she wiped her mouth the tissue in her hand and put it on the conveyor belt, after cleaning her mouth.

"I want to visit an underground fight club there. I don't know what Sona and Tia would think of me for now, but I do know that I want them protected, even with the police at their side." Mai answered, the fire in her eyes blazing with valour.

Mikoto grinned as she caught the glimpse in Mai's eyes as they got off the stool, "It's good to see Mai's spirit shining in her eyes."

Mai chuckled as they got out of the bar, "But it won't help against the cold."

"We can put our hands in the coat's pocket to keep a little warm." Mikoto said and slipped her hands inside the coat's pockets.

Mai thought of something and smirked at the idea. Mai put a hand into her coat's pocket, and the other hand opened towards Mikoto beside her. Mikoto stared at Mai questionably of the hand offered to her. Mai just grinned and waited. Mikoto pulled a hand out from the pocket and placed them over Mai's palm. Mai closed her fingers around Mikoto's hand, and pulled them into her own coat's pocket.

"Eh? Wawawa-What? Mai?" Mikoto flustered and blushed, feeling Mai's hand atop her own and warmly snuggled inside the pocket.

Mai snickered at the adorable look Mikoto gave, "I have yet to thank you for keeping me company and being patient with me. So this is my thanks to you, my hands warming up your cute hands." She smirked as Mikoto cheeks blushed a red hue and smiled excitedly, or embarrassingly.

"O-okay… I never thought that… Mikoto's hands were cute to anyone." Mikoto said, feeling happy and warm to have heard that from Mai.

"Your hands aren't the only cute thing about you, you know." Mai said, and she grinned wider as Mikoto stumbled a little and turned away the embarrassed expression from her.

They walked in a friendly silence, looking odd, but happy as they walked along the coast towards the harbour. Mikoto never had anyone calling her cute, just strong and athletic despite of her lean figure. The most they have said about Mikoto was what they have seen about her appearance. Being cute did not work for Mikoto, because they would say it did not match or suit her, crushing her hopeful heart. Mikoto wished they acknowledged that she is still a woman, and held a feminine taste for cute accessories or sandals.

Mikoto's grandfather would not understand about her **looking and feeling** beautiful or cute, but he did make her look cool otherwise. Still, it made Mikoto feel very happy, and to be called cute had set her heart a flutter and her stomach doing funny twists. Mikoto gently squeezed Mai's hand for the compliment, since words would only make her stutter or fumble incoherently.

Mai smiled brightly and reciprocated with a gentle squeeze to Mikoto's hand. It was not to tease or flirt with Mikoto really, but sincere thanks for not prying into Mai's head. Mai would have felt irritated and annoyed, despite of the intention. Mai needed time to think and process the problem first, and once she has it thought out, she would either seek for an opinion or manage it herself. However, this had often led her exes or friends to become impatient with Mai and think that she did not trust her problems with them; leading to a bad, unpleasant and unnecessary drama.

Then, something struck Mai with a thought that she had not openly said about herself. How did Mikoto know about her sexual orientation? The most that had been said was that Mai had dated a man, but not her best friend. Well, that was contrary and that Mai actually dated her best friend, but it was not mentioned.

"Say, Mikoto…" Mai called out, "How did you find out that I was bi?" She asked and tilted her head to Mikoto.

Mikoto chuckled, "It was obvious, because Mai had this funny look with the curve at the corner of the lips, and the eyebrows rising as she stared at the waiter or the lady behind the bar." She answered, grinning as Mai looked sheepish.

"I must have look weird to them." Mai grimaced.

Mikoto laughed, "The waiter didn't notice it, but the lady did and Mikoto caught her giggling behind your back."

"Ergh… So embarrassing." Mai groaned with her shoulders drooping.

Mikoto smirked and consoled Mai by releasing Mai's hand, coming closer to Mai and looped her arm around Mai's arm, and then putting her hand back inside the coat's pocket to intertwine them with Mai's hand. Mai was a little confused and looked at Mikoto.

"Mikoto thinks that's a cute side of Mai." Mikoto said and smiled as Mai had a three second delay to blush.

Mai looked away and pouted, but the pout did not stay for long as Mikoto leaned onto Mai's arm.

"Mai's mad?" Mikoto felt Mai's hand squeezing hers as Mai replied.

"No, because this is nice." Mai said, as they both shared a calm and tender smile.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

The night was pleasant at the harbour. Barely anybody was at the harbour, but the roaring sounds of cheers and yells could be heard from the warehouses. They sound intense and hungry, not in a cannibalistic way, but a thirsty sort. Along the alleys of the warehouses, an underground fight club was among one of them.

Mai and Mikoto were in a warehouse that held the underground fight club, and were on the upper floor, watching the arena. Currently, the fight at the arena was a young solider versus a nameless man. The sight was grimacing and unsavoury, as the man took a beating from the soldier. It seemed like the man stepped on the wrong foot and has to fight for his life on the arena.

"Wham! That's a critical hook to the rib and he is out! There you have it folks! You don't mess with a two-stripe without a reason!" The host said, as he climbed onto the arena and waved his hand out to the winner.

The crowd roared and demanded more fights, while the man was pulled out of the arena to be medicated. The host stopped flaunting as someone came up to the arena to speak with him. Mai and Mikoto watched as the host announced another battle.

"Ladies and gentleman!" The host excitedly stepped to the centre of the arena and earned the attention of the crowd.

"Tonight! We have a returned fighter! I present to you, Mr Portpunch!" The host waved his hand to opposite side of the soldier.

The spotlight shone upon a short and stocky man walking towards the arena. Mr Portpunch was bald, thick rectangular dark-brown eyebrows, and a square patch moustache above the upper lip. Mr Portpunch wore a dark-blue turtleneck shirt, grey slacks, and hiking shoes. Mr Portpunch appeared to be overweight, but he was able to climb up with ease and nimbleness, despite of his height and weight. As Mr Portpunch stepped onto the arena, the host left without any further announcement and yelled, "Fight!"

The young soldier rushed in with a grin as he kicked the short man off the arena. Mr Portpunch immediately stomped forward and as the soldier kicked him, he punched directly at the shin of the soldier's leg with a bone shattering shock. The soldier reeled back and fell onto the floor of the arena, yelling in pain as he clutched his leg, as if he had kicked a steel block. Barely breaking a sweat, Mr Portpunch quirked a brow and folded his arms.

The crowd cheered for Mr Portpunch as he waited for the soldier to get up. The soldier got up wobbly as he glared at Mr Portpunch. Mr Portpunch smirked and unfolded his arms, taunting the soldier with a beckoning crook of his little finger. The soldier seethed and growled, charging towards Mr Portpunch as he ignored the pain in his leg. Mr Portpunch rolled his grey-eyes and easily captured the soldier's wrists going for the top of his head.

The soldier struggled to break free of Mr Portpunch's iron grip, so he used his knee and thrust them towards Mr Portpunch. Mr Portpunch stepped to the side as he twisted the soldier's wrist and easily toppled the soldier over. At that moment, Mr Portpunch threw the soldier over his shoulder and towards the ropes of the arena. The soldier helplessly fell onto the ropes, and then bounced off it as Mr Portpunch wrapped and threw him backwards in a suplex.

"K.O!" The host yelled, as he saw the soldier's eyes rolled up and became unconscious.

Mr Portpunch smirked and went to the centre of the arena, raising his hands up and has the crowd cheering. The host quickly clambered back up onto the arena as Mr Portpunch beckoned him over. The host kneeled and lent his ear to Mr Portpunch, whispering to him. The hosts nodded a couple of times, and then his eyes widened with excitement at Mr Portpunch's proposal. Just as the soldier was dragged away from the arena, the host stood up and got the spotlights turned to him.

"Hooorrraaaahhh!" The host let out a burning 'battle cry' and silenced the crowd immediately.

The crowd was baffled, yet amused and anticipating the host's words. Mai and Mikoto held back their giggles at the host's antics, while Mr Portpunch just smirked.

"Fighters! We have a proposition for you. Mr Portpunch offers his two-hundredth rank, if you defeat him here in this arena! It is a one-time offer, and only for those below his rank." The host said in the midst of the crowd's cheer.

"Who among you will take up this challenge?!" The host excitedly looked around for a raised hand or a willing person to step up to the arena.

Suddenly, a coat fell from above the arena and landed on its floor, catching both the host and Mr Portpunch's attention. All eyes turned to the person who threw it, spotlights shining onto Mai with a cocky grin.

"Mai Tokiha, two-hundred and eleventh rank, is willing to take up the challenge!" Mai hoped over the railing and landed on the bottom floor, just as the crowd quickly moved away from being trampled over.

As Mai stood up and walked towards the arena, the crowd chattered and mumbled between themselves. Mikoto watched from the upper floor as Mai strode towards the arena and listened to the crowd talking with anticipation.

"It's her! She fought ten on one before. This is exciting!" "Mai Tokiha? Actor? Heh, you don't know half of it."

Mikoto began to wonder how many years Mai took to get up to the two-hundred and eleventh rank. The most Mikoto had known about the 'Global Fighters Ranking' (GFR) was that it had ten thousand fighters named and ranked. According to Mikoto's grandfather, the fighters earn access to different resources based on their ranks, freely. Almost akin to having access with the government secret service, politicians, chief of police, mafia bosses, criminal networks and such.

However, the fighters have no means to change the world dictated by the overall system immediately. Therefore, there were risks of being a fighter in becoming constant targets to other 'elements'. Bounty hunting, assassination, accidents for insurance, charges of the laws and jurisdiction, and some others that involve 'damaging' fighters. The death or harm of a fighter affected the ranking, and the one who committed it earned credits.

Mikoto then realised and understood about the assassin at the graveyard going for Mai, but not the other one that went for her. Was that assassin from Decaporati? It could be possible considering Mikoto was away for a moment, and then somebody slipped behind her to put the letter on her grandfather's gravestone. Anyway, Mikoto would figure that out later and watched the ensuing fight.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The next battle is about to begin! I present to you, Mr Portpunch versus Mai Tokiha!" The host excitedly announced and ran off the arena with Mai's coat picked up from the arena.

As soon as the host was off the arena, the fight began as the crowds roared in signal. Mai and Mr Portpunch fell into their combat stance and held their gazes. Both could determine that neither would falter nor cower, as they gauge the distance and reach to combat one another.

Mai charged towards Mr Portpunch and unleashed a hook. Mr Portpunch closed in and ducked his head forward, going inwards of Mai's hook and grappled Mai with his arm around her stomach. However, Mr Portpunch could not lift Mai up, as she put her weight down and slammed her elbow to the back of his head. Mr Portpunch quickly changed tactic and unknowingly avoided the elbow, sliding his arms down to Mai's thighs with his head between her legs.

Unfortunately, Mai hopped and bent her knees forward just before Mr Portpunch could do anything. Mr Portpunch slipped his hold and fell forward on his stomach, grunting painfully as Mai's knees smashed his back. Mai quickly rolled to the side to evade the heels of Mr Portpunch's shoes. Mr Portpunch quickly rolled to the side towards Mai and gave a side-sweep kick to Mai's face. Just as Mai rolled and turned around, she immediately leaned back and thrust a foot out, hitting Mr Portpunch's kneecap to parry the side-sweep kick. Mr Portpunch rolled away from Mai as she followed up with a downward slam of her fist.

Both combatants have made their distance, and the crowd cheered in a roaring delight. Mr Portpunch heartily chuckled as he rolled his shoulders, bending his upper-torso back and forth to recuperate. Mai grinned and bounced on her feet, shaking her hands, clenching them into fists and opening them to warm-up.

"Heard of you. Trying to get to your brother's country huh?" Mr Portpunch asked, exhaling and getting back into a combat stance.

"Sure am." Mai confidently replied, getting into a combat stance too.

The combatants edged closer, inching forward together until they were within striking range. The crowd and Mikoto had their eyes glued to the combatants, as the very air grew static. Mikoto had just come down from the upper-floor to watch closer, and to take the coat off the host's hands. Soon, their fists were almost coming into contact: their soles light, but feet flatly and lightly set on the floor, and their eyes burning with intensity and adrenaline.

In a blink, Mr Portpunch struck out his arm with his hand in a paw and a side-sweep of his arm. Mai almost managed to block the attack, because she had to lower herself down and shield herself with an elbow. But, Mr Portpunch turned his hand and captured Mai's elbow instead of hitting it. Mai reeled back and turned her captured arm to the side, using her hand to block a forward thrust of Mr Portpunch's knee while he tightly grasped Mai's elbow and jumped. Within that millisecond just as Mai's hand met Mr Portpunch's knee, he jutted out his foot and kicked her stomach.

The attack was simultaneous and Mai slipped her block, allowing the knee to hit her jaw and forced her backwards. Mr Portpunch continued the attack with a leaping downward chop. Mai recovered fast and nearly avoided chop with a side step, and then dashing forward with her elbow hitting across Mr Portpunch's shoulder.

Mr Portpunch fell on his back and raised his legs to counter, but Mai did not take it and moved away from him. Mr Portpunch quickly rose up from the floor and faced Mai. The two combatants circled around on the arena as they edged closer.

Mr Portpunch delivered the strike with a diagonal chop. Mai parried the attack by clashing her wrist to Mr Portpunch's wrist to the side, and then countered with a straight punch. Mr Portpunch ducked low and to the side. The fist narrowly missed and wheezed across Mr Portpunch's face, but he fell into Mai's grasp as her hand clutched his shirt. Before Mai could throw him, Mr Portpunch, stepped on Mai's toes and kicked the side of her shin.

Mai fell to her knees and quickly dropped to the floor to avoid a sweep of Mr Portpunch's leg. Followed up after the sweep, Mr Portpunch spun around again delivered a low-sweep of his leg. Mai did a jumping push-up and twirled as she extended an arm out for a swift uppercut to Mr Portpunch. Mr Portpunch took the blow to his jaw and whirled himself around as he stood up.

Mai rolled away from Mr Portpunch, and just as she got into a crouch; he dashed and lunged at her with a flurry of spins and elbows. Mai took a five-hit combo to her ribs, stomach, and her back, staggering sideways and onto the ropes. Just as Mai was about to collapse onto the rope, she quickly grabbed them and jumped up with her legs spread out in a split. Mr Portpunch missed his twin-shot straight punch and went under Mai.

Mai let go of the rope and wrapped her legs around Mr Portpunch's neck, and as she fell and bend her torso back with her hands set on the floor, she successfully threw him over. Mr Portpunch was flung over to the centre of the arena, but was harmless and recovered easily as he landed on the floor. At the same time as Mr Portpunch was flung over and landed safely, Mai rolled backwards two times and did a low crescent kick to Mr Portpunch's chest.

Mr Portpunch exhaled loudly and recoiled backwards. Mai followed up with a rising side-knee to Mr Portpunch. The knee hit Mr Portpunch's side as he feebly attempted to avoid it. With another recoil and pushing Mr Portpunch to the side, Mai knelt down as she stomped forward and threw her fist forward in an uppercut. Mr Portpunch grunted and flew into the air, as Mai rose up with her fist drilling into his stomach. Mr Portpunch was launched off at the end of the arch of Mai's low-to-high jumping uppercut.

The crowd roared excitedly as Mai did one of her signature move the crowd has called it, Phoenix Uprising. Mikoto's breath was caught as she watched the exhilarating fight before her, but the fight was not over yet. Mikoto looked to Mr Portpunch and saw his fingers twitch.

Immediately and just as Mr Portpunch slammed onto the floor, he quickly got up and started charging directly at Mai with a shoulder charge. Mai easily stepped aside, but Mr Portpunch suddenly stopped and swung his arm to the side. Mai croaked as her breath escaped her lung. Mr Portpunch's fingers were thrust in at her stomach. Mr Portpunch closed his hand into a fist in a snap and then jolted forward, punching Mai's stomach after the thrust of his fingers.

Mai recoiled backwards with her footing becoming unstable. Barely allowing a moment to breathe, Mr Portpunch went at Mai with a hand in a paw, swinging in a hook, aiming for Mai's kneecap at the side. Mai toppled forward and took a blow to the side of her face with a follow-up of Mr Portpunch's elbow strike. Then, Mr Portpunch continued and grabbed Mai's neck with his hands and threw her over his shoulder. Mai slammed onto the floor with a bone-breaking thud.

With a reflexive gasping reaction, Mai sucked in whatever amount of air she can as she gasped, and jabbed Mr Portpunch's toe with her elbow, just as he was about to jab her face. Mr Portpunch missed, but still grazed Mai's face. Mai jabbed for Mr Portpunch's toe again, but he slid his foot away before she could take advantage. Whilst Mr Portpunch had to bend down as he slid his foot away from Mai's second attempt, she used the shift in momentum to lift her leg and kick with the tip of her feet to his nose.

Mr Portpunch reeled away with a jolt and reflexively cupped his nose in pain. Mai quickly got up with her back to Mr Portpunch and leaped backwards with a swing of her elbow to Mr Portpunch's face. It directly hit across Mr Portpunch's temple, and he was knocked out like a light, falling to side with a heavy thud. All eyes stared at the unconscious form of Mr Portpunch and began counting down.

"Five, four, three, two, one."

"Kaaaaaayy! Ooooooooo!" The host shouted, and the crowd erupted in a roar of cheers of the exciting battle.

Mai huffed and tiredly got down and out of the arena. The ringside medic came rushing in to take Mr Portpunch off the arena and another medic tended to Mai. Mikoto followed Mai as the medic ushered and took Mai to the locker room. The crowds were cheering at Mai as she walked off, and stopped the host just before he passed by her.

"I need to talk with him… later." Mai said to the host.

The host smirked and gave a pat to Mai's shoulder, "I will relay the message to Mr Portpunch." He said and continued to go up on the arena and entertain the crowd with another fight.

Mai continued to walk away from the crowd and arena for the locker room. Mikoto went beside Mai with the coat folded on one arm, and the other arm supporting Mai. Mai was a little woozy and wobbly after the hits she took from the torso.

"You did great, Mai." Mikoto had her hand clasped on Mai's upper-arm to maintain balance as they walked.

Mai chuckled hoarsely, "Thanks…" She turned her head to Mikoto and grinned, "How do I look?"

Mikoto rolled her eyes, "Mai has a cut on her face, but you look like soggy bread." She replied amusedly and Mai playfully tapped her knuckle to Mikoto's side.

"Mikoto…" Mai looked ahead and smiled, "I'll be fine. You got something to do right?"

"Yup. Mikoto will go after Mai is at the locker room. I got Mai's coat anyway." Mikoto added before Mai could say otherwise.

"Fine. I'll wait for you at the harbour." Mai informed as the two woman stopped beside the locker room.

As Mikoto gave Mai the coat, and she suddenly embraced Mai with a hug, giggling as she said, "Mai was really awesome back there!"

"Owowow! Ribs! Ribs!" Mai yelped and Mikoto let her go, frowning at Mikoto as she was given the cheeky tongue.

"Later!" Mikoto giggled and went off the warehouse after waving her hand.

Mai gave a lopsided smile and waved back until Mikoto turned around the corner. Mai huffed and shook her head, not expecting to be praised instead of reprimanded for being unladylike or hurt. It was pleasant and nice to hear that, a genuine praise for once. Mai happily went into the locker room with a warm feeling fluttering inside of her.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

Behind the warehouses, there was a zigzagged pathway towards a lighthouse. Mikoto was going there to see her friend, whom she met coincidentally at the cross-section bridge between the harbour and warehouses. Mikoto's friend had asked of her to help with something at the lighthouse. Nothing too serious at least, Mikoto hoped.

Reaching at the end of the path, there was a set of stairs going up the stone-platform. After taking a short climb up the stairs, Mikoto looked around on the platform to find her friend. There was no one around. Suddenly, a flickering red dot on the ground caught Mikoto's attention. The red dot 'hopped' on the ground towards the lighthouse. Mikoto looked at the lighthouse and searched for the source of the light.

At the peak of the lighthouse, Mikoto saw a figure casually leaning on the rail and the source of the red dot. Mikoto amusedly shook her head and continued into the lighthouse to the top. The door to the lighthouse was unlocked, and so was the gate up the rotating stairs. Climbing another long set of stairs, Mikoto wondered what her friend was doing at the top of the lighthouse.

Mikoto knew her friend was a private investigator, or freelancer as her friend instated. It helped that Mikoto had someone to contact and get information from her friend. In return, Mikoto 'externally' helped her friend in exposing hideouts, illegal dealings, or find people. Someone else could have done a better job at all three of those than Mikoto, but her friend believed in her instincts. In any case, this must be another search and raid case Mikoto presumed. What else could it be?

Finally, as Mikoto reached the peak of the lighthouse and looked to her friend, her presumption was wrong. A red-haired woman a quarter taller than her was by the railing of the platform. The red-haired woman had her hands on her hips, looking at the compass lying on the flat of the railing with a tiny flashlight on top of it.

"Hope I didn't interrupt your date back there." The red-haired woman said and scratched the side of her head.

"Nah, we were taking a stroll. Whatcha' got there, Nao?" Mikoto stood beside the haired woman and looked at the items on the rail.

The compass's red needle was spinning, because the flashlight was on top of it. The travel-arrow on the baseplate of the compass was pointing at the harbour. The flashlight was off facing towards the lighthouse.

"I had a tip-off about a black market from a riddle." Nao took the flashlight off and added, "Thing is, you have to find the market with these items."

"Is that it? It's kinda' difficult using a compass up here." Mikoto looked at the unstable needle swinging off and in the oriental arrow beneath it.

"There's no direction. The key here is to precisely pinpoint the warehouses between the black needle's swinging arcs." Nao said and put the flashlight beside the compass.

"What about the red needle?" Mikoto enquired, as Nao took out a binocular from the pack at Nao's hip.

"That's for the flashlight to point at." Nao gave the binocular to Mikoto.

Mikoto took the binocular and asked, "Okay. So what is Mikoto supposed to look for?" She raised the binocular to her eyes and looked to the warehouses.

Nao grinned and replied, "Look for the red dot. It should be pointing directly at the number on one of the warehouses."

"Aye, aye! Captain!" Mikoto responded and received a light tap of a hand to her arm.

Nao lopsidedly grinned and spoke about the riddle as she adjusted the compass and flashlight: Red arrow is the red light towards the lamp. Black arrow should wave across the numbers. Face the harbour whilst in position at the peak by the lamp. You will find the black market precisely highlighted in the reflection.

It was a little difficult since the compass was on high altitude, making Nao constantly shift it until she found the spot that stabilised the needle. The needle was still moving, but not as much. Nao memorised the red needle's direction, and then she put the flashlight on the compass with the light on. The red beam of light shone towards the lamp, and then reflected the light from the lenses around the lamp. Nobody could see the beam of the reflected light, but the dot should be visible.

"See anything?" Nao asked.

Mikoto looked across with the binoculars on the warehouse and answered, "Nope."

"Keep looking until you see the red dotted light." Nao shifted the flashlight a little side-to-side so that the reflected light was waving.

Mikoto zoomed the scope further and slowly looked across for the light.

"Still nothing. Maybe a stronger light is needed?" Mikoto said.

"It's the best I got with my budget. You sure you don't see the red dot on any of the numbers." Nao sighed and stopped fiddling with the items.

Mikoto lowered the binoculars and shook her head. Nao crossed her arms and leaned back on the railing, biting the corner of her lips in contemplation. Mikoto looked to the items on the railing curiously. Mikoto scratched her head and wondered what in the world Nao was thinking. Rather than asking, Mikoto looked to the glass-panelled walls protecting the lamp of the lighthouse. The flashlight was still on and reflecting the beam off from the lenses.

There beam of light seemed to form a zigzagged pattern: through the glass-panelled wall, bouncing from lenses to lenses, and finally directing the beam upwards to the glass-roof. Mikoto's eyes followed the beams length and noticed something off. One of the lens appeared to be a little unaligned with the other lenses around the lamp, at least it looked that way to Mikoto.

However, giving the unaligned lens one long look, there was actually something on its reflection. Mikoto turned to Nao and snapped her fingers. Nao looked to Mikoto who beckoned her to come over. Nao walked to Mikoto's side and looked to where Mikoto was pointing.

"Great. The lens is unaligned, and the lock is preventing us from going inside." Nao said with a sigh, and as she looked to Mikoto, she frowned and glared at Mikoto.

Mikoto grinned, "Nao should look very closely at it beyond the naked eye." She amusedly said as Nao murmured in mimic.

Nao raised the binoculars to her eyes and focused in on the unaligned lens. Nao hummed interestedly as the reflection in the lens became clearer, but did not _feel_ right as it was mirroring a ship at the harbour. Nao lowered the binocular and circled around the glass-panelled walls whilst keeping an eye on the unaligned lens's reflection. Nao stopped at a particular radius of the wall facing the harbour and looked to the reflection again with the binocular.

There on the reflection of the lens, a factory was clearly highlighted in pale red-colour. The building was nowhere here, but at the other side of the coast. Nao frowned and ruffled her hair with an annoyed sigh. Mikoto came over to Nao's side and wordlessly gave her the binocular. Mikoto took the binocular and looked to the lens, while Nao sighed and went to turn off the flashlight and put it away from the compass.

"That's a banned factory on the centre of a border. What's Nao gonna' do there?" Mikoto lowered the binocular and walked over to Nao's side.

Nao tapped on the railing as she answered, "Something stupid." She vaguely answered with a smirk.

Mikoto quirked a brow and did not press on the matter. As Nao put the compass and flashlight into her hip pack, she pulled out a book and showed it to Mikoto. Nao took the binocular off Mikoto's hand after taking the book from her.

Mikoto looked at the book's hardcover and immediately recognised her grandfather's handwriting. The book was called, Miroku and the Obsidian Law. Mikoto traced with her index finger along the lines of the alphabets, wistfully smiling.

"Thank you, Nao." Mikoto toothily smiled as she looked to Nao full of gratitude and sincerity.

Nao grunted tersely with a lopsided grin and said, "We're even." She briefly tilted the binocular at Mikoto, and then put it in her hip pack.

"Yes~, sister~." Mikoto teased and laughed as Nao shivered from head-to-toe whilst reeling away and glaring at her.

"Do Not! …Do That! ...Ever." Nao belched, grimaced, and rubbed her face to rid away the uncomfortable tingling vibes.

"Sorry, sorry. Mikoto is very happy that Nao found this book. How did you get it?" Mikoto asked.

Nao shrugged and cockily answered, "My gal found it. What took me three years to find it, turned into two weeks for her. You know her, mystics and voodoo stuff."

"Hmhm~, you rarely believe in Shiho's 'hocus-pocus'." Mikoto hopped away from the swipe of Nao's arm.

Nao huffed and stared at Mikoto, "Well excuse me. I had no idea that the book you're looking for was not registered in any library or database; let alone anybody who has a copy of it. And most of all, why in the world was that book found in a rickety hut full of freaking bears!"

Mikoto gulped and sheepishly laughed, "Did it happen to be a hut next to a cave?" She meekly asked, and received a burrowing glare from Nao.

Nao sighed and tiredly rubbed the side of her neck, "In any case, I'm not sure if that is the book you're looking for about your sword."

Mikoto smiled and answered, "There's Gramp's writing here on the cover. Mikoto knows it very well since he taught me to write as he did." Just as she was about to flip open the book's cover, Nao stopped her.

"We're done here. You can read that elsewhere." Nao said and left suddenly, going down the stairs without a look back.

Mikoto quirked a brow and wondered what had Nao leaving so suddenly. Mikoto decided not to press on the matter and put the book into her coat's pocket. Thankfully, the coat had a zipper to protect the book from slipping off. Mikoto went down the stairs with Nao a little further from her. As they went down the stairs, Mikoto kept glancing at Nao's sombre expression. However, once they were on the stone platform and out of the lighthouse, Nao's expression changed into her usual laidback self.

"Nao, is-" Mikoto fell silent when Nao looked to her with a grin.

"You're too trusting kitty. You'll never know what kind of things **other people** should not hear but **yourself**." Nao advised, her green-eyes staring at Mikoto intensely.

Mikoto blinked her eyes briefly puzzled. Nao chuckled and went over to bop Mikoto on the head.

"Don't think too hard it on kitty. I didn't read the contents, but that book is dangerous." Nao warned and departed.

Mikoto hummed thoughtfully and followed Nao back to the warehouses.

"So, are you still chasing after Aristocrat?" Nao inquired casually.

"Yes, but not for now. There's something Mikoto really needs to find out and be certain of." Mikoto answered as she pat on her pocket with the book.

Nao nodded, and they slipped into casual conversations and catching up on things. Nao was someone Mikoto could talk and work together when it came to Aristocrat. Although Nao was not interested in Aristocrat, she was interested in the cases involving Aristocrat – the mystery and identity of Aristocrat to be precise. If Nao accomplished that, she would earn a lot of money to be paid for the information. Hence, Mikoto received Nao's information about Aristocrat's crimes and places, so that Nao could sneak up and compile information about Aristocrat.

Sadly, Nao had to stop helping Mikoto when her mother and her friend were threatened. Aristocrat knew where Nao's mother resided, and would use extreme force to destroy both home and dignity. Mikoto did not blame Nao for not helping her, but suggested Nao to find a way to keep Nao's mother safe from harm. Aristocrat will not torment people, but make them suffer from loss of home and fame.

Nao's mother was safe with the help of another friend. Nao would not say who, as it would endanger and leak the secret out. Nao did mention that it was someone who had fallen in love with her mother. Nao has two moms and a stepsister, which she does her best be discreet about in order to protect her family.

As for Shiho, Mikoto met her during a visit at a shrine to find out about a legend, Miroku. The swords name was said to be from a god's name, or an ogre's name. Mikoto was wrong. The sword was named after it was forged from an ogre-like warrior. Shiho told Mikoto about the warrior who became the lord's right-hand to protect people. The sword's name was established the same time the warrior made his law and oath upon the sword.

There were very little legends about the sword and its purpose, because the warrior died and kept its secrets. The sword survived and was stabbed in the midst of a thousand dead warriors, and then fell into the unworthy hands of the lord. The lord asked his men to retrieve the warrior's sword, so that he may carry and conquer the world with it.

However, the sword was heavy and unwieldy, but the lord persisted to lift and wield it in his own hands. The lord knew of its sharpness, unbreakable edge, and the difficulty of polishing the sword. Soon and not for long, the lord succeeded in wielding sword for a short while and a few conquest that led his arms and hands to become crippled, numb, and dull of pain and feelings. No cure could remedy the lord's hand, until a monk visited him.

The monk was a woman who spoke to the lord that his hand was stained with cruelty and tyranny. The monk went on to say that, the warrior was furious and placed a curse onto the lord for his abuse and devastation to the innocent. To be relieved of the curse, the lord must establish an order that is just, fair, compassionate, and progressively understanding of the will around him. If not, Miroku will be heavier and heavier to wield, for he is his own will.

The lord had the monk executed for hogwash tales told unto him. The monk fought back and defeated his man, thousands of them. Frightened and losing the manpower to defend a castle, the lord asked the monk to leave him be. The monk shook her head and asked to take the sword. The lord laughed and allowed the woman to take it.

Easily and to the lord's shock, the monk weightlessly took the sword in both her hands and leave. After recovering from the shock, a book lay there in the sword's place. The lord ignored it and asked his scholars to take it away do whatever of it. That however, started a new legend; an old scholar read the book that had him enamoured, and took the book with him home.

From that onwards, history and myths have been mixed up about the sword, the book, the monk, and the scholar. Mikoto told Shiho that the sword was real and wanted to find the book. Shiho answered that while the sword exists, the book did not, as it had been rewritten repeatedly by different people that have passed on the sword to another. Shiho would help Mikoto if she brought or told her where Nao was.

"Never thought I'd see you again, kitty; saved me years worth of finding you." Nao turned to face Mikoto as they went pass the cross-section to the harbour.

Mikoto grinned, "Nao knows where I'm usually at." She chuckled as Nao tilted her head and glared at her.

"Oh yeah, it sure is, in all the parks and harbours and playgrounds and docks-" Nao stopped and stepped away swiftly from Mikoto's jumping embrace.

Mikoto did it again and had her arms wrapped around Nao's stomach, "Nao's the bestest private eye in the world!"

Nao rolled her eyes as she smirked and grinded her knuckles on both sides of Mikoto's head, "Don't even try slipping away from my wrath kitty."

Mikoto laughed and was shortly released from Nao, "Mou… Nao messed my hair." She whined as she brushed and fixed her hair.

"Tch! Your hair has always been like that, but nice texture. What shampoo did you use?" Nao asked.

"Uh… Mikoto was using Mai's shampoo, so…" Mikoto shrugged her shoulder and pulled her braids to the front of her shoulders.

"Huh, I guess her endorsements were trustworthy after all. That makes it easier to find Shiho's present." Nao said and could not believe her luck this night.

"Shiho is hosting a Christmas party?" Mikoto earned a shake of Nao's head.

"Just us two, kitty. Gotta' calm our friend before she strung up another doll in my apartment. Ciao~." Nao amusedly said and went off after a two-finger salute.

"Give Shiho my regards." Mikoto giggled as Nao turned and blew a mocking raspberry at her.

After Nao left, Mikoto looked around the harbour for Mai. Mai found Mikoto instead, sneaking behind Mikoto with a mischievous grin on her face. Just as Mai was right behind Mikoto, Mikoto turned around with an amused grin and a raised eyebrow.

Mai blinked her eyes, and then frowned, "You knew?"

Mikoto chuckled, "The wind helped me." She answered.

Mai furrowed her brows and gave a lopsided grin, "Are you implying that I am large?"

"Yes." Mikoto simply answered, and just Mai was about to reply.

Mikoto stepped forward and immediately embraced Mai, "But that makes Mai super warm!"

Mai laughed and wrapped her arms around Mikoto, "Been out in the cold for too long huh?" She earned a hum from Mikoto.

"Then let's go and warm ourselves up on the way back." Mai said, and suddenly, Mikoto turned around, pulled her arms and wrapped them around Mikoto.

"What are you doing?" Mai inquired.

"Hug me, 'cause Mikoto's cold, and I'm a young growing girl~." Mikoto replied, and had her cheeks lightly pinched.

"Getting cheeky with me aren't you~." Mai said, grinning amusedly as Mikoto giggled.

"I'll shout that Mai's bullying me." Mikoto said, and smiled as Mai laughed.

"Jeez, you're really sly for being a little short." Mai said and smiled, as they walked… waddled off the harbour.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

The night was cold as the two women sought shelter and respite. Unfortunately, Mai did not own any houses around their current location. They were walking along a path that passed by a row of houses. Mikoto insisted going along this path, because her grandfather's old house was the closest within the block. Mikoto rarely slept there as she wandered about a lot. It was a peaceful and spacey house, despite of its poor state.

"Ah, it's still here." Mikoto wistfully smiled as they stopped in front of a gate to her grandfather's old house.

Mai looked at the abode made of just wood, simple sliding glass-windows, and a flat roof. It looked cute and welcoming for a warlord that Mikoto both adored and loved. Also, there were nine cats huddled and resting by the entrance of the door.

"Are they your cats?" Mai amusedly asked.

Mikoto blushed a bit and replied shyly, "Stray cats… Gramps saw me playing and chasing cats, so he trained them and made a gang out of them for me."

Mai smirked, "Trained to retaliate?" She chuckled as Mikoto cringed.

"They're pretty familiar around the area ever since Gramps trained them." Mikoto said and went down on her knees, crawling towards the cats.

Mai looked curiously at Mikoto, as the cats raised their heads the moment Mikoto's hand touched the snow-filled ground of the lot. Mai almost flinched and was ready to fight upon gazing the intense, piercing, and deadly stares of the cats. Mikoto tapped her 'paw' on the ground to gain the cats' attention. The gazes turned towards Mikoto, menacing and hostile. Mikoto stayed still and steadily stared back at the cats with a calm and firm gaze.

Mai tilted her head, bewildered yet astonished from the cats' gaze. Mai was certain the cats were going to attack. Animals or not, the cats managed to give Mai a rush of adrenaline. Maybe Mikoto's grandfather had done more than just tamed them to be disciplined cats.

A few seconds then, the cats stood up and crawled over to Mikoto, who sat down with her legs crossed. Their presence and demeanour changed instantly as they crowded and nuzzled around Mikoto, purring and meowing. Mikoto gave each nine cats her attention and petting them as they sat on her lap, climbed on her back, and playing with her twin-braids.

Mai stood on the pavement, watching Mikoto as the cats overwhelmed Mikoto. The cats toppled Mikoto to the side, laughing as they climbed and laid onto her. Mai smirked amusedly at the endearing sight.

"Mai can come over." Mikoto mumbled, her voice wheezing past the belly of a cat sprawled sideways just below her neck.

Mai took a gentle step on the snow, looking at the cats and gauging their reaction of her arrival. As if stepping into a territory, the cats stopped purring and meowing, looking at Mai with a turn of their heads. Mai ceased putting her other foot in and stayed still, casting her gaze back at the cats. Like before, a sense of hostility and pressure piled into Mai with just the gaze of the cats.

Unfortunately, the cats found Mai intrusive and got off Mikoto, hissing lowly and dangerously with their hackles raised. Mikoto sat upright and looked at Mai grimacing worriedly, but challenged the cats with a stare back.

"Mai…" Mikoto whispered, "Breathe… slow down the circulation of blood." She calmly advised.

Mai took in Mikoto's advice to heart, realising that her heart was beating too fast. The cats relied on their sense of instinct and assumed that Mai had a hostile intent, and they do not recognise her too. Taking a step back on the pavement, Mai knelt down on her knees, touching the snow while her foot were on the pavement. The snow was soft and cold against the cloth-covered knees, but Mai was willing to overcome the cats' disposition of her.

Mikoto watched the cats crawling towards Mai, as they growled lowly with their claws extended. They were not going to attack Mai, but were prepared to do so. Let it be said that the cats were Mikoto's daily sparring partners, and should not be underestimated with a legend to boast. Mai remained composed and cool despite of the imminent danger the cats possessed. Quietly inhaling and exhaling, Mai's heartbeat slowed down and returned the gazes with a fiery and steely glare.

Suddenly, the cats came to a halt, growling and arching their spines to appear intimidating. Mai was unfazed and shot a look that could make one shiver and melt. Mai's brows were slightly pinched, her eyes unmoving but deep and deadly, and her lips formed in a tight line. Mai was almost like a statue with an invisible fire scorching around her.

The cats' growls turned into hisses as they lowered their heads and bodies. Mikoto was impressed, but it was not over as their claws and hackles remained extended. The intent to overwhelm Mai with intimidation subsided soon. The cats retracted their claws and sat on the snow, their hackles lowering calmly. Mai was not sure if she had earned their trust, but she crawled over the snow on her knees and hands. Mai approached one of the cats closest to her. They were just staring with their tails swaying left and right in the air.

Within arm's reach to the closest cat to Mai, she raised her hand and let the cat sniffed them. The cat raised its head and smelled Mai's hand. The ears of the cat rose up and the tail was lowered. Then, the cat rose up and nuzzled its head to the back of Mai's hand. Mai softly smiled and softened her expression, petting the cat and bringing the other eight cats towards her. Mikoto grinned as all nine cats crowded around Mai and sniffed the newcomer's scent.

"For a minute there, I thought they would tear me to limbs." Mai commented, relief adorning her face.

Mikoto crawled over next to Mai, "Sure. That's what Gramps had them trained for." She chuckled as Mai stared at her baffled.

"They won't hurt anyone necessarily. And they're territorial and protective especially to Gramps' house." Mikoto stated as she stroked one of the cat's back.

"Necessarily?" Mai sharply questioned.

Mikoto shrugged her shoulders, "Only they and Gramps know. Mikoto never understood who or why it is, but I trust Gramps the most." She admitted uncertainly and honestly.

Mai looked at the two cats climbing on her lap and petted them, "Have they ever been reported before?"

Mikoto nodded as she carried a cat onto her lap that was nuzzling against her thigh.

"But, the people here loved and were frightened of them that they made a legend out of the cats, Nine Tails Gang." Mikoto chuckled.

"They must have misunderstood them." Mai said and earned a laugh from Mikoto.

Mikoto smirked amusedly, "Police didn't stand a chance against them, but they were grateful for their assistance at catching criminals. So, they have some leeway with the authorities."

Mai smiled as the cat on her lap got off to play with another cat, "You must feel very safe with them and your grandpa."

Mikoto grinned broadly, "Yup. I like staying here the most, where family returns to." She said while looking at the cats playing with each other.

Mai nodded agreeably, wistfully wishing for a home where her brother could turn to and be at ease. Alas, both siblings have moved on with their lives and the memories they had together still in their hearts. Only, Mai hoped to find a place that would allow Takumi to rest with his family there. Mai sighed and prayed it was not too soon for Takumi to start a family. A prince – a man in a foreign and traditional nation, weighed and burdened by the responsibilities and oath Takumi carried.

"Mai, are you tired?" Mikoto called and pulled Mai out of the thoughts.

"I… I am tired." Mai honestly admitted.

Mai was holding back, but Mikoto let her be. Mikoto stood up and brushed her pants with her hands. Mai followed suit and went to the door with Mikoto and the cats. Mai was about to ask if Mikoto had the key to the house, but one of the cats dug out the snow in the lot and returned with a key in its mouth.

"Thank you, Jema." Mikoto petted the cat with a sliced ear and took the key from his mouth.

Mikoto unlocked and opened the door, and the cats rushed in for the warmth inside. Mikoto and Mai giggled as they went inside, standing by the entranceway as the cats scuffed their paws and foot on the mat. Mikoto turned on the lights just by the entrance, which lit up the living room.

"I'm home." Mikoto said aloud, unzipping her coat after pulling off the shoes and socks and putting them at the side of the entranceway.

"Please forgive me for intruding." Mai said aloud, tugging off her shoes and socks placing them alongside the entranceway.

The cats mewled as they crawled ahead of the two women and going into the living room.

"I hear you. Mikoto will bring in the kotatsu." Mikoto amusedly replied, taking Mai's coat and hers to hang them up on the clothes stand.

"Please, make yourself at home, Mai." Mikoto warmly smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, Mikoto. I'm in your care." Mai replied sincerely and bowed.

Raising their torsos upright, greeted with a kind and sincere smile, Mikoto ushered Mai to the living room with a wave of her hand. Mai went forward and easily found the spacious living room. Nine cats were sitting on a pillow between the television and coffee table. There was no sofa or couch to sit on, and Mikoto was bringing in the kotatsu anyway. The cats rolled away from their pillows and mewled as they looked at Mikoto coming out from the storeroom.

Mikoto huffed as she brought the kotatsu out from the storeroom, "Goodness, you guys treat Mikoto like a slave sometimes." She said amusedly.

"Let me move the table." Mai went over to the coffee table and quietly dragged it to an empty corner.

"Thank you." Mikoto relieved herself of the kotatsu in the coffee table's place.

As soon as the kotatsu was put down, two cats scrambled inside the blanket.

"Hey! The plug is not in the socket yet." Mikoto frowned as the other cats went under the blanket and made themselves comfortable, or playing.

Mai giggled as one of the cats pulled out the plug for the heater to Mikoto. Mikoto lopsidedly grinned and petted the cat, and then she took the plug off its paws. The cats made themselves comfortable at first, but they came out and dragged their pillows under the blanket. Mikoto plugged in the plug into a socket next to the television, and turned on both the heater and TV. The cats snuggled beneath the blanket on their pillows, meowing as the TV's screen flickered alive.

"Did one of you-" Mikoto's question was answered, as a cat pushed the remote to her side and pawed on a button.

Mai chuckled amusedly at the sight as Mikoto frowned at the cats. Mikoto stood up and let the cats watch the TV.

"Does Mai want to go sleep now?" Mikoto asked upon looking at the heavy eyelids Mai had been urging back.

Mai nodded and followed Mikoto to a room. Mai did not have a good look inside the house, but there was a comforting and calming air in here. Mikoto opened the door to the guest room, which once belonged to her grandfather. Guiding Mai inside with the door left opened, Mikoto went for the wardrobe that mostly contained plain shirts and pants for day and night wears.

"I'm sorry for the lack of tasteful attires to sleep, but they're here if Mai wants to change." Mikoto turned to look at Mai and chuckled as she saw Mai rubbing an eye.

Mai covered her mouth as she yawned, "Is it alright if I burrow your bathroom to wash-up?"

Mikoto pulled out a shirt and pants, closed the drawer, and went to the bed to put the shirt and pants on it.

"Sure. It's just next to the door, beside the kitchen. The hamper is inside there too." Mikoto replied.

"Thank you. I hope I'm not too much of a bother in your home." Mai said with a small smile.

Mikoto shook her head and took Mai's hand to bring her out of the room, "Make yourself comfortable Mai. It'll be a long day tomorrow."

"What about you? Do you have anywhere to sleep? And the cats?" Mai worriedly asked.

"Mikoto has her own room the cats can sleep in, but I'm not tired yet. I want to read something that is very important for me to learn about." Mikoto answered.

"Okay. Then I'll take care of myself and go straight to bed if that's alright." Mai said, earning a gentle pat on her hand and smiling pleasantly.

Mai entered the bathroom as Mikoto let her hand go. Before the door closed, Mai turned her head and whispered a tired but grateful thank you. Mikoto smiled and curtly nodded, going off to the entranceway to grab the book in her coat's pocket. The door gently shut and Mai proceeded to clean herself up with a short, warm shower.

With the book in Mikoto's hand, she locked the front door and hung the key on a hook by the arch of the kitchen's wall. Then, Mikoto put the book aside on top of a counter to feed the cats with water. Mikoto knew the cats had eaten, as they had been sitting outside in the cold despite of the season. Grabbing three water bowls and filling them up with tap water, Mikoto balanced the bowls as she went to the living room and put each bowls between the TV and kotatsu.

Now that there was water, the cats came out of their spot to drink from the bowls, each bowl holding enough water for three cats to drink together. Mikoto stayed kneeling to see if there was anything wrong. The cats were drinking normally and were not pulling away from the bowls. Relieved that the cats were drinking healthily, Mikoto went back to the kitchen to grab the book and returning to the living room with it.

Mikoto just stepped into the living room and heard the bathroom's door opening. Mikoto looked to see Mai with a towel around the body and hair. Mai smiled and waved tiredly to Mikoto as she walked by towards the guest room. Mikoto waved back and lowered her hand as the door closed. It seemed like this day had taken a toll on Mai. Mikoto silently reminded herself to get some clothes for Mai, as her clothes would not fit Mai.

Mikoto sat down and draped her legs under the blanket, feeling the heater warming her up. With a relieved sigh, Mikoto stayed warm and comfortable for the moment before reading the book. Hopefully, Mai will have a good night's sleep, as Mikoto came back and stayed here for three days in every two weeks, sometimes. Within those three days, Mikoto kept the house clean and fresh, but to also check up on the cats.

Speaking of them, the cats returned from their drinking to snuggle back under the comfort of the kotatsu. A few of the cats decided to snuggle with Mikoto. Mikoto relaxed around the cats snuggling up to her side. Looking at the cats and around the house, Mikoto thought this might be a good place to celebrate Christmas with the cats. However, Mikoto does not know if Mai would even want to celebrate Christmas here.

Mikoto shook her head and ask Mai about it tomorrow. Looking at the book on the table, Mikoto tilted her head and dwelled on reading it tonight. Heeding the warning Nao gave, Mikoto assumed that she must have felt as if she was being watched the moment she had the book. Mikoto decided not to risk opening the book here and try to expose the stalkers lurking in the shadows of the book. Perhaps Mikoto's grandfather was worried of the secrets exposed in the book to the unfavourable or unworthy.

"Uyun." Mikoto called, and a cat with a scar across her forehead climbed onto the table, meowing in reply.

"Can I entrust to keep the book safe whenever it is in the house?" Mikoto tapped on the book so that the Uyun would know.

Uyun crawled towards the book and smelled it to remember the book's scent. A short moment later, after some pawing, gazing, sniffing, Uyun looked to Mikoto and meowed with her tail raised up. Mikoto stroked Uyun's head as thanks. Uyun went the table and snuggled back in the blanket to watch the TV with her gang members.

Mikoto grinned, "You guys are still watching 'Cattarad Bass'? There are other shows about gangster cats." She implied, and earned no response from any cats, except for one closest to her.

Mikoto looked down to see a cat with a curved scar at the corner of its lips furrowing its brows at her.

"It might be interesting to try something new, right Kata?" Mikoto smirked and wagged her eyebrows in plea.

Kata stood up on, and lunged at Mikoto with a swift paw jab to Mikoto forehead. Mikoto fell on her back, and then Kata leaped again and slammed the full weight of its body onto Mikoto's face. Kata lay sprawled over Mikoto's face, meowing triumphantly as if saying, only 'Cattarad Bass' is the best gangster cat show for us.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

At five o'clock in the morning on the next day, Mai grumbled in her sleep as she twist and turn on the bed. Mai got tired of it and sat upright as her eyes slowly opened in fatigue. Mai needed sleep, and it did not come to her easily. Mai had been thinking too much of way to help protect her beloved friends.

With a sigh, Mai turned on the bed and placed her foot down on the wooden floor. Strangely, the floor should have been cold to stand on. Looking about, the heater had been switched on by the side of the door. Mai tilted her head and did not remember switching it on, as she was too exhausted to have noticed. In any case, Mai got off the bed and went out of the bedroom for a drink.

Quietly opening the door, Mai noticed a faint light at her side, which was the kitchen. Mai left the door opened and went to the kitchen to see Mikoto and a cat taking a drink on the dining table. Mikoto noticed Mai and sleepily smiled as she raised her glass of water. Mai grinned as she went to get her own glass of water.

"Bad sleep?" Mai asked, not seeing the shrug Mikoto replied.

"Thinking." Mikoto said, her cheek resting on her palm with the elbow on the table.

Mai hummed and turned on the tap water to fill up the cup. Once the cup was halfway full, Mai turned the tap off and took a sip of water. Then Mai went to sit down on the dining table beside Mikoto. A companionable silence began, except for when both women needed to drink and the cat drinking from its bowl.

About a few minutes then, the bowl was empty and the cat purred at Mikoto. Mikoto pulled the bowl away, and the cat purred again and went down the table, going to Mikoto's bedroom to sleep for a little while. As the cat went off, Mai saw something bony sticking out of its hind-legs. Mikoto watched the cat crawl and noticeably moving awkwardly.

"Whin has a pair of mismatched hind-legs." Mikoto said, and Mai turned her head to Mikoto.

"Is it irreparable?" Mai earned a slow nod from Mikoto.

"Whin lives with a fighting spirit despite of the handicap. Something like that will not put him down, and we did bring him to the vet. The veterinarian we spoke to said he'll have to live with the handicap after the surgery." Mikoto waved her hand to the cat off to bed, meowing in reply.

Mai delicately asked, "Did the surgery go well?"

"They did half of the surgery, and mostly because of the vital nerves they found dangerously bundled at the thighs. So they refused to replace his legs. The most they could do was to provide enhanced-cells muscle and circulatory growth as Whin grows older. It was better than nothing." Mikoto answered.

Mai nodded agreeably and did not press with more questions. They drank in silence, quenching their dry throats. Both of them were carrying thoughts of what to do on this day. Neither of them had voiced it out, and as much as they like each other's company, they had indulged far too much of their time together.

Mikoto wanted to read the book in private and without other curious eyes looking at it. Nao had already warned Mikoto about the book possessing a danger to others. Since Mikoto's grandfather was a warlord, it was susceptible that he held possession of political knowledge, power, and influence. However, Mikoto had not heard any tale or story of her grandfather's past to be certain.

Meanwhile, Mai had found out that Mr Portpunch was retiring from crimes. The new crime lord had taken his place through wit, and his men's loyalties were bound to the new crime lord. Mai was back to square one with no information of Sona and Tia's attacker, and the crime lord. Mai released a frustrated sigh and rubbed her temples.

"Mai, are you alrights?" Mikoto softly asked, hearing the sigh just beside her.

Mai shook her head and stated, "I'm back to square one."

Mikoto tilted her and thought for a moment, "The kidnappers?" She received a brief nod.

Mai told Mikoto about Mr Portpunch's retirement and the new crime lord outwitting his place. It also seemed like the new crime lord has an interest with Tia from what Mr Portpunch gathered. The motive was unknown, but Mr Portpunch believed that the new crime lord wanted Tia for personal reasons. Mai had a suspicious feeling that whatever the personal reason might be, her intuition warned her that it would be harmless yet, unpleasant. Mai was left unsure how to locate the new crime lord, or if said person would still be around Mr Portpunch's base of operations.

"Mikoto can do that; find the crime lord I mean." Mikoto said, and the hopeful and happy look from Mai was a better sight.

The happy expression turned into a slight frown as Mai reconsidered, "I'd appreciate that Mikoto, but you've just returned home. And you don't have an obligation to do this."

Mikoto chuckled and smirked, "I want to help, and I also need to find something and bring it back here. My brothers and sisters can take care of themselves after feeding them."

Mai took a moment to realise that the siblings Mikoto was referring to were the cats.

"When you put it that way, I want to reward you with more than my gratitude." Mai sighed.

Mikoto broadly grinned, "Well, Mai could celebrate Christmas and New Years at Mikoto's home." Her suggestion was met with a squinting stare from Mai.

Mai slowly grinned, "I can be quite the party-goer. I might even leave a mess of the century with a single pop." She smirked as Mikoto laughed.

"I think my siblings will do their best not to let it happen. Mikoto did enjoy karaoke, but they don't like loud noises" Mikoto said and looked at the adorable pout Mai had.

"Humph! Looks like I 'll have to forego karaoke to get on their good side." Mai cupped her chin and tapped her finger to her jaw, thinking aloud.

Mikoto grinned amusedly, "They won't be around for New Years. Maybe we could celebrate Christmas here, and then New Years at Mai's house."

Mai beamed a bright smile at Mikoto, "That would be great. I'll get to know you and your siblings, and party to our heart's content."

Mikoto grimaced a little and said, "Let's be mindful about alcohol, if we're going to drink of course." She blushed, as Mai giggled and understood what she meant.

"Don't worry. I'm not a big fan of them either, so let's stick to homemade soft drinks." Mai drank from her cup and hid her grin, as Mikoto looked at her astonished.

"You can do that?" Mikoto said, and drooled as she thought of the drinks she would get to taste.

Mai nodded her head, "What would you like?"

Mikoto wiped her drool and answered with many varieties of drinks she would like. Mai listened amusedly and attentively as she picked up the anticipation in Mikoto's voice. Mai noted that Mikoto liked the flavour and taste of papaya, mango, watermelon, pear, and strawberry. Mai grinned as Mikoto talked about her curiosity of other drinks Mai would recommend for her.

To Mikoto's delight, Mai explained and answered in detail that had Mikoto thirstier that the tap water was undesirable. Mikoto still finished her drink in sips, and was excited of the homemade soft drinks Mai would make. Mai went on to list food next, and she enjoyed listening to Mikoto's likes and dislikes on particular food. Mikoto was more meticulous about food – taste, tenderness, and texture in particular.

The two women ended up being absorbed in their conversation, as the mistiness of sleep and restlessness evaporated away. In about thirty minutes later, a gentle and pleasant chime sounded. The doorbell's chime was playing a rather joyful and calming violin soundtrack.

"That was Gramp's custom doorbell. I'll go get it." Mikoto said and left the empty cup on the dining table, and then went off to the get the door.

Mai was left alone at the dining table and looked out to the kitchen's window. Sunrise was about to come, or it already has from the colours of the sky. Mai leaned back on the chair and took one last drink from her cup. Mai could hear Mikoto and person outside talking by the entranceway; a little muffled by the walls.

Suddenly, Mai heard a friendly shout from a little further outside of the house, and the muffled conversation turned intense. Curious, Mai took the empty cups to the sink, washed them, dried them with a rag, and then put them in the holder that was hanging on the wall by the side of the sink. After Mai dried her hands and put the rag on the counter, she went off to see who it was at the entrance.

However, Mai stopped just before the archway and decided to peek instead. Mai was not dressed appropriately at the moment, and Mikoto had probably put on the coat from the rack before answering the door. As Mai peeked to the side of the wall, a man and a woman wearing a bandana around their forehead and thick coat were talking to Mikoto. Mai listened to their conversation as they made a request of Mikoto.

"It would just take a moment of your time Mikoto. Let them see and play with the cats they have been hearing tales of." The man said.

The woman added, "This would expel the fear and misunderstanding of any criminals or gangsters rumoured to be in the area."

"Mikoto would have allowed it, but my siblings and including my grandpa have stated their reasons to you." Mikoto firmly and politely stated.

The woman sighed, "That was from your grandfather, and my condolences for his passing, but you can't keep the cats cooped up and isolated from the neighbours that love them."

"It's not that we distrust you. We just want people to know the rumours were misinterpreted and find safety within the blocks." The man said.

Mikoto crossed her arms and tilted her head, "Even then, they have preferred to keep to themselves, unless they decided otherwise."

"Then please make them." The woman pleaded (insisted).

Mikoto shook her head, "I will not make or force them to do something they wouldn't like. Even if they have been saving and protecting people, they knew how they would be seen in humans' eyes; cats."

The man scoffed lightly as Mikoto clearly stated the obvious, "They are cats – cats that have stopped crimes and are admired by people that want to see and thank them."

"And they will continue to be estranged and protecting people from the shadows. I'm sorry, but Mikoto's answer is still no." Mikoto said with finality, forcing both the man and woman to back away in defeat.

The woman sighed and pleaded to Mikoto one last time, "I understand your ca- siblings' distrust. All we ask of you is to help us clear the misunderstanding about our block. Please, just that is all we need to keep the community functioning."

Mikoto unfolded her arms as her shoulders slacked a little, "I'll think about it. Mikoto will not make any promises, however."

The man and woman bowed. Mikoto returned the bow formally and shut the door. The door closed and Mikoto released a heavy sigh as she took off her coat and hung it on the rack. The moment Mikoto turned around, Mai was there with her arms opened. Mikoto was puzzled as she looked at Mai's warm and gentle smile.

Mai said nothing and briefly waved her arms as she toothily smiled. Mikoto rolled her eyes and huffed as she walked into Mai's arms. Mikoto succumbed to the gentle, big arms wrapped around her and leaned her head onto Mai's chest. Mai patted on Mikoto's back as she gently swayed side-to-side, as if cradling a young child to their bosoms.

Mikoto chuckled, "If I didn't know Mai enough, Mikoto would have been scared of Mai."

"Haha, that is true." Mai admitted and ceased patting as Mikoto leaned back with a soft sigh.

Mikoto softly smiled as she looked at Mai, "A hug doesn't make everything go away unfortunately."

Mai pulled her arms back to her side and smiled back, "Also true, and while it was rude of me to eavesdrop, I could feel and hear how much you protect and value your siblings."

Mikoto shrugged her shoulders, "They can protect themselves. It's just that I don't want other people to get the wrong idea about them." She stated.

"Why's that?" Mai curiously asked.

"They have a legend as I have told you before, and there are those who were too 'interested' of them. That is because the cats are extraordinary 'specimens' according to observers and media." Mikoto answered, and realisation dawned over Mai's face.

"Gramps have pushed past several… individuals past their nature. His method of training is… incomprehensible." Mikoto scratched the back of her head, nervous and fearful of what she would say about her grandfather, about the knowledge and wisdom of his mystifying teaching.

Mai noticed Mikoto's apprehension and gently stopped Mikoto, "Mikoto…"

Mikoto slowly exhaled and looked at Mai's small, warm smile.

"It's okay for me not know. I don't want you to feel that you need to when you're not sure." Mai placed a hand on Mikoto's shoulder and gave a friendly squeeze.

Mikoto blinked her eyes and then slowly smiled, "Thank you. It's not really safe for people to know what gramps teach to anyone."

Mai nodded and changed the subject, "So, introduce me to your brothers and sisters. They've left me a strong impression last night."

Mikoto grinned and was just about to go call her siblings, but they already woke up and were out of the bedroom. Mikoto tilted her head to the side and motioned Mai to the living room. The nine cats gave Mikoto a stare as they pawed their paws on the floor. Mikoto rolled her eyes and went to get their pillows from the top of the shelf beside the TV.

Mai examined each cats' features while Mikoto was getting their pillows and arranging them in front of the TV. While the cats were varied in patterns and colours of their furs, they each had something that stood out from ordinary cats. Mai knew two of the cats: Jema for his sliced ear and Whin for his mismatched hind-legs.

As Mikoto put the pillows on the floor, one of the cats turned on the TV on their own with its paw on the switch. Mai watched as they huddle around in front of the TV; meowing and purring to each other with a remote placed on the floor. Obviously cat speak was not something Mai knew or understood, but their interactions to each other were amusing to watch. It almost looked like they were debating over what show they wanted to watch.

Mikoto went over to her siblings and spoke with them, but they swatted their paws to Mikoto's face. Mai giggled as Mikoto frowned at them and let them be to watch their show. A cat near Mai's leg wrapped its tail around Mai's leg, catching her attention. The cat had a split fur on its tail and visibly showing a faded scar.

"Ika wants you to sit with them." Mikoto said, and Mai looked at her, and then back at the cat.

Ika pulled Mai's leg and Mai could feel the grip was almost of a human's strength. Mai complied Ika's wish and sat beside the circle of cats. They have decided on a show, but some held their interest on it.

Once Mai sat down, Ika sat on the pillow beside Mai after Ika pulled the pillow next to her. Looking towards Mikoto, she was sitting on the floor cross-legged with two cats snuggling on her lap. Mikoto leaned back and lopsidedly smiled as her siblings trapped her. Mikoto looked to Mai and began introducing all nine of her siblings.

Bryn was the fastest of cats, noticeable for his fluffy fur and flat nose for he had accidentally rammed head on towards a wall chasing a thief. Dhij for her keen eyes and recognised because of the highlights of her fur around the eyes. Dunekay was renowned for impressive and stunning techniques against many different opponents; she had a buffed body and thin fur. Eristope excelled in hunting and stealth, her feature was the stripe around her neck with a quarter-line across the spine.

Ika was a mystery at times that Mikoto's grandfather considered her a seer's cat, and her tail was caught on fire with a glass cutting across. Jema was the youngest, smartest cat with an excellent sense of smell and direction; his ear was sliced after a close fight with a killer holding a shovel. Kata was the fiercest and bravest cat despite of his aloof behaviour; the scar at the corner of his lips was from rescuing a speeding biker.

The tactician and cunning leader, Uyun, was the cat with scar across her forehead that was from a stray bullet. Whin was the oldest cat in the group, and one of the most wilful and challenging of the group. Mikoto had sparred against Whin with all her energy and might with one win and fifty loses.

Overall, they were Mikoto's siblings despite of their language barrier and nature of their species. Mikoto openly admitted that it was weird and strange, but being with them had opened her mind and soul to things she could not understand. Mai did not judge Mikoto or her family, and she herself had seen many different families during her adventures.

"What do you want for breakfast, Mai?" Mikoto asked, as she hung her arms in the air with Bryn and Jema clinging on them.

"Hmm… surprise me." Mai replied.

"I'll do my best." Mikoto grinned and got up with her arms still hung up.

Mai laughed and shook her head as Bryn and Jema persistently clung onto Mikoto's arms while going towards the kitchen. A purr and a meow were directed to Mai, and she turned her head to see Uyun and Eristope staring at her. Their stares looked as if they were being cautious of her, and Mai decided to try being their friend.

Soon, Mai learned that she should not be cooing them, because they did not take it well as they sat on her lap with their claws lightly scuffing her thighs. Sometimes, Mai wondered if they were aware and were telling her they did not like that. Thankfully, Uyun and Eristope stopped scuffing at Mai's thighs, and Mai quietly exhaled in relief.

Mai quietly chuckled to herself as she thought of her predicament as a warning from the gang. Mai watched the show, and cringed when as she watched a show about people impersonating as animals as they go through challenges and obstacles. The cats must be amused by human's foolery.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

Heading out after a well-praised breakfast, Mikoto was on her way towards an abandon studio. Mikoto had offered Mai to pick some change of clothes for the sleepover. Since Christmas was about a day away, Mai wanted to set up a surprise for Mikoto, with permission. Mikoto agreed, but Mai had to agree to sleepover at her house. Mikoto reasoned that her siblings did not like people going in and out during winter. They would start to suspect something from Mai.

Mai did not want them to dislike or be cautious of her, as she was starting to like the siblings. Though, Mikoto believed that Mai would have a change of heart once she was out of their sight. Mikoto had known of her siblings' overprotectiveness regardless of a friend or girlfriend. Mikoto recalled the hesitance or fear when she stayed at her grandfather's old house. The house was fine, but the siblings on the other hand had let to a shaky relationship for Mikoto's friends and girlfriends.

While Mikoto had let it pass, she liked Mai a lot to worry what her siblings would do to Mai. Mikoto sighed and put her faith in Mai to overcome their sneaky tactics to irritate or frighten Mai. Telling Mai about them would make them sneakier and cunning, so Mikoto was left with faith in hopes they would get along.

Returning focus to the task at hand, Mikoto followed along a broken route. Cracked earth, uneven gaps, unstable soil, and tons of rocky grounds. The trek towards the mountain not far from Mikoto's home was dangerous and forbidden. Mount Kilozen was an oddly-shaped mountain filled with unstable rocks and earth. It was the most dangerous mountain to climb up to.

The abandoned studios or warehouses that was established long ago was at the base of Mount Kilozen. Originally an armoury, and then into a studio, until a stray misfire of a long-range missile was the cause of the abandonment. The news claimed it was an accident from a computer prop that was for 'Enigma of the Space Odyssey'. Due to that accident, both the warehouses and studios were abandoned out of fear of further misfire that could result from the prop that once held the mini-device – the cause of the coordinated misfire and activation still unfound.

The fact of the matter was that some crime lord wanted that space and made up a plausible story to push people out of there. Now, it was a mass arms underworld market for a single man, Decaporati. The moment Mikoto stepped on the cement-platform, a drone had come to greet her. Like many other customers and buyers, the drones guide them to their preferred purchases or appointments.

"Wild Canary's Weaponries at your service… Please remain still." The drone floating before Mikoto greeted and said.

Mikoto looked to the drone as its camera scanned her head to toe. The drone hummed and clicked as it printed out a slip from its slot.

"Please take this slip and proceed to Warehouse 0D." The drone said.

Mikoto took the slip, and the drone flew away from her to attend to other customers. Mikoto inhaled and exhaled calmly, lowering her shoulders and keeping her head down. The customers here were obviously crime lords or some other rich people, but there were also generals, militant groups, and such. Keeping a low profile, Mikoto walked through the platform and distanced herself from them best she could.

They might not recognise or bother Mikoto, but the face of a person here could be a valuable worth to seek cooperation or joint operations for business. Mikoto was not amongst any of them; a woman with her own objective and no notable possessions. Regardless of that, anxiety and suspicion lured the curiosity of an empty-handed person, which was Mikoto. Mikoto would rather avoid any confrontation in and out without trouble following her.

Walking pass several warehouses and people, which were in low traffic fortunately, Mikoto found the warehouse. Going into the small gap the doors had been left opened, rows of gun racks, explosives, armours, and then columns of inactive machines were in front of the counter. Behind the counter was the man Decaporati adorned in purple and blue suit, while his fedora hat was black.

"Ah, Mikoto isn't it?" Decaporati smirked as Mikoto approached him to the counter.

"Your sword was worth the price in auction." Decaporati commented, and Mikoto did not react to his expectations.

"Mikoto would like to keep things short, please." Mikoto coolly replied with a small smile.

Decaporati shrugged and snapped his fingers, "Very well, but can't I interest you in some extraordinary weapons." He was keen on keeping the sword to be auctioned, as the cart pulled by his man were putting the case on the counter.

Mikoto folded her arms and mind her words before she said anything. Decaporati wanted money, and the sword has held his interest for auctioning, which he must have had the sword prospected. If so, than the sword must have caught Aristocrat's attention from the prospector and planned to sneak it away as a buyer with an agent. It did not matter how Aristocrat located the sword. Mikoto needed to get the sword fast before Aristocrat's agents alerted her presence.

"Perhaps not yet. May I see the sword?" Mikoto answered vaguely, making Decaporati think that she was interested in buying his items.

Decaporati thinly smiled as he opened the lock on the case. After inputting the combination, a brief hum could be heard, and the case opened with a hiss. The top cover slid open and revealed the sword. Mikoto examined it carefully to see if it was a replica. The only valid authenticity of the sword should be the crest reacting to Mikoto. Yet, Mikoto could not remember if that had been on the sword before.

"Surely, I can introduce to you fine weaponries that are far more finer than this sword." Decaporati possessively placed his hand on the edge of the case.

Mikoto looked at Decaporati and grinned, "How about discovering what this sword can do? Would you then allow me to take the sword peacefully?

Decaporati frowned and quirked a brow, "It is just a sword, but if you insist on seeing such particles again. Be my guest." He stepped and waved his hand to the sword.

Before Decaporati's man swallowed a lump in their throat and picked up the sword, Mikoto easily raised and held the handle of the sword. Both Decaporati and his man stared in shock as Mikoto easily picked up the large sword with ease and holding it upright in both hands. The sword strangely felt lighter in Mikoto's hands than she had thought. Maybe it was Mikoto's past training, or the excitement and no hesitation to once again hold her sword.

Lowering the sword down, Mikoto pressed her thumb to the miniature paint at the centre of the sword, where the star was in between two curves. A soft hum could be heard, and then the sword hisses with a steam pouring out from the hilt. Decaporati and his man startled back, and his man pulled out their guns to defend themselves. Decaporati stopped them with a snap of his finger, clenched his fist in the air, and opened his hand with a few twist of his wrist. The man lowered their guns down and held them at the ready, waiting for their boss's orders.

The hilt started to spin, and as Mikoto swiped her thumb across the line, the star swirled in place and disappeared with a blink. The hilt hissed and clicked open, releasing a short burst of grey static energy throughout the sword. The sword brilliantly transformed as its edges and blade chipped away and extended into a shape. The blade has turned into a club, a big energy club.

Tinted and coloured in black with lines of gold, steam rising out from its chamber as the energy hummed inside, and four large horns at its end. The grip remained unchanged, and as Mikoto raised the club, it whines and energy crackled all around. Decaporati stared in awe of the transformed sword, while the rest of his man backed away from the trail of energy. What caught Decaporati's interest was the energy powered within the sword and club.

"W-What…?" Decaporati's eyes was glued to the club, approaching closer to it with his hands reaching out.

"Boss!" One of the man hurried to stop Decaporati, but…

As Decaporati's hands inched closer to the sword, Mikoto was dumbfounded at the changes and could feel the thrumming from inside the club. Mikoto lowered the sword and accidentally unleashed a burst of energy outwards at Decaporati. Decaporati launched off and flew back into the crates with a smash. Mikoto blinked wide-eyed and startled into action as a man said, "Shoot her!"

"Wait!" Mikoto shouted and feebly attempted to hide behind the large club.

"Stop!" Decaporati yelled.

Decaporati rose up from the broken crate and dusted off his suit. Decaporati breathed in aloud as he tilted his head up to the ceiling. One men picked up Decaporati's fedora hat and brought it to Decaporati. Mikoto could not see the emotion on Decaporati's face, but his man were attentive to their boss's orders – very loyal. Taking the hat, Decaporati twirled it with a hand placed on his hip. Then, Decaporati sighed and looked to Mikoto as he swept his hat in front of him. The man instantly holstered their guns and returned to work.

Decaporati walked towards the counter and flatly put his hand down on it. Mikoto bit the insides of her cheeks and moved the club aside, tightening her grip around the handle. Mikoto did not intend to hurt Decaporati when the club was vibrating with power. Mikoto just wanted to stave away the power inside of the club.

"Sorry. I did not think it would do that." Mikoto said.

Decaporati chuckled and smirked as he put his fedora hat back on, tilting the front lower to hide his eyes.

"That is some weapon alright. That bloody warlord had this all planned even in his grave." Decaporati said.

"You knew him? Mikoto's Grandpa?" Mikoto earned a shrug.

"I don't know any child or grandchild of his, and I certainly don't know you. But you must be from him." Decaporati frowned and leaned forward with a glare.

"Take that junk out of my sight. Now." Decaporati demanded, the cold look in his green-eyes and tight expression was final.

Mikoto pursed her lips and held back a sigh. Mikoto nodded and left the counter to stand before the gap out of the warehouse.

"Might I still conduct business with you?" Mikoto said from afar, her voice unwavering and loud.

Decaporati grinned and did his signature gesture, pistol fired from the hip, "Wild Canary's Weaponries is at your service. Just don't bring that junk in my sight, ever."

Mikoto nodded and head out of the warehouse, dragging the club across the floor and snow. Mikoto frowned at the size of the weapon, a fault of her curiosity and unknown changes to the sword she once held. It must be gramps, Mikoto thought, as he was the one who took the sword away.

Whatever changes had been made, Mikoto would think about it later and might find out from the book she had left at home. Mikoto looked at the club and regretted testing out the strange activation on the sword. There was no way to hide or sheathe the weapon, let alone hide a big club than a big sword. Mikoto clicked her tongue and chose to take the risk at finding a way to turn the club back into a sword.

Examining the newly transformed weapon, Mikoto could not believe that the sword weighed heavy enough that needed two or four man to carry it. A club? It must require six or eight man to carry it. Still, why was it that Mikoto could easily wield it than when she was younger? There must be a component hidden somewhere that shifted this logic.

The handle perhaps, as Mikoto looked to her hand and felt a strange sense of heat there. Mikoto fiddled and touched around the handle to find a way to return it back into a sword. About two minutes later, and as Mikoto was giving up and accidentally hit the back of her hand to the hilt of the club. A ticking sound could be heard and got Mikoto's attention. Mikoto looked beneath hilt and saw the same symbols like the one on the sword's miniature painting.

This one had a star and two curves on both sides and a line winding around the handle. Mikoto put her thumb on the star and grinned as a beeping sound was heard. Mikoto gave a short prayer and swiped her thumb around until it reaches the other curve, making it a circle. The club hummed and transformed back into a sword as the edges and blade slid back in shape, while the size of the club had been pressed into a block inside the edge.

"Cool." Mikoto raised the sword and smiled at its former self.

Now Mikoto needed something for it to hide or be cased in. Mikoto only has her coat and could probably cram and hide the sword behind her, but the handle jutting out would arouse suspicion.

"Miss!" A woman called behind her from inside the warehouse.

Mikoto turned to see the woman carrying a case.

"Boss says that he didn't want anything from your grandpa." The woman gave Mikoto the case.

Mikoto took the case and noticed there was no longer a combination lock on it. As Mikoto opened the case and put the sword in, the woman told her next.

"Boss also wanted to tell you that he didn't send in the assassin on his decision, but the warlord. That is all." The woman bowed and returned to work in the warehouse.

Mikoto's brows raised as did the questions in her head. How could Mikoto's own grandfather send an assassin after? Mikoto shook her head. Nothing made sense for now, but at least Mikoto had the sword and book.

"I hope Mikoto is worthy, Miroku." Mikoto brushed her palm across the blade, and then closed the case.

Picking up the case as Mikoto got up, she made her way out quietly and peacefully off the warehouses. The case was a good cover-up for Miroku and allowed Mikoto to go around with it. It was a simple grey case with an exotic design about it, and it felt different from the one Mikoto saw belonging to Decaporati. This case must be from Mikoto's grandfather and Decaporati hid it from her because of an interesting feature on it, maybe.

Regardless, Mikoto needed to find information from an electronics store. A friend there had good updates with the moles, tapped cameras, and audio scavenging. At the same time, Mikoto could also look for a present for Mai. Mikoto smiled as she wondered what her sibling were up to with Mai at home. Well, what Mikoto did not see, would be better remain unseen...

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Mikoto's home, Mai was soaking wet and frazzled as she dragged a big towel bundled with the cats wrapped in towels on it. Mai puffed her red cheeks from cold and annoyance. Bathing the cats was not easy, let alone nine of them. Each of them had preferences when it came to bathing. The easiest was Whin, but he was to be tended carefully because of his legs. Still, Whin was the easiest to bathe than the rest of the cats, who were busy making a mess of shampoos and shower gels, hitting the taps and getting Mai soaked.

Dripping wet and cold, Mai flopped on the floor of the living room on her rear and exhaled aloud, tiredly. Mai was glad that Mikoto took care of the nails before leaving, as they probably would not like her touching them. Despite of that, Mai told Mikoto that she could take care of bathing the cats since she was sleeping over. Mikoto was reluctant and Mai was the guest in her house, but since Mai was so persistent, she said okay and told her siblings to behave.

"You guys really are a handful." Mai said as she frowned at the nine cats sitting on the big towel.

They meowed and went about playing with the towels, rolling on the towel, or shaking their body to dry off.

"Nope! Nonono." Mai rushed over and quickly dried them off in their towels.

The drips from Mai's soaked body and clothes had already wet the floor, and she did not want the cats to add more mess. Well… Mai was a mess herself: hair sticking out, limbs going in different directions as if she was wrestling against herself, while pulling the cats in on the towel as her hands were busy quickly drying off the cats. If someone were to look, it would be as if Mai was doing yoga and flailing about insanely on the floor.

"Gah!" Mai yelped as Dunekay leaped off her thigh and accidentally nudged her knee to the side.

Mai caught herself in time before face-planting to the side on the floor.

"Guys!" Mai pouted and glared as the cats ran off just as they were dried off.

"Eristope! Bryn! Don't you dare walk on any puddles… please?" Mai frowned as they hopped about with their tails raised high.

A soft clatter from Mai side caught her attention, and she saw a brush lying on the floor in front of Ika.

Mai huffed, "I'll groom you alright, but let me dry up first and then brush you nicely." She said as she took a towel dry herself up.

However, just as Mai put the towel to her face, a bundle of weight pushed her forward onto the towel. The cats went around Mai and pulled both sides of the big towel over her back. Then, they threw over the remaining towel over Mai's back in a pile, and finally jumped onto the pile, laying sprawled. Mai fumed inside and groaned aloud as she resigned to the weight on her back and immobilised from the towel all around her. Mai turned her head up as a purr called for her attention.

"Do they do this to Mikoto every day?" Mai asked to three cats in front of her.

Whin nodded, Jema purred and feigned ignorance, and Ika tilted her head with a smile. Mai thumped her head on the towel and sighed, smiling amusedly after.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

Usually, in an electronic store with the products tested and showcased for customers, it would have been moderately and modestly noisy. However, the kind of noise in the store was not what Mikoto expected. The store was attacked and fought off by the brave employees.

"Are they Jojo's regulars?" Mikoto asked mirthfully to the man with dreadlocks hiding together behind the counter.

Jojo barked into a laughter, "Hell nah! Them peeps got what they wanted – 100% honest." He pinched his thumbs and index fingers together in an 'O' shape – 'perfectly honest'.

Mikoto smirked and looked to her side as a man was thrown over to their side. The man huffed as he pushed himself up, his roar stopping in the midst as Mikoto slammed his head to the side of the counter. The man croaked a groan and fell slump on the floor.

"Aha!" Jojo exclaimed, and Mikoto grimaced as she looked at him warily.

"How about, ya take 'em down, and then I'll give ya' your info." Jojo smirked as he rubbed his palms together.

"Does Mikoto have to avoid breaking stuff?" Mikoto raised a brow and grinned.

Jojo laughed and waved his hand to his store, "By all means. Just don't hurt ma' homies; and knock 'em down good for lawsuit."

Mikoto huffed as she stood, "Fine. Take care of my package, and don't open it." She smirked as Jojo belched.

"I ain't opening anything from you no more." Jojo said, placing his hands behind his head and lazily rest by the counter.

Mikoto chuckled and leaped over the counter with a sweep of her legs, hitting the running man's face coming towards her. The man fell sideways onto the back of his own buddy and crashed into the door of the refrigerator. Two down, eleven more to go. The staff could deal with a few of them, as some of the assailants turned their attention to the 'newcomer'. They only had their fists and growls as they surrounded Mikoto, walking to the centre of their circle.

A guy roared and charged at Mikoto from the front. Mikoto countered the man's poorly clenched fist with a twist to his hand. The man cried as he dropped to his knees with Mikoto twisting his hand like a foil. The ten gangs flinched and grimaced at the sight of their buddy's pain and charged in to rescue him.

Mikoto did a split as they grabbed for her, going underneath them and slipping behind the huddled group. Mikoto kicked the buttock of one clumsy person who managed to stop crowding over, and ended up toppling over to the fallen sobbing man. Mikoto laughed and aggravated them in a fit of rage of her cocky attitude. Nine more to go.

Two dudes rammed straight for Mikoto. Mikoto pulled a stranded trolley as she stepped around and had their foot on to the platform of the trolley. Mikoto pushed the trolley forward and laughed as the two guys tried to balance on the trolley; wobbling from their inferior acrobatics and balance, and then crashing their heads into the washing machine. Seven more.

A woman took the chance to deliver a haymaker to Mikoto back, and missed as Mikoto stepped forward. Another woman from the side slid in with a kick, but Mikoto jumped over and nimbly kicked the underside of her leg. The woman accidentally kicked her friend by the chin, and quickly went for another sweep kick to Mikoto. Mikoto rolled her eyes as she leaned away from the kick, but a confident woman had her wrapped and locked by the arms and waist.

The woman on the floor rolled and lunged at her with her head crashing towards Mikoto. Mikoto quickly sprung her foot to the grappler's bent knees and raised her legs in the air. The sight was not be pretty, as the head-spearing woman hit right into the grappler's kisser – the crotch. The grappler let out a strangled, low… high-pitched wail and released Mikoto as she immediately dropped to her knees. The head-spearing woman fell face-flat on the floor as Mikoto laughed and fell onto her back.

Mikoto got off the fallen woman and faced the last four members. The four men seemed confident as they took a stance, showing off their punches and kicks. Mikoto was not amused and went towards them. Three of them backed away as one guy continued to show-off. Then, as Mikoto reached within the man's striking range, he lunged forward with a quick series of jabs hitting the air pointlessly. Mikoto parried two jabs and slipped into the man's attack with her palm sliding across his arm aside while going around to his side.

Before the man could change direction, Mikoto's fingers thrust into his throat. The man choked for a moment, and Mikoto immediately hit the back of his head with a backhand. Simultaneously, another dude went in with a series of spinning kicks. Mikoto went towards the spinning man and caught his foot in the mid-arch of his kick. Mikoto quickly twisted the foot around, and the man jolted from the pain that sprung up from his foot, causing him to slip and spin to the side, smacking his head to the floor.

Then another guy came right at Mikoto with large sweeps of elbows and backhands. Mikoto stopped still and countered by pushing the man's wrist to accidently smash his knuckles. Mikoto kicked the teary-eyed man on the stomach after a counter, and the man fell like a domino, crashing the back of his head to the floor.

Right after that, Mikoto snapped her hands to the side and captured the sneaky man's wrist. Instantly, Mikoto raised her knee and hit the man's chest, followed up with the heel of her foot to the man's knee. The man slipped and fell in front of Mikoto, and was finished with a solid kick across his falling face, landing onto the other unconscious man.

Finally, that was the last of them as Mikoto looked around for any remaining gangs. The staffs have apprehended and moved to tie up the wreckers. Some of the staffs were battered up, but not as worse than the assailants were. Jojo was rounding up his staff to tie-up the wreckers and then letting them take a couple of days off after they have finished. Mikoto went to the counter and crossed her arms on it.

"Didn't I tell ya' ta' break my stuff?" Jojo's forehead gleamed as he put his ebony-fingers to his temple, smirking deviously.

Mikoto shrugged her shoulders, "Mikoto did her best, and Jojo's products are 'very resilient'. 100% money's worth."

Jojo laughed and shook his head, "Go on over to my office. I'll be there alright." He shooed Mikoto off as she chuckled.

"They are so lucky to have Jojo's generosity." Mikoto nonchalantly said, grinning as she jumped over the counter to grab her case.

Jojo rolled his eyes and snorted, "Payday's comin' early; they better be glad of my wide generosity." His eyes twinkle sinisterly as he looked at the mess of his store; promising a good lawsuit and a hefty suing.

* * *

Jojo's office was an organised mess of electronics and wires. The wires started from a couple of smart-computers aligned and sticking to the walls until it had to spread out to the rows of monitors amongst the shelf. The shelf had monitors after monitors of texts that Mikoto would not understand. It did not look like a language Mikoto would find in school textbooks. Symbols, words, and numbers randomly put together as it continued to go down the screen. Mikoto had no idea how Jojo could understand any of it, but knew he was a tech genius and daring hacker.

Mikoto exhaled and leaned back on the couch by the wall, waiting for Jojo to finish with his store. From what Mikoto could tell, Jojo was going to sue the group and their boss with video evidences and any pieces of their inventory collaterally damaged. Jojo would approximately get about eight hundred thousand from the lawsuit, broken items, injured staff, and extras from insurances. It was enough to cover the damage and the employees, leaving about half of eight hundred thousand. Jojo entered his office as he laughed and waved off his employees.

"Kids, them brains are like hives full of candies n' popped sodas." Jojo shook his head with a grin as he closed the door.

"It's Christmas. They're excitable and grateful of your generosity." Mikoto sagely commented.

Jojo smiled, "Stroking my ego? Not gonna' fly by me ya' sly, devious cat." He nudged Mikoto's shin as he took a seat beside her on the couch.

Mikoto passed the keyboard from the armrest over to Jojo. Jojo started typing on the keyboard as his eyes wandered to the thirty or so monitors on the shelf. Mikoto tried not to look at the monitors to comprehend what was going on and picked up a fashion magazine from the rack beside the couch. Mikoto liked looking at the women in their fashionable clothes; she especially was critical of their demeanours when wearing those clothes to capture its character. Clothes matched a personality or defined their character; and the models in the magazine were mannequins to those particulars.

"So, I heard you got a close-up with a hot-bod that saved your butt." Jojo started, his eyes never going off from the monitors as he typed.

Mikoto chuckled, "Grapevine or news, it isn't what it is. Mikoto and Mai are just friends, yet." She replied.

Jojo snorted, "Yet huh? This gal got your collar?" He grinned as Mikoto huffed and deflated on the couch.

"I don't know. Mikoto felt… good and easy around Mai. Something about her feels like we can get through things even if it gets bad or hard." Mikoto returned the magazine to the rack and rubbed her face.

Jojo gave a low whistle, "I gotta' meet this girl." He chuckled as Mikoto quirked a brow at him.

"Anything about the crime lord that took over Mr Portpunch?" Mikoto asked, obviously changing the subject to Jojo's amusement.

"It's just paper background, and my guys are too scared of her." Jojo answered, and changed the monitors to display the new crime lord.

Mikoto looked to monitors to see a woman on the many screens: each seemingly casted from a show, theatre, musical, or drama from the looks of it. Jojo explained that this woman, Roche Bas Vis, was an escaped psychopath. Roche Bas Vis was obsessed with theatres, arts, dramas, musicals, and the creations of her storytelling: mostly involving murder, assault, harassment, torture, and traumatisation. Some victims were killed while some were released and traumatised, and or injured.

Jojo refused to send any of his rats to find out more about Roche, because she was too good at finding the ruse in the midst – and insane. Roche was believed to be able to read divinations, but has no desire to give it. Instead, Roche used it to create her story and bring unpredictable outcomes just for her artistry and theatrics. There were also sightings that innocent people were caught into Roche's theatrics, pulled by her charms or divinations.

However, Roche was never executed or punished, but immediately sent to the asylum. Word has it that it was best not to fuel Roche's obsession, as she would become more unpredictable. Mikoto asked when did Roche escape and if Roche had a hand on kidnapping Tia Fameron Bloom. Jojo stopped Mikoto with a raised index finger and quickly typed on the keyboard. The screens changed and revealed Roche in many forms of expression as she 'acted' with the 'actors'.

Roche escaped a year ago with no casualties in the asylum, and far too quiet for the obsessed diva and maestro. Police were hounding after Roche, but she was under the grid for a long while. That was when Roche took over the assets from Mr Portpunch, dramatically and eventually. Roche sapped the wealth and power from under Mr Portpunch's nose, only acquiring what was needed to start her new storytelling.

"So, this Roche wanted nothing but the assets to produce a story?" Mikoto inquired.

Jojo hummed refutably, "You don't get it girl. Roche is crazy and has only one thing in her mind: to bring life and shape to her stories literally. She doesn't care about anyone or anything else." He turned to Mikoto with a sombre look.

"Stay away from this psycho, Mikoto." Jojo snapped his head back to the monitors.

Mikoto cupped her chin, "Even so, is there a possibility that Roche was just the 'prop' of the eye?" She implied to spur Jojo's genius mind.

Jojo hummed and stopped typing for a moment, brows furrowing as his mind worked the thought. Jojo quirked a brow and then continued typing. Mikoto waited for his reply as questions brought up contradictions. Where was the media that could have brought this to the public's attention? It seemed too farfetched for Roche to be a psychopath deemed on paper backgrounds. What and where were the victims that could have spread word about their trauma? It was strange for the victims to be so silent and under the radar, unless it was intended for a purpose: either Roche's or somebody else.

Suddenly, Jojo swore and leaned his back to the couch, massaging his forehead. Mikoto glanced at the monitors for a brief a moment, and then back at Jojo. Jojo exhaled and took out his phone to text his friends of the hidden information.

"ASIC (Agents of Systematic Intelligence and Control) was behind this." Jojo shook his head.

"Whatever it is between you and your homie, you better cut yourself off for your own sake." Jojo said.

Mikoto grinned, "I know who they are, but Mikoto won't be the person to take care of it." She stood up to take her leave.

Jojo grabbed for Mikoto's arm and stared at her, "I'm warning you as a friend. These guys are the interface and molecules of this planet. Disturb their system, and they'll send antibodies against you."

Mikoto nodded, "Don't worry. Mikoto has a feeling that my friend can take care of it." She went to pick up her case after assuring a reluctant Jojo and releasing her arm.

Jojo grinned and shook his head, "Whatever cat, just don't bring them here in my crib or turf."

Mikoto giggled as she left the office with the information in mind. Mikoto proceeded to head home, and along the way, she might find a present for Mai. Mai liked something practical for everyday use over appearances. Mai told Mikoto that she had to wear far too many clothes in one week for the sake of the merchandise. It had Mikoto laughing as Mai dreaded the days Mai would have to be the reference for the merchandise for every eight hours in a day. On the other hand, Mikoto got the idea what Mai liked whilst enduring the change of clothes.

* * *

An hour later, back at Mikoto's home, Mai found herself in an immobilised position. Not as in wrapped in towels and piled underneath the cats, but the siblings finding warmth and lying along the side of Mai's legs. Blood was not running down to the legs as Mai sat under the kotatsu for two hours, and they were surely taking more than comfort of the warmth.

Mai had politely asked the siblings to move away so that she can stretch and warm-up her body and legs. However, they were not too keen on letting Mai off, as they have gotten used to her scent quickly. Normally, it would take some time for mammals to get used to people, and sometimes they would not get along at all because of instincts. While Mai wanted to be glad that they liked her, after struggling from their endless demands, they were too smart for their own good to her amusement and misery.

"Come on guys. I really need to move, like, right now. My legs are-" Mai bit her lip to supress a yelp, as a brush of a cat's tail went along her leg.

Oh did it take a lot of control for Mai not to violently spaz her antsy legs.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Mai whined and begged.

Some of the siblings gave an annoyed, low purr at Mai's constant plea after an hour, so they finally relented and poked their heads out underneath the blanket. Mai silently cried for joy and eagerly, but slowly slid away from the kotatsu on her rear. When Mai got away from the living, she hissed and moved her violently twitching legs about. Boy did it feel good to get the blood running again, until Mikoto entered her home and stared in shock at Mai, her voice stilted by the sight.

Mai froze in position: back lying on the floor with her head towards the entranceway, one leg fully stretched in the air while the other leg was bent so that the heel of her foot touched the side of her knee, and her hands massaging underneath her thighs to bring the blood back. Basically, Mai looked like an overgrown, joyful baby in the middle of the hallway.

"Umm…" Mai started, blushing furiously from Mikoto's frozen stare.

Mai cleared her throat and continued stretching, "Welcome back… I- uh… had- umm…" She huffed.

"Do you want to try stretching with me?" Mai said, blushing even more as Mikoto snickered and shrugged off her coat.

"If it made Mai that happy, Mikoto would love to find out just how and why." Mikoto giggled as Mai groaned in embarrassment, seeing through the made-up excuse.

Meanwhile, the siblings were amusedly smiling at Mai's predicament and congratulating their victory with a purr. They pulled a good trick on Mai this time.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

After Mikoto's return and telling Mai about what she had found, Mai promised to come over again with gifts and presents the next day. Having told about ASIC's involvement had Mai concerned and uncertain. Another government agency? Somewhat. No, ASIC was all about the shifts of the world, and Mai had thought that they were the most suspected cause of her brother's state. They were not, and they were afraid of Mai for some reason that even Mai did not know. They told Mai straight to her face, they did not do it. If anything, they could have been lying jacks for all Mai could know, but they were stating the truth.

Mai was on her way to the hospital to see her friends. They might be in a state where their finances should be falling, fame severed and axed on command, or maybe worse. ASIC was the shifts the world based on the state of the planet's health; changing people's lives with either force or brainwash to preserve and evolve cultures, civilizations, and science. Such as a politician who was converted into a teacher, a toddler into a spy, a loving man into a narcissistic, yet loving scientist. They paid little regard to another's consent or will, but at least they did so in small interjections. Whether they were the greater of evils than Aristocrat was, it changed nothing because of their necessity to give the world 'calamity'.

Mai feared that her friends, Sona and Tia, were involved in this 'calamity'. Mai wore her previous clothes the day before, as she did not want to take something that belongs to family even if it were just clothes. While not as presentable, such trivial things were put aside and Mai was not too dirty for people to mind. Visiting hours was still a long way before closing down as evening just started. As Mai was approaching the hospital, a distressed Sona was talking to the detective. The detective seemed dismissive of what Sona had to say to him.

"Look, Mrs Sona, there is no need for concern. Mrs Tia is fully protected with the best guys in the police force. They'll patrol 24/7 as you and I know this is an unordinary incident. Just take a rest. I promise she will be safe the next day you see her." The detective assured, his words honest and committed.

Sona pursed her lips and relented, "Very well, detective. I won't get in your way, but call me if **anything** happens to my wife."

"Will do Mrs Sona. You can trust us and my men; they're fans of Mrs Tia." The detective chuckled and commented.

Sona smiled and sighed, "I'll be off detective. See you tomorrow morning." She nodded and turned to leave.

Mai had to decide whether to speak with Sona or the detective. Sona might not want to see anyone at the moment, but wanted her safely home. The detective, her former date, would allow Mai in on some info, but he might not be as willing as he did not know her much except as vigilante. The additional information of the kidnappers would come in handy and Mai could tell the detective of a certain agency's involvement. Although the detective probably would not believe Mai, he would check in on her info.

Looking over at the two options again, Sona was followed by a couple of policewomen to a police cruiser. It seemed like they would follow and protect Sona, and she looked like they trusted them. Mai decided to speak with detective after the three women were off. Mai climbed up the stairs to the hospital and easily found the detective pacing about with his arms crossed.

"Good evening, Detective Jace." Mai greeted, halting the pacing detective on the spot.

"Good evening, Miss Tokiha." Jace formally replied, "Mrs Sona had just left, and I can't let you see Tia due to police business."

"Well, that's not what I'm here for." Mai said, and Jace narrowed his eyes at her.

"I can't let you in on this." Jace curtly said with a thin smile, his fists clenching on his arms.

Mai grinned at the obvious constrain, "I'm not the one you should be worried of. I'm their friend and I care about them. Don't try to make the wrong enemy, detective." She said and casually smiled.

While the two of them were brief acquaintances, the revelation that Mai was a vigilante set off Jace badly. They met on a crime with unfavourable circumstances. Mai had the criminal following her, and Jace wanted the criminal arrested. They fought, and Mai won with the criminal free. A week later, the criminal was tied up and found outside the police headquarters; totally fine and smiling despite of the predicament. Interrogation was unnecessary, as the criminal told everything and that he willingly gave his asset and power away.

A couple of days later and in prison, someone bailed and paid the fines of the criminal out. Jace could think of nobody else but Mai, who was with the criminal and possibly had all of the mastermind's power. Frankly, Mai helped the mastermind into his retirement to start a new life. Acquiring that asset and power greatly benefitted Mai than the police, as she gained an armoury of equipment and gadgets from her own personal scientist and engineer. Ever since then, Mai worked with the police and criminals when it was necessary.

"Whatever you're up to, it's off-limits." Jace turned his back to her and stopped when Mai said something that caught his attention.

"ASIC, are they involved?" Mai inquired, and Jace sighed as he turned around.

Jace frowned and said, "Come on. Coffee's on me." He scratched his dark brown hair as he headed towards the nearest coffeehouse.

Mai followed behind Jace and noticed some changes about him. When Mai last saw Jace, he was refreshing to look at with his trimmed short hair, small and light trimmed sideburns, and a sharp face clean of beard or moustache. Now, Jace looked a little unkempt with his furrowed brows, bangs messily curled from his forehead, and a small batch of beard growing around his chin and jaw. The clothes looked worn off too despite of its recent use. Did Jace go back home once in a while? Perhaps it was best Mai kept their conversations to the point; Jace would need it to protect Sona and Tia.

They entered a coffeehouse and sat at the corner of the table, where Jace could stay away from the window. They made their orders to the barista and made small talk until their coffees arrived. Jace was doing well to answer Mai's concern; he was just having a hard time with life like any another people. After a short while, their coffees arrived and calmly sipped their drinks. As soon as they set their cups back down on the plates, they started their discussion.

While they were interrogating the kidnappers, ASIC called on their headquarters to release the kidnappers. In return, they were giving out locations of several leech trades in Windbloom. That was worth a lot of money and a very big change to security as well as welfare. The higher-ups made the decision to take up on the offer and the kidnappers were off the hook. They did not get anything from the kidnappers, but at least they know they were connected to ASIC.

Priorities have changed and most of the police force was out on a raid arrest. However, less police officers would be on patrol and dispatch. Soon, Jace would have to follow along the raid arrest and leave two civilians unsupervised of protection. The higher-ups obviously knew what ASIC was after, and they were not saying it. Most of the listed targets were around their vicinity, so almost every police officer was out on raid duty.

"We've got four veterans on guard duty for both Mrs Fameron Bloom." Jace shrugged his shoulders as he rubbed his cheek with his palm.

"Not gonna' be a lot of help once ASIC jumps in; and that's never knowing when." Jace sighed and sipped his tea.

Mai tapped her finger on the table as she asked, "What are you going to do about it?"

Jace shook his head, "I can't get the approval to retain supervising their protection. Someone else is taking over from me, and I don't like it." He rested his folded arms on the table and looked at Mai in the eye.

"It's low of me to ask a vigilante for help." Jace said with a scowl, while Mai simply stared and waited for him to finish.

"However, this ffffff..." Jace bit his lip as his face fumed a red flush of seething anger, holding back an expletive set of words as he tapped his fist on the table.

Well, at least now Mai knew why she had not seen Jace in most of her vigilantisms. Mai held back a snicker and would like to know who could string up the most dedicated and loyal detective. Jace had tried multiple times to arrest Mai, and she broke his record of his successful streak along with a hurt pride. It was a good challenge and thrilling enough to risk exposing Mai's identity. Mai still lacked a good mask to hide her face.

Jace exhaled a long breath and said, "Do what you have to, and kick this stinker's pride to the mud."

* * *

Night came rolling in as Mai suited up in her new suit and mask waiting in hiding on the rooftop overlooking the Fameron Bloom's apartment. The two police officers guarding inside would remain until they were called off. Sona was informed of the change in plans and to lock up the room and windows, after the police officers have left. Tia was still safe and has four police officers on 24/7 shifts. Those two were going to take over the shifts then.

Fortunately, the residents in the block have returned and any attempts to sneakily kidnap Sona will be difficult. Of course, it did not always have to be sneaking in, capture, and run. Since ASIC was involved, they could go incognito and trick Sona into following them. On the other hand, Mai was dealing with Roche, who could have any of the residents in the block to do the bidding. While Mai would not know who, her new suit and mask from her personal engineer and scientist should keep her on the ready in any situations.

The mask was outfitted with the latest visor ranging from thermal, echolocation, night vision, and a tactical operations software. The mask also protected Mai from several hazardous elements such as acid, nitrogen, fire, and shrapnel. In addition, the mask was sealed to the suit, so that it would not come off easily or be removed by someone or something. That made the mask come with an oxygen service, such that Mai could breathe in underwater or immunity to smoke and poisonous gases.

The suit was followed with the mask, in which the mask was a hood tailored to the suit as a set. Light and elastic, but protective enough against cuts and blunt forces since it had an automatic compressive response defences. Bullets and anything at that velocity however, were still severe enough to get pass the defences. The nanofibers in the suit would repair any damages to the suit or mask, but not the wearer. Like the mask, it protected the user from any hazardous elements. Plus, it came with a glider and parachute system for air-to-ground hovering.

Added to that were a pair of gauntlets and boots for close-combat quarters in any situations. The gauntlets could turn into a pair of small shields capable of blocking small firearms and heavy melee weapons. Otherwise, it could turn into blast-powered gauntlets capable of breaking thick layers of walls and tear down metal. It would not last long though, about three seconds, and then the user has to wait for one hour and forty-five minutes for the power to refill the gauntlets.

The pair of boots was adjusted solely for manoeuvrability and mobility. Capable of high-jumps and double-jumps with its silent, yet powerful air boosters, Mai could easily avoid a tank's cannon fire. Unlike the gauntlet, the boots took little power to operate and can be used multiple times within a ten-second limit. However, there was no way to adjust the propulsion power for precise manoeuvres. So there was a risk of simply sending the entire body into a gory end.

This set of gadget and equipment would have been impossible to make, were it not for the adaptive micro-power generator chips fitted into the boots, gauntlets, mask, and suit. It was Mai's luck to stumble upon a crate that had those power generating chips unused and unwanted during her infiltration. While keeping an eye on Sona's window, an incoming call from Mai's personal engineer popped up on her visor. Mai pressed a button on the back of the dial at the ear of the mask.

"HEYA GIRL!" A robust voice burst aloud into Mai's ear and she quickly swiped her finger down to lower the volume.

Mai gritted her teeth and said, "Easy, easy, your voice almost ruptured my ear drums, Midori."

Midori loudly laughed and ignored what Mai had just said, "How's the prototype? It's the best of two women's craftsmanship."

"Functional and fitting to my measurements." Mai amusedly smiled as a tired voice chastised Midori on the comm.

Midori chuckled, "Youko says hi!" She laughed and gave a little yelp that Youko had done something to her.

"You two lovebird are gonna' take a day off?" Mai inquired.

"We sure are. But we want you and that prototype back in one piece, okay babe?" Midori mirthfully said.

Mai smiled and resisted the urge to shake her head, "I'll be back late ladies. Don't wait up and go on home; celebrate or whatever until you're sore."

Midori grinned, "Is that an innuendo from a virgin?" She laughed alongside an amused snickering Youko as Mai groaned.

"Youko, score a top on her bed would ya?" Mai snorted as Youko laughed aloud.

"Hey! We're even in our relationship, right hun?" Midori boasted, and Youko clicked her tongue.

"I suppose I should bring out the whip and tights~." Youko purred as Youko flustered with a stammer.

"Okay! TMI! Goodnight ladies!" Mai pressed the button behind the dial, and the communication ended with a howling Midori.

Mai huffed in relief as she slipped away from their divulging escapades. Speaking of escapades, a lone old man was knocking on Sona's door. The old man looked harmless as the visor scanned him. Mai looked over at the biography of the old man and clarified that he was an ordinary citizen. Mai placed her fingers on the dial at her ears and pushed it in, and then turned it until she could hear the old man and Sona's conversation and zoom in on them.

Sona opened the door and she politely greeted the old man. Their conversation was short and kind as the old man asked for an autograph of her for his bedridden child. The child had always wanted to see Sona in person, but he decided that just an autograph was enough. Sona smiled and offered to visit the child. Sona wanted to see and cheer up the child while granting his wish. The old man was grateful and was sure his son would be delighted.

From the surface it seemed innocent and kind, but Mai was suspicious of the old man's appearance. While, the old man looked as if he had gone on a long walk, he appeared nervous and strangely constrained. Maybe Mai was overlooking things, but she has a feeling that this old man was strung by the feet. Mai saw Sona taking an extra coat for the old man to wear on a cold weather. The old man stuttered in thanks, and Mai could see his brows twitching for a brief moment of Sona's kindness. After locking the door, the two headed down the floors and went to the old man's home on foot.

Mai followed them by the rooftops as she traced the location to the old man's home. The two followed the route as indicated on the GPS on the visor. Sona offered to pay a cab to the old man's house, but he strongly refused and begged her to walk there. The old man said he was horrified of boxed cars and strangers speedily bringing him somewhere he did not know. Sona softly smiled as she apologised and abided to the old man's request. The old man was not lying from what Mai could tell.

At third-quarters from the route, the old man said to take a detour through the theatre. A friend there was kind enough to lend the old man a key to shorten his walk. From the map, Mai could say it was a detour away from the main roads, but the old man was lying this time. The theatre's back door led outside to a road next to a subway. Sona was a little nervous and since she was already out, she went along with it despite of feeling uncertain. Mai looked to the theatre and raised a brow at its poster 'The Bloodied Art of the Tearful Artisan'. Mai scanned the poster; the result was that it was advertised two weeks ago and coming soon.

"Seriously?" Mai said aloud, jumping into the air and gliding ahead of the pair to scout out the theatre by slipping inside from the top.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

Entering from the roof, Mai found a window to enter in. The windows was closed and locked. The lock appeared to be loose and rickety in the frame. Mai could break in and let them replace the new lock, but the traces of forced entering would get her in trouble. Perhaps, Mai could just break the lock only either inwards or outwards to lower the risk. It was jutting out, so Mai could easily pinch her fingers around the round lock and force it out.

Doing that took less time than Mai thought, as the frame cracked just as she pulled out the lock. Mai cringed at the sight, as the window must have been slammed closed repeatedly for the frame to crack. Regardless, Mai pushed the window open and entered inside what looked like a storage room for tapestries, curtains and stuff alike.

Continuing on out, it was dark all around and Mai turned on night-vision mode with a flick of her index finger across the side of the visor. Mai's tactical visor detected no cameras were online including the back routes. Good for Mai, but a little concerning that the guards that were supposed to be on-duty, suddenly had a day off at the same time the cameras were offline.

The visor opened a blueprint of the theatre and assisted Mai in navigating about the place. Mai was ahead of the old man and Sona, so they should be by the entrance about now. Mai still had to be cautious as she went about the area. Even if the guards listed on duty were called off, someone else might be here for any hidden intents and purposes.

The corridor was empty, and the entrance should be exposed right around the corner along with two spiral stairwells down to all five-floors. Mai saw one stairwell on either sides of the corridor in between a railing. Mai peaked to the side of the pillar and saw on the first floor three people: Sona, the old man, and a young gentleman. They were walking towards the seating area on the first floor. Mai decided to stick on the current floor and head for the booth here.

Easily finding one and entering in, she looked over the railing to see the three people walking along the centre path towards the stage. The stage was dark all around here too, except for the gentleman with the flashlight. Mai turned off her night-vision and kept her eye on the three people. They were not talking and taking their time going towards the stage. Mai turned on her echolocation and scanned for any noises.

The visor filtered Mai's vision with a black screen. The mask should be able to pick up the littlest noises by the size of the hall and ping to her with a white pulse. White expanding waves pulsed outwards by the sounds of their breaths and footsteps. Another pulse resonated faintly on the stage behind the curtains. It was a brief constant pulse, and then it moved away from the curtains in a short distance to the side of the stage. It stopped there and Mai could assume that it was near the levers and switches to control the stage's curtains, lights, props, and some other performance traps.

Switching back to normal vision, Mai leaned towards the wall and kneeled down until her head was above the rail. Right as the three of them stood on the stage, the lights flipped on, the curtains flung open and revealed a single, elegant chair. The old man pushed Sona to the chair and strapped her into the binds around her wrists and ankles. Music played, props falling into place, and 'actors' go about on the stage performing rather… coldly.

Sona struggled from the binds and called out to the old man and gentleman for help, but they stared blankly as they faced toward the hall. Mai identified each 'performers' on the stage for their biography. They were ordinary citizens with skills and vocations not in stage performance. Taking a closer look at their faces, they were dull even though their faces and movements were expressive. Mai looked around the booths and seats for anybody else. Mai found no one but Sona and the 'performers' on the stage.

Mai waited it out and watched both a struggling Sona and the stage cautiously. The person behind this has yet to reveal themselves. What was clear was that they appeared to be in a state of hypnotism, and fifteen of them impressively. Something this extravagant must be appealing for Roche. The performance began with a masked androgynous person appearing and wearing a rather overly frilled cloak, dress and pants, waving a knife in one hand like a conductor. It was sad face mask the masked person wore.

The masked person went about the stage and came into contact with each 'performers', waving the knife in a weird gesture around their body as lines was recited. The voice sounded vibrant and edgy, dousing a strange character about the masked person. Mai frowned and asked herself if Roche was behind that mask. Mai heard it from Mikoto that Roche was supposedly a psychopath. Something about that felt off.

Then, the masked person strode across to the side on the stage and pointed the tip of the knife there. The echoes of chorus filled the hall and out came, some kind of covered thing. It was a bed pushed to the stage in front of Sona, and on the bed was a human-like figure of a woman covered by the sheet. Mai hopped over the railing and glided towards the stage, fearing it was not who she thought it might be.

However, the moment the masked person pulled the sheet off, Mai dived downwards, flying to the ground at the side rows of seats. It was a mannequin lying on the bed, strapped spread eagle with spiked chains bound to the ankles and wrists. Mai crawled along the row of seat and peaked from the edge to watch.

"Tis' naught but a defect!" The masked person cried, stabbing repeatedly into the mannequin's chest with abandon as the mask fell.

Mai quirked a brow at brutal and gruesome sounds of stabbing. Looking at the hand stabbing deep inside as the mannequin tore open, it was stained with fake blood. Mai and Sona easily recognised it from their career. The masked person stopped stabbing and pushed the bed off the stage with a mad cry. The bed toppled over and crashed to the bottom of the stage with the mannequin and blood making a mess on the floor.

Mai could see there was nothing there but fake blood and mannequin. However, the tactical intelligence identified the pool of liquid to have some kind of dose dissolved in it. Mai looked at Sona and saw the masked person approaching towards Sona with the knife raised to the shoulder of the masked person. Whatever the masked person was going to do, Mai sprinted towards the stage with a boost of her boots and made her presence known.

"Who dares to interfere?" The masked person spun around to meet a fist to the face.

The masked person flung backwards into the props and collapsed it to the floor. The others simply continued their performance without a care. Mai looked around cautiously at their disinterest of her intrusion. The masked person was lying on the broken prop like a statue in a strange pose as if tangled in webs. Suddenly, the masked person abruptle stoop and pointed tip of the knife downwards with the fist pointing at Mai, and an arm raised to the side with the cloak clutched to his fist as if curtaining something behind that cloak.

"That was an impressive blow." The entire 'performers' said at the same time.

The 'performers' were frozen stiff in their own poses in a freaky circle around Mai. Mai jumped into the air with the boots launching her into the air just before they crowded onto her. Mai clutched onto the edge of the curtain and looked down. They were perfectly still in a circle where Mai had jumped away. Freaky.

Mai let go of the curtain and glided her way down to the floor. The moment Mai touched the floor, the circle of 'performers' stood upright and went down the stage, taking a seat on the row of seats in front of the stage. Mai cocked her head to the side at the sudden change of events. It was bewildering and confusing to know what was going on in Roche's mind.

Mai stepped back until she was in speaking range with Sona, "Are you ok? I'm going to get you out of here."

Sona huffed, "Thank you." She said with utter relief, as the binds were torn off easily by Mai's hands.

Mai made quick work of it and turned around to defend herself. The scene had changed from the 'performers' seating on the front row into a mass group of people seating on the chairs looking at her, while the 'performers' stood on the centre and by the sides of the seats in a column line. Then came the mastermind and supposed psychopath, Roche Bas Vis, walking down the path with a bizarre outfit. Of course, Mai was as weird anyway.

Roche was adorned in a puffy dress with low-cut neckline and an armoured undershirt the visor pointed out. The tail of the dress covered the back of the legs in a dominant set of thigh-high stockings and heels to walk on. Roche had a rather strange beauty about her with the tattoos and too many jewelleries around the ears, neck, arms, wrists, thighs, and ankles. The smirk on Roche's face looked like she did not expect Mai's intrusion, yet a refreshing change.

"Now, who might you be to have interfered my greatest creation?" Roche inquired, her lips curled sinisterly into a smile.

Mai placed a hand on her hip and answered, "A vigilante with a certain goal."

"Aha. How does it affiliate with the star of my story?" Roche approached the stage as she snapped her fingers, dismissing the 'performers' away somewhere pass the door Roche had entered.

"Personal agenda." Mai replied, her eyes warily watching Roche's movements.

"Tsk, tsk." Roche wagged her index finger as she stood on the stage, "Inexcusable."

The tactical visor immediately alerted Mai of a bullet coming her way. Instantly raising an arm as the shield appeared at Mai's wrist, she narrowly deflected a bullet from the side of her head. Then, Mai jettisoned to the side and tackled the woman with the gun into the backstage. The gun was flung off from the woman's hand and Mai quickly grabbed it to point it at Roche. Roche stood impressed and unafraid. Mai dismantled the gun apart and bent some of its parts to be assembled back.

Roche sighed, "It seems I will not be able to finish my work with your interference." She daintily tilted her head to the side as her fingers rubbed her temple.

"Was that your improvised story?" Mai quipped, and earned a glare from Roche.

"Hmph! Your mockery will not see my true art." Roche swept a hand across her henchmen and another hand pointing at Mai.

The whole mass of henchmen on their seats rushed towards the stage for Mai. Mai ran towards Sona and quickly told Sona to hang onto her back. Sona did so without question and wrapped her arms and legs around Mai's neck and waist. Mai ran pass Roche and towards the henchmen as soon as Sona was on her back. Right before the edge of the platform, Mai launched herself into the air, high above the masses and glided towards the closest booth at the side.

"Don't shoot! Catch them!" Roche yelled, halting her henchmen from shooting the two runners.

Mai and Sona were on the third floor of the side booth; they were nowhere near the escape route. The tactical intelligence advised Mai to go at the end of the corridor and fight in a room that would divide the mass to enter the room of a single-door. Mai smirked as she saw another way out and followed the map to that room with Sona on her back. It seemed that the tactical intelligence did not take the boots and gauntlets into knowledge. The other way out would be to break down the wall and fly out of here.

As the two women stepped into the corridor, they ran to the side away from the thundering footsteps by the stairwells. Sona was light, so Mai had no problem in carrying them both to the end. Mai opened the door, but it was locked.

"I need you to get down and stand behind me, okay?" Mai said to Sona.

"Okay." Sona replied.

Mai placed a palm almost away from the door's knob, while the other palm was below it. With the hands positioned on the door, Mai turned to her dominant side to shatter the door's frame and knob apart. Reeling back a hand to Mai's , her palm slowly twisting into a fist; she exhaled as she threw her punch towards the door, her body turning in axis with the punch, and the palm on the door pressing forward at the same time.

Two forces, impact and vibration, shook the door open with a loud crack and tattered the door's frame off, while the door's knob was stuck in place for a brief moment before it fell to the floor. Mai kicked the broken piece of wood and knob away and ushered Sona in. Closing the door once they were inside, Mai pulled and pushed any piece of furniture and item to block the door.

"There's no way out." Sona said as she looked around the room.

"A way out coming right up! Find some cover S- Miss." Mai said, biting her tongue before she could utter her friend's name.

Mai went towards the wall and activated her gauntlets' channelling chambers on the wrists. The gauntlets hissed and hummed as power surged into it. Mai grimaced as her own hands were squashed from inside the gauntlets the moment the channelling chamber was active. Wasting no time, Mai hurled her fists at the wall with a pained grunt. The pair of fists crushed the wall with a loud bang and blast. Wind funnelled inwards for a short moment as the debris crashed to the ground.

"So- Miss! Climb on my back!" Mai called over, as the henchmen bashed and smashed the door open with a lot of effort trying to get in.

Sona hurried over to Mai and did as before, wrapping her arms and legs around the neck and waist.

"Ready?" Mai inquired.

"Yes!" Sona answered and tightened her hold a bit.

Mai ran towards the new opening and jumped into the air with her wings opened. One jettison upwards, and then another as soon as the first ended at a sixty-degree angle. They were sent a fair distance ahead and gliding on to the closest roof. They then, continued onwards away from the theatre roof-to-roof.

"Is there somewhere you can go to?" Mai asked over her shoulder.

Sona raised her head and replied, "The hospital. Avena Hospital. I want to see my wife. She is with the police."

"Okay, but I won't go inside." Mai said and brought her there.

The rest of the travel was in silence and adrenaline rushing throughout their body. Mai was still feeling the aftereffects of her hands feeling a little disjointed. The channelling chamber had a powerful recoil and shook her hand dangerously to pull the bones from its place. Mai managed to save herself from hitting too hard on the wall and let the gauntlet touch the wall instead of putting her entire force at it. Midori and Youko would not be pleased with their prototype once the suit was returned to their personal workshop. Though, Mai would not be using the gauntlet for a long while.

* * *

Back at theatre, Roche made her way to the room where her henchmen had caught up to the two women, only to get away with brute force. Roche smirked and flicked her palm out to the closest henchman. The henchman gave Roche a phone and she dialled a number. Roche licked her lips with a glint in her brown-eyes.

"Do you have my other star prepared?" Roche waved her hand around the room and walked out the theatre with her henchmen.

"Yes, Madam Roche. She remains bound and out of the hospital." The voice in the phone replied.

"Excellent. I trust that you have made a scene?" Roche saw her limbo out by the theatre and entered in, waving her hand to the driver to proceed as she sat down.

"All according to our plan, Madam Roche. What of you?" The voice asked.

"Heading towards your way, soon enough." Roche said.

"Soon? Roche, you are not wise to test our abilities against you. We want them, now." The voice demanded.

Roche grinned, "You shall see. Until then, they must not meet after I am done with her." She finished and cut off the line.

Roche opened the car's window next to her and threw it outside without a care. Closing the window back up, Roche laid back on her seat with a sinister smile on her face. An interesting story will unfold at the climax, Roche thoughtfully believed.

* * *

**Author's Afterword:- Hiya! It's been a long time since I did an afterword. First, I want to thank you guys for reading this story despite of the odd gaps in the updates. Your favourites, follows, views, and reviews made it worth that I do enjoy sharing to you my stories. I appreciate them; I really do and there have been nervous moments for me to post up any story I had in mind. So I hope I can keep up the quality and maintain my English throughout, despite it not being my native language.**

**Going onwards, there's a few things I wanted to explain to you guys whom have read this long ago. It's about the change in genre which was Adventure/Romance into Adventure/Sci-fi. The obvious change to this was that the romance of the story clearly acted as a filler and break times for the story; and that it was not the mainstream and focus of its progress. I'm sorry for the misinformation of the genre of this story.**

**That isn't to say there won't be any relationship between Mai and Mikoto. It's not the main priority of the story, but you'll see their bond and connection grow along the way. Whether that relationship is important or not, and hopefully that as the story goes; we'll see them together. Because I'm too obsessed with Yuri. \\_~.~_/**

**I hope you enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

Hopping from roof to roof came to a stop. Nearing towards skyscrapers, Mai avoided getting spotted and took vacant routes towards the hospital. However, Mai had to stop next to a river bank as Avena Hospital was in smokes. They could see it from afar at the river bank. Sona was in a shocked state, her sobs muffled behind her hands to her face.

Mai tapped into the radio and overheard the news report that Avena Hospital was caught up in an escalating gunfight from a gang and police. A police raid about thirteen blocks away was contained within the area of assault, but they did not expect the gang to have a tunnelled network directly inside Avena Hospital. Currently, the situation has not changed with the gang turning Avena Hospital into their fortress. They have released innocents in exchange for time to make their defences within the hospital. The police agreed and the gang honoured the bargain. All citizens were to evacuate and stay away from the area as the fighting continued, while patients were immediately moved to the medical tents.

Mai sighed and turned to look at Sona. This was too much on Sona, but she needed to know.

"So- Mrs Sona, I need you to listen. Please." Mai carefully pleaded with an even and calm voice.

Sona lowered her hands and looked at her saviour, cheeks drenched with tears. Mai almost lifted her hand to wipe away those tears, or to even hug Sona. Mai would spoil her cover otherwise, and she was just 'somebody' who saved Sona's life, not a friend.

"I've tapped into the news inside my mask. They said there was a gunfight, and the gangs let off the patients in an exchange to build defences. All patients were moved to the closest tents after the exchange. Can you go there and look for your wife? On your own." Mai hated that she asked Sona of this, but she has to confront Roche as soon as possible.

Sona wordlessly nodded, and it pained Mai to see her life upside down in mere moments. Perhaps that was an overstatement, but Mai knew Sona well enough that would pull through the difficulties ahead. A small encouragement from Mai should be alright, and she made sure that they were not easily tracked whilst stopping somewhere near Avena Hospital.

"Mrs Sona…" Mai earned Sona's eyes on her and said, "Thank you for not screaming in my ears."

…

A silence ensued, the nervous and cringing awkward moment prolonging with each second. Then, Sona softly giggled and shook her head, relieving Mai.

"No problem, Masked Heroine." Sona said, her voice lighter whilst a little dry in the throat.

Mai nodded and blushed behind the mask, "Stay safe Mrs Sona."

Sona gave a small smile, "Thank you again, Masked Heroine." She wanted to know the 'heroine's' name, but she concluded that the heroine would like to be discreet.

Mai turned her back to Sona and sprinted off to pursue Roche. Of course, Mai had already lost track of the ASIC agent as they have on her, probably. Still, Roche's face was known, scanned on sight, and saved into the mask's memory. Using the mask's intelligent search from camera to camera with Roche's face on the lookout, it found her based on the recent records previously ago. Pinpointing each cameras location where Roche was spotted, Mai found it odd that the car's window was lowered down. Then again, ASIC had the power to keep Roche invisible from the public and not even know who and what she had done.

Regardless, if Roche was searching for Sona, then she should be on the constant move. However, Roche seemed to be heading for the gym, Tia's gym. This worried Mai and wasted no time getting there with her air-powered boots and semi-winged suit. It was very late in the night, so it was unlikely that anyone would go there closed.

* * *

Mai arrived at her destination in the park looking at Tia's gym, Fresh Fitness Community Club. The car Roche was in stopped near here. The gym had no power, so it was unlikely the cameras would be on, or if there was even any. Mai had been there sometimes for the workout, but she never noticed any cameras inside than outside. Tia told Mai that it disrupted the comfort and peace of mind for people. Not like there was any valuables to steal in the gym anyway, unless somebody hid something valuable in the lockers.

Still, it was unlikely that was Roche's intention, and sadly Mai did not want to ruin Tia's gym with a break-in. Having enough of looking, Mai approached the gym with a careful tenacity. Mai remembered seeing about a horde or platoon of henchmen in Roche's grip. Whether they were mind controlled or hypnotised by Roche remained to be known.

So far, Mai was not under any attack, and the front door was wide open as if inviting anyone inside. Mai examined thoroughly at the entrance, and noticed a strange thin object protruding at the corner of the door behind it. Mai looked around to pick up a pebble and threw it at the side of the protruding object.

**PSSSSHHHH!**

An intense smoke clouded the entrance. It was not an explosive, but a smoke mine. For what purpose? Mai thought. Just as the thermal vision came on, a rushing bulk of yellow and red person barrelled into Mai, tackling her off the ground. Swept off and throw a few feet back, the vision quickly returning to normal, Mai skidded across and landed on the ground with her breath gone for a moment. Mai's body went numb, but sheer willpower overcame the numbness and rolled to the side and avoided the crush of a hammer.

The brief but certain death had been avoided of Mai's ribs shattering into pieces. Getting up the ground, Mai looked at the attacker's lumbering and bulky figure lifting a hammer in both hands like a tool and weapon. The woman was about the same height as Mai, wearing a suit that has been wrinkled and ripped after a missed swing. The woman stood and carried the hammer in one hand as her gaze pinned onto Mai. Popping the button of the jacket and loosening the tie, the woman introduced herself.

"My name is Uzaya. Madam Roche had foreseen you would track her." Uzaya raised a hand and pushed back the messy bangs of her silver-hair as she spoke.

Mai calmly regained her breath, "Does the madam know what I want?" She asked.

Uzaya snickered, "The madam does not. But first, let us fight. What is your name?" She returned, oddly anticipating Mai to fight her to the fullest.

Mai had not come up with any alias in her current 'vigilante mode', but she had one that caused a smirk to form on her lips.

"Call me Lady Fists, and the hostess isn't doing a good job of knowing what I want." Mai 'Lady Fists' Tokiha said.

Uzaya scoffed, and then she suddenly rushed forward with her hammer raised above her head. The tanned woman was fast and Mai nearly got crushed. Quickly leaning to the side with one foot kicking back, flinging an arm to the side to add more momentum as Mai evaded the attack and not lose an arm.

However, Uzaya did not slam the hammer to the ground, but curved it diagonally to the side and then going for another swing like a golfer's strike. This time, Mai reeled the flung arm back to her chest and redirected the blow with her gauntlet's shield. The hammer struck across the shield, but the power behind it sent Mai staggering to the ground on her rear. Uzaya took the opportunity to attack, but not in the way Mai expected.

As the hammer arched over Uzaya's shoulder, she crouched and swung the hammer in a horizontal sweep. Mai activated the boots propulsion and got back up with a backflip. Uzaya's swing was slowed down and inaccurate as she had to raise her head up and lean back her torso to avoid a foot to the face. Before Uzaya could gather herself, Mai surged forward and kicked her chest. Uzaya stumbled back with a grunt, while not powerful, it left an impact and footprint on her shirt.

Mai went in for another descending back kick, but Uzaya blocked and angled the attack by slanting the handle of her hammer to the descending foot. Mai slipped and fell to her knees as her foot was caught sliding across diagonally. Just as Mai's foot dropped between the handle and hammer, Uzaya kicked Mai's side whilst spinning the hammer around. The spin of the hammer leashed Mai to forcefully twist her body and blocked the incoming kick with her shield.

A pained grunt could be heard as the foot clashed against the shield and agonised Uzaya's toes. Mai quickly rolled away from Uzaya and cringed as she felt the impact from the shield. The bones of Uzaya's toes would have brittle, were it not for the leather boots she wore to slightly soften the blow. It still hurt.

"Well, well…" Uzaya growled as she shakily stood up on one leg, "You should be called Steel Woman with those inane tools." She smirked and shook her leg to get her writhing feet back on the ground.

Mai snorted and got into a stance with one shield raised to the chest one side, while the other was next to her hip. Uzaya rolled her shoulder with a thrilled grin on her face.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, Uzaya threw the hammer at Mai in a blurring speed. Mai easily deflected the projectile with a swift back hand of her shield. Right as the hammer was propelled up into the air, Mai raised the hand from her hips to push her palm against incoming elbow to her face. As the elbow was pushed upwards, Uzaya followed up with a quick hook to Mai's stomach that was exposed from pushing away her elbow.

Mai quickly brought the backhanded hand to grab Uzaya's wrist, but the blow came quicker before her counter. A thick force pummelled the air out of Mai's lungs, momentarily jumping back with a brief spasm of her body. Uzaya immediately proceeded with another attack, a straight punch to Mai's chest. The punch connected, but Mai twisted her torso to the side as if to lessen the blow, as if smacking a hanging cloth. Although it did not do much for Mai, she was able to recover whilst being pushed back and snapped her a hand over to grasp Uzaya's extended arm with a palm slapping just underneath the biceps just after the elbow.

Uzaya gasped as an electric wave spread from her upper arm to her shoulder, but very briefly and pulled her arm back. Just as Mai saw Uzaya retreat the arm, Mai twisted Uzaya's wrist and pushed it towards Uzaya. The simple motion was sudden and unexpected that Uzaya punched her own face. That was not all, as Uzaya growled from the foolery Mai made her do, the hammer came flying back down over her head. Mai quickly dashed forward to Uzaya.

Seeing Mai's approach with a brief disoriented vision, Uzaya thought Mai an incoming threat and unaware of the hammer soon to fall on the head. Uzaya struck out her feet, forcing Mai to go her side. As Mai went to the side Uzaya tackled her with the shoulder. It was not strong, but it caught her unexpectedly and stumbled to the floor. But, with the hammer close to hitting Uzaya's head, Mai forcefully turned to grab her by the shirt. Simultaneously, Mai propelled the both of them away from the hammer, passing by a set of stairs, rolling and tumbling along the floor, and then down the stairs after that.

The tumble way down was rough on both women, but Mai's head was safer than Uzaya's head due to the mask/helmet. Even then, their visions were spinning from the fall and fortunately not a long way down. Collapsing to the ground at the park, the two daze women were lied down with their heads winding in circles. A few minutes later, the first to get up was Mai and look at Uzaya.

A faint groan concerned Mai as she walked over to Uzaya with a slight limp in her step. Mai would recover soon enough from that. As for Uzaya, she was bleeding pretty badly from the head. Mai knelt down next to Uzaya and was aware of her presence.

"What… were… thinking?" Uzaya managed to say, her head throbbing thunderously and closing her eyes from the dizzying vision still remaining.

Mai amusedly snorted, "Says the woman who nearly got her head smashed by her own hammer." She reached out for Uzaya's sleeve and tore it off to stop the bleeding.

Uzaya gave a hoarse laugh and coughed, "You pulled me…" She coughed and smirked, and then hissed and winced as Mai snapped the make-do bandage around her head.

Mai smirked and shook her head, standing up and knowing Uzaya was not going to get up. Just as Mai was about to make call, her visor warned her to look up the side at the park. There stood a hundred pistols pointed at Mai, and Roche standing at the head of the group. Roche was impressed and had her hands squaring at Mai and Uzaya as if she was capturing a picture.

"I'm impressed, 'Lady Fists'." Roche's eyes glinted mysteriously, her smirk in place as she lowered her hands and tilted her head at them.

The henchmen understood and wordlessly went to get Uzaya away from the park. Mai retracted her shield and placed a hand on her hip. Roche saw this and chortled, confusing Mai.

"A hundred bullets will pierce your body, and you stand impassively as if you are accepting your fate, Lady Fists." Roche said, her eyes narrowing at 'Lady Fists' that she was not joking.

Mai shrugged her shoulders, "I don't care. Is Uzaya taken care of? I want her alive. She's useful." She all but returned and dismissed Roche's interjection.

Roche quietly fumed and closed her eyes, her breathing sharp and slow that 'Lady Fists' dared to take her spotlight. Roche pushed away her pride and answered as usual.

"Uzaya is indeed useful and will recuperate from her injuries. I'm shocked to hear that from a… vigilante?" Roche inquired sardonically, moving towards Mai within arm length.

Mai scoffed, "What about you mam? A flick of my fist and you're in the afterlife." She cockily said.

Roche grinned, "Let's not stalemate our deaths. Lady Fist, I have a proposition for you." She beckoned Mai over to see on a bench in the park.

"That's good. I have one for you too, Madam." Mai stated, following Roche as the henchmen were waved off with a sweep of Roche's hand.

They hid their guns and scattered off to ward off unwanted visitors to the park.

"I am Roche Bas Vis." Roche started as she calmly sat down on the bench.

Mai sat down on the bench with Roche and humoured the madam, "So, how should I refer to the compulsive lady next to me."

Roche tightly smiled with a twitched brow, "I would prefer it if you would call me Madam Roche." She glared at Mai with a look that wished to melt the mask and face.

Unfazed by the look, Mai nodded, "Very well. Madam Roche. Who of us will begin?"

"If I may…" Roche received a curt nod from Mai and continued.

"I have heard of a vigilante seeking 'requisitions', of which motivations and purposes that I have no interest of, is assumingly yourself." Roche's statement was more of a direct question of relativity to Mai's encounters.

"I see to what I need." Mai said, not indulging anything further but confirming to Roche.

Roche smiled, "As I am associated with an organization. I would like to be your requisition and cut ties from them." She held no pretence of her decision.

"Before that, what was the reason for the abduction of Mrs Sona?" Mai enquired.

Roche grinned and scoffed, "A blind veil to turn their eyes away from me to succeed in my plans, which it did not that my divinations foretold and will bring me the chariot – you."

Mai held back a snarky comment and instead, she asked about Roche's specialty.

"My specialties, a plural…" Roche flaunted with a wink, "Are divine reading, hypnotism, and an excellent schemer of grand designs." She proudly claimed.

Frankly, Mai was convinced and that apart from divination and hypnotism, a schemer would be a great help. Mai would agree to Roche's proposition, but first, a couple more things needed to be known.

"Okay. Did your organization issue anything further to you? As you know, Mrs Sona was a victim based on your plans, but I have yet to trust you from the organization you wish to severe from." Mai said, and Roche scoffed as she answered.

"Unfortunately, they have acquired the wife of Mrs Sona, where she will be held in their hands until I offer them her." Roche's tone seemed disapproving, as if it was an inclusion that was not required.

Mai abruptly stood up, "Well Madam Roche, until I rescue the significant other, our deals are on hold. What say you and I confront them with a tale to spin." She grinned as she enticed the implications behind her words.

Roche caught on and broadly smiled, "My, my. You certainly please a woman of her craving. I shall give you the location. Be there with the 'dove' by your side, Lady Fist."

* * *

**Wilhelm Wigworthy:- Thank you for the comment. Although my style is not very consistent admittedly ehe…**

**Boredandidle:- It's nice to hear of your consideration. I like these two characters and as a late reply, I hope the attackers were stated in an obvious/subversive way… quite o_o;; As for the third that completes the trio, I can say that they'll join up a lot later.**

**Kiro Razer:- I'm glad you enjoyed it. Although my updates are not very consistent and tend to lean on my moods than dedication. :S**

**ominonA: Thank you. I'd love to write about the pairing in a different setting in mind, but I've not set the grounds on it yet.**

**Kamiss:- Aww, that's okay and thank you for being vocal.**

**Guest:- Appreciated guys!**

**Author's afterword:- Man did I went on a hiatus for two months. I'm back and trying to catch up the pace from absence. Mostly a lot of things from irl that sort of set me in a long pause. And I finally decided on a way to communicate with you guys (even though I'm not good at it) like this at the end of the chapters. What I was worried was off was that, my answers to you guys in this manner would feel unnecessarily extended. As in, the story of this chapter should just end and it would give a very smooth feeling to it. I'd still like to know what your thoughts on this format would be as I'll be using it for the rest of my stories.**

**I hope you enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

While Roche wanted Sona to be brought to the destined area, it was clear Roche was implying otherwise. Mai would not involve Sona any further. A schemer would be a great asset to Mai's power, and not giving Roche what was needed or wanted allowed her to see Roche's aptitude. With the supposed ability in hypnosis and conducting complex operations, Roche should be able to make use of what Mai was going to give to her.

Moreover, trust was an important factor especially towards a schemer. Clever, cunning, subtle, and almost always able to pull the strings even in the most impossible, hopeless situations was worth noting. One of such schemers known were: 'Aristocrat', Mashiro, and Yukino. There were more, but very few in numbers that could be easily mistaken for a schemer. Aside from the numbers, schemers could be both an ally and an enemy, which had been for Roche.

"Hello? Is this Mrs Sona's hand phone?" Mai spoke behind the mask, standing on the rooftop of a building that was closed.

"Y-yes… Who is this?" Sona tentatively spoke, despite of the voice that sounded somewhat familiar.

"Don't be afraid. It's me, the Masked Heroine that saved you from the theatre and flew you over to Avena Hospital until there was a gunfight there." Mai hoped Sona was not too stressed out, because it was clear Sona just wanted to go home with at least knowing her wife was safe and recovering soundly.

"Yes, I remember. I'm sorry, but can you help me?" Sona's hopeful voice made Mai guilty at not letting her get involved.

Mai decided to give half of the truth, "Not yet, but do you remember the woman who wanted you captured at the theatre? I need her as an asset and she knows the whereabouts of Mrs Tia." She braced for the outrage thrown at her, but she was met with silence instead.

Nervous was an understatement. While Sona did not know that it was Mai who was the masked saviour, Mai would rather not have another encounter like this ever again. Fortunately, Sona responded and enquired further.

"Alright, where do I meet you? Are you the one behind all this chaos?" Sona sounded weary, but determined to believe in the 'Masked Heroine' because of Tia at whatever cost.

"Hold on there. I'm not giving you to her and no I wasn't. It's your choice, but I want to test her aptitude in what she does best, scheming. I only need a part of you: accessories, jewelleries, clothes or whatsoever. Then, I'm bringing you to a safe hideout where my buddies can take care of you." Mai explained to her, and was returned with a frustrated sigh.

"Saving me and then putting myself in another's clutches, while… *sigh* Will I see my wife there when you 'save' her?" Sona said.

Mai assured Sona confidently, "I promise to save your wife, and I will bring her there and make sure to call you to hear her voice at the same time." She lightly smiled as Sona replied sincerely.

"Thank you. Where will you take me?" Sona asked.

Mai chuckled sheepishly, "Well, I'll come pick you up wherever you are, just look for my light. And I hope you don't mind being around goths."

"I beg your pardon?" Sona's puzzled voice brought a grimace to Mai's lips just as the communication was over.

* * *

After some time meeting up with Sona and bringing her to safe a place, a castle lounge of goths, the 'Masked Heroine' had quite the chat with her. Although Mai already knew much about what happened to Tia, Sona had told her about what happened as she asked of it. It was to cover Mai up a little, but there was suspicion in Sona's eyes.

Still, Sona told Mai that she was left alone going through the tents and speaking with the medics on the whereabouts of her wife. What they told to Sona was that Tia was escorted by the police because of a special case of sorts. They mentioned a detective had Tia escorted safely elsewhere because of the dangers she would bring. The medics agreed as they had their hands full and did not need any more danger. Moreover, no one was able to help Sona get in contact with the escorts, or that they were unwilling from her perspective.

Sona was tired and would not rest until she personally saw Tia before her. Sona begged of the 'Masked Heroine' to save Tia even if it cost her life. Mai replied that it might come to that, though she would rather not. Sona gave Mai a ring that both she and Tia wore on their marriage. Their initials were engraved on it and should be well off as proof with Tia's ring.

Mai inquired if the ring had been taken off from Tia when Sona had last seen it on Tia. As Tia was recuperating after the surgery, Sona put it back on after asking the doctor if it was allowed. There was no harm to it, so the doctor agreed and Tia was wearing the ring on her ring finger without a doubt. This information was vital to Mai and Roche to be put to use if they were going to use the couple's rings.

With that knowledge and upon arriving to the safe fortress, as Mai had called it, Sona was met with a bunch of sombre, dark-humoured goths keeping Sona safe. The goths were not bad really. Sona surprisingly found them fondly interesting because of their dark poetries. That relieved Mai's mind as she did not want to make Sona feel cramped and stressed into exhaustion. Truthfully, the goths kept to themselves and were very observant of who they approach and talk to. So they sometimes would come off as unapproachable or uncertain to socialize with.

With the ring safely stored inside the satchel's pouch, a stack of smoke grenades and EMP bombs inside the satchel burrowed from the goths, Mai journeyed towards a car park far off from the city to meet Roche. Mai did not expect for the meeting to be located at a military outpost. Roche warned Mai that depending on what Mai brought to the meeting, she would come up with an improvised plan. Roche has her henchmen and hypnosis, but it would be no match to the firepower of armoured vehicles and elite soldiers.

One thing that bothered Mai was, why have the police go to a military outpost? It brought too much attention to the public eye not to be nosy. Then again, ASIC possessed nation-wide powers to hush the media and public. Either way, Mai hoped she was not going to be their enemy or that she would be dragged into a part of Roche's plans. It was all in a gamble that Mai daringly charged into and exhilarated from it.

And so, Mai arrived at the car park where the road was headed towards a military outpost. Behind Mai was the city far away until the skyscrapers roof could be barely seen. A single limo was parked there at the centre of the car park amongst the rest of some vehicles. Roche stood next to the limo with a cigarette lit between her fingers, arms crossed and head turned to look at Mai with grin. It seemed like Roche was alone, aside from the driver. Mai landed before Roche and pulled out the ring Sona gave to her, but Roche stopped her.

"There's no need to show me. I knew what you brought." Roche said, pinching her fingers to the lit end of the cigarette before giving it to her driver to dispose of it.

Mai tilted her head, "Your fingers alright?" She asked, surprising Roche.

Roche huffed and did not bother to answer, pulling the door open and sat inside the limo. Mai shrugged and followed after. The two settled inside the limo as they waited for the driver to return shortly.

"You carried more than an olive branch." Roche looked to the satchel hung next to 'Lady Fists' hips.

Mai chuckled, "I'm going in alone with a viper at my side, and into the wolves den to rescue a sleeping warrior." She patted her satchel to hint to Roche she was carrying a dozen items in it.

Roche smirked and snapped her fingers as the driver got in the driver's seat. The driver started the car and drove towards the outpost.

"So, you can hypnotise people, but how is it any different from other hypnosis?" Mai enquired.

Roche amusedly smiled, "Interviewing me already, Lady Fists?" She turned her brown-eyes, holding a long, boring stare at Lady Fists.

Mai quirked a brow behind the masks, but as she gaze at those brown-eyes, she felt strangely slippery at grasping her mind.

"Somewhat." Mai tersely replied, and found herself unable to turn her head away.

Roche smiled, a smile that salaciously carved her lips in a slight purse. As if being drawn to the odd motion of Roche's lips, Mai's own lips followed.

"My dear, perhaps you would find something about me." With a gentle tilt of Roche's head, the bangs of her coppery-hair falling to the side of her cheek, and the slight descent of her eyelids, she had Mai drawing closer to her.

Encroaching into Roche's personal space and with every slightest tilt as Mai got closer, she gasped as Mai said.

"In your dreams." Mai leaned back on her seat and laughed at the incredulous look on Roche's face.

"But how?" Roche was shocked that Mai had just tricked her from the trance and almost successfully hypnotism.

"I like younger people; no offense to you. You're beautiful, but not my type." Mai answered, evasively curbing the truth that she was trance-fixed by Roche's beauty.

Roche huffed and scowled as she leaned on the car's window. All those years of perfecting techniques at hypnosis that Roche had studied, tested, and even endangered herself to master hypnosis; and eventually becoming the best schemer. Every twitch, angle, attraction, perception, observation, and analysis from another were used by Roche into a mind game of alchemical exchanges. Start an encounter or event, prolong the connection without causing caution to the motions around them, luring them by their will as their motivations were indulged on a persuasive illusion that would not be fulfilled and extended, and then end the ties with a hopeful naivety towards their supposed success.

Yet, encountering someone like 'Lady Fists' to have repelled Roche's pre-trance hypnosis was a marvellous encounter in itself. Roche needed 'Lady Fists' to cut ties with ASIC, the organization that she had fallen into their hands. Relying too much on hypnosis, Roche was the predator-turned-prey when she tried to hypnotise a prime minister to her own bidding. Now possessing knowledge in divination, hypnotism, and strategy, Roche would become a formidable foe and ally just yet, after betraying ASIC and deemed her worthless to their organization.

"I have a plan." Roche started, folding her hands over lap and leaning her back on the seat.

"Alright, let's hear it." Mai said, to which Roche smirked and looked at her with an odd mischief in those brown-eyes.

Roche giggled and opened a compartment right in-between their seats, a rather large compartment for a human-body to go inside. Mai frowned and glared at Roche.

"No need to fret Lady Fists. Simply take the satchel along with the item in there with you. You will be launched when it is time. From there onwards, you will adapt." Roche explained and eased back on the seat.

"How do I know I can trust you? What exactly are you or I have to do?" Mai questioned, and she earned a knowing look and giggle from Roche.

"Do what you do best at Lady Fists, and that is rescuing Mrs Tia. While I will weave about what you have brought upon them." Roche said.

"That's being cryptic." Mai's deadpanned tone amused Roche.

"Is it? It's very simple to understand truly." Roche quipped, waving a hand to the compartment, prompting Mai to go inside.

Mai scoffed as she entered, "Sure. Sass me lady. Don't start complaining when I do something that's not up to your standards."

"I am a schemer, after all." Roche smiled as shut the compartment.

"That doesn't rectify anything." Mai's muffled back.

Roche laughed and shook her head as she lowered the window. The after silence let Roche know that Mai could hear the air whip into the car. The outpost was still a distant away until the limo crossed a small bridge over a ditch. That would be where the limo would send Mai off from underneath the trunk. As for the satchel, Roche would not touch it and let the guards from the outpost take it. For 'Lady Fists' to have simply agreed to Roche was suspicious. The satchel must have a trap should Roche open it. Perhaps it was better to leave it in ASIC's hands and let them take the fall.

Then, after a shift in momentum of the limo going over a speed bump, it was time to begin.

"Good luck." Roche slapped on top of the seat behind the compartment and sent Mai off towards the side of the limo.

Just as the front bumper of the limo went through thick bushes on either side, Mai was dropped onto the asphalt and slide across into the bushes, her back on what looked like a board with wheels. It seemed like the limo going through a car wash, a shrubbery one at that. But no, in the thick bushes were cameras directed on either sides to look into the limo. Mai had slid right under one of the cameras and rolled further down pass the bushes and into the thicket.

As the board rolled down the bumpy slope of dirt in the thicket, Mai raised her head to look below. Just as Mai did that, the board suddenly stopped itself with a hook clawing into the dirt. Mai slid off the board and tumbled down the slope on her rear, thankful to have worn the suit protecting her from the rough surface of the dirt. And before falling into the ditch below Mai, she grabbed onto a tree and successfully stayed rooted.

Getting up on the slope with the aid of the tree, Mai easily found her balance on the rough dirt and trekked back up. The visor relayed to Mai that security was online. Tapping into the cameras as well as its location, Mai avoided its line of sight and hid inside the thicket and bushes. Suddenly, Mai had a camera on a vantage point overlooking the bushes and thicket of the bridge and ditch. Immediately Mai got into a prone just as the guard raised her rifle to look into the scope.

The sentry was looking from the bridge first, and Mai quickly rolled back down the slope, clawing onto the dirt and laying prone. The camera highlighted Mai's figurine with a faint orange outline of her hands. The sentry looked past Mai, and she lowered her rifle to go to another vantage point. Mai quickly got back up the slope and crawled towards the outpost.

A myriad of questions stormed inside Mai's mind. Roche 'knew' that she carried something of Sona's in the satchel. It was hard to believe Roche, who was so sure and certain at reading the future. Though, considering that Roche had negotiated a deal with Mai and that she had set up a trap without Mai considering of it. Mai thought that it was just coincidences or that Roche had known all along. Mikoto seemed to believe the source of information wherever she got it from however. Mai's gut was telling her that she should agree with the latter.

After all, Roche did not expect Mai when rescuing Sona and got away. Then again, it was best not to think too much of it other than what Roche would do after severing from ASIC. A schemer was necessary to the oncoming plan that Mai had built up over the years with the underworld and secret organizations.

Mai got up on her knees and peered over the bushes to see a fence blocking her way. Mai was getting closer to the outpost and needed to infiltrate inside without alerting anyone of her presence. The visor pulled out a map of the outpost showed several locations of the cameras, securities, and most importantly the satchel tagged with a tracking device. Should the satchel be opened up, the tactical intelligence would alert her and allow her to remotely detonate the items inside in a scattered release. Props to the goths for the trap.

By the looks of the purple dot on the map, the satchel was being brought inside the outpost. Based on the movements going from the lobby and heading towards a section of the corridor with but one room at the end, that must be the meeting. No cameras were looking at that corridor or room, which made it even more dangerous and suspicious. Was Roche playing the double coins on Mai? Mai could try to get some info out from one of the guards, but that would immediately put time at risk. What could Mai do now?

For now, Mai trust her gut instinct and do what she did best at. Go in, disable the securities, sabotage any armoured vehicles and mounted turrets, and find Tia and get out with or without Roche.


End file.
